


About A Girl

by heartskippedabeat13



Category: Faberry - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 78,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartskippedabeat13/pseuds/heartskippedabeat13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faberry. Future Fic. En las vidas de Quinn y Rachel todo está en constante movimiento, todo menos una cosa. Cosa que ha estado ahí, incluso desde mucho antes de que ellas dos fuesen capaces de descubrirla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smells like… coming home.

Al mismo tiempo en que mis manos se asían con fuerza de los apoyabrazos del asiento, mis ojos se cerraban y me esmeraba por permitir que lo único que nublase mis sentidos fuera la ecléctica melodía que viajaba desde el iPod, a través de los auriculares, hasta llegar a lo más recóndito de mi mente.

Desde chica padecí cierto pánico a volar pero a diferencia de lo que la mayoría de las personas hace, yo nunca dejé que el miedo a estar en las alturas, suspendida en un avión que ante la inmensidad del infinito cielo parece incluso más frágil de lo que en realidad es, me domine.

La constante a lo largo de mi vida es la necesidad de ser yo quien tiene el control, y en base a esto es que desde hacía años había encontrado una solución a esa sensación de ansiedad que me invadía cuando el avión ascendía o descendía.

No soy gran fan del movimiento grunge, aunque debo reconocer que tampoco me es indiferente. No obstante encuentro esa guerra que se libra entre guitarras distorsionadas y fuertes y marcados beats de batería, como una batalla sónica hipnotizante.

Y en ese momento, suspendida en el aire, al mismo tiempo en que mi ansiedad y los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban, lo hacía también la intensidad de la música que se filtraba por mis oídos, haciendo que me pierda a tal punto que cuando el avión toco tierra firme, mi atención dejó de estar precisamente en el descenso.

Las mismas manos que antes se aferraban a los apoyabrazos, ahora descansan lánguidas sobre los mismos. Entretanto mis dedos intentaban seguir el tempo que la batería imponía, mismo que mi cabeza, la cual se movía al ritmo de la música, distando de lo que pasaba unos diez minutos antes cuando estaba rígida, junto al resto de mi cuerpo, en el asiento.

Al tiempo en que todos comenzaron a removerse en sus lugares, aguardando impacientes por el momento en que se nos indicara que podíamos comenzar a abandonar el avión, mis labios se curvaron lánguidamente hacia arriba, permitiendo que una sonrisa se forme en ellos. Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente y tomé una gran bocanada de aire, para luego expulsarla junto con mis miedos, comenzando a reír en silencio. Incrédula de mi misma, y del ordinario ritual que necesitaba para poder estar en control de algo que quizás a otra persona le requeriría años de terapia, e incluso algunas drogas prescritas.

_**xxXXxx** _

Mi mano derecha se aferraba a la correa del morral que llevaba encima, y del cual no tenía planeado despegarme, y la izquierda simplemente se hundía en el bolsillo del jean. Mi pie derecho golpeaba contra el piso de modo silencioso, marcando el tempo de la canción que se reproducía en ese momento. Y mis ojos oscilaban entre el reloj y las valijas que pasaban delante de mí, sobre la cinta, mientras aguardaba sin prisa por la aparición de mi equipaje.

El aire de Los Angeles es diferente, la atmósfera que se respira es diferente, la gente que te rodea es diferente. Y si bien jamás pensé en sentir a Nueva York como mi hogar, en ese momento, estando ahí, en lo que es quizás lo opuesto de la ciudad de la gran manzana, me daba cuenta de que lo era.

Nueva York se había convertido, innegablemente, en mi lugar en el mundo.

No era la primera vez que iba a Los Angeles, y definitivamente no iba a ser la última, pero no importaba cuántas veces aterrizase en esa ciudad, siempre la sensación de no pertenecer iba a apoderarse de mí. Es algo contra lo que ya había dejado de lidiar desde hacía un largo tiempo.

Mi valija por fin apareció entre tantas otras de gente que se arrojó en busca de las mismas con alacridad. Yo, sin embargo, opté por esperar hasta que la misma estuviese justo delante mío para retirarla, apoyarla en el piso y comprobar que todo se hallase tal cual lo estaba cuando la despache.

Una vez comprobado eso, desplegué la manija, y me giré comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, en busca de un taxi.

 _About_ _a_ _girl_  viajaba a través de mis oídos, y estaba segura de que era mínimo la quinta vez que la escuchaba desde que había comenzado a reproducir  _Dumbuzz_ , nombre bajo el cual se hallaba mi playlist de vuelo.

Involuntariamente mi cabeza comenzó a mecerse una vez más en sincronía con el ritmo de la música, y mis pies me trasladaban hacia la salida sin ser consciente de nada. Hasta que levanté la vista y a la distancia divise una sonrisa por demás familiar, y que no logró otra cosa más que provocar una sonrisa idéntica en mí.

Intuitivamente mi mano se alzó para quitarme los auriculares y dejarlos colgando en mi cuello, un paso más y literalmente fui consciente de como el aire escapó de mis pulmones al sentir un cuerpo colisionando contra el mío, y dos brazos rodeándome con fuerza. La sonrisa en mi rostro se acentúo aún más, y mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente al verme embriagado por un perfume que no me resultaba extraño.

Mi mano soltó la valija y un segundo después yo también me veía devolviendo el abrazo, y hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello, justo antes de apretarla contra mi cuerpo brevemente previo a liberarla y dar un paso hacia atrás.

"Te extrañé tanto, no puedo creer que estés acá" escuché caer de sus labios, e inmediatamente esa sensación de no pertenecer que la ciudad me entregaba desapareció. Porque no importaba cuán hostil fuese la misma, si la persona frente a mi tenía la habilidad de hacerme sentir en casa, todo estaba bien.

"Difícil  _creer_  que no puedas  _creer_  que estoy acá, dado que  _creo_  que hemos estado planeando este viaje desde hace dos meses" bromeé y terminé riendo al ver su mirada de desaprobación ante mi empleo de sarcasmo.

"Te extrañé, y eso es lo que importa. Podrías decirme que vos también, no vale de nada tu actitud flemática, fría… no después de todo lo que hemos vivido"

"Actitud flemática? No tengo ni idea de que hablas" volví a bromear, sonriendo divertida.

"Bien, no lo querés decir, no importa. Sé que me extrañaste, es lo lógico, y no te preocupes, no sos la única a la que le pasa… Digamos que tengo ese efecto en las personas"

"Uno de los tantos que tenés. No hay nadie inmune, no?"

"No" sonrió y no pude evitar sonreír con ella. "Lista para abandonar LAX y continuar la conversación en un lugar más privado?"

"Eso se puede interpretar como-"

"Tu hotel, o mi casa?"

"Mi hotel"

"Perfecto, mi casa entonces" volvió a sonreír satisfecha, mientras yo agitaba mi cabeza divertida.

No me sorprendió que la conversación hubiese tomado ese rumbo, no era nada nuevo. De hecho, tras haber pasado por esa situación infinidad de veces, en esa oportunidad ni siquiera había perdido tiempo en hacer reservas en un hotel en el cual obviamente no iba ni siquiera a dormir una sola noche.


	2. Smells like… change by not changing at all.

El viaje en auto, bajo circunstancias normales, no hubiese superado la media hora. Claro está que eso no fue así. En el camino, Rachel no pudo evitar hacer una parada en  _Le Pain Quotidien_  para ordenar su café favorito, y por ende la media hora desde el aeropuerto hasta su casa se extendió hasta casi duplicarse.

"Tenés diez minutos para ordenar tus cosas, cambiarte y unirte a mí en la pileta" me advirtió, a medida que nos adentrábamos en la casa.

"El jetlag me está matando. Ahora no, no doy más," rezongué. "Me duele la cabeza, me duele todo"

"Dejá de quejarte, venís de Nueva York, no de Melbourne." Rodó los ojos de modo exagerado. "Diez minutos" insistió con mirada amenazante antes de salir y dejarme a solas.

Mis ojos recorrieron la habitación, mientras mi cuerpo se dejaba caer en la cama, absolutamente agotado.

Mi mente no estaba preparada para pasar del frío neoyorquino al calor californiano en tan solo cinco horas, no obstante tampoco estaba preparada para aguantar su extenso discurso si no obedecía a sus deseos. Así que contra mi voluntad rodé sobre mi misma, conté hasta tres y me levante de la cama, caminando hacia mi valija para retirar mi bikini, cambiarme rápidamente y salir al jardín.

Por inercia lleve a cabo cada uno de esos pasos y salí fuera del cuarto. Caminé por el pequeño pasillo que comunicaba las habitaciones con el living, y atravesé la gran puerta que había en éste, y que conectaba con el amplio jardín.

Inspeccioné el lugar en su búsqueda pero no había rastros de ella, y fue por eso que caminé lentamente por el borde de la pileta, introduciendo apenas la punta del pie para comprobar el estado del agua.

Mas no pude llegar a deducir si estaba fría o no, porque lo siguiente que sentí fue como en un mismo momento un hielo recorría mi espina dorsal, acercándose precipitadamente a la parte baja de mi espalda, haciéndome sobresaltar y por ende caer dentro de la pileta sin previo aviso.

No necesite volver a la superficie para que una risa más que conocidas se filtrase en mis oídos y desvaneciese cualquier enojo que pudiese estar gestándose en mi interior.

Emergí tomando una gran bocanada de aire, y rápidamente pasando ambas manos por sobre mi cara y cabello, quitando los mechones que tapaban mi visión. Y alcé la vista, dejando que todo el foco de mi atención recayese sobre ella.

Mis ojos desobedecieron cualquier orden que mi cerebro enviase y paulatinamente, casi dolorosamente, recorrieron sus largas y tonificadas piernas. Nunca dejando de trepar por su cuerpo hasta conectar con su mirada y sonreír en respuesta a la risa que se desvanecía y daba paso a una actitud ingenua que incluía una disculpa silenciosa por lo que acababa de hacer.

"Qué haces ahí?" bromeó sonrojándose. "Salí así podemos comer algo"

"Galletas de bienvenida?"

"Todavía te sorprende?" arqueó sus cejas y me miró fijamente, antes de darse vuelta y caminar hasta la reposera en donde tomó lugar luego de dejar una bandeja sobre una pequeña mesita.

"No, no en lo absoluto, Rach" sonreí acercándome hacia el borde e impulsándome en este para salir de la pileta y seguir sus pasos.

Y no, no me sorprendía. A pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, a pesar de los 26 años que ambas teníamos, a pesar de que ahora vivía en una ostentosa casa en Hollywood Hills y que había consolidado no solo una prolífera carrera en Broadway sino también en la industria cinematográfica. Rachel seguía siendo Rachel. La chica que aún me recibía con galletas de bienvenida, sin importar cuanto su vida había cambiado ya que en sí, al final del día, no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

Y yo seguía siendo yo, mi verdadero yo al menos, ya que soy consciente de la cantidad de personajes detrás de los cuales me escondí a lo largo de mi adolescencia.

Caminé hacia la reposera que se hallaba junto a la de Rachel, y la observe relajada en la suya, reclinada y con los ojos cerrados, absorbiendo los rayos de sol que se deslizaban sobre su piel, y no lo pude evitar.

Me senté sobre su estómago y al tiempo en que ella se incorporaba a los gritos intentando en vano deshacerse de mí, no hice más que aferrarme a ella, empapándola tal cual yo lo estaba.

"Quinn, salí de acá! Dios! Mentí, mentí. No te extrañé en lo absoluto!" gruñó, conteniendo la risa que, bien sabíamos las dos, se escondía bajo ese rostro contrariado.

Finalmente accedí a dejarla en paz, satisfecha por lo que había logrado arruinando su pulcro look.

Look que más bien se podía describir como mucha piel descubierta y un pequeño…  _pequeño_ bikini negro cubriendo solo lo que era sumamente necesario cubrir.

"Hey, podés-" habló, pero yo interrumpí cualquier pedido que fuese a hacer sacudiendo mi cabeza justo frente a ella, salpicándola con más agua. "Basta, Quinn! No tenés diez años, o si?!"

"Vos empezaste," me justifiqué.

"Claramente esa respuesta me da la razón. Tenés diez años" volvió a gruñir rodando los ojos y poniéndose de pie para ir hasta la cocina y volver un segundo después con dos vasos que posó sobre la mesa, acompañando una jarra de jugo, una más pequeña con leche, dos cafés, dos vasos, y un plato con sus típicas galletas.

"No sé si te extrañe tanto como para justificar las cinco horas de viaje, pero lo que sí sé es que no me importa volar cinco horas si lo que me reciben son estas galletas" sonríe llevándome una a la boca antes de tomar el protector solar que ella había usado antes, para ser yo quien ahora lo esparciese sobre mi propia piel.

"No es ningún secreto que te conquisté a través de la comida"

"No, no lo es" reí agarrando una segunda galleta, al tiempo que me recostaba en la reposera, espejando la misma posición que ella había adoptado. "Como van las grabaciones? Sabés cuando tienen fecha de estreno?"

"No en la primera mitad del año, supongo que recién a mediados de octubre. Pero no vamos a seguir hablando de mi trabajo, tengo dos semanas de vacaciones y las quiero aprovechar. Hablemos del tuyo"

"Mi trabajo va a requerir del tuyo, así que se complica hablar de uno sin hacerlo del otro"

"No es trabajo si lo hago para vos," expresó encogiéndose de hombros.

"Estas segura de que lo querés hacer?," indagué con aprensión.

"Por supuesto, pero solo tengo una condición"

"Mejor, porque yo también tengo una" sonreí nerviosa.

"Y esa condición sería...?"

Mis ojos se cerraron, aunque el sol pegando de lleno en ellos no me permitía decir que todo se había teñido de negro, más bien de rojo. Mismo color que adoptaron mis mejillas al ser consciente de que Rachel ya no estaba más recostada, sino sentada mirándome fijamente. Podía sentir sus ojos posándose en mí, escaneando mis facciones para conseguir respuesta a sus interrogantes.

"No quiero que nadie sepa que estamos en esto juntas, no al principio al menos" musité insegura, temiendo que eso hiciese que su decisión tambalease y decidiera no seguir adelante.

No abrí los ojos, simplemente no podía. Sabía que no debería haber viajado sin haber aclarado eso antes, de hecho es probable que la única explicación coherente al respecto es que una parte de mi confiaba en que ella iba a acceder. En que no tenía ningún problema y en que hasta se iba a poner en mi lugar para darse cuenta de que era lo mejor. Al menos en una primera instancia.

"Debo decir que estoy a un paso de sentirme profundamente ofendida por tu intención de querer  _esconderme_ " dijo y fue todo lo que necesite para abrir los ojos y buscar su mirada, sabiendo que lo que acababa de decir no la había molestado y que ya tenía su sí. "Pero dado que eso es exactamente lo que te iba a pedir, creo que no va a haber problemas." Me sonrió y no solo provoco otra sonrisa idéntica en mí, sino que alivianó el peso que venía sosteniendo sobre mis hombros desde que había tomado aquella decisión. "Acabó de rechazar un par de propuestas similares y no se vería bien si se conociese esto ahora" explicó con serenidad.

"Querés que sigamos hablando de eso ahora o…"

"Creo que vamos a tener tiempo para eso más adelante, además sé que estas cansada así que mejor nos relajamos un rato acá, te parece bien?"

Solo tuve que asentir una vez antes de que ella volviese a su posición anterior y yo a la mía, dejándome bañar por los rayos de sol que me cubrían.

Una sonrisa se abrió paso en mis labios y no era sino producto de sentir como todo era tan simple en su compañía, totalmente diferente a la tensión que había plagado nuestro pasado. No necesitábamos hablar, ni llenar silencios incómodos, simplemente porque los silencios que compartíamos habían dejado de ser incomodos hacía ya muchos años.

**xxXXxx**

Mis piernas se rehusaban a seguir avanzando, pero su mano aferrada con firmeza a la mía destrozaba esa negativa y conseguía llevarme con ella por el extenso jardín, hasta el quincho que había en la parte trasera de la casa.

"Me prometes que después de esto voy a poder dormir una merecida siesta, no?"

"Son diez pasos, no te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes a Malibu"

"Si ese fuese el caso, mi respuesta seria  _no_ , así que…" Reí, e incluso estando un paso detrás de ella la pude ver rodando los ojos y exhalando frustrada. "Perdón, el jetlag me pone un poco odiosa."

"Es bueno conocerte lo suficiente como para saberlo y no dejar que me afecte" sonrió dándose vuelta, justo cuando llegamos a estar paradas frente a la puerta, su mano nunca soltando la mía, aunque todo se daba con tanta naturalidad que creo que ninguna de las dos éramos conscientes de la intimidad de ese gesto.

Mis ojos escrutaron su rostro entero, y su aparente estado de nerviosismo comenzó a trasladarse a mí. "Qué pasa? Por qué estás tan nerviosa? Me estas empezando a preocupar y-"

"No" me interrumpió esbozando una suave sonrisa. "No estoy nerviosa, estoy ansiosa." Aclaró antes de darse vuelta y abrir la puerta, haciéndose a un lado para que fuese yo quien ingresase.

Y eso fue lo que hice.

Probablemente mil hipótesis rondaron mi cabeza en el instante previo, pero ninguna de ellas se asemejó con la escena con el que me encontré.

"Y esto?" susurré con una sonrisa, caminando dubitativamente dentro e inspeccionando minuciosamente cada mínimo rincón con mi mirada.

"Sos la primera que lo ve, está recién terminado" la escuché decir y giré sobre mí misma para enfrentarla, pudiendo observar como sus ojos brillaban con un sentimiento de orgullo que pocas veces antes había visto. "Qué pensás?"

"Es mágico… muy vos" atiné a responder en medio de una risa divertida. Acto seguido me acerqué a ella, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo que correspondió del mismo modo. "Felicitaciones, un nuevo sueño cumplido" murmuré en su oído dándole un sentido beso en la mejilla antes de separarme y caminar hacia una enorme consola de sonido que prácticamente dividía el cuarto en dos. Al igual que un gran ventanal de cristal que se erguía tras la misma, delimitando la sala de control y la de grabación.

Un estudio de grabación casero, pero al mismo tiempo de última generación.

Una mesa de mezclas, consola imponente, computadoras, amplificadores y varios monitores forman la sala de control. Y tras eso se alzaba un gran ventanal que otorgaba una visual de lo que pasaba del otro lado, en donde un amplio espacio formaba la sala de grabación, la cual albergaba diferentes micrófonos, instrumentos, pedaleras, más amplificadores y una importante cantidad de cables entre otras cosas.

"Estuve en todos los detalles y creo que estoy lista para empezar a trabajar en mi disco solista de modo independiente. Pero decidí que antes que eso quiero estrenarla con tu proyecto… si querés" expresó mirándome irresoluta a medida que caminaba hacia el fondo del lugar, en donde se hallaba un pequeño living, con un sofá, mesa ratona e incluso un frigobar.

"Querés estrenarlo con mi proyecto? Estas segura?" interrogué, sintiendo rápidamente como el lugar se sentía como el adecuado, y mantenía el estilo  _indie-homemade_  que quería darle a mi trabajo. El cual pensé que iba a tener que resignar si hacía uso de un gran estudio de grabación para la parte en que Rachel iba a colaborar.

"Si, si te parece bien podemos empezar a trabajar mañana mismo."

"Tan solo tenés una vaga idea de lo que trata el proyecto, y aun así estas más entusiasmada que yo… me da miedo decepcionarte" Admití con voz pausada.

Mis ojos siguieron recorriendo el lugar mientras hacía mi camino hacia el sofá, para sentarme junto a ella.

Tan solo al transitar el segundo año de mi carrera, supe que lo que más me gustaba no estaba frente a las cámaras, o frente al público sino detrás, en quien controla esas marionetas que son los personajes.

No fue una gran sorpresa, a decir verdad toda mi vida amé el control, y camuflarme detrás de diferentes personajes, pero al comenzar a trabajar e idear proyectos no me quedaron dudas de que lo que más iba a disfrutar era estar detrás de cámara, dirigiendo absolutamente todo, enfrentando el desafío de volver realidad lo que imaginaba, de crear un mundo nuevo.

"Es tu primer gran proyecto, y sé que va a marcar un punto de quiebre en tu carrera. Por supuesto que estoy entusiasmada, incluso más porque me permitas ser participe"

"El placer debería ser íntegramente mío, Rach. Te recuerdo que sos vos quien tiene la agenda repleta y se da el lujo de rechazar a directores por los que yo moriría por tan solo poder compartir una charla".

"Estoy segura que en el futuro ellos van a morir por compartirla con vos."

"Nada cambia, seguís creyendo en mi más que yo misma" reí ruborizándome y negando con mi cabeza, incrédula.

"Y sé que tengo razón. Incluso aunque no entienda porque elegiste la dirección en lugar de la actuación. Sos talentosa y sos hermosa, estoy segura de que no te hubiese sido difícil insertarte en este mundo"

"Me divierte actuar, no lo niego, pero no me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer. En cambio la dirección... eso ya es jugar a otra cosa. Es tener el control, es poner mis propias reglas" suspiré y pude sentir su mirada clavada en mí, así como también esa repentina sensación de adrenalina que me recorría cada vez que hablaba de algo que realmente me interesaba. "Como dijo Sofía Coppola, cuando estas dirigiendo, es el momento en el que podés tener el mundo exactamente como lo querés… creo que eso es lo que más me atrapa, el desafío de poner las piezas como más me guste y lograr que funcione."

"Crees que algún día vas a necesitar algo más que mi voz? Cumpliré con los requisitos para que quieras dirigirme?"

"Dudo tener dinero siquiera para el catering que requeriría una película con ni más ni menos que Rachel Berry"

"No tenés ni remota idea de tu capacidad, pero yo sí, y no voy a tener problemas en sentarme a esperar para ver el momento en que se te den todas las cosas. Porque sé que va a ser así"

Intuitivamente alcé mis piernas, las flexione contra mi cuerpo abrazándolas y descanse mi mentón sobre mis rodillas, dejando mi mirada perdida en un lejano punto fijo mientras otorgaba tiempo para que cada una de esas palabras fueran procesadas por mi cabeza.

Hay cosas que no deberían sorprender, sin embargo lo seguían haciendo.

En mi vida una de esas cosas era Rachel, y la fe que ella tenía en mí.

No era fácil ser yo, en especial por lo autodestructiva que tendí a ser a lo largo de toda mi vida, de hecho, con lo autodestructiva que sigo siendo. Años de terapia y eso aún no había logrado cambiarlo, aunque ahora al menos asimilaba que mi peor enemigo era yo misma. Lo cual, según mi terapeuta, era todo un avance.

"No hagas eso"

"Huh?" atiné a responder por acto reflejo, sin saber exactamente a que hacía referencia, pero tan solo al mirarla y verla frunciendo el ceño, mientras inspeccionaba mi rostro pensativo, lo supe.

"Cada vez que te digo lo bueno que es tu trabajo, lo talentosa que sos, automáticamente te hundís en tu cabeza y buscas todos los motivos por los cuales crees tener razón al pensar que eso no es así"

"Y vos no hagas eso" dije envuelta en un suspiro.

"Qué no haga que?" preguntó confundida.

"Meterte en mi cabeza sin mi permiso." Sonreí poniéndome de pie y tomando su mano para obligarla a hacer lo mismo. "Vamos a cocinar algo y después quiero dormir. Mañana podemos ver el footage editado y demás material, hablar sobre el enfoque que le quiero dar y por ende cual sería tu rol. Te parece bien?"

"Es temprano, podemos mirar una película antes de ir a dormir?" preguntó como una nena caprichosa.

"Solo si no es Funny Girl"

"Okay, vos elegís"

"En serio?" pregunté sorprendida.

No, no era la primera vez que podía elegir la película, pero si la primera vez que lo podía hacer sin siquiera tener que pelear por ese privilegio por más de dos segundos. Y fuese cual fuera el motivo, esa era una oportunidad que pensaba aprovechar al máximo. "Un viejo film francés, y no, no me mires así, está subtitulado" le advertí de antemano.

"Nunca vas a elegir algo simple y básico como el resto de las personas, no?"

"No, creo que pase mucho tiempo con vos y mi nivel de simpleza difiere un poco del que tienen el resto de los mortales" Sonreí orgullosa de mi misma y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, sintiendo instantáneamente sus pasos detrás de mí. "Seguís rodando los ojos una vez más y vamos a mirar el film, pero sin subtítulos."

"Como si eso hiciese la gran diferencia!" protestó golpeando el suelo con su pie izquierdo.

"Me estas desafiando?" indagué dándome vuelta y caminando de espaldas. "Porque nunca digo que no a un desafío" agregué, sonriendo divertida, alzando una ceja para poner más presión sobre ella.

Un segundo, dos, tres, y el duelo de miradas se desvaneció cuando Rachel volvió a rodar los ojos en mi propia cara y apresuró el paso saliendo antes que yo. "Yo cocino la cena, vos te encargas de los pochoclos"

"No es justo, no tenés dinero suficiente como para pagarle a una mucama?" bromeé corriendo y siendo yo quien se adelantaba esta vez, pellizcando divertida su cintura y provocando que ella también comience a correr para alcanzarme y conseguir vengarse por ese gesto.


	3. Smells like… reality behind the fiction.

"Y? Qué pensás?" pregunté mordiéndome el labio, en un intento desesperado por controlar la creciente ansiedad que se apoderaba de mí.

Habíamos pasado las últimas dos horas dentro de su estudio de grabación, sentadas en el sofá que estaba ubicado frente a una enorme pantalla LED que colgaba de la pared, misma pantalla en la cual observamos gran parte de mi material, y en especial, durante los últimos 8 minutos, mi más reciente trabajo.

Sabía que no era un proyecto ostentoso, ni mucho menos. De hecho se había filmado íntegramente con una cámara DSLR, más precisamente una Canon EOS 7D modificada para ser usada con lentes PL (Arri y Zeiss Super Speeds). Y había sido editado en la comodidad que ofrecía la isla de edición que había creado en uno de los cuartos de mi departamento, en Nueva York.

Sabía que podría haber contado con más recursos, conseguido más fondos, no obstante sentía que el proyecto debía contarse así, y que la simpleza de la historia debía ser acompañada por la simpleza de su realización.

Esencialmente, en pocas palabras, la historia contaba con tres protagonistas, que en realidad solo hacían a un personaje y a como este crecía a lo largo de veinte años (niñez, adolescencia y adultez) mientras todo a su alrededor se movía a su propio ritmo, dejando en evidencia muchas veces como un año... no necesariamente es un año.

Lo confuso del concepto es algo que sonaba estúpido en mi mente, pero no lo hacía en el papel, ni lo hacía en la pantalla.

Es raro ser Quinn Fabray y estar orgullosa de algo que me pertenezca, no obstante lo estaba de eso. Aunque no puedo mentir, ni omitir el hecho que para que mi felicidad con respecto a dicho logro fuese total, requería ciertos avales. Y el de Rachel era uno de los más importantes.

"Es extremadamente-"

"Simple?" interrumpí deseosa de escuchar, de una vez por todas, su opinión.

"No" rió divertida, girándose para mirarme y encontrarse con mi estado de ansiedad. "Pensaba en una palabra como  _r_ _eal,_  para definirlo. No me mal intérpretes, si, es simple y es eso lo que lo hace tan real. Siento que el concepto de tiempo es algo tan ordinario en la vida de las personas que no importa cuán simple sea la historia, consigue dejarte pensando."

"Eso es bueno, no?"

"Eso es excelente, Quinn."

Una gran bocanada de aire fue expulsada fuera de mis pulmones, y la pérdida de tensión sobre mis hombros se fusionó con el descenso de mi ritmo cardiaco. "Se entiende?" musité buscando confirmación.

"Si, perfectamente. Pero…"

 _Pero_ , siempre existe un  _pero_ … y era imposible no pensar en lo que podía llegar a escuchar después de esa palabra.

 _Pero esperaba más de vos porque siento que podes dar más_  o un  _Pero no es lo suficientemente bueno como para arriesgarme a unir mi nombre con un proyecto de tan bajo presupuesto_  o quizás un  _Pero esto no es lo que me imaginaba cuando me hablaste del proyecto, creo que voy a tener que tomarme unos días para pensar si lo que me pedís es algo que puedo realizar._

La lista de opciones era infinita, los engranajes en mi cabeza seguían trabajando y Rachel, tal cual siempre lo había hecho, me pudo leer a la perfección.

"Pero me gustaría escucharte a vos hablándome sobre el proyecto, para entender a la perfección el enfoque y cual sería mi tarea. Ya sé que necesitas mi voz, pero hasta ahora solo vimos el vídeo en silencio y…"

"Oh, sí, claro" susurré humedeciendo mis labios, mientras desviaba mi mirada para pensar en cuál era la mejor manera de expresarme.

"Quinn, soy yo." Me sonrió con dulzura. "No estas al frente de una audiencia en Sundance. Palabras, tan simple como eso"

Rodé los ojos, porque si había algo que desafiaba el significado de simpleza en mi vida era el uso de palabras. No obstante crují mis dedos, acomodé un mechón de pelo detrás de mí oreja y di nuevamente play al vídeo, para poder ir hablando sobre el mismo.

"Como ves," empecé tomando una bocanada de aire y señalando la pantalla. "Empieza con time-lapse del cielo, donde se observa el trance de completamente azul a través de una tempestad, hasta finalmente el arco iris que sale tras la tormenta y ahí desciende al personaje. Eso es una analogía de lo que es el film en algún punto." Agregué, para ser más explícita. "En fin, vemos al personaje principal en su niñez, despertándose e iniciando la rutina diaria, luego en un colegio, y se observa en los momentos claves como se mueve en cámara lenta mientras el resto de los chicos a su alrededor lo hacen en modo acelerado. Su mirada está perdida, sus palabras parecen no llegar a los oídos deseados, ni a ninguno en general, mientras el  _ruido_  que la rodea parece violentamente ensordecedor. Es simplemente una nena vagando erráticamente en un lugar en el que no se siente cómoda, como si no perteneciese allí."

A medida que hablaba y veía las imágenes mis nervios se desvanecían.

"En la segunda etapa se muestra su adolescencia, nuevamente la secuencia de despertar y la rutina diaria se mantiene. Los primeros segundos continúan con el mismo patrón en el cual se mueve con lentitud, comparada con su entorno, y sigue viéndose perdida. Poco a poco su postura cabizbaja se va irguiendo, su velocidad se incrementa, y la de su alrededor disminuye. Llegando sobre el final a encontrar un equilibrio, en donde se haya a la par de sus compañeros, donde sus palabras son oídas, y donde sus miradas son correspondidas."

Palabra tras palabra me metía más en las imágenes, y en las escenas que mi mente había imaginado. Y si bien sentía la mirada de Rachel clavada en mí, no fue hasta que me voltee a verla que fui testigo preferencial de la mirada que me dirigía, y de la sonrisa que aparecía en sus labios, la cual era fiel reflejo de la mía.

"Y finalmente su adultez, otra vez la secuencia inicial siendo la constante, y nuevamente el puente de una etapa a otra se hace con una continuidad en la  _velocidad_. Aunque en esta rápidamente se ve como ella empieza a transitar su presente con mayor rapidez que gran parte de la gente que la rodea. Pero no que todos, y es así como encuentra a las personas, y  _la_  persona que sobre el final van a estar a su lado. El conjunto de todo eso ofreciéndole como resultado esa sensación de pertenencia que es, al fin y al cabo, lo que había estado buscado toda su vida"

"La velocidad en cierto punto es relativa al tiempo, no?" me preguntó y yo asentí con sonrisa tibia, complacida con ver que entendía ciertos detalles sin que yo lo explicitase. "Digamos que si bien nuestro presente tiene años de 365 días, depende de nosotros como los aprovechamos, como decidimos vivirlos. Y pese a que todos somos iguales, depende de nosotros encontrar esas personas especiales que nos ayudan a encajar en esa especie de rompecabezas que personificaría la vida?."

Rachel culminó hablando casi a modo de pregunta, dejando las palabras colgadas en el aire, y yo la escuche con atención, mi sonrisa acentuándose más y más. Y fue en ese momento cuando estuve segura de que la sinopsis que acompañaría el corto seria gestada en esas palabras. Quizás usándolas todas y ordenándolas de diferente modo, pero expresando eso, porque no había forma más acertada de sintetizarlo.

"Y tu función es darle vida a eso" suspiré, hundiéndome en el sillón y observando con una sonrisa la escena final congelada en la pantalla.

"Cosa que aún no tengo tan clara"

"Tengo un texto para que recites como la voz en off, eso ya lo sabes. Quiero que le des entidad a las imágenes, que seas la voz del personaje, que seas quién guié al espectador a través del viaje con la protagonista. La primera parte refleja su vulnerabilidad, sus miedos. La segunda, su autodescubrimiento y avidez. Y finalmente la tercera, convicción y plenitud."

"Tenés en mente algo descriptivo?"

"No, más bien algo que aporte ese plus necesario para la reflexión y la comprensión."

"Umm, explayate a ver si te estoy siguiendo de modo correcto" sugirió apoyando su codo en el respaldo del sofá, hundiendo sus piernas bajo su cuerpo, y dirigiéndome toda su atención.

"En este proyecto la voz es muy importante, casi diría crucial, tanto que necesito que encaje con precisión para hacer que la experiencia sonora se fusione con la visual. La voz va a desvanecerse con las imágenes, y viceversa, lo cual me va a dar un perfil total del personaje. Tengo el  _escenario_  en que pasan las cosas con las imágenes, y  _lo_ _que_ _p_ _asa_  desde el punto de vista del personaje, teniendo el plus de enfocarme en su voz y percibir sus sentimientos a través de la misma. Eso convierte todo en algo mucho más intenso, que si simplemente viese un primer plano en que me explicitan lo que tengo que ver. Es como esconder algo, pero donde pueda ser encontrado... Es, también, dar herramientas y hacer posible que quien lo mire pueda retrotraerse también a vivencias propias para enriquecer la historia"

Y su rostro confundido, pero compenetrado de lleno en la conversación, despertaba en mí una sonrisa de satisfacción, no solo por contar con su apoyo sino por contar con su compromiso rotundo para con el proyecto. "A ver, diciéndolo de modo más simple." Dije humedeciéndome los labios y pensando durante un segundo. "Digamos que en mi cabeza, cuando miro esas imágenes y pienso en el texto… tu voz cumpliría la función de un mapa trazado sobre las imágenes, que da la pauta para que el espectador encuentre el mensaje… y de ese modo lo haga suyo, haciendo la historia suya"

"Suena atrozmente complicado"

"Creo que el resultado va a ser atrozmente soberbio." Sonreí de costado. "Confías en mí?"

"Siempre y cuando no te vea con un slushie en la mano, si" rió y si bien hace un tiempo eso hubiese causado incomodidad, ahora ya no lo hacía, y me provocaba una estrepitosa risa que incluso opacaba la suya.

"No puedo culparte, de hecho el único motivo por el cual te pedí que seas participe de esto, es porque tu acercamiento a la moda ya no es perjudicial para mis ojos. Ya puedo sobrevivir a estar en un mismo cuarto con vos por más de una hora, y salir airosa."

" _Ja_ , muy graciosa, Fabray" dijo rodando sus ojos de modo exagerado.

"Decime algo que no sepa" respondí, siendo yo quien rodaba los ojos esta vez.

Me puse de pie, sin un motivo claro, simplemente para estirar mis piernas y descargar un poco la adrenalina que poco a poco había logrado apoderarse completamente de mí.

Ese era uno de los tantos hábitos que mantenía, siempre que me veía avasallada por la adrenalina, mi respuesta era comenzar a moverme inquieta, caminar hacia ningún lugar y rápidamente volver sobre mis pasos. Simplemente como algo que realizaba sin darme cuenta, solo buscando poner mi foco de atención en una determinada acción.

"Cuando querés que empecemos a ensayarlo?" me preguntó con dulzura, captando mi atención sin siquiera esforzarse.

"Podemos empezar ahora mismo, si querés. No es tan tarde y podemos pedir pizza o..." pero me detuve, porque la expresión de contrariedad y culpa en su rostro me daba la pauta de que eso no era lo que estaba en sus planes cuando me refirió la pregunta. "Qué pasa? Si tenés algo que hacer lo dejamos para otro día, no te preocupes, no tengo apuro, fue solo una sugerencia porque pensé que así podíamos aprovechar y-"

"Hey, no, no es eso. O si es eso" se contradijo sonrojándose. "Pero no porque no quiera, es solo que tengo que ir hasta el aeropuerto a buscar a Finn y el ya arreglo para hacer una set de candids…"

Y probablemente fue el hecho de escuchar su nombre lo que hizo que dejase de escuchar el resto de su disculpa y me diese vuelta para desenchufar mi disco rígido y guardarlo en su respectivo estuche.

"Me estas escuchando?" la oí preguntar junto a mí.

No supe en qué momento lo había hecho, pero en un abrir de ojos paso de estar en el sillón a estar junto a mí, con su mano en mi hombro. Su presencia logró sobresaltarme al no solo ser consciente de la repentina cercanía, sino de la preocupación en su rostro y del raudo modo en que me devolvió a la realidad.

"Claro, Rach. Tenés que ir a buscar a Finn, no te preocupes, podemos hacerlo mañana, o pasado."

"No, pero te dije que podíamos pedir pizza cuando vuelva y lo hacemos después de comer" me sugirió expectante.

Pero mi humor ya había cambiado y si bien lo podía camuflar a la perfección, no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Al menos no después de decirle "Si, seguro, cuando vuelvas cualquier cosa vemos si da para ir ensayándolo"

"Quinn?"

Y creo que la piel en la parte trasera de mi cuello se erizo por el modo posesivo, autoritario pero al mismo tiempo apacible con el que pronunciaba mi nombre. Como con un matiz de intriga, no obstante firmeza todo al mismo tiempo.

"Rach?" pregunté dándome vuelta, pero haciendo lo que siempre hacía para salir de esas situaciones en donde sabía que un minuto más implicaría verme contra la pared. "Estoy muerta de hambre, tenés frutas en la cocina, no?"

Mi sonrisa, sumada al cambio repentino y despreocupado de conversación, creo que le dio una respuesta que de otro modo no podría haberle dado.

Rachel se mordió el labio, relajó sus hombros, y se limitó a asentir antes de comenzar a caminar conmigo rumbo hacia la cocina.


	4. Smells like… same old, same old.

La alarma volvía a sonar por cuarta vez. Y yo por cuarta vez gruñía entre dientes a causa de la misma. No obstante me estiré sobre la cama para alcanzar el celular y deslizar mi dedo índice por sobre la pantalla, sin siquiera mirar, con la esperanza de que esta vez no fuese snooze lo que presionara, y por ende lograse poner fin a la repetición que se sucedía cada quince minutos.

No era anormal, en mis mañanas, que la alarma sonase en más de una oportunidad. Desde que tenía uso de razón despertarme había sido una de las tareas más arduas a realizar en todo el día.

Cuando era una adolescente, y concurría al colegio, había hecho del poner tres o cuatro alarmas un hábito. Desde la primera a la última no había una brecha que superase los 40 minutos, sin embargo creo que eso ya era demasiado considerando que la mayoría de las personas usa no más de dos y las mismas no tienen más de 5 minutos entre sí.

Pero esa mañana si había sido anormal, o quizás no, quizás solo lo suficientemente anormal si considero el hecho de despertar en una cama que no era la mía.

Era más fuerte que yo, el sentir que estaba en un lugar que no era el mío me hacía dormir intranquila. No importaba cuan tarde conciliase el sueño, al día siguiente rompía con todas mis costumbres y despertaba incluso antes de que la primer alarma se hiciese oír.

Y esta oportunidad no había sido la excepción, de hecho ya había tenido tiempo para tomar una ducha y cambiarme.

No obstante eran las 8:30AM y yo seguía sentada al borde de la cama.

Un liviano vestido a rayas había sido la primera prenda que saque de mi valija, y un par de botitas luego. Mismas botitas que ahora permanecían a un costado de mis pies, aguardado por mi decisión para proceder a ponérmelas y finalmente salir del cuarto.

Y quizás era eso lo que me detenía.

Probablemente la raíz de todo era saber de antemano la culpa que iba a sentir al mirar a Rachel a los ojos y recordar que la noche anterior, cuando regresó de buscar a Finn del aeropuerto, con comida para llevar de mi restaurant favorito en todo Los Angeles, yo fingí estar dormida para así evitar tener que pasar tiempo con él.

Pero estaba en su casa, y lo iba a estar por varios días, por ende solo había logrado dilatar una situación que sí o si iba a ocurrir y que-

"Quinn?... Hey, estas despierta!"

Y ni siquiera pude procesar su voz, el sonido del picaporte moviéndose al mismo tiempo en que la puerta se abría, o sus agigantados pasos. Tan solo volví a ser traída fuera de mis pensamientos una vez que mi espalda golpeó con el colchón, y mi cuerpo sintió un calor familiar esparciéndose por él, en el momento en que fui consciente que Rachel era la culpable de ese movimiento al haberme tacleado con su cuerpo contra la cama. Yaciendo ahora, completamente encima mío.

"Partamos de que lo socialmente correcto es golpear la puerta... Pero si dejamos pasar por alto ese hecho, dado que ésta es tu casa, creo que lo que le sigue según los estándares de la sociedad es decir  _Buen día._ Claro está, esto se aplica si hablamos de lo que estila la gente común al observar por primera vez a una persona con la cual, sin lugar a dudas, no durmieron la noche anterior" gruñí mientras mis brazos se quedaban a mitad de camino en su viaje por envolverla en un abrazo, desistiendo de aferrarme con fuerza a su cintura. En cambio optando por simplemente posar las palmas de mis manos en sus caderas, en un gesto que tenía tanta intimidad como control.

"Quinn, te das cuenta cuan  _yo_  sonaste, no?. Y yo acá creyendo que era la única persona que tenía una tendencia a proferirse en extensos párrafos."

"No," negué, pero rodé los ojos ante la ridiculez de esa mentira, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que mi comentario anterior tenía su marca impresa de principio a fin.

"Y ahora volviste a los monosílabos que, aunque no me gusten, debo decir que son mucho más  _vos_  a esta hora del día"

"No te conformo con nada, no?" actué ofendida pero pude percibir su ferviente risa golpeando contra mi piel. "Muchas palabras, Rach. Demasiadas y es muy temprano. Me es imposible seguirte el ritmo."

"Sabes que si me entendiste, pero eso no importa ahora" habló, y pude sentir la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios contra mi cuello en un roce tenue. "En fin, buenos días" sonrió, burlándose de mí y dándome un beso en la mejilla mientras rodaba sobre sí misma y caía en la cama, a mi lado, mirando hacia el techo. "Tenés hambre?," inquirió, ahora volteando su rostro para observarme.

"Quizás," admití mordiendo mi labio inferior y sonrojándome, puesto que un vergonzoso ruido escapó de mi estómago un segundo antes de que pudiese responder.

Rachel rió estrepitosamente, golpeando la palma de su mano contra mi muslo, al tiempo que se enderezaba. Me observo con una mirada que sinceramente no podría describir, pero que me volvió a hacer sentir en casa, al mismo tiempo que me daba toda esa sensación de familiaridad que hasta hacía un segundo creía no encontrar en ese lugar. "El desayuno está listo, apurate"

"Dame 5 minutos," sonreí y ni siquiera cuando Rachel abandonó el cuarto, y cerró la puerta tras ella, atiné a levantarme.

Mis ojos se enfocaban en el techo, y no quería siquiera parpadear porque sabía que en el momento en que mis ojos se cerrasen, esa sensación de tener a Rachel encima mío, su piel rozando la mía, y sus piernas a un costado de las mías, acorralándome contra la cama, iban a inundar mis pensamientos.

La sensación no era nueva. La sensación era una de esas cosas que con el paso del tiempo asimilas y pasa a ser parte de vos misma sin que siquiera seas consciente. Aprendes a convivir con eso, hasta que de vez en cuando pasan cosas como la de recién que te recuerdan que están ahí, y que luego de ser sacudidas requieren de un par de segundos para volver a descansar en las profundidades de tu ser.

Y podría haberme provocado una migraña por la forma en que mis ojos rodaron ante el auto-recordatorio, como si fuese realmente relevante hacer esa mención para mí misma.

Nunca supe exactamente que era, o quizás siempre supe exactamente que era. Lo único cierto es que jamás le dediqué más tiempo, a descubrirlo, que el que me aseguraba no arribar a una respuesta concluyente.

Y mis ojos rodaron otra vez ante la ridiculez de mi yo interior, que ni siquiera en una conversación conmigo misma podía explicarme con claridad algo que… en realidad era claro pero que prefería que siga sin explicarse.

Cerré los ojos un segundo, tome una gran bocanada de aire y en un vertiginoso movimiento me incorpore poniéndome de pie, agitando mi cabeza para deshacerme de todas las reflexiones que pugnaban por gobernar mi mente.

Una vez más encajonaba lo que fuese que eso fuera, y volvía a la normalidad.

Silenciándome a mí misma, tras un par de minutos, caminé sonriente hacia el gran espejo que había a mi izquierda y retoque mi pelo. Luego volví sobre mis pasos, me puse las botitas, caminé hacia un pequeño escritorio, tomé mi reloj, lo coloqué en mi muñeca izquierda, mismo que mis anillos que descansaban en el mismo lugar. Me perfumé y finalmente comencé a caminar fuera del cuarto, guiada por un desquiciante aroma a tocino que provenía de la cocina y que me despojaba de mi somnolencia. Al mismo tiempo en que me predisponía de la mejor manera posible para empezar un nuevo día, que de antemano sabía que iba a ser por demás largo.

Acercándome a la puerta que daba a la cocina, pude percibir el sonido de la voz de Rachel tarareando una melodía que no conocía, no obstante sonaba perfecta en su voz. Y por un segundo, como si se tratase de un puñado de mariposas revoloteándome, volvían a mí las imágenes que habían nublado mi cabeza unos minutos antes.

No, no era nuevo.

Si, si sabía lo que significaba.

No, no me lo iba a admitir.

Por qué? Simplemente porque eso iba a generar una incomodidad con la que no tenía ganas de lidiar, e iba a arruinar el esfuerzo que durante años puse para lograr un equilibrio en mi vida personal.

Es verdad que hay cosas sobre las cuales una persona no tiene poder de decisión, pero también es cierto que en esas cosas una persona si tiene poder de acción. Y yo sabía que mi decisión había sido desde el primer momento la de simplemente no actuar sobre las mismas.

"Buen día, Finn" saludé de modo amable, aunque sin un atisbo de interés. Luego me adentre en la cocina y tome asiento en la isla, frente a él y al costado de Rachel, quien se hallaba sentada en la punta.

"Quinn," asintió a modo de respuesta, con idéntica indiferencia a la que yo había utilizado un instante antes.

No alcé la vista, y no era necesario hacerlo para saber que Finn clavaba su mirada en mí, y que Rachel se ponía de pie para servirnos el desayuno. Pero en realidad su objetivo principal era encontrar calma y distraerse porque, de más estaba decir, odiaba profundamente como su novio y su mejor amiga prácticamente no podían convivir en paz durante más de diez minutos.

Finn era, sin lugar a dudas, el único motivo por el que siempre odiaba la idea de quedarme en casa de Rachel cuando viajaba a Los Angeles.

No seguía siendo aquella irritable head cheerio de 16 años que dominaba William McKinley a su antojo, pero si seguía siendo Quinn Fabray. Y eso implicaba que si bien con el transcurso de los años había alcanzado cierto nivel de madurez, aprendido a lidiar contra obstáculos y asimilar que las cosas no siempre van a estar bajo mi control, por más deseosa que siempre este de que eso sea así, las cosas que me molestaban en el pasado, las actitudes que no toleraba ni compartía seguían siendo exactamente las mismas. Y de más está decir que en mi vida no había persona que pudiese sacarme de quicio con tanta facilidad como Finn Hudson.

Durante el último año en el colegio había sentido como la culpa prácticamente opacaba lo mucho que me desagradaba él, y su actitud. Fui, soy, y siempre voy a ser consciente de que no me comporté de la mejor manera con él, estuve lejos… épicamente lejos, de ganar el premio a la novia del año, siquiera del mes. Pero a medida que crecí y vi las cosas desde otra perspectiva entendí que si bien la culpa era lógica, no debía condicionarme y usarla en mi contra para reprimir lo que sentía con respecto a él.

Y no hablo de reprimir buenos sentimientos hacia Finn, sino de todo lo contrario.

Así que sí, no fui la mejor novia, pero él estuvo lejos de ser el mejor novio. Los dos sacamos lo peor del otro, pero la diferencia estaba en que al final del día, yo no era tan cruel, egoísta y superficial como lo era él.

Quizás el único punto a su favor es que nunca creí que hiciese las cosas teniendo plena consciencia de las mismas, no obstante que él sea un completo idiota no me conmovía lo suficiente como para tener que lidiar y aceptar toda su mierda.

"Quinn!" habló Rachel elevando sutilmente la voz, logrando de ese modo quitarme de la burbuja mental en la que me había sumido, y atraer mi mirada hacia la suya. "Jugo exprimido de naranja o-"

"Exprimido de naranja está bien, gracias" asentí con rapidez, ruborizándome ante su divertida mirada, y media sonrisa, que explicitaba que sabía que mi cabeza había volado y por eso no había sido consciente de la pregunta desde un primer momento.

Rachel asintió, me sirvió jugo, y luego posó frente a mí un suculento plato que no solo contenía huevos, verdaderos huevos, revueltos sino también tocino y una tostada.

No dije nada, solo la busque con la mirada y alcé una ceja cuestionando silenciosamente el cambio en el menú, que suprimía el vegano estilo de vida al que me había sometido anteriormente.

"Finn quería esto, y supuse que vos también ibas a querer librarte de mí dieta vegana así que…" se encogió de hombros posando sobre la cocina la sartén y un par de utensilios dentro de la misma, frunciendo su nariz al tener un último contacto con el fuerte olor que despedía el tocino, sin embargo no haciendo ningún comentario al respecto y volviendo a sentarse en su lugar.

"No tenías por qué hacerlo, de hecho creo que prefiero lo tuyo. Eso es Kiwi?" sonreí lanzando mi tenedor sobre su plato para tomar, sin su consentimiento, una rodaja de fruta. Pero sus rápidos reflejos y un ágil movimiento para girar sus hombros, sosteniendo el plato para fuera de mi alcance, frustraron mi intento. "Rachel!"

"Es de mala educación que hagas eso, Fabray. Tenés tu plato, ahora comé" me sonrió y por un segundo olvide que Finn también se encontraba con nosotras.

Pero, obviamente, eso fue durante tan solo un segundo.

"El jugo está caliente, Rach" Se quejó retorciendo su cara a modo de desagrado al beber un primer sorbo. "Y a estos huevos le faltan sal…" agregó dejando sus cubiertos a un costado y mirándola con esa típica expresión que se halla lejos de ser agresiva, pero también lejos de ser dulce.

Mis cubiertos, que aún permanecían en mis manos, estuvieron a punto de fundirse por la fuerza con la que mis dedos los sostenían, convirtiendo la plata en un material extremadamente maleable.

Mi cabeza se mantuvo gacha, pero mi mirada alta, en la medida justa para observar el intercambio silencioso que ambos mantenían.

Sin decir nada comí un primer bocado y lejos de notar la ausencia de sal a la que Finn hacía referencia, emití un pequeño sonido que escapó a mis labios y ponía de manifiesto que para mí el plato estaba delicioso.

"Esta riquísimo, Rach." Le sonreí y pude ver como sus ojos brillaban satisfechos por el cumplido que acababa de otorgarle. "Podes agregarle sal y seguro se soluciona, tomá…" expresé con la mayor amabilidad posible en dirección hacia Finn, alcanzándole el pequeño salero que había en la mesa.

"No es lo mismo, agregarle la sal una vez hecho hace que no tenga el mismo gusto" se quejó y no pude evitar rodar los ojos fastidiada ante su caprichosa actitud, que no hacía más que demostrarme que no había crecido y seguía siendo el mismo nene de mamá que siempre había sido. "No importa, ya fue, seguro encuentro algo en la heladera" finalizó moviendo el plato a un costado y poniéndose de pie.

"Idiota, si tantos problemas tiene con la comida podría haber cocinado el mismo," murmuré lo suficientemente despacio para que Finn no me oyese, pero no lo necesario para que Rachel no lo hiciese. Y fui consciente de eso cuando sentí su pie golpeando bruscamente contra el mío, y al alzar la vista encontrarme con la de ella, la cual era una mezcla irónicamente balanceada entre frustración y diversión. "Qué hice?" hablé en silencio, solo poniendo mi más angelical rostro y abriendo la boca en la medida justa para enunciar con claridad cada palabra.

"Basta, no empieces." Me respondió entre dientes y yo solo sonreí alzando ambas manos a modo de rendición. "Perdón, Finn." Volvió a hablar con voz estresada y esta vez fui yo quien la pateo por debajo de la isla. "Qué?"

 _Qué?._  Me preguntaba,  _Qué?._  Para ser una de las personas más inteligentes que he conocido en toda mi vida, Rachel por momentos pecaba de ingenua. Disculpándose con Finn por que la comida estaba sin sal? En que retorcido mundo paralelo eso era aceptable?. Partiendo de que ni siquiera debería estar cocinando.

Rachel era, es, una celebridad en Hollywood y puede tener a quien quiera haciendo lo que quiera, no obstante ahí estaba, cocinando comida no vegana a su novio, y disculpándose porque la misma no tenía sal ergo disculpándose por tener una dieta vegana que no le hacía posible degustar lo que cocinaba.

No respondí, simplemente me mordí el labio y mire hacia arriba como si en el techo pudiese encontrar la fuerza suficiente para no meterme en su relación, en su vida, y lograr comer en silencio.

Y quizás la hallé, porque en silencio seguí comiendo y saboreando el delicioso tocino que tenía el poder de anular incluso la voz de Finn, la cual sabía que se hacía oír aunque había quedado bloqueada totalmente, al menos para mis oídos.


	5. Smells like… word vomit.

No puedo aseverar con certeza cuanto tiempo pasé sumergida en mis pensamientos, ni que aconteció a mí alrededor durante ese lapso, lo único que creo saber a ciencia cierta es que mi trance no llamó la atención de Finn, así como tampoco la de Rachel.

Dando un último bocado a mi desayuno apoyé los cubiertos sobre el plato, tomé la servilleta que permanecía sobre mi regazo y limpié la comisura de mi boca, al tiempo en que buscaba con la mirada a Rachel, quien parecía ni estar en la cocina, y luego a Finn, quien si estaba. El chico se hallaba sentado, en silencio, frente a mí leyendo el diario, aunque intuyo y casi puedo asegurar que no hacía más que echarle un vistazo a la sección deportiva del mismo.

Si bien su mirada no se posaba sobre mí, el silencio me ahogaba y sin más me puse de pie, levanté mi plato, vaso y cubiertos, y me dirigí hacia la pileta para depositarlos ahí. Un segundo de duda fue todo lo que me llevo decidirme a retroceder y hacer lo mismo con los de Finn. Luego si volviendo sobre mis pasos para comenzar con la limpieza y encontrar en esa mundana tarea, una eficaz excusa en donde fijar mi atención.

Miré hacia mi alrededor y no pude encontrar ni esponja ni ningún tipo de detergente, y resoplé frustrada porque obviamente la causante de eso era la maquina lavavajillas que estaba a escaso medio metro de distancia, y que era lo que seguramente empleaban todo el tiempo para esa tarea.

No es que viviese en el siglo pasado, ni siquiera se trataba de que me gustase lavar los platos, de hecho diría que es una tarea que detestaba... para ser completamente sincera diría que en mi departamento de New York siempre la vajilla termina en una maquina idéntica a la que estaba en esa cocina. No obstante, en algunas ocasiones, encontraba la tarea un tanto terapéutica, relajante, y eso es algo que necesitaba con suma urgencia en este momento.

Nunca fui una persona fácil de intimidar, de uno u otro modo siempre supe cómo lograr tener una situación bajo control, pero cuando en la ecuación entraba Finn todo se complica. Y no porque no pudiese lograr obtener el control, sino más bien lo contrario. Era tan fácil poner distancia y marcar mi territorio en una silenciosa guerra que utilizaba el sarcasmo como principal arma de batalla, que siempre terminaba ridiculizándolo. A punto tal que desafiaba su hombría y, por ende, lo forzaba a decir cosas que sentía, de las cuales no se arrepentía, pero que despertaban una nueva ofensiva en mí.

La situación entraba en un círculo vicioso y el resto era historia, todo se desproporcionaba, la calma se escurría entre mis dedos y el resultado siempre se repetía. Todas, y cada una de las veces que pase por esa situación me encontré con Rachel observándonos desde un rincón, y una inmensa tristeza en su expresión, acompañada por frustración, por ser testigo de cómo incluso después de tanto tiempo no podía lograr que dos de las personas que más le importaban lograsen soportarse. Así mas no sea para darle esa satisfacción.

Y es por eso que me costaba tanto mantenerme silenciosa, callada, y condescendiente cuando él estaba cerca, desafiando los límites de mi propia paciencia, siempre batiendo records en relación a cuanto lograba presionarme, y a cuanto yo lograba ceder.

"Hey, que haces?" habló Rachel, detrás de mí, apoyando su mano en mi hombro y expulsándome una vez más fuera de mi cabeza.

"Nada" me encogí de hombros. "Solo buscaba detergente y no se... estaba por lavar los platos, pero creo que solo tenemos el lavavajillas como opción, no?"

"Quinn, no tenés que hacer eso, yo me puedo encargar. Sos la invitada y-"

"Somos amigas, Rach" la interrumpí cortando lo que sería un largo discurso sobre las obligaciones de un buen anfitrión. "Y si te ayudaba cuando estabas viviendo en el loft con Kurt, Santana y..." Y Brody iba a decir, pero sabía que ese era uno de los tantos tópicos que podría desencadenar una pelea con Finn, por lo cual hice una pausa antes de seguir. "No veo porque no puedo hacerlo ahora, no es como si TMZ vaya a aparecer y capture imágenes que luego va a reproducir bajo el título de:  _La verdad sobre Rachel Berry, y sus divismos en casa_ " ironicé y terminamos riendo por lo ridículo de la situación, que sin lugar a dudas ambas habíamos pre-visualizado en nuestras cabezas.

"Por dios, no! Basta!" objetó golpeándome con la palma de su mano en el hombro pero sin infligir fuerza alguna.

"Si la agresión persiste voy a considerar severamente quitarte tu rol en mi proyecto" bromeé dándome vuelta y tomando los platos para ponerlos en el lavavajillas.

"Como si fueses capaz de hacerlo sin mí, sabes que ese rol fue creado a mi imagen y semejanza" bromeó tomando los vasos y caminando detrás de mí.

"Eso quisieras, Berry. Eso quisieras…"  _Y eso es gran parte de lo que pasó_ agregué en silencio, viéndome imposibilitada de verbalizar esas palabras pero sabiendo que era así.

La historia no estaba basada en la vida de Rachel, no en un cien por ciento al menos. Era mi vida, pero también tenía cosas de la de Rachel, era como una fusión de nuestras experiencias para arribar a armar un personaje que fuese orgánico y  _real_.

"De eso quería hablarte, Quinn" dijo Finn doblando el periódico y dejándolo sobre la isla antes de pararse y enfrentarme.

 _Genial,_  pensé, no solo porque luego de volver a olvidarme de su presencia, él mismo se encargaba de recordármela, sino también por lo que venía. La situación que estaba próxima a ocurrir era algo con lo que sabía que tenía que lidiar, pero con lo que no tenía ni un poco de ganas de hacerlo. "Si, Finn. Decime," expresé apretando tensamente los labios en una sonrisa fallida.

"Quiero que me hables del proyecto. Saber del libreto, ver el material y eso,"

 _Y eso?_ pensé. Apenas y sabía leer, no tenía por qué perder tiempo en explicarle de que se trataba mi proyecto. No es como si lo fuese a comprender tampoco. No obstante forcé un poco más la tregua que implícitamente había creado. "Seguro, cuando quieras"

"Okay, lo hacemos ahora?"

"Finn, ya te dije que lo vi y me parece un trabajo descomunal, con una realización muy cuidada. La decisión ya la tomé" protestó Rachel, visiblemente sorprendida por el rol que él acaba de tomar, pero la verdad era que a mí no me preocupaba. La situación era inevitable y pensándolo bien era mejor terminar con la misma lo más rápido posible.

"Rachel, esto es un tema profesional y por eso tenemos que hablarlo nosotros dos, no te parece Quinn?" dijo con cierto matiz de orgullo impreso en su voz, producto de algo meramente personal.

"Por supuesto" respondí de inmediato con fingida seriedad, casi tanta que el sarcasmo con el que me expresé prácticamente ridiculizó toda la escena. Pero tal cual siempre ocurría Finn quedaba ignorante de lo que sucedía. "Queres leer el guion o que vayamos a ver el material?"

"No tengo ganas de leer," dijo frotándose la nuca, mientras se mostraba pensativo. "Y en un rato vienen los chicos a ver el partido así que mejor veo el video y terminamos rápido" agregó luego con su lánguido entusiasmo, y su mueca de sonrisa que no lograba otra cosa más que exasperarme.

El rostro de Rachel era épico, y no supe si sonreír satisfecha al verla boquiabierta ante la bruta respuesta de su novio, o si sentirme apenada y solidarizarme con la situación en la que estaba atrapada sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

"Okay, solo dame un minuto que voy a buscar el disco externo y vuelvo. Lo podemos ver en el play room?" pregunté pero ni espere a una respuesta y salí caminando en dirección a mi cuarto, mientras escuchaba sus pasos alejándose en dirección opuesta, para aguardar por mí.

**xxXXxx**

"¿Así que es género romántico, una historia de amor?" preguntó Finn con el ceño fruncido y mueca de confusión, tras ver como la última escena daba paso a una pantalla en negro. El silencio amenazando por asentarse en la sala y sumergirnos una vez más en un ambiente hostil.

"Umm… no?" Respondí echándome hacia delante para poder mirarlo a los ojos, ya que Rachel estaba sentada entre los dos, y así comprender a donde quería llegar con tan ridícula reflexión. "A excepción de que consideres el grupo de personas que aparecían al final como los futuros partícipes en una orgía. O integrantes necesarios de una relación poligámica que en tu cabeza representa el concepto de  _historia de amor_ , claro está." Ironicé con arrogancia.

"Qué?"

"Nada, Finn. No, no es una historia de amor. Siquiera hubo un beso a lo largo del film como para que pienses eso?"

"No." respondió a secas, con la mandíbula tensa, odiándome por ponerlo en evidencia. "No sé, no me convence. Creo que te faltó explicar el mensaje con un par de escenas más, o algo así."

Rachel cerró los ojos y suspiró frustrada. "Acá vamos otra vez," murmuró y yo casi sonreí a causa de la premonición que ambas teníamos de lo que estaba por acontecer.

"Acepto todas las opiniones, en especial las críticas constructivas. Dicho eso, no creo que este bueno juzgarlo sin siquiera comprenderlo" respondí con la mayor amabilidad posible.

Y la verdad era que no me interesaba ni afectaba en lo más mínimo si Finn entendía, comprendía, elogiaba o destrozaba mi proyecto. Primero, porque entre los dos había una rivalidad tacita que no conocía límites. Segundo, porque era Finn, y o sea… que su opinión tuviese el poder de cambiar mi visión sobre un trabajo en el que puse tanto esfuerzo hablaría demasiado mal de mí. Y tercero, no tenía, okay nunca fui de tener un tercer argumento, pero que la crítica viniese de Finn era motivo más que suficiente para ignorarla ya que nada constructivo podía desprenderse de eso.

"Si lo entiendo, pero no me hizo sentir nada. Es como, no sé, es como si el quarterback quiere hacer un pase y le sale a cualquier lugar menos al receptor y todo queda en nada. Pase incompleto…"

"Yo no dije que no lo entendías, dije que no lo  _comprendías_ , Finn. Y a decir verdad no me sorprende… quiero decir, la analogía del quarterback la sacaste de tu época de gloria en el colegio, no? Y el pase siempre era incompleto si mal no recuerdo" hable con soberbia. "No es como si la culpa la tuviese la pelota, o si?"

Y mentalmente me patee tras hacer esa comparación. Meterme con los deportes no era mi fuerte, y sabía cuan erróneo había sido el uso de esa metáfora, pero el impulso de presentar ofensiva había sido algo que no pude controlar. Definitivamente ese no había sido mi mejor momento, no obstante basto para hacer añicos su zona de confort.

Lo suficiente para que se pusiese de pie y me mirase con esa mirada que había bautizado  _mirada de Finn_. Y en ese momento necesite de todo mi autocontrol para no reírme.

Y es que era algo típico en él, siempre que se enojaba, previo a patear sillas, hacía esa cosa rara con los ojos en los cuales pareciese que intentaba destruirte con una inexistente visión de rayos X. No sé si en algún mundo paralelo eso funcionaba para intimidar a alguien, pero nunca le funcionó conmigo. Incluso Rachel había bromeado una vez acerca de cómo la  _mirada de Finn_  desataba una guerra de miradas que podría compararse a una suscitada entre un perro Chihuahua intentando intimidar a un Rottweiler.

"Me estas mareando con palabras para hacerme quedar mal delante de Rachel, no?. No soy estúpido, Quinn. Si te digo que lo entendí es porque lo entendí, no es la gran cosa"

"Lo entendiste, pero no lo comprendiste"  _Y no necesito hacerte quedar mal delante de Rachel, te encargas de hacerlo vos solo, idiota!,_ gritó mi yo interior y me replantee hasta qué punto era real el estado de maduración que creía haber alcanzado.

"Es lo mismo, Quinn" masculló entre dientes, comenzando a moverse inquieto, sabiendo él, Rachel, y yo que era cuestión de segundos antes de que perdiese el temperamento por completo.

"No, Finn. Comprender y entender no es lo mismo" intervino Rachel con extrema calma, demasiada para resultar natural, sus ojos clavados en el techo.

"Te vas a poner de su parte? Increíble!" reprochó alzando sus brazos en clara muestra de frustración.

"No se pone de mi parte, en todo caso se pone de parte de la Semántica" ataqué sin siquiera pensarlo. "Entender es… como decirlo en palabras simples?" susurré pensativa y no necesité mirar a Rachel para saber que rodaba los ojos ante mi actitud, molesta por ver que lejos de apaciguar todo, no tenía en mis planes callarme. "Un concepto que alude más a lo racional. A escuchar, ver, identificar. En cambio comprender requiere de un análisis más profundo. Es entender pero no lo que te muestran, sino también lo que se haya entre líneas, lo que  _no_ está a simple vista. Requiere un mayor esfuerzo que involucra ideas, emociones, incluso hasta anécdotas personales para realizar una observación completa de la situación. En este caso poniéndose en el lugar del protagonista para compartir un punto de vista."

"Ya terminaste? Contenta, señorita  _.superior._? No cambias más, Quinn. Seguís siendo la misma persona soberbia que eras en el colegio. Te pensas que por conocer un par de palabras más que yo tenés el derecho a tomarme el pelo?. No soy estúpido, y si digo que no se entiende no-"

"Hey, okay, basta" Advirtió Rachel ahora si alzando la voz. "No necesito que estén los dos peleando como dos nenes todo el tiempo, siempre es lo mismo"

"Ella empezó" me acusó Finn, y mentalmente yo también lo pensé, pero no lo dije, lo cual lo puso en completo ridículo y me genero esa infantil satisfacción que si la hubiese exteriorizado seguramente constaba de impersonar a Nelson y su típico  _ha-ha_.

Y quizás esa sensación respondió el interrogante creado anteriormente, evidenciando que había madurado mentalmente, sin embargo esos impulsos que desde chica me reprimía seguían estando a flor de piel.

"No seas inmaduro, Finn. Quinn estaba exponiendo la definición de dos vocablos para que te des cuenta de que no se burlaba de vos, simplemente proporcionaba su opinión"

"No importa cuantas palabras use, creo que este proyecto no es muy bueno para tu carrera. Ni siquiera son actrices conocidas, Rach"

 _Rach?_ Ese era la primera pista, y quizás la única, que necesitaba para leer su actitud a la perfección. Nuevamente a la defensiva, en el lugar de víctima, intentado convencer a Rachel de hacer lo que él quería, utilizando esa actitud pasiva que nada tenía que ver con su personalidad, pero que siempre le había funcionado.

"Pretendías que llame a Elle Fanning?" pregunté con frialdad. "No quise poner actrices conocidas, las actrices que hay son esas, y estoy orgullosa del casting que hice y del trabajo que lograron." Remarqué fingiendo calma, mi mano izquierda perdiéndose en mi pelo para acomodarlo, o simplemente para canalizar en algo la ansiedad que sentía.

"No está mal, pero podrías haber recurrido a nosotros si tenías problemas de dinero. Podríamos haber actuado como productores ejecutivos y ofrecerte dinero para que trabajes con mayor comodidad y calidad." Me habló con idéntico tono de voz, el mismo al que había sido inmune desde hacía tiempo, el mismo que me despertaba una ira descomunal y que requería de toda mi energía para no ser exteriorizada.

"La calidad con la que trabaje es la calidad con la que quise. Okay?. No pido que te guste el proyecto, Finn. Es más, sabes qué? Ni siquiera lo creé pensando en apuntar a gente con tu nivel intelectual"  _Y discapacidad emocional_ , pensé, pero sentí que vociferarlo era cruzar no uno, sino todos los límites.

"Quinn..." me advirtió Rachel aun sabiendo que no iba a causar mi cese en la defensiva que llevaba a cabo.

"No, Rach." La interrumpí rápidamente. "Primero, que quede claro que si tuviese problemas de dinero, y no los tengo, pero si los tuviese acudiría a Rachel, no a  _ustedes_. Hasta donde se es ella la que trabaja por ende la que gana dinero. Pero no, no lo necesito, y si solo hice este proyecto con esa mínima cantidad de recursos es porque me quería probar a mi mima que podía. Llamalo desafío personal, o lo que quiera. Quizás mi futuro va a ser vivir de esto. Quizás solo me encuentre con un épico fracaso, que se yo. Pero sabes qué? Aprendí que es mejor ir poco a poco, por ende prefiero empezar con algo chico, dentro de mis posibilidades y si con un presupuesto de ese calibre logro hacer algo bueno y elogiado por mis pares, imaginate el día de mañana lo que voy a poder hacer con una producción más abultada?. Perdoname por querer superarme a mí misma en lugar de estar sentada tomando cerveza, y mirando un patético partido de football, malgastándome dinero que ni siquiera es mío"

Y quizás la bocanada de aire que expulso Rachel, incrédula ante lo que había dicho, era la misma que tome yo para oxigenar mis pulmones después de semejante vomito verbal.

Y quizás todo eso quedaba opacado por el cambio de actitud que nuevamente adoptaba Finn, volviendo a su nerviosismo, inquietud, y elevando la voz mientras tartamudeaba a causa de la ira que lo consumía. "Estas… celosa. Sí, es eso… te morís de envidia de que Rachel haya logrado hacer realidad sus sueños mientras vos tenés que conformarte con un proyecto que no llego a contar ni con 50,000 dólares, te morís por estar en su lugar y-"

"Finn! Creo que es sufici-"

"Bravo!" interrumpí la advertencia de Rachel. "Felicitaciones por arribar a tan buen teoría pero no, no tengo problemas financieros, tan difícil de entender es?. Queres ver mi cuenta bancaria? No derroche el dinero que herede de mi familia, no soy tan irresponsable. Y hasta donde sé no tengo ningún problema con Rachel y su éxito, acaso me ves discutiendo con ella? No, exacto!." Le grité y su tensión no paraba de crecer. "Deberías pensar dos veces antes de hablar… en especial porque si mal no recuerdo mientras yo daba por sentado que ella iba a ingresar a NYADA, vos eras el que hacía todo lo que estaba en su poder por boicotear esa posibilidad y hacerla sentirse culpable por ser extremadamente talentosa y opacar al limitado de su novio que el único talento que tiene es el de cambiar la rueda de un auto!"

Y ni bien emití la última palabra todo se volvió borroso.

No estaba arrepentida por decirle a Finn lo que pensaba, luego de que él me hablase de ese modo. Finn no estaba arrepentido de hablarme de ese modo, solo se tomaba un minuto para pensar en su siguiente ofensiva, la cual iba a costar en venir después de haber recibido un segundo golpe bajo que sin dudas lo dejaba mal herido.

Pero por un momento nuestra batalla nos hizo olvidar de la tercera persona que se hallaba presente, misma persona que en ese momento se ponía de pie y arrojaba una mirada cargada de decepción tanto en dirección hacia él como hacia mí.

"Después de todo este tiempo podrían pensar en mí también, no?. Si tanto me quieren por que no dejan sus diferencias de lado de una vez por todas y me ponen a mí por sobre eso?. No soporto verlos pelear así…" habló con voz temblorosa, suprimiendo las lágrimas que ya se dejaban ver en sus ojos.

"Rach…" susurramos los dos al unísono, atrozmente apenados.

Pero para el momento en que fuimos conscientes de lo que habíamos causado, y de la lagrima que ya decencia por su mejilla marcando el camino a las que, a modo de cascada, la iban a seguir, un portazo nos indicó que Rachel ya había abandonado la habitación, dejándonos a los dos en silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que nos había dicho... lo que nos había pedido.


	6. Smells like… thin air.

_Aire._ Necesitaba aire con tal urgencia como hacía mucho tiempo no me pasaba. De hecho creo que cada bocanada de aire que lograba capturar y hacer ingresar dentro de mí, acababa infligiendo un dolor que suprimía el alivio que debía propagar.

Mis gemelos ardían, mismo que mis pulmones, los cuales competían con el intenso dolor que sentía en el bazo. Y mis cuádriceps parecían estar sosteniendo el peso de una manada de elefantes.

"Dale, Quinn" me ordené a mí misma. Pero no fue mi voz la que oí, sino la personificación de Sue Sylvester en una de las tantas mañanas en que por medio del megáfono nos obligaba a seguir corriendo sobre un suelo escarchado. En una de esos entrenamientos en los cuales corríamos hasta que literalmente no sentíamos ninguna parte de nuestro cuerpo, y solo nuestra mente era la que se las ingeniaba para mantenernos en movimiento.

 _Aire._ Precisamente por falta de aire había decidido salir a correr a esa hora de la mañana.

La sola idea de enfrentar a Rachel, y a Finn, en el desayuno me agotaba psicológicamente y pensé que salir a correr por el vecindario iba a ser lo mejor. Pero aparentemente no importaba cuanto dolor sintiese mi cuerpo por el esfuerzo que realizaba. O cuan a tope estuviese el volumen de mi iPod con uno de los playlist que siempre destinaba para el gimnasio, o trotes por Central Park. Mi cabeza no se callaba y la necesidad de encontrar una explicación sensata para lo que había pasado el día anterior complicaba la tarea aún más.

_Crossing lines, don't let it feel this way!, rage in my eyes… so-so sorry!._

No, no es como si pudiese cantar cuando apenas y podía coordinar mis movimientos sin caer de boca contra el asfalto. Pero mentalmente aun podía hacerlo, incluso me forzaba a hacerlo, hasta que la alerta de un nuevo sms interrumpía momentáneamente el reproductor de mi iPhone. Sin pensarlo, ni dejar de correr, lo alcé para ver que era Rachel preguntándome donde estaba.

Cerré los ojos por un segundo y comencé a aminorar la velocidad pero antes de llegar a un trote la canción terminó, dando paso a I Think I like U 2 de Jamaica y una inyección de adrenalina hizo que mi dolor desapareciese. Dos cuadras quedaban y no dudé en correrlas como si estuviese al cien por ciento de mi capacidad física. Y, al menos por 3 minutos, olvidándome de la situación que iba a enfrentar.

Pero los 3 minutos pasaron excesivamente rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvía a dolerme cada nimio músculo de mi cuerpo, incluso esos que nunca había sabido que existían.

Caminé unos 30 metros, me quité los auriculares y sentí como el silencio a mí alrededor, irónicamente, lograba aturdirme.

Que le iba a decir a Rachel? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba por mi cabeza desde que desperté.

La noche anterior no habíamos vuelto a hablar porque ella tenía un compromiso y no había regresado hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando yo ya dormía.

Pero sabía que me había comportado de mal modo, sabía que ella tenía razón, y como si esas no fuesen certezas suficientes también sabía que yo tenía mis motivos para haber dicho lo que dije, y que no me arrepentía de pensar así de Finn. Tan solo, si fuese posible, cambiaría el lugar en que todo sucedió. Odiaba el haber mantenido esa discusión enfrente de ella poniéndola en una situación incómoda que no se merecía, pero nada más.

Y de más está decir, todo eso no hacía a la más sensata de las disculpas.

Caminando, aun agitada, abrí la puerta y mi mirada solo se despegó de la pantalla del celular (en donde repasaba un par de fotos que habia sacado mientras corría) cuando choque contra alguien.

"Perdón" dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo, y mis mejillas tomaron un fuerte color rosado en un instante, intimidada por la intensa mirada que recibía por parte de la chica parada frente a mí.

"Quinn" habló Rachel, apareciendo en el lugar. "Te mandé un mensaje, no sabía si esperarte o…" habló antes de desvanecer su voz y quedarse mirándonos confusa.

"Fui a correr para no perder la costumbre," expliqué aun con la respiración entrecortada. "Ahora voy a ducharme y después hablamos" añadí con sonrisa nerviosa y comencé a caminar, pero antes de desaparecer me di vuelta.

Y quizás no fue la mejor idea porque al hacerlo encontré no solo la mirada de la chica que no conocía, sino también la de Rachel recorriendo mi cuerpo de un modo un tanto particular, creándome una repentina inseguridad al recodar que solo llevaba puestos shorts y una musculosa negra que se adhería a mi cuerpo a causa del sudor.

Tragué saliva con fuerza y hablé intentando no ruborizarme más de lo que ya lo estaba. "Y perdón de nuevo, venia en mi propio mundo y no te vi" me disculpé con media sonrisa un segundo antes de caminar alejándome, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para perderme a la extraña chica diciendo "Choca contra mí cuando quieras, donde quieras, cuantas veces quieras" previo a cambiar el tenue tono de voz por uno más severo. "Perdón me tenés que pedir vos, Rachel. Quien es esta chica? Y porque no la conocí antes?"

 _Okay_ , pensé. Quizás su mirada no debía intimidarme en el sentido de sentirme insegura de mi propio cuerpo, sino todo lo contrario. En cuanto a la de Rachel, es algo que ni siquiera iba a intentar leer entre líneas, simplemente porque si hay una persona que podía leer a la perfección pero que al mismo tiempo tenía la habilidad de cubrirse por cortinas de hierro que me imposibilitan sacar conclusiones… esa era, y es, Rachel.

Complacida por el indirecto halago que había recibido por parte de la chica, sonreí y seguí caminando rumbo a mi cuarto.

Incluso cuando parte de mi quería detenerse y escuchar la respuesta de Rachel, no tenía mucho sentido hacerlo. Básicamente porque sabía que la misma iba a constar de  _Esa es Quinn, mi mejor amiga_  o  _Esa es Quinn, la idiota que no puede dejar en el pasado los problemas con mi novio y viene a mi casa a pelearse con él como si fuesen dos nenes de preescolar_. No, lo mejor era elegir una yo misma, y esa claramente fue la primera. Además tenía que apresurarme si quería tener una chance de hablar con ella sin Finn de por medio.

No iba a usar excusas, sino la verdad para disculparme. Y quizás también una promesa de, al menos intentar, mantener los insultos al mínimo.

Sí, eso era lo que iba a hacer, y lo decidí adentrándome en mi cuarto, despojándome de la ropa e ingresando raudamente en la ducha para relajar mis doloridos músculos de una vez por todas.

**xxXXxx**

Luego de ducharme y completar mi rutina matutina, caminé fuera del cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina en donde me encontré con el desayuno aguardando por mí, pero sin rastro alguno de Rachel.

No obstante no vacilé en sentarme y comenzar a comer algo para recuperar energías.

La soledad no se extendió demasiado, y al cabo de unos minutos Rachel ingresó y me miró con una sonrisa suave, pero no dijo nada y se sentó frente a mí leyendo unas hojas que habían estado posadas sobre el mármol de la isla.

"Rach," hablé con calma luego de un par de minutos, y aguarde hasta que me mirase para seguir. "Quien era la chica esa que estaba con vos cuando llegué?"

Y por supuesto esa no había sido la línea de apertura hacia la conversación que había imaginado minutos antes, no obstante eso era lo mío, siempre dar vueltas en espiral, tanteando el terreno y acercándome al tema en particular de modo cuidadoso.

Si veía a Rachel con buena predisposición posiblemente terminaríamos hablando y de buen modo ya que por lo general me relajaba y me abría a hablar. Pero si lo que recibía eran respuestas cortas y malestar, lo que pasaba era todo lo contrario. Me cerraba, escondiéndome tras murallas que yo misma elevaba y mi actitud pasaba a ser defensiva, tanto que en muchas ocasiones optaba por callarme antes de generar una pelea.

Pero ahora Rachel portaba una expresión difícil de leer, no era malestar conmigo, pero tampoco era dulzura. El misterio nacía en sus ojos y la extraña mirada con la que me observaba, tanto que me vi obligada a desviar mi vista hacia la taza de café.

"Emilia" respondió y cuando alce la vista esperando que elaborase un poco más solo la vi estirándose y tomando la tostada, untada en queso, que me había preparado un segundo antes. Acto seguido volvió a su lugar, dio un mordisco y me sonrió a modo de disculpa, aunque más bien parecía en tono lúdico. "Por qué preguntas?" habló cambiando la actitud y volviendo a poner un rostro imposible de decodificar, pensativo, aunque no severo ni estresado.

Y su pregunta me sacó de mi zona de confort y logró que casi me pusiese a la defensiva. Había sido sólo una pregunta, debería tener un por qué?. Tenía un porque?. Es lo lógico preguntar eso después de ver a alguien en la casa de tu mejor amiga, no es nada extraño, o si?. Simple curiosidad, es parte del ser humano, es lo que todo el mundo haría, o quizás no?.

Mi cabeza comenzaba a perderse en un laberinto de silenciosas palabras y necesitaba parar. No podía tener ese efecto en mí. Cada cosa que ella decía y cada cosa que yo respondía siempre pasaba por un exhaustivo análisis en mi cabeza, y lo más frustrante es que era en vano porque ese análisis, al fin y al cabo, no influía en mis palabras, las cuales siempre salían sin filtro. O tropezándose entre sí, depende la situación.

"Por nada, sólo preguntaba." Respondí restándole importancia y procediendo a tomar otra tostada y untarla en queso, dado que la mía ya estaba en su poder.

"Saliste a correr hoy? Me hubieses avisado y te acompañaba. A veces me aburre un poco el gym en casa"

"No sabía que te interesaba, supuse que querías escapar a la posibilidad de paparazzis y bla..."

"No soy Angelina Jolie, Quinn! Sí, okay, si me van a sacar fotos, pero si voy a los lugares en los que ellos están. Esta parte es bastante residencial, sería raro que estuviesen por acá salvo que alguien los hubiese llamado y dudo que alguien quiera fotografías frente a su casa a las 7 de la mañana. Si son pactadas, siempre es mas tarde así que…"

"Okay, lo voy a tener en mente la próxima vez. Igual dudo que puedas mantenerme el ritmo, todos esos años bajo las ordenes de Sue no fueron en vano, eh!"

"Me estas desafiando?" me preguntó elevando sus cejas y mordiéndose el labio. "Creo que no me molestaría perder en éste. Puedo convivir con correr detrás tuyo…" finalizó con tono misterioso, otorgando lugar a creer que había un mensaje implícito ahí, pero quizás eran solo ideas mías por que no logré entender que mensaje se podía esconder detrás de esas palabras.

Reí divertida y bebí otro sorbo de café. Aun sabiendo que debía sacar el tema de conversación. Aun sabiendo que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de evitar ese engorronoso momento. "Um… Rach?"

"Si, Quinn?"

 _Perdon por ayer_ … simple, sincero, y claro. Por qué me costaba tanto ofrecer una disculpa?. "Gracias por el desayuno, no era necesario"

"Ya lo sé, pero no me costaba nada hacerlo" respondió escaneándome con la mirada, esperando que dijese lo que realmente estaba en mi mente pero dándose por vencida luego de un par de eternos segundos. "Me voy al estudio, te espero ahí cuando termines así ensayamos?" preguntó poniéndose de pie y llevándose a la boca un último trozo de tostada.

"Si-si, en un par de minutos voy"

Rachel asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que daba al jardín, el cual conectaba con el estudio y, como siempre, vi en esa mi oportunidad para vomitar las palabras que tanto esfuerzo me representaban.

"Perdonporlodeayernofuemiintensionhacertepasarunma lmomento"

Al balbuceo de palabras abarrotadas se le sumo un tono rozado en mis mejillas, acto inconsciente que fue tan inmediato como la detención de Rachel en sus pasos y el giró efectuado por su cuerpo para mirarme con una mueca de confusión pero también de… dulzura?.

"Está bien, Quinn. Ya pasó…"

No sé qué me sorprendió más, si la calma en Rachel o el hecho de que haya entendido lo que acababa de decir, cuando prácticamente barrí las palabras fuera de mi boca.

"No, no está bien. No quiero generarte conflictos con Finn, y si lo estoy haciendo es mejor que me vaya a un hotel, incluso buscar otra persona para que-"

"Ni se te ocurra seguir y terminar lo que estabas por decir, Quinn." Me amenazó volviendo sobre sus pasos y sentándose, no frente a mí esta vez, sino a mi lado. Nuevamente recorriendo mi rostro con sus ojos como si quisiese ver más de lo que estaba a simple vista, como si buscase algo que estaba convencida estaba ahí, no obstante no lograba hallar. "No quiero pasar los pocos días que vas a estar en la ciudad en medio de peleas, de verdad olvídate de lo que pasó y pongámonos a trabajar en el corto, si?"

"Okay" respondí sin pensarlo, porque cuando Rachel me miraba así, y me hablaba con esa dulzura, simplemente me ponía a su merced y podría pedirme que le bajase las estrellas que sin objeciones encontraría la forma de hacerlo.

En especial si dándole lo que quería, yo obtenía sonrisas como la que me concedió antes de alejarse, la cual no solo me quitaba un peso de encima, sino que me obligaba a sonreírle de igual modo.

Quizás exactamente ese simple detalle era uno de los más relevantes en nuestra relación.

Sé que no era, ni soy una persona fácil. Sé que tengo un temperamento explosivo, que encuentra un equilibrio impensado, y casi puedo decir aterrador, con la frialdad que puedo expresar en otros momentos. Sé que soy una de esas personas que difícilmente pueda ceder el control, incluso cuando necesita hacerlo.

Y es justamente por todo eso que a lo largo de todos los años en que he conocido a Rachel me ha aluciando la facilidad con la que me transmite calma, y con tan solo una mirada logra bajarme los decibeles y hacerme recuperar la cordura.

Es algo a lo que nunca le encontré explicación, pero no importa en qué estado este, cuando me mira a los ojos, cuando realmente posa sus ojos sobre los míos… el efecto que ejerce en mi es algo que difícilmente pueda llegar a expresar con palabras, y que sin lugar a dudas es algo fascinante.

Algo que no sólo me llena de cierto cosquilleo de cabeza a pies, sino también me hiela la sangre. Es como miedo y seguridad todo al mismo tiempo, y si esa sensación no es una de las más aterradoras que alguien puede experimentar a lo largo de su vida… yo ya no se más nada.


	7. Smells like... coming as you are.

Luego de la charla con Rachel, requerí de un rato más en soledad para volver a recuperar la calma antes de abandonar la cocina.

Fiel a mi estilo, me encargue de que todo quedase ordenado previo a trasladarme hasta el estudio.

Cuando abrí la puerta e ingresé, escuche la risa estrepitosa de Rachel y por un segundo dude de si entrar o no por miedo a interrumpir una conversación, pero por inercia me adentré y la encontré sentada en el sillón junto a Emilia.

"Hey, perdón, no sabía que estabas ocupada. Vuelvo en un rato?," atiné a preguntar, pero en el fondo no tenía intenciones de retirarme, más bien todo lo contrario tras ver el modo en el que reía con esa chica que hasta el momento seguía siendo una extraña para mi.

"No, Quinn, no interrumpís nada. De hecho te estábamos esperando" dijo Rachel y asentí acercándome vacilante, sintiéndome nuevamente intimidada por la extraña mirada que posaba sobre mí la chica. "Ella es Emilia. Emilia, ella es Quinn, mi mejor amiga" sonrió Rachel gesticulando con sus manos.

Posé mi mirada sobre ella y la vi sonriéndome, y tras eso se puso de pie y camino hacia donde estaba para saludarme con un sentido beso que pasó a segundo plano al embriagarme con su exquisito perfume.

"Emilia suena muy formal, me podes decir Milly" habló con enorme sonrisa. "Un gusto conocerte, Quinn." Agregó, clavándome la mirada y luego moviendo la misma hacia Rachel a modo de reproche diciendo, "No puedo creer que la hayas tenido escondida durante todo este tiempo"

"Viene poco a LA, te aseguro que no es alguien a quien quiera tener  _escondida_ "

"Bueno digo lo mismo, Rach. No puedo creer que la tuviste escondida todo este tiempo" bromeé con rostro serio haciendo que Milly riese divertida pero no Rachel, quien sólo formo una mueca de sonrisa. "Es verdad, no vengo muy seguido, nos vemos por lo general cuando ella va a Nueva York." Añadí dirigiéndome a la chica que acababa de conocer.

Las dos nos miramos durante un segundo intentando descifrar algo que al menos yo no logré localizar, hasta que Rachel carraspeó aclarándose la garganta para captar nuestra atención.

"Milly es la hija de mi manager, y ella-"

"Es la hija de Finn?" interrumpí antes de darme cuenta de que esa simple inquisición, que nada de ingenuidad guardaba, echaba por tierra la disculpa que había ofrecido minutos antes.

La verdad es que Finn no estaba todo el día mirando Football y tomando cerveza, de vez en cuando hacía las veces de representante de Rachel. Ese era el título que ostentaba para todos los que conocían a la pareja, y ese era el rol que el mismo se creía que desempeñaba.

Claro está eso estaba lejos de ser así, Rachel siempre le había otorgado la tarea de ir en su lugar a todo tipo de reuniones y demás compromisos que no requiriesen de su presencia, a modo de representante, para luego volver y comentarle la propuesta o lo que fuese que se hubiese tratado en la reunión.

Pero nunca lo hacía solo, siempre estaba acompañado de Doug, su real manager y quien tomaba todas las decisiones junto a Rachel.

"Quinn..." me advirtió, de la misma forma en que siempre lo hacía, con tal previsibilidad que ya lo esperaba y rodé los ojos a modo de respuesta.

"Veo que además de linda es inteligente. Ella está junto a mí en la lista negra de Finnsípido?"

"Emilia! No le digas así. Nadie está en la lista negra de nadie"

"No me mires a mí, yo no dije nada!" me reí alzando mis manos en claro gesto de defensa.

"Como decía," prosiguió con mirada penetrante. "Milly es hija de Doug, nos conocimos por él hace unos meses y nos hicimos amigas. Ella es la que me ayudo a montar todo esto" comentó más relajada, mirando a su alrededor y sonriendo orgullosa de su estudio.

"Felicitaciones?" sonreí dudando de si ese era el termino adecuado para emplear en ese contexto. "El resultado es genial, equilibrio perfecto entre atmósfera íntima e imponente tecnología."

"Gracias" respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo y mi mirada se dirigió a Rachel, alzando una ceja como acto reflejo por su extraño comportamiento. "Ella es ingeniera de sonido y productora, obviamente, y va a trabajar conmigo en la grabación de mi disco y pensé que por ahí podía unirse a nosotras cuando grabemos la voz para tu corto… si querés"

"No veo porque podría oponerme a contar con una ingeniera de sonido en la producción de mi corto," dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"Y egresada en Full Sail University" agregó altiva.

"Hablas en serio?"

" _Muy_ " me sonrió desafiante. "Empecé en el ICMP en Londres, que es de dónde soy, pero después del primer año decidí abandonar y mudarme para empezar a independizarme" agregó. "Y bueno, tuve la suerte de solicitar ahí y conseguir un lugar"

"Es una de las mejores universidades del país en el ámbito de entretenimientos, animación, medios digitales," hablé impresionada por las referencias que acababa de darme. "Conozco gente que egreso de ahí y el nivel es increíble. Creo que no me va a quedar otra que incluirte en el proyecto".

"Perfecto! No te vas a arrepentir, además es mano de obra barata" bromeó Rachel y las tres reímos.

"Cuanto me va a costar?" inquirí nuevamente moviéndome para sentarme en el sofá frente a Rachel, mientras Milly lo hacía a su lado.

"Una cena" sonrió, hablando sin rodeos.

Y quizás si hasta ese momento había permanecido ignorante del porqué de su actitud para conmigo, a partir de ese momento ya no lo estuve. No era una broma, era un despreocupado pedido de una invitación a cenar y si bien en ese tipo de situaciones no solía ponerme nerviosa, esta vez sí lo hice. Quizás simplemente porque Rachel estaba en el cuarto y podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mi perfil. "Umm, no cocino, vas a-"

"Pero yo sí, y no me importaría hacerlo para vos" redoblo la apuesta, sonrisa fija en su rostro.

Durante un segundo la mire expectante, y por primera vez me percate de lo impactantemente linda que era.

Pelo castaño oscuro, ojos grises penetrantes y amplia sonrisa. Tez morena (no tanto como Mercedes, pero si más que Santana), delgada en la medida justa, alta, y con un buen sentido de la moda. Tenía su pelo suelto, el cual caía sobre sus hombros en lánguidas ondas, una camisa a cuadros amplia, leggings negros y botas en idéntico color.

"Umm…" fue el único sonido que emití, por un lado por la incomodidad, y por el otro por verme hipnotizada por su belleza, la cual no hacía más que acentuarse al fusionarse con su acento británico.

"Milly, deja de acosar a mi mejor amiga, además no tenías que irte?" preguntó Rachel sorprendiéndonos a las dos, el tono posesivo y serio de su voz no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, no obstante la situación parecía no ameritarlo.

"Me estas echando?"

"Qué? No!" se excusó de inmediato. "Pero me dijiste que llegabas tarde a la reunión con la discográfica y supuse que la amena conversación te sumergió en un trance que hizo que olvidases por completo la hora y-"

"Ya entendí, Rae. Sólo estaba bromeando. Es verdad, me tengo que ir porque ya estoy llegando tarde" habló poniéndose de pie y agarrando su bolso. "Cuando definan los horarios llamame y acordamos como vamos a hacer, si?"

"Si, te llamo en un par de horas y arreglamos. Suerte en la entrevista" le sonrió sincera, aunque la honestidad de ese gesto no borraba el extraño comportamiento que había tenido un minuto antes, con la indirecta para nada indirecta de recordarle que se tenía que ir, y luego el enredo de palabras en el que se vio envuelta en un intento por negar la acusación que la británica le profería.

Y eso era producto del nerviosismo, todo este tiempo conociendo a Rachel no había sido en vano y podía identificar esas actitudes.

Lo que no podía descifrar era el porqué.

"Quinn, un gusto conocerte. Espero ansiosa a trabajar juntas" me sonrió ampliamente y espejé el gesto asintiendo antes de verla caminar fuera del estudio.

Y cuando digo verla caminar quiero decir recorrer su cuerpo de arriba abajo sonriendo para mí misma.

No tenía que ser muy perspicaz para descubrir que había una extraña conexión entre ambas, quizás algo puramente físico pero que en mi cabeza sonaba a adrenalina y diversión… y si bien no tenía pensado actuar sobre esa atracción, tampoco estaba dispuesta a recibir todas las indirectas sin unirme al juego e imponer mis propias reglas.

Al fin y al cabo estaba sola, sin nadie a quien darle explicaciones, y si tenía la posibilidad de conocer a alguien interesante no me lo iba a prohibir.

Bajo esa regla había vivido el último tiempo, no cerraba puertas antes de siquiera darme una chance de conocer a las personas que se me acercaban. Y creía estar en condiciones de afirmar que si hasta el momento nunca había decidido darle una real posibilidad a nadie, fue porque después del primer acercamiento no encontré nada que me cautivase y captase mi atención.

Por más ganas que tuviese de divertirme, estar en una relación con alguien sólo para no estar sola no me parecía lo correcto. Necesitaba algún vínculo, una conexión o cuanto menos la seguridad de que la otra persona estaba en la misma frecuencia que yo y no iba a terminar desarrollando sentimientos más profundos que no iban a poder ser correspondidos luego.

"Perdon por su comportamiento, perdón si te puso incomoda" habló Rachel un tanto tensa, atrayendo mi vista nuevamente hacia ella.

"No pasa nada, está todo bien, Rach." Le aseguré inspeccionando su rostro, el cual parecía sorprendido por mi actitud distendida. "Por qué habría de ponerme incomoda?"

"Bueno, no sé" vaciló, bajando la mirada a sus manos. "Ya sé que tenés mente abierta pero bueno, quizás no tanto como para recibir los avances para nada sutiles de Milly"

Y eso, justamente  _eso_ , creaba la grieta que dejaba expuesto un pequeño detalle del cual nunca me había querido hacer cargo.

No en un principio porque la persona con la que había experimentado por primera vez era Santana y… okay, era Santana no necesito decir más nada.

No en una segunda instancia porque había sido una noche en la cual el alcohol desactivo mis inhibiciones y termine durmiendo con una compañera de teatro en su cuarto, despertándome al otro día sin recordar demasiado de la noche anterior, ni de como había llegado ahí.

No en una tercera oportunidad porque era alguien con quien me estaba conociendo y con quien quizás pensaba que tenía una chance. Pero después de un par de semanas se fue truncando para llegar al mes y medio y cortar todo tipo de relación. Y cuál era el sentido de explicarle eso a Rachel, quien dedicaba su vida a recuperar a Finn y conseguir su primer papel en una obra off Broadway? Ninguno.

Y después de eso creo que ya era demasiado tarde para explicar todo lo anterior, en especial porque de mi vida íntima no era algo de lo cual me gustase hablar. No estaba en el closet, si alguien me preguntaba no iba a tener problemas en decir que había experimentado con una chica y me había gustado. Pero no quería ponerme etiquetas porque simplemente no me gusta encasillarme.

Soy una persona, y me gustan las personas, y así como no tengo necesidad de expresarle a mis amigos " _Hola, soy Quinn y me gustan los chicos,_  tampoco debería tener que hacer lo mismo para explicar que también me gustan las chicas.

Pero cuando tenía que atravesar situaciones como la que vivía en ese momento, me hubiese gustado no haber obviado esos detalles en mis charlas con Rachel. Después de tanto tiempo, explicarle todo iba a ser bastante tedioso, pero actuar como si esa parte de mí no existiese no sólo iba a ser tedioso sino triste para conmigo misma y mis principios.

"No, te aseguro que no me molesta en lo absoluto, y además no es la primera vez." Hablé con calma, desligando al tema de cualquier connotación relevante. "O sea... año 2013, Rach!. Todos hemos estado ahí alguna vez"

Probablemente esa no era la mejor forma de despejar o clarificar conjeturas pero a mí me servía y era la que había decidido utilizar.

" _Estado ahí_?" resonaron mis palabras en su voz, mientras fruncía el ceño y posaba toda su atención en mí. "Queres decir que estuviste con una chica?"

Mierda! Rachel y su capacidad de ponerme contra la espada y la pared con tan sólo una mirada. "Quizás?" respondí con media sonrisa. "Vos lo hiciste, si mal no recuerdo" agregué poniéndome a la defensiva.

Era imposible no recordar a la perfección ese momento, no todos los días  _esa_  persona que ejerce un poder inaudito sobre vos, por la cual darías todo, no obstante con la cual crees no tener chances, viene y te confiesa que estuvo con una chica.

No todos los días te sentís el ser más ínfimo del planeta.

Ahora que lo pienso probablemente ese fue el motivo principal por el cual nunca hablé de mis experiencias con ella, era como esconderme detrás de un escudo invisible que me protegía del ridículo.

Quizás suene estúpido, pero saber en ese momento que ella había estado con una chica y que ni por casualidad alguna vez me había demostrado sentirse atraída hacia mí era un golpe bajo que necesitaba atenuar. Mi yo inmaduro pensaba,  _Estuviste con otra chica? Okay, perfecto, genial! No me importa, no es como si estuviese enamorada de vos desde los 15… nop, no me interesa, no pienses que te voy a dar una chance de que siquiera consideres la posibilidad de que yo sienta algo por vos. Soy heterosexual, nunca estaría con una chica, pero si lo estuviese no serías vos, porque somos amigas y nada más. Tal cual vos lo pensas... Así que no, me es totalmente irrelevante que vengas y me cuentes tu experiencia con tu puta compañera de NYADA._

O quizás no era actitud inmadura, quizás sólo era actitud Fabray, si no lo puedo tener voy a hacer como que no lo quiero, fingiendo desinterés total. Ante los ojos de los demás eso siempre va a ser mejor que verse derrotado. O al menos eso me enseñador desde temprana edad y no soy quien para querer cambiarlo de grande.

"Sí, lo hice y lo sabes, no es algo de lo que me avergüence. Es sólo que nunca pensé que vos…"

"Yo no dije que me avergonzara" la interrumpí desconforme con el tono que la conversación adquiría. "Pero sabes a la perfección que no me gusta hablar de ciertos aspectos de mi vida íntima"

"Tampoco soy un extraño, Quinn, soy una de tus mejores amigas" reprochó.

"Si, lo sé. Acaso alguna vez me habías preguntado algo al respecto?" indagué con total naturalidad, pero no obstante poniéndome a la ofensiva rápidamente. Rachel negó con su cabeza y yo sonreí satisfecha. "Exacto, si lo hubieses hecho te lo hubiese dicho, no es algo que escondía en mi pasado, sólo cosas de las que no suelo hablar porque si"

"Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado, no de Quinn Fabray." reflexionó inexpresiva.

Adoraba, con igual fuerza con la que detestaba, que justificasen prejuicios sobre mi persona con tan sólo poner mi nombre como argumento. Pero cuando se trataba de Rachel y más en una conversación tan sensible como esta, no quería saltar en modo de ofensiva. No se lo merecía. No era capaz de hacerlo. Y por sobre todo, la situación no lo ameritaba.

No obstante podía ver como su cabeza se nublaba de pensamientos, quizás preguntas, y sus ojos se fijaban en un punto cualquiera del piso, mientras la novedad era procesada en su cabeza. Tal vez su actitud hablando en voz más alta que lo que el silencio podía sugerir. "A ver," dije deslizando mi mano por mi cabello. "Sí, experimenté con una chica. Sí, me gusto. Sí, lo volvería a hacer. No, no soy gay. No me gustan las etiquetas, me gusta conocer a las personas y estar con alguien con quien sienta una conexión… no es nada importante, okay?"

"Me gustaría haberlo sabido, es sólo eso. Pero entiendo tus reservas a la hora de hablar de ciertos temas, es coherente con tu personalidad… no sé, no me hagas caso"

"No sé, no lo considere importante" mentí a medias, porque si era verdad que no lo consideraba importante, pero también era cierto que había un motivo extra por el cual no se lo había dicho. "Si hubiese conocido a alguien que formase parte de mi vida, alguien importante, es obvio que te lo hubiese dicho, sos mi mejor amiga." Agregué con honestidad y creo que lo pudo leer en mis ojos porque me sonrió levemente y tomó una bocanada de aire sacudiendo levemente su cabeza, como dejando eso detrás. Aunque las dos sabíamos al mirarnos a los ojos que esa conversación no estaba terminada y que tarde o temprano el tópico iba a resurgir.

"Entonces, te parece que empecemos a leer el texto?" preguntó cambiando de actitud y quitando de mis manos la carpeta que estaba sosteniendo.

"Si, aprovechemos antes de que llegue Finn y quiera instaurar cambios en mi guión" bromeé.

Y si bien era verdad que quería hacer todo antes de que Finn volviese de una reunión (que mantenía con personas no tan importantes si me resultaba imposible recordar sus nombres), también era verdad que quería imprimir cierto humor en el ambiente para que todo el resto del día se mantuviese sin sobresaltos, erradicando la tensión que nos rodeaba.

"Ensayo hasta el mediodía y después vos me invitas el almuerzo"

"Si me lo pedís así..." rodé los ojos pero asentí sin pensarlo.

Cuando la busque con la mirada, observe la sonrisa que me dirigía. Y no quise leer entre líneas, pero juraría que se debía a mi respuesta afirmativa sin vacilaciones, dado que tan sólo un par de minutos antes cuando Milly me había hecho una insinuación similar, mi respuesta no había sido para nada similar, mucho menos inmediata.


	8. Smells like… unconscious flirtiness

"Al paso que vamos, no me sorprendería que llegue el día en que tenés que regresar a Nueva York y esto siga sin grabarse" rió Rachel ingresando al estudio y dejándose caer en el sofá. "Sos la peor directora de la historia"

"Si? No tengo problemas en ser la peor si consigo trabajar con la mejor actriz de la historia" bromeé guiñándole un ojo, y dejándome caer junto a ella.

Durante los dos últimos días habíamos pasado las mañanas en el estudio, pero tras cada línea se sumaban preguntas triviales que nos hacían perder el eje y para la hora del almuerzo apenas y Rachel habia leído todo el guión una vez.

"Me retracto, no sos la peor del mundo si tenés esa facilidad de palabras para hacer sentir tan bien a la actriz" sonrió y tomó el guión que se hallaba sobre la mesa ratona.

"Sos bastante fácil, es halagarte o invitarte a cenar"

"En realidad no" me miró seria, y yo arqueé una ceja desafiante. "Es invitarme a cenar  _y_  halagarme" especificó echándose a reír estrepitosamente.

"Okay, basta. La idea es que hoy tengamos una  _idea_  de cómo vamos a trabajar con esto, al menos eso" resoplé cerrando los ojos para intentar concentrarme.

Por suerte Finn no habia tenido la genial idea de unirse a nosotras en el ensayo, ni siquiera en el desayuno. Posiblemente salir con los amigos la noche anterior fue la clave para que en ese momento siguiese durmiendo.

De más está decir que eso no era algo que me molestase, quizás si en cuanto a mi visión de la relación. Finn no aportaba nada, y Rachel parecía ciega ante eso, como de verdad habiendo alcanzado el punto sin retorno en que naturalizas todas las situaciones como normales.

O quizás... tan solo quizás, lo que me molestaba era no poder evitar comparar lo que yo haría si estuviese a su lado, como me comportaría, si tuviese la suerte que tenía Finn de haber sido el elegido por Rachel.

Lo común para ella era trabajar, era ocuparse de ciertas cosas de su casa, ya que no quería delegar todo en una mucama aunque tenía dinero de sobra para permitírselo. Entrenar en el gimnasio, seguir acudiendo a clases de canto, y todo eso mientras Finn dormía, gastaba su dinero en fiestas con sus amigos y regresando a su casa como el típico esposo de los años 50 que pretendía tener a su mujer aguardando por él con toda la casa en orden. Claro que con un simple detalle… todos los ingresos que ese típico esposo de los años 50, no venían de Finn sino de Rachel.

Sé que me criaron para lograr tener ese estilo de vida, no obstante supe desprenderme a tiempo de esos prejuicios que mi familia tenía y hoy en día no hay nada que me desagrade más que el tipo de persona que ve a su pareja como un trofeo.

Tal vez lo único que hacía que Finn no me horrorizase por su cavernícola concepción de una relación es el hecho de que siempre supe que él iba a ser así. No por nada discutí con Rachel en el auditorio la primera vez que me permití ser sincera y hacerle ver que no debía cometer errores estúpidos si quería llegar a cumplir sus sueños.

Y también, si soy honesta, saber que en su retorcido modo, la quería y se preocupaba por ella.

Pero todo eso no opacaba el hecho de que yo también la quería, de que yo también me preocupaba por ella, y de que estaba convencida de que si fuese la elegida realizaría mucho más que lo que él realizaba para hacerla feliz.

Pero yo no era la elegida, ni nunca lo iba a ser, y es por eso que mi única tarea era estar a su lado como amiga, y en este caso, como directora.

"Tenés decidido como queres que lo abordemos?" me preguntó y necesite de un segundo para entender que se refería a la grabación de su voz para el corto.

"El guión que tenés es más bien un boceto, pensé que lo mejor sería ir ensayándolo hasta que naturalices la historia. Quiero que hagas tuyo el texto."

"Está bien, mientras vos me guíes… Solo por esta vez, te toca tener el control"

"Siempre tengo el control, Berry" sonreí y me puse de pie para acercarme al frigobar y sacar dos botellitas de agua. "Queres leerlo y que vayamos diagramando juntas lo que busco?. O queres mirar una vez más el corto?" indagué volviendo a sentarme y entregándole una de las dos botellitas.

"Tenés la música que va a ir de fondo o-"

"No, no va a tener música," interrumpí. "Quiero lograr algo homogéneo de la mixtura entre el sonido ambiente que en si forma un soundtrack, a medida que pasa el tiempo, con tu narración en off. Quiero que quién lo mire sienta que está ahí, que es participe. O sea… tenés la posibilidad de oír la voz dentro de su cabeza y tenés las sensaciones que sus ojos perciben. El mayor desafío es encontrar el equilibrio que permita que te mimetices con el personaje sin distraerte por demás cosas. Me explico?"

"Si, queres que todo encaje… lo cual no va a ser fácil de conseguir"

"Lo sé, estoy cerca de terminarlo y al mismo tiempo a años luz. Quizás cuando lo termino no logro el resultado buscado y todo queda en nada… es una posibilidad, pero es la última en la cual quiero pensar ahora"

"No va a quedar en nada, Quinn! Es muy bueno, y no quiero escucharte decir otra cosa."

"A mí me gusta, me da mucha adrenalina de solo pensarlo," confesé. "Desde el primer momento en que imaginé las escenas en mi cabeza supe que lo que quería lograr no es simplemente que los personajes muestren lo que yo escribí, lo que quise decir. Digamos que apunto más a que lo insinúen pero dejando un fino y sutil halo de misterio, como si escondiesen algo, o mejor aún, como si omitiesen mostrar algo. No hay nada más desafiante que proponerte dejar que el espectador se meta en la historia, la haga suya e intente descubrir la pieza que falta… en especial porque eso sólo lo va a lograr llenando los vacíos con experiencias propias, ergo cada uno va a poder darle un significado ligeramente distinto, enriqueciendo aún más la historia" Me explayé sin darme cuenta del modo en que Rachel me miraba, y al volver a posar mi mirada en ella me sonroje inmediatamente. "Qué? Por qué me miras así?"

"Por nada" dijo, su dócil sonrisa acentuándose más, a medida que un rubor trepaba raudo por sus mejillas, haciendo justamente lo que acababa de describir, dejando un halo de misterio pero en una situación que no hacia posible que pudiese rellenar los blancos, tan solo tenía que lidiar con la frustración que la intriga me infligía. "Vas a querer grabarlo por escenas?"

"No, quiero hacerlo de corrido, pero separándolo en tres partes. Tal cual es el corto… Por eso mejor ensayarlo y después empezar a grabar"

"Okay, mucho mejor. Hagamos algo, dame un rato para leerlo una o dos veces, y después vemos el corto y te voy dando mi idea. Y de ahí partimos, si?"

"Perfecto, queres que te deje sola o-"

"No, Quinn" rió divertida. "No es necesario, solo dame el tiempo suficiente para leerlo dos veces y después lo miramos"

**xxXXxx**

"Espero que no hayas estado esperando que te devuelva el guion en perfectas condiciones" bromeó Rachel, acomodándose un mechón de pelo tras su oreja, y ruborizándose cuando me observo aterrizando mi mirada sobre los márgenes que habían dejado de ser blancos, y ahora se veían llenos de flechas, círculos y palabras que guiaban el camino a seguir para interpretar cada párrafo.

"No me puedo quejar, soy de las personas que hace eso con los libros así que…"

"Rayas los libros? Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado"

"En realidad no tanto, era más bien de tener una libreta al lado en la que anotaba las palabras que me gustaban" confesé ruborizándome y Rachel me miro expectante porque me explayase al respecto. "Anotaba las palabras que me llamaban la atención, ya sea porque me gustaba como sonaban, porque me parecían elegantes y quería incorporarlas a mi vocabulario, o no sé… las que llamaban mi atención en si"

"Dorky Quinn, siempre fuiste un amor debajo de todo el camuflaje que vos misma creabas" habló sonriendo ensimismada, como recordando viejas imágenes.

"Callate, no es como si tu infancia fuese solo jugar con muñecas"

"Yo cantaba para ganarme el postre, y valía la pena si el mismo era el Lemon Pie de papá, sabés que no exagero." Rió divertida. "Pero vos… vos escribías palabras en una libreta!" rodó los ojos como si esa exclamación pusiese fin al debate. "A ver, decime una palabra que te guste, ya, sin pen-"

"Inherente" me apresuré a decir.

"Me interrumpiste" reprochó cruzándose de brazos.

"Me dijiste  _ya_ , sin pensar"

"Okay, inherente. Usala en una oración, ya sin pen-"

"El dolor es inherente al amor" interrumpí casi escupiendo las palabras, totalmente ajena a como mi cerebro acomendaba las mismas para que mis labios las expulsaran. Sólo siendo consciente del fuerte debate que podían desencadenar y del laberinto que me representaría intentar dar argumentos en relación a eso, una vez que las mismas flotaron en el silencioso ambiente que nos rodeaba.

"O el amor es inherente al dolor" contrarrestó pensativa.

Abrí la boca en más de una oportunidad pero no logré emitir ningún sonido.

Supuse que cambiar de tema de conversación de modo abrupto seria cuanto menos infrecuente, pero tenía la certeza de que si nos sumergíamos en un debate acerca de las mismas iba a ser, sin lugar a dudas, extraño.

Por suerte en ese momento mi celular sonó, rompiendo el silencio tácito que nos envolvía. Sin dudarlo desvié mi mirada hacia mi teléfono y leí el nuevo mensaje que acababa de recibir, sonriendo complacida por el destinatario y el contenido del mismo.

"Quién es?" me preguntó intrigada.

"Brittany, quiere asegurarse de que la cena del viernes sigue en pie" indiqué ya tipeando una rápida respuesta.

"Mandale saludos, y recordale que en lugar del restó de siempre lo hacemos acá"

Asentí aun sonriendo antes de intercambiar un par de mensajes más con Brittany, a quien hacía mucho tiempo que no veía.

Y luego de un largo silencio, Rachel rompió el mutismo otra vez. "Ya tenés pensado algún título?" inquirió y no supe que hablaba hasta que levante la viste y seguí la dirección en la que sus ojos apuntaban, arribando a la primera página de mi guion que permanecía con mi nombre pero sin el título.

"Um…" dudé de si la respuesta que quería darle era una totalmente sincera, o una camuflada para no delatarme a mí misma y dar pistas acerca de cuál habia sido la usina generadora de, tal vez, la mitad de los momentos y escenas que plasmaba en la historia. "Algunos, pero aun no me decido"

"Puedo preguntar cuáles son?"

"Podes" respondí mordiéndome el labio, sin volver a hablar cosa que la descolocó.

"Y?"

"Y te dije que podes"

"Okay, me podes decir entonces?"

"Puedo" asentí, mi sonrisa pugnando por hacerse ver.

"Quinn!" exclamó molesta.

"Rachel!" la imité divertida

La vi pensativa unos segundos antes de reformular la pregunta. "Me decis cuáles son las opciones que estas barajando?"

"Así me gusta," hablé imprimiendo cierto tono jocoso, no sólo en las palabras sino también en mi expresión. "Pensé en Get it right, pensé en EFIL, y pensé en Nirvana"

"El primero es por-"

"Si" interrumpí y creo que lo hice con tal rotundidad que vi los engranajes girando dentro de su cabeza, como entendiendo algo que se iba a mantener tácito entre las dos, pero dándose cuenta de que lo mejor era no indagar.

Y es que no era necesario, porque las dos sabíamos de donde provenía ese nombre, que no era de otro lugar más que de la canción que Rachel escribió para una de las competencias, luego de aquella discusión que el auditorio que habíamos mantenido y que no termino de la mejor forma.

"EFIL?"

"Juego de letras, sería Life al revés, pero me gusta porque al igual que el film juega con las perspectivas y el  _sentido_ , en este caso físico, que representarían las letras si estuviesen en el lugar adecuado"

"Me gusta" sonrió complacida por la respuesta. "Y Nirvana es por la banda, pero no tengo ni idea cual es la relación con el film" razonó frunciendo el ceño.

Mansamente mis ojos recorrieron su rostro.

Sutilmente mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

Lentamente mis dientes dejaron prisionero a mi labio inferior.

Y lentamente un puñado de aire era expulsado por inercia, a través de mi nariz, al sentirme abrumada por la ternura irradiada por su actitud.

Todo siendo la antesala de una risa divertida y despreocupada que terminaría escapando fuera de mi a través de mis labios, sin que yo pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

"Que dije que da como resultado esta risa?" indagó con confusión, frunciendo aún más el ceño.

"Nada, absolutamente nada, Rach" le aseguré intentando componerme, pero manteniendo una acentuada sonrisa. "No es por la banda"

"Pero no es Nirva-"

"Si, la banda se llama así, pero yo hablo del concepto en sí. Nirvana hace referencia a un estado de…  _liberación_ , por así decirlo. Es un término que hace referencia a la espiritualidad."

"En serio? Ahora me siento completamente ignorante por nunca haberme puesto a pensar en eso" se quejó realmente frustrada.

"Es complicado de explicar, en especial por que tendría que meterme con conceptos extraídos de la filosofía shramanica, la religión budista y bla… Y primero, no tengo ni idea así que es imposible hablar. Segundo, hay tantas explicaciones que tampoco serviría de mucho. En síntesis su significado sería algo así como  _apagar por soplo,_  si no me equivoco proviene de un verbo que significa  _apagarse-enfriarse_. Y a lo que alude sería al estado supremo y trascendental de liberación, que deviene en la obtención de felicidad y serenidad eterna."

"Como al final de un largo recorrido hallarse a uno mismo y estar en paz?"

"Exacto, desde ese punto de vista me gusta como título. Pero dudo de si elegirlo porque sé que el concepto contiene mucho más que esa simple acepción."

"Pero me gusta, deberías usarlo"

"A mí también, pero esta vez creo que el nombre lo voy a decidir cuándo lo tenga terminado"

"Va a ser Nirvana" me habló con firmeza, dando por terminado el tema y yo sólo me limité a sacudir la cabeza y sonreír ante la ingenua insolencia y casi arrogancia con la cual efectuó ese comentario.

"Sabes que tengo razón"

"No, no la tenés," dije. Pero pensé _si, obviamente que la tenés, por supuesto que lo sé._

Y ella también lo sabía, su nuevo ruedo de ojos así lo indicaba. "Apretá play de una vez y empecemos a trabajar sobre esto" sonrió, lánguidamente señalando el guión con su mirada. "O no vamos a salir más de acá"

"Tenés algún problema con quedarte encerrada acá conmigo?" indagué en un tono de voz que evidenciaba que no era simple curiosidad, sino más bien la búsqueda de una confirmación que esparciese cierta sensación electrificate por mi interior.

Confirmación que llegó sin ningún tipo de vacilación, como así tampoco un tono divertido. "No, no tendría ningún problema"

"Ah, no? Okay, suerte con eso, hay una larga cola de personas deseando quedarse encerradas conmigo por el resto de sus vidas" volví a bromear y me sorprendí a mí misma por la confidencia con la que lo hacía, lo cual devenía en un descarado juego de seducción que a decir verdad no era la primera vez que planteaba, pero por algún motivo ajeno a mí, en esa oportunidad se sentía diferente.

"Soy Rachel Berry, no tengo competencia" repitió dejándome estupefacta por un segundo al observar como no se sentía inhibida por mi actitud sino que la doblegaba, escudándose en el orgullo que tanto la caracterizaba en cualquier aspecto de su vida.

"No, no la tenés" reconocí en un arrebato de honestidad del cual no me arrepentí, en especial por ser testigo privilegiado del brillo que esa declaración imprimía en sus ojos. "Mejor empecemos de una vez con esto" suspiré luego, cambiando de tema y dando play al corto, mientras mi cuerpo se relajaba y se dejaba caer cómodamente sobre el sofá.


	9. Smells like… keep calm and carry on.

No importaba cuánto tiempo habia pasado desde la primera vez que puse un pie en el colegio y, por ende, conocí lo que era despertarme bien temprano en la mañana para no desperdiciar ni un segundo del día y cumplir con mis obligaciones. De verdad no importaba por que la sensación de  _fiaca mental_ , con la que siempre amanecía, no desaparecía de mi cabeza hasta pasado el mediodía.

Quizás también influía el hecho de que una vez que fui capaz de manejar mis horarios a mi antojo, la mañana era la última opción a la cual recurría para hacer rendir mi día, optando siempre por la noche como el momento ideal ya sea para estudiar, escribir, bosquejar o editar.

La noche posee ese… ese no sé qué. Es imposible de explicar, pero es como si en mi cabeza la noche y su misteriosa oscuridad tuviesen el efecto de productividad que para otras personas contiene la mañana acompañada de la luz natural.

Creo que es certero adjudicarle a la noche esa condición, básicamente,  _inspiradora_ , porque es lo que me significa.

De día una persona cuenta con mil compromisos, deberes, y por ende distracciones... Facultad, trabajo, reuniones, almuerzos, incluso una mañana de fiaca en casa posiblemente conlleva a prender la tele y distraerme, o enviar un mensaje que va a devenir en un extenso intercambio de mensajes con la otra persona, la cual paradójicamente muchas veces era la misma que ahora tenía sentada frente a mí.

Y esta oportunidad no era la excepción a la regla, era demasiado temprano para sentirme funcional. Pero el fuerte bullicio en el que, sin querer, me veía envuelta lograba mantenerme anclada a tierra firme, destrozando cualquier intención de soñar despierta que en ese momento quisiese llevar a cabo.

Y así es que me veía en silencio, mis dedos aferrados al cubierto que jugaba con los trozos de vegetales que conforman una suculenta ensalada que fallaba en capturar mi atención. Mi pecho se inflaba y desinflaba con una lentitud que no coincidía con la velocidad en la que mi mente trabajaba, y mis ojos se clavaban en la mesa, simplemente porque ese era el lugar más seguro en el cual depositar mi atención, incluso cuando lo que perciben los mismos se veía nublado por el movimiento en mi mente.

Fue muy iluso de mi parte pensar que por segunda vez, Finn nos dejaría el día libre y se ocuparía de llevar adelante sus obligaciones, las cuales para ser sincera… simplemente eran inexistentes.

Y es por eso que ahora me veía prisionera en la cocina, sentada entre él y Rachel mientras ambos pelean acerca de una gala benéfica.

La raíz de la discusión estaba en si Rachel debería participar o no, y en si debería donar dinero a la misma o no.

Y el conjunto de la situación, no hacía más que devolverme a mi niñez, en cuanto a la similitud de la situación, sólo que con ellos ocupando los lugares que mis padres hubiesen ocupado en aquel entonces.

Pero no era lo mismo, porque ellos no eran mis padres, ni yo su hija. Ni siquiera era una niña como para tener la obligación de sentarme y pretender almorzar mientras ambos llevan a cabo un tire y afloje ridículo desde mi punto de vista.

"No me interesa lo que querés, vas a tener que cambiar de idea. Me pedís que cuide tu imagen y es lo que voy a hacer. Es un evento de la BLGT, con la mayoría de los invitados siendo de ese tipo de gente" concluyó Finn.

" _LGBT,_ " mascullé casi mofándome del estúpido error que habia cometido, fiel a su costumbre de decir barbaridades camufladas en su amable tono de voz que, al menos a mí, ya no lograba engañarme.

"Finn," respiró Rachel profundamente y por primera vez me decidí a alzar mi mirada y clavarla en ella.

Incluso cuando no era necesario mirarla para ser consciente de como esas palabras la habían herido, no dejó de sorprenderme ver el dolor en su expresión. En especial porque deducía que a esa altura, Rachel ya estaría acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios por parte de su novio. "Decime que estas bromeando, decime que eso no es lo que en verdad pensas porque-"

"Es lo que pienso, no bromearía con respecto a algo así, estamos hablando de tu imagen. Rachel ellos tienen suficiente gente como ellos que los pue-"

 _Como ellos?_  Cada palabra que Finn emitía era combustible que no hacia otra cosa más que incrementar las llamas que comenzaban a flamear por toda la cocina, y a punto estuve de salir en defensa de Rachel, incluso cuando no era mi batalla y debía ser ubicada y respetar mi posición en esa mesa.

" _Esa gente,_  Finn?  _Como ellos?..._  MIS PADRES SON GAYS!" gritó y pude sentir mi espina dorsal irguiéndose y mis ojos clavándose en ella. No era extraño ver a Rachel molesta, de hecho con el paso del tiempo y tras haber tenido la posibilidad de llegar a conocerla, pude descubrir su importante temperamento. Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez habia una ferocidad volcada en su voz que deseaba con todo mi ser jamás verla dirigida hacia mi persona. "Tu medio hermano es gay, me estas cargando, Finn?"

"Es eso lo que te preocupa, Rach? Hubiésemos empezado por ahí," sonrió con languidez. "Si queres podemos conseguirle invitaciones al evento e incluso hacer una donación en su nombre y-"

"Tanta estupidez junta te nace naturalmente o te esforzás día tras día por perfeccionarla?" se escuchó y necesite un segundo para ser consciente de que quien lo habia enunciado era yo, captando la atención de Finn pero no la de Rachel que seguía tirando dagas hacia él con su mirada.

La expresión de Finn dejo de ser calma, y su ira afloró en cuestión de segundos. "Quinn, esto no tiene nada que ver con-"

"No podría importarme menos lo que pensas y si crees que me incumbe o no" interrumpí, presa de mi furia. "Pero afortunadamente para vos, tengo más de una neurona funcional, y voy a hacer el acto de beneficencia del día dándote el mejor consejo que vas a escuchar: Callate. Levántate. Y andate." Enuncié con frialdad, hablando de modo pausado. "Anda a pasear en uno de tus autitos, quizás al gimnasio o a donde tu condicionado cerebro te lo indiqué. Pero por tu bien deja de hablar porque cada palabra que pronuncias no hace más que dejar en evidencia lo poca persona que sos y temo que Rachel finalmente vea quien sos y te deje. Y por ende tengas que salir a la vida real, buscar un trabajo y tratar de sobrevivir como todos nosotros aprendimos a hacer mientras vos vivís de ella cual ama de casa de los años 50"

Mi última palabra dio paso a un silencio sepulcral que cayó sobre nosotros, en donde lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración de Finn agitándose segundo a segundo, el color rojo cubriendo su rostro, las venas pronunciándose en su frente y cuello, y sus puños cerrándose con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaban blancos.

Su mirada iba desde mi hacia Rachel, como intentando buscar en ella un aliado. Pero Rachel estaba estupefacta en primer lugar por sus palabras, y en segundo lugar por las mías, como para saber cómo reaccionar ante semejante situación.

"No sos nadie para venir a mi casa a insultarme de ese modo" profirió con dientes apretados, destilando su odio hacia mí. "Agradece que sos mujer sino no sé lo que haría" añadió antes de ponerse de pie de modo abrupto, haciendo que la silla en la que permanecía sentado saliese despedida y pegase de lleno contra el bajo mesada que habia tras él.

Pero su enojo no lograba menguar mi creciente enojo, sino más bien amedrentarlo. "No, en realidad vos tenés que agradecer que yo no sea hombre, porque de serlo te aseguro que te hubiese callado tan solo al escuchar las primeras palabras que arrojaste hacia ella, ofendiéndola en  _su_  propia casa" contraataque con esa frialdad que me caracterizaba y que tantas veces habia usado para ocultar verdaderos sentimientos. Pero en este caso no los ocultaba, más bien los ponía al descubierto.

"No sos nadie, Quinn. No sos nadie…" habló a centímetros de mi cara antes de girarse y salir caminando, llevándose por delante en su huida la misma silla que habia caído en el piso, y torpemente pateándola para descargar su frustración. Cosa típica en Finn que parecía estancado en los primeros años del colegio, donde no era más que un adolescente que no sabía cómo enfrentarse a situaciones adversas a excepción de la violencia física.

Su salida devolvió el silencio total en el lugar, mi pulso se habia acelerado notoriamente y cerré los ojos intentando calmar mi respiración, deslizando mi mano sobre mi cabello y con una voz interior que me reprochaba una vez mas haberlo atacado de esa forma, sabiendo que era todo lo que Rachel me pedía que evitase.

Sin embargo todo se nublo al oír el sollozo entrecortado a escasos centímetros de distancia, y no requerí abrir los ojos para verla, no obstante lo hice y mi corazón se comprimió dolorosamente, indirectamente proporcional al incremento de la culpa que se instalaba en mi interior.

"Rach…" susurré poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia a ella, por inercia cubriéndola con mis brazos y relajándome al ver que acepto de buena manera el gesto. "Perdón, no me pude controlar. Perdoname." musité arrepentida pero no obtuve respuesta por medio de palabra, sólo pude sentir su rostro hundiéndose en mi cuello, y sus manos transformándose en puños en mi espalda, atrapando en ellos parte de mi remera, para aferrarse a mí como si no quisiese dejarme ir nunca más.

Mis rodillas se veían endebles, mi corazón se aceleraba por la proximidad e intensidad del abrazo, y comprendí que era uno de esos momentos en los cuales hay que dejar que las cosas simplemente pasen.

Y eso fue lo que hice.

Me aferre a ella, bese su cabeza, embriagándome con el seductor aroma de su shampoo y la mantuve cerca de mi cuerpo tanto tiempo como ella lo requirió. Y no fueron solo un par de segundos. Creo que el momento se extendió por un par de minutos en los cuales su llanto seso, los latidos erráticos de mi corazón encontraron la calma, y mis dedos, inadvertidos, se encargaron de acariciar dulcemente su espalda en un intento por ofrecerle cierta sensación de confort.

"No me pidas perdón por defenderme," murmuró rompiendo el silencio. "Lo creas o no, de vez en cuando esta bueno escuchar que alguien se preocupa por mí y me entiende" añadió ruborizada, ya sin el llanto quebrantando su voz, pero aun con su rostro mojado por las lágrimas, alzando su vista lentamente, tímidamente, para mirarme a los ojos. "Gracias"

Siente letras que volvieron a hacerme sentir como el suelo debajo de nosotros temblaba violento. No podía concebir verla tan vulnerable y rota, y no importa cuánto ella lo negase, yo no podía evitar sentirme culpable, así sea indirectamente, de esa situación.

"Siempre voy a estar dispuesta a defenderte," suspire tomando su rostro con mis manos y en un acto reflejo barriendo las lágrimas fuera de su mejilla. "Y no es algo que necesites agradecer. Yo me preocupo por vos, no tengas dudas de eso" le aseguré mirandola a los ojos y sentí un cosquilleo comenzando en la yema de mis dedos y esparciéndose por toda mi piel al ver la expresión indescifrable con la que me miraba.

Viendo el peligro que corría manteniendo esa distancia en un momento tan emocional sonreí suavemente y con lentitud me separé de ella y caminé hacia la heladera. Retiré una botella de agua y la cual puse frente a ella.

"Alguna vez…" habló dubitativa al tiempo que me obedecía y tomaba un breve sorbo.

"Si?" pregunté para animarla a seguir hablando si es lo que necesitaba.

"No sé ni que quiero decir. Es sólo que… no sé. Me siento como una rata de laboratorio sobre la ruedita, corriendo sin parar porque no sé qué puede pasar si me detengo." Confesó jugando con la botella en sus manos, incapaz de sostenerme la mirada. "No obstante llegando a un momento en donde siento que mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi mente están exhaustos. Es como si estuviese llegando al punto donde parar y enfrentarme a lo desconocido es incluso más tentador que seguir sumida en esta  _zona de confort_ "

Y después de todo el tiempo y los momentos vividos no necesitaba de más para comprender a la perfección a lo que se refería. No necesitaba siquiera preguntar si se refería a su vida laboral o personal porque eso estaba tan claro como cuál era mi punto de vista en esa situación. Quizás justamente lo claro y firme que era mi opinión al respecto, hacía que me fuese imposible proferirme al respecto.

Rachel finalmente alzo su mirada para buscar la mía, impaciente por mi silencio. "Alguna vez te sentiste así? Que hiciste?"

"Muchas veces, por ejemplo cuando correr en la rueda cual rata de laboratorio era ordenar slushies contra vos en el instituto." Confesé relajando mis hombros, y descansando mi cuerpo contra la mesada. "Digamos que lo desconocido era la maravillosa persona que pude incorporar a mi vida, una vez que termine con esa idea de que para mantenerme en cierto status social debía responder a lo que los demás imponían"

Rachel me observo con una intensidad atroz por varios segundos, procesando en silencio mis palabras. "Me queres decir que-"

"No quiero decir nada" interrumpí. "Todos somos diferentes, Rach. Sólo respondí a tu pregunta, vos sabes lo que pienso con respecto a lo que haces alusión con ese comentario, pero aun si la única vociferación que vas a conseguir es: no digas nada solo porque estas enojada, tomate un momento para calmarte y analizar las cosas desde otro ángulo."

"Que te hace pensar que solo digo esto porque estoy molesta?" me preguntó y sin dudas la interrogante me tomó por sorpresa.

Mis ojos inspeccionaron su expresión, y mi cabeza se adentró en un laberinto tras las inexistentes pistas que pude encontrar. "El simple hecho de que nunca me hayas mencionado nada, ni lo hayas demostrado…" respondí sin un atisbo de seguridad, y observé como en su mente se creaban palabras que iban a desvanecerse antes de ser expulsadas por su boca, dejándome con una nueva incertidumbre.

"Quiero helado" susurro aniñadamente luego de uno instantes, dando un cambio total a la actitud que venía mostrando.

"No,  _yo_  quiero helado" contrarreste dramáticamente. "Y lo único que hay en esta casa es esa crema fría que en algún universo paralelo intenta asemejarse al helado"

"Es helado de chocolate vegano, no una crema fría. Blasfemias, no, Quinn Fabray!" rió Rachel y arrojó una significativa mirada hacia mí, dejándome como única opción ponerme de pie con las manos en alto a modo de rendición y caminar hacia la heladera nuevamente.

Retiré del freezer el pote de helado, y volví a mi posición con dos cucharas para compartir el mismo, y dejar en el pasado el drama en el que nos habíamos visto envueltas tan sólo un rato antes.

**xxXXXxx**

"Más me meto en la historia, más la hago mía y más me alucina la suma de sentimientos que logras expresar, con tan sólo matices llenando la pantalla," suspiró Rachel con sonrisa resplandeciente. "Debo reconocer que a simple vista no parece nada extraordinario, nada diferente… pero una vez que te sumergís, es un mundo nuevo." agregó, al parecer comenzando finalmente a  _sentir_  el relato, cosa primordial a la que apuntaba cuando habia propuesto ensayar antes de grabar. "Es increíble, y lo digo con total sinceridad"

"Gracias" sonreí recostada sobre la alfombra que cubría el piso del estudio, relajándome en la quietud que proveían mis ojos cerrados, agudizando el resto de mis sentidos de un modo sumamente vertiginoso. "En mi cabeza el comienzo se presentaba como el desafío de encontrar el frágil equilibrio entre la pugna de ideas antagónicas para, mediante economía de palabras, capturar lo que veía cuando cerraba los ojos. Es un proyecto caprichoso, en donde no quiero nada que resalte, y al mismo tiempo quiero que todo lo haga."

"Creo que es hora de salir de la cueva" la escuche suspirar, a medida que sentía el peso de sus pies descalzos posándose en mi abdomen, yo aun yaciendo sobre el piso, junto al sofá en el cual ella estaba sentada. "A qué hora es el show?"

Y la palabra show fue la que me hizo abrir los ojos y volver a depender de un reloj que dictaminase mis siguientes pasos.

Habíamos ensayado durante un buen rato. Luego de esa mañana ajetreada, y una tarde en la que ella habia tenido que cumplir con ciertos compromisos, las dos nos habíamos reunido durante más de dos hora para repasar varios detalles más que servirían para ir completando el panorama de lo que al día siguiente intentaríamos grabar. Lo cual consistía en la primera de las tres partes en las que habia dividido el cortometraje.

El tema es que cuando estaba con Rachel el tiempo parecía quedarse detenido, en stand by, no obstante siempre habia algo o alguien que me empujaba fuera del trance.

El encargado de expulsarme fuera de la burbuja, en esta oportunidad, era un show en The Troubadour. La banda que Puck habia formado iba a ser la encargada de talonear a otra mucho más conocida, en pleno auge, y tanto Rachel como yo ya habíamos confirmado nuestra asistencia.

Decir que mi relación con Puck era de un lazo fuerte no era desacertado, pero si decir que nuestra amistad era cercana.

Básicamente habia alguien que nos convertía en familia… Beth. Y eso implicaba que hubiésemos hallado el equilibrio para tener una excelente relación. Incluso cuando pasábamos meses sin vernos o hablarnos, cuando teníamos la posibilidad de hacerlo intentábamos concretarlo. Y aunque al principio de esos encuentros siempre sentía que quería cancelar porque todo resultaría incomodo, tan solo al vernos volvíamos a caer en la cotidianidad que siempre nublo nuestras interacciones y terminábamos conversando como viejos amigos que aun perdiendo la cercanía se seguían preocupando sinceramente por el otro y deseaban que sus vidas fuesen de la mejor manera posible.

"Creo que ellos empezaban cerca de las 22:30" respondí luego de varios minutos, ya con mis ojos clavándose en ella, pero mi cuerpo todavía permaneciendo inmóvil.

"Porque tan tarde? No son teloneros?"

"Si, pero el show es uno de esos recitales que se mantiene en secreto hasta último momento… es algo medio privado, nada formal"

Rachel asintió y se quedó pensativa por unos instantes. "Explícame cómo es posible que ellos hayan conseguido talonearlos?"

"Yo los recomendé" reí divertida. "Tengo amigos en común con integrantes de la banda y me pareció buena idea."

"Los conoces?" inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

"Si, que hay de raro con eso?" respondí arqueando una ceja.

"No lo sé, pero cuando le comente a Milly me dijo que son muy buenos, y nada, no sabía que los conocías"

"Si, uno de ellos salía con Shannon, asique lo conozco desde hace varios años" le informé y eso pareció saciar su curiosidad.

"No sé qué ponerme, alguna recomendación?" me preguntó cambiando drásticamente de tema, ruborizándose suavemente, y mucho más ferozmente cuando le tire una mirada incrédula por su pregunta.

"Rachel es un recital, no ir a tomar el Té con la Reina de Inglaterra" reí a carcajadas hasta que su represalia llego a través de sus pies presionando con fuerza mi estómago para hacerme parar.

"Ouch, no, okay, okay, no me burlo más" rogué sujetando sus pies con mis manos para quitármelos de encima.

"No es gracioso, Milly me advirtió que apostase por un estilo no tan yo y no sé qué me quiso decir"

"Te quise decir que es más bien un recital grunge-ish, o sea que no es lo mismo que un show de Celine Dion" se escuchó de una voz que no era ni la mía ni la de Rachel y por ende alcé la vista y observé como Milly se aparecía ante las dos.

El rubor de mis mejillas se hizo presente al ser consciente de la posición en la que me encontraba y de la mirada que la chica posaba en mí, forzándome a erguirme, primero sentándome en el piso y luego incorporándome para sentarme junto a Rachel, tal cual lo haría una persona normal.

"No necesitas decirlo, se supone que eso es una obviedad" protestó Rachel cruzándose de brazos y actuando ofendida por el delirante atrevimiento de siquiera comparar a Celine con una banda de grunge.

"Jeans y lo que quieras para completar el look, cualquier cosa que no sea un Versace va a ser perfecto" sonreí dulcemente y mi comentario pareció surtir efecto puesto que Rachel me sonrió agradecida.

"Llego tarde?" preguntó Milly y ambas negamos ya que esa era la hora que habíamos pactado. "Antes de que me olvide, me dejo entrar Finn y me pidió que fueses adentro porque necesitaba hablar con vos" se encogió de hombros dirigiéndose a Rachel quien dudó por un segundo, para luego de mirarme buscando apoyo, ponerse de pie y caminar fuera del estudio.

"Vuelvo en cinco minutos, comportate" la escuché susurrar mientras pasaba junto a la chica y mi ceño se frunció levemente sin entender por qué era necesario semejante comentario, no obstante era Rachel y habia momentos en donde entenderla se volvía más complicado que codificar suspiros en código morse.

"Es imposible que te prometa eso" sonrió Milly siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que desapareció, para luego volverse hacia mí. "Troubles in paradise?" me preguntó, tomándome desprevenida.

Pero rápidamente conecte la idea en mi cabeza y supe a qué se refería. "No creo que sea nada fuera de lo corriente," confesé encogiéndome de hombros desganada.

"Pelean todo el tiempo así que supongo que tenés razón" habló en igual tono de voz al que yo habia empleado. "No sé qué le ve, no sé cómo sigue adelante después de todo… en especial cuando ella vale mucho más, se merece alguien que de verdad se preocupe por ella"

La primera vez que conocí a Milly sentí curiosidad, luego cierto tipo de adrenalina por el juego de seducción que sin querer decidimos jugar, pero en ese momento la única sensación que se apoderaba de mi eran los celos. Celos porque al parecer esa chica conocía más de Rachel que yo, al menos en el aspecto que hace alusión a su relación con Finn. Y la mera idea de Rachel eligiéndola como confidente, por sobre mí, me llenaba de una extraña sensación que podría describirse como la fusión accidental de celos y enojo, la cual quedaba subordinada a una mayor, que no era otra más que  _traición_.

 _Después de todo?_  Me repetí a mí misma y sentí que habia en esa simple frase más de lo que yo conocía o intuía. Quizás Rachel tenía razón, quizás pese a no hablar del tema conmigo, sus problemas con Finn no eran algo nuevo y la estaban llevando a alejarse y considerar tomar una decisión que hasta el momento yo creía improbable.

"Nunca hay certezas cuando se hace referencia a ellos dos, salvo que no me la imagino a Rachel dejándolo…"

"Yo no estaría tan segura, creo que sólo se tiene que dar el momento y la situación adecuada que la hagan abrir los ojos… sé que existe, solo espero que llegue pronto por que la considero una persona increíble y me gustaría verla sonreír todo el tiempo, no desganada por el cansancio que le genera esta relación"

Y si habia algo más que necesitase para sumergirme en mis pensamientos eran esas palabras y una certeza que ella tenía y yo no. Pero a la cual, siendo sincera, quería aferrarme.

El silencio fue necesario durante los primeros segundos pero luego se volvió embarazoso y por eso decidí poner fin al mismo cambiando el rumbo de la conversación. "En realidad no sé por qué Rachel quería que vinieses, le dije que lo podíamos arreglar por teléfono"

"Es que ella no me pidió que viniese, fui yo quién insistí" me sonrió y su cambio de actitud no dejaba lugar a dudas de cuál era el motivo de su insistencia.

"Okay," asentí nerviosa pero intentando que esos nervios no se notasen en mi exterior. "En fin, pensábamos en grabar mañana la primera parte y ya que habías ofrecido tu ayuda decidimos consultarte para ver como venias con tu agenda"

"En nuestra conversación anterior ya me quedo en claro lo que buscas y como pretendes lograrlo así que creo que podríamos jugar un poquito con prueba y error sobre la marcha. Te parece hacerlo por la mañana?"

"Si, suena bien…"

"Que suena bien?" interrumpió Rachel regresando con una actitud diferente, pero intentando camuflarla.

"Mañana reunirnos acá a la mañana, para comenzar con la grabación" se adelantó a responder Milly, escaneando el gesto nervioso que portaba. "Estas bien?"

"Mhm, todo bien. Es sólo que…" dudó y se detuvo para dirigir su mirada hacia mí. "Surgió algo y no voy a poder ir al recital. Finn y yo… necesito acompañarlo a la cena, van a cerrar el tema del contrato y Doug no está… demás está decir que no confió en… no… no me gustaría dejar que el cargue con todo."

"Oh… okay" murmuré avasallada por una sensación de frustración e ira, porque no importa cuán válida fuese esa excusa, por momentos dolía mucho volver a la realidad y recordar que no era su primera opción, siempre iba a venir después de Finn.

"Perdon, Quinn. No quise arruinarte la noche yo-"

"No, no te preocupes" desestimé con sonrisa apócrifa. No importaba que tanto ella como yo supiésemos que ese gesto no era genuino. "Voy sola, no es nada anormal. No va a ser la primera vez que lo hago, además conozco a mucha gente que va a estar ahí, no arruinaste nada"

O si lo hiciste, pero en mi vida sería capaz de decir eso. No, era imposible, no importa cuanto haya cambiado, seguía siendo esa Quinn que nunca iba a permitir ver su lado vulnerable saliendo a relucir en momentos como ese.

"Es una lástima que Finnsípido no tenga la capacidad para manejar una simple negociaciones, no?" se mofó Milly y pude ver como Rachel la fulminaba con una mirada acusatoria. "Pero mejor para mí, si a Quinn no le molesta yo la puedo acompañar"

"No," me apresure a hablar para interrumpir el inminente comentario de Rachel. "No me molesta en lo absoluto. Además ella me comento que te gusta la banda, va a ser más divertido que tener que obligarla a sufrir esa sumatoria de ruidos que a algunos nos gusta llamar música" bromeé y la británica rió divertida.

Pero cuando sonreí observando a Rachel pude ver que mi broma no habia sido tomada de la mejor manera, sino más bien todo lo contrario, su mirada era indescifrable pero juraría que mostraban destellos de celos al ver como rápidamente la habia reemplazado.

"Perfecto, me voy a bañar y decime a qué hora queres que vuelva a buscarte"

"A las 22 va a estar bien" sonreí complacida, y si bien en mi cabeza no se habia cruzado la idea de hacer despertar celos en Rachel, mentiría si dijese que siquiera la especulación de que así sucedía no me resultaba en algún punto satisfactoria.


	10. Smells like… simmer down and pucker up.

Observé el reloj por segunda vez desde que salí fuera de la ducha, y sonreí para mí misma al comprobar que no había necesitado más de 20 minutos para estar lista.

Por inercia, siendo una de esas cosas que haces sin siquiera ser consiente, me posicioné frente al espejo, que colgaba por sobre el vanitory, y tomé el lápiz delineador con mi mano derecha para proceder a dibujar con él una línea que nacía en el rincón interior del ojo y se extendía hacia afuera. Luego repitiendo el mismo procedimiento en el ojo izquierdo, completando de ese modo un maquillaje que apenas y se percibía en mi rostro.

Por último acomodé mi pelo con mis propios dedos dándole volumen de un modo descuidado y me traslade al dormitorio en donde me perfumé, tomándome mi tiempo ya que aún tenía un par de minutos a mi favor.

"Si te cruzó así en la calle creo que estoy en condiciones de asegurar que no te reconocería" escuché decir a alguien detrás de mí, en un tono de voz que era difícil de calificar, no obstante imposible de confundir.

Con una sonrisa tímida me di vuelta y me encontré con Rachel parada de brazos cruzados, inclinándose para apoyar su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, observándome exhaustivamente, tanto que el rubor en mis mejillas se intensificó.

"No estoy tan mal, o si?" musité bajando mi mirada y observándome a mí misma.

Botitas Vans, pantalones tipo carrot en color grisáceo, remera blanca con una peculiar inscripción, y chaqueta letterman. Probablemente el outfit completo distaba mucho de mis típicos vestidos acompañados con un cárdigan, pero no es como si no usase este tipo de ropa en algunas ocasiones. Es verdad que tenía mi propio estilo, pero también era cierto que solía mutarlo de acuerdo al evento al cual debía asistir.

"No" sentencio, recorriéndome nuevamente con la mirada y mordiéndose el labio en lo que parecía ser un intento de apresar palabras que no debían ser expresadas, motivo por el cual mi incomodidad se acrecentó. Quizás no era el mejor look, quizás mi peculiaridad había cruzado un límite. "No estas mal, estas diferente. Me gusta" agregó sin moverse de su lugar, sólo sus ojos clavándose en mí y transmitiéndome la calma necesaria, la cual devenía de la sinceridad que los mismos irradiaban.

"Que sea rock!" bromeé más relajada y me dirigí hacia la cama para agarrar mi celular, dinero y llaves.

"Me hubiese gustado ir con vos"

"Ya lo sé, pero no te preocupes, entiendo que tengas tus propios compromisos" sonreí acercándome hacia ella. "Por cierto, estas hermosa" halagué en un susurro, contemplando la elegancia con la que vestía para la cena a la cual estaba a punto de dirigirse.

Una mueca se formó en sus labios, los cuales acabaron viéndose presos por sus dientes y si bien en un primer momento pensé que iba a decir algo a modo de réplica, simplemente calló, mirándome a los ojos brevemente antes de desviar su mirada a mi remera.

Al cabo de unos segundos extendió su mano y levemente corrió parte de mi chaqueta para poder ver en su totalidad la inscripción de mi remera. "Quiero una igual" rió finalmente volviéndome a mirar a los ojos.

"Es edición limitada" respondí con arrogancia.

"De que diseñador?"

"Brittany" sonreí y observe su confusión. "La última vez que estuvo en Nueva York insistió en comprar este diseño de Minkpink, alegando que lo había visto en una revista o algo así, pero estaban agotadas... Así qué decidió comprar un par de remeras blancas y plasmar en ellas algo original, o divertido," expliqué recordando esa tarde con una enorme sonrisa. "En principio era un regalo para Lord Tubbington, pero el resultado fue tan bueno que decidió que Santana y Yo también debíamos tener una de su colección limitada"

"Me gusta, quizás me haga una yo misma entonces" bromeó y trazo sus dedos sobre la tela del objeto en cuestión, por ende fantasmagóricamente rozando mi abdomen y haciendo que el mismo se tensase ante el contacto. "Cute as…"

"Fuck" suspiré, y sinceramente no supe si fue para completar su comentario, o por acto reflejo a causa de la sensación que me generaba el contacto. Aun sabiendo que la F y la K que se posaban a cada lado de un numeral y signo de porcentaje eran lo suficientemente elocuentes como para ser comprendidas. "No podes usar esta frase, tenés que tener otra" añadí intentando generar esa situación de complicidad que siempre se hacía presente en nuestros intercambios.

" _Talented as f-numeral-signo de porcentaje-k_ " habló con seriedad evitando pronunciar la  _mala_ palabra.

" _Humble as fuck_ , diría yo" reí, y me gane una sonrisa cínica. "O mejor aún…  _Argyle or die_ " sugerí aun riendo y esta vez mi risa sólo se hizo acreedora de un golpe en mi brazo que no fue capaz de desvanecerla.

"No es gracioso, ya pase esa etapa. Quizás en vez de desvestirme en tus dibujos plasmados en el baño del colegio, podrías haberme vestido con un mejor sentido de la moda. Te aseguro que hubiese captado la indirecta y hubiese hecho algo al respecto"

Sabía que todo seguía siendo un tire y afloje cómplice, no obstante la forma en que eligió formular ese comentario desvaneció mi risa, la cual trague junto a una bola de saliva que se agolpaba en mi boca.

Un segundo de más tarde, pero fui capaz de volver en sí y contrarrestar ese ataque para salir airosa. "Era la idea, pero después de imaginarte desnuda mi cerebro no quedo funcional para absolutamente nada más, ni siquiera hoy he podido borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza" hablé con una expresión de disconformidad que se asemejaba a la que sentía mi cuerpo cuando la imaginaba desnuda, pero no por repulsión, sino por un estado de excitación que me aterraba.

Un cruce de mirada, y la expresión molesta de Rachel dio paso una sonrisa de satisfacción que encerraba mucho más de lo que decía, que fue simplemente… nada.

En el momento en que abrí mi boca para agregar algo más, el sonido del timbre se dejó oír y pude ver como su expresión corporal volvía a tensarse, incluso cambiando el tono de voz a uno mucho más frio. "Tu cita esta acá," señaló con un esbozo de sonrisa.

"Mi cita? No, no soy el clase de chica que va en citas, eso lo deje en el pasado, en Lima más precisamente" bromeé para esquivar la incómoda situación, la cual no sabía cómo se había sucedido.

Una cosa estaba clara, y es que Rachel no estaba muy ansiosa por saber que iba a salir con Emilia en lugar de ella. Y todo el resto de las cosas no eran para nada clara, como por ejemplo la simple interrogante de  _Por qué eso le molestaba?_ , entendía que Milly era su amiga, pero no es como si estuviese pensando en convertirla en mi mejor amiga. Era una simple salida a un lugar al que no me divertía ir sola, y ella parecía entusiasmada con la banda que tocaba, que mejor que compartir eso?.

"Si vos lo decis," fue lo último que dijo antes de darse vuelta y salir caminando por el pasillo para trasladarse al living.

Mismo lugar al que yo me dirigí, siguiendo sus pasos de cerca y aun preguntándome cual era el motivo por el cual se mostraba tan reticente a la idea de que yo pasase algo de tiempo con la británica.

**xxXXXxx**

"Tengo sed, voy a comprar algo para tomar. Querés algo?," grité poniéndome en puntas de pie para hablarle al oído, ya que el volumen de la música que se ya se hacía oír, en el teatro The Roxy, dificultaba todo tipo de comunicación.

"Una cerveza" fue su respuesta, o eso creí, ya que lo tuve que deducir tras leer sus labios cuando habló.

Sin esperar más comencé a caminar hacia la barra, y agradecí que no me siguiese. Por suerte el lugar aún estaba relativamente vacío y eso permitía que nos volviésemos a encontrar con facilidad.

Y al llegar a la barra y pedir dos cervezas supe que no era sed lo que tenía, ni siquiera calor, era simple necesidad de encontrarme a solas por un momento para despojarme de la sensación agridulce con la que salí de casa de Rachel.

Obviamente Milly se bajó a buscarme. Obviamente Rachel fue quien la recibió. Pero las obviedades terminaron al momento de salir ya que de modo abrupto y casi descortés fue la forma en que Rachel decidió despedirnos, en especial a mí, dejándome con una rara sensación de incertidumbre que de antemano sabía que no me iba a abandonar en toda la noche.

La duda de si realmente haber aceptado la compañía de Milly para asistir al concierto se hacía presente una vez más, pero por más vueltas que le diese en mi cabeza, el sólo hecho de pensar que eso tenía algo de reprochable me parecía totalmente ridículo.

El frío que desprendían las cervezas ya en mi mano, me recordó donde estaba, y la sonrisa de Milly desde el otro extremo del lugar, siguiendo de cerca mis pasos con su mirada y aguardado mi regreso a su lado, fue prueba irrefutable de que la decisión había sido la acertada.

Era una buena posibilidad para disfrutar de música en vivo, de reencontrarme con amigos y luego de un par de días recluida del mundo exterior, lo único que quería era divertirme.

"Espero que sea la que te gusta" volví a hablarle al oído, entregándole una de las dos botellas que sostenía y su sonrisa me dio la respuesta necesaria

A nuestro alrededor el lugar comenzaba a llenarse rápidamente.

Tal cual siempre ocurre con ese tipo de shows secretos, hay varios sitios sospechados como  _el_  lugar. Y basados en las sospechas, más pistas recolectadas, es que los fans emprenden una recorrida hasta que alguien tiene la certeza y eso deviene en el comienzo de la cadena de mensajes que culmina con la catarata de fans arribando al lugar en cuestión de minutos.

Decir que entre las dos se creaba un nuevo silencio no era completamente cierto, la música envolviéndonos hacía que todo se sucediese de modo distendido.

Los primeros acordes de una de mis canciones favoritas sonaron mientras las luces del escenario aún se mantenían encendidas y sin pensarlo me giré para mirarla. "Cage The Elephant, amo esta canción!" gritamos, y ambas reímos por haber pronunciado las mismas palabras en el mismo momento.

Los beats comenzaban a penetrarnos, al igual que al resto de la gente, y nuestros cuerpos se pusieron a merced del mismo, moviéndose al ritmo que imponían mientras aguardábamos por la banda de Puck, la cual sería la encargada de dar el primer show.

**xxXXXxx**

"Hey, MILF!" Me saludó Puck, tomándome en sus brazos con tal fuerza que mis pies se despegaron del piso, aún pese a mi reticencia. "Cómo va?"

"Muy bien hasta hace cinco minutos" gruñí desprendiéndome de él. "Y dejá de decirme así porque te aseguro q tu preciado  _Puckasaurus_ va a hacerle honor a su nombre y extinguirse de la faz de la tierra en cuestión de segundos"

"Ouch, mujer" se retorció fingido dolor, alzando ambas manos a modo de rendición. "Fue sólo un chiste, relajá"

"Adoro tus chistes, Puck!" ironicé acercándome a él para aferrarme a su mohawk con mi mano derecha, como siempre hacía y como sabía que él odiaba.

"Felicitaciones, buen show el de esta noche" habló Milly, recordándome que seguía parada detrás de mí.

"Gracias, bombón" respondió Puck y no pude evitar rodar los ojos ante su oratoria barata.

"Puck, ella es Milly. Milly,  _esto_  es Puck" dije con aversión tan sólo para seguir molestándolo. Y obviamente mientras Noah protestaba por mi ataque gratuito, ella río a carcajadas extendiendo su mano para saludarlo correctamente.

"A ver, pongamos esto en palabras simples para esta preciosura," habló guiñándole un ojo en un nuevo intento de seducción. "Cuando decis e _sto_  hablas en el sentido de  _ex-novio_ , no Quinn?" Replicó volviendo sus ojos hacia mí y causando la sorpresa de Milly, quien me miro expectante.

Por segunda vez volví a rodar los ojos, esta vez con más vehemencia. "En el sentido de  _todos-cometimos-errores-en-el-pasado_ , por suerte el mío fue muy  _muy_  corto" aclaré y si bien ella no me conocía, él si lo hacía y no era necesario explicar que Beth no formaba parte de ese error sino que sólo hacía alusión a él y yo y la relación breve que hubo entre ambos.

"Voy a dejar pasar eso y las voy a invitar a tomar algo. No soy quien para dejarlas solas y negarles la posibilidad de disfrutar de mi compañía" anunció entusiasmado, con la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba, dando un drástico cambio de tema. "Fue un show muy arriba y quiero celebrarlo. En especial con vos por darme la oportunidad" añadió dirigiéndose a mí otra vez y por primera vez logró despertar en mí una sonrisa cómplice.

Automáticamente comencé a seguirlo entre la gente, y sintiendo la mano de Milly aferrándose a mi cintura para evitar separarnos entre el público. "Es lo menos que podes hacer"

Ya habíamos recorrido la mitad del trayecto hacia el sector VIP, cuando la mano que sentía posada en mí a modo de guía paso a sostenerme con firmeza, obligándome a girar para mirarla.

"Unos amigos están acá, voy a saludarlos y te busco, si?" Habló a los gritos, señalándome la barra a donde deduje que pretendía dirigirse.

"Si, no hay drama. Voy a estar en el VIP, y si no mándame un mensaje" sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo antes de girarse y caminar en dirección contraria a la cual yo ya lo hacía para no perder de vista a Puck.

Decir que no soy la persona más sociable del mundo cuando soy yo misma es la obviedad del año, y es por eso que la facilidad con la que se me daba pasar tiempo con Milly me sorprendía gratamente.

Ambas habíamos encontrado un buen lugar cerca de una columna, desde el cual teníamos una vista perfecta del escenario y desde donde observamos tanto el show de la banda de Puck, como el de la banda principal.

Cantamos, saltamos, aplaudimos, y nos unimos con el resto de los fans desde el principio, totalmente distendidas, despreocupadas.

Y sin lugar a dudas eso es lo que necesitaba, la sonrisa que se había formado en mi rostro no desaparecía y estaba segura que debía adjudicársela a que me estaba divirtiendo, y no a la tercera cerveza que empezaba a tomar, la cual Puck acababa de entregarme en cuanto nos sentamos en unos silloncitos un poco alejados del resto de los presentes.

"Estas hermosa, Q" habló y me bastó una sola mirada para saber que lo decía de modo sincero y sin ningún tipo de mensaje subliminal.

"Gracias" sonreí genuinamente. "Vos también estas bien, y estuviste muy bien arriba del escenario" agregué sabiendo el efecto que ese simple comentario iba a surtir en él.

Durante un par de minutos ambos nos mantuvimos en silencio, observando a la gente que en el piso inferior interactuaba ajena a nuestras miradas.

"Debería intentar algo con el bombón que te acompaña, o es toda tuya?" bromeó arrojándome una mirada cómplice que por el sólo hecho de provenir de él no lograba incomodarme, sino que más bien me divertía.

"No es  _mía_ " esclarecí con rotundidad, haciendo una pausa para beber un sorbo de cerveza. "Pero apreciaría que te comportes con ella. Primero, porque creo que no tenés chance y te estoy ahorrando un rechazo épico"

"Hey, nadie se resiste a m-"

"Segundo" proseguí con firmeza, callando su reproche. "Es íntima amiga de Rachel, dudo que tu judía preferida quiera verte intentando conquistar a alguien de su entorno"

El rostro de Puck se transformó, y estaba casi segura que veía cierta decepción en sus ojos. "Se lo merece por no venir, además si la deja a solas con vos…" dejó deslizar con picardía, meciendo su cabeza, como riéndose de un chiste que sólo él sabía, pero que yo podía deducir.

"Callate, idiota"

"Este idiota espera tu tercer punto, es el decisivo para ver si me convences o no"

"Tercero..." pensé por un momento. "Vine con ella y no tengo ganas de volver en taxi, alcanza?"

"No, pero lo voy a dejar pasar por esta vez. Sólo porque te ves como si de verdad necesitaras acostarte con alguien y relajarte un poco"

"Ma-ta-te" hablé fulminándolo con la mirada y luego mirando hacia el frente, aunque el rubor en mis mejillas indicaba que la idea que acababa de expresar no me resultaba para nada extraña. No era como si no se me hubiese cruzado por la cabeza. En especial en ese momento en que distinguía a la británica en la barra, conversando con unos amigos y podía ser testigo de sus elegantes movimientos, los cuales no hacían más que enaltecer su personalidad si los sumaba a su exquisito perfume y la figura que se divisaba debajo de un par de leggings y chaqueta de cuero.

Fue inconsciente y un casi acto reflejo, humedecerme los labios y luego beber un importante sorbo de cerveza, pero para mi suerte Puck no lo notó y tras un par de minutos cambio drásticamente de tema, tomándome completamente desprevenida.

"La has visto?"

La pregunta fue simple, su tono de voz serio, y ni siquiera requerí buscar su mirada para entender de quién hablaba. "No, no después de su cumpleaños." contesté con un tanto de nostalgia, recordando ese día en mi cabeza.

"Yo igual" respondió con idéntica actitud, y a eso le siguió un estrecho silencio.

Cuando se trataba de Beth, el diálogo a través de palabras sólo se sucedía si era ineludiblemente necesario. No precisábamos expresarnos en extensos párrafos, con tan sólo combinar un par de letras los dos podíamos entendernos a la perfección. Esa era la conexión que nos mantenía unidos, que nos convertía en familia.

Y si bien cuando había sido inevitable, ninguno de los dos tenia reparos en hablar acerca de ella, había otras veces en las cuales eso no era necesario, y ese momento que compartíamos era una de esas veces, donde sólo estar cerca y compartir el mismo sentimiento era suficiente.

El silencio en el que nos sumimos no fue extenso, pero si lo necesariamente profundo para que ninguno de los dos nos percatásemos del momento en que Milly había abandonado a sus amigos y había decidido buscarnos, dándonos cuenta de eso tan sólo en el momento en que oímos sus quejas para con uno de los guardias de seguridad que se hallaba en la entrada del VIP.

Mi mirada se quedó con ella todo el tiempo, siguiendo sus movimientos hasta que finalmente se acercó a donde estábamos. "Todo bien?" pregunté conteniendo la risa por ver su malestar.

"Genial" mascullo con sonrisa cínica, girándose para quedar enfrentándome a mí y por ende también a Puck. "Por cierto, Rachel les manda saludos y dice que se arrepiente de no haber cambiado la fecha de la cena"

Escuchar su nombre me puso en alerta, y el malestar que me invadió se evidenció en la arruga que surcaba mi frente cuando fruncí el ceño, frustrada. Por qué Rachel habría de escribirle a ella y no a mí?. Yo soy su mejor amiga, y es a mí a quien había dejado plantada por ir con el estúpido de Finn a esa estúpida cena. Incluso peor, fue a mí a quien ni se dignó a saludar como correspondía un rato antes.

Sin pensarlo tome mi celular decidida a… a qué? No lo sabía. No pensaba escribirle, no entraba esa posibilidad en mi cabeza, pero de todos modos el no tener un fin paso a un segundo plano al desbloquear la pantalla y ver que tenía una llamada perdida de Rachel hacía dos horas, y un mensaje hacía unos 40 minutos.

_Llame para saber cómo iba todo, pero deduzco que estas divirtiéndote mucho con Milly y no le estas prestando atención a tu celular. Saludos a Noah, y dale nuevamente mis disculpas por no poder ir._

Comportamiento por demás  _pasivo – agresivo_  o yo estaba muy paranoica? Sea como sea, había un par de palabras de más en ese mensaje. Por dios, estábamos en un recital, y si me conoce sabe que no soy de la clase de personas que se la pasan con el celular en la mano cuando está mirando un espectáculo de cualquier tipo, quizás si para sacar alguna foto, como lo había hecho, pero nunca deteniéndome a mirar las notificaciones en ese momento.

"… _Quinn?"_  alcancé a escuchar y mi mirada voló hacia Milly, quien me miraba con una expresión divertida.

"Si? Perdón, me colgué"

"No, en serio?" Preguntó retóricamente, una mueca irónica tiñendo sus facciones, y obligándome a rodar los ojos mientras me sonrojaba levemente.

"Te preguntaba cómo iba la convivencia con Finn"

"No puedo negar que alguna silla pagó las consecuencias de nuestros intercambios," hablé mordiéndome el labio con culpa, así también como diversión. "Pero podría ser peor, conociéndonos a ambos..."

"Hasta el día de hoy no entiendo como hace Finn para seguir con Rachel" exclamó Puck, y fue instantáneo como Milly y yo posamos nuestra mirada acusatoria sobre él. "No me malinterpreten, no estoy queriendo decir que Rachel no es lo suficientemente buena para Finn, es obvio que mi judía es una mujer que se merece tener a quien quiera a su lado, y puede aspirar a algo mucho mejor que a Finn…"

"La obviedad del año."

"Si, Q, lo sé. Sólo quería dejarlo en claro." expresó con seriedad. "A lo que voy es a que no entiendo como Finn sigue soportando estar en esa relación, como se las ingenia para hacerlo funcionar sin cagar todo. Aunque creo que Rachel puede tener la verdad ante sus ojos y aun así negarse a verla…"

"Es mas manipulativo de lo que le damos crédito" dijo Milly uniéndose a la conversación.

"Supongo que tenes razón" reflexiono sin mirarla, sumido en su pensamientos. "Es mi amigo y es una buena persona pero no puede pelear contra su ego. Si no estuviese saliendo con Rachel lo felicitaría por lograr conseguir una mujer sexy y que encima lo mantiene económicamente. Que más puede pedir un hombre?"

"Dignidad…" mascullé entre dientes y supe que me oyó.

"Nah," negó distendido. "Una chica sexy y que nos mantenga, mientras nosotros aprovechamos para pasar el tiempo con otras chicas sexies, que quizás nos mantengan en un futuro cuando la actual empiece a envejecer." Habló dejándonos estupefactas. "Pero eso es trabajo para un profesional como yo, no un amateur como Finn." Sonrió con soberbia ante nuestra atónita mirada. "Qué? Que dije? Finn es un amateur, no busco cualquier chica sino que se metió con Rachel. Y Rachel es mi judía preferida, somos de la colectividad, somos como familia, me preocupo por ella y no está bueno lo que hace, y se lo dije… por eso dejo de hablarme."

Milly se giró y se quedó estudiando a Puck durante un segundo, luego sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia el frente. "Ya me caes bien, Puck."

"Y te puedo caer mucho mejor si me das una oportunidad… Ni siquiera necesito esforzarme, no hay mujer que se resista a Puck. Soy como el humeante café por la mañana… caliente, y capaz de mantenerte despierta por largas horas" replicó cambiando el tono de voz, y causando la risa de las dos.

"Yo que vos ni lo intento, sólo perderías el tiempo." Sonrió y habló con sutil finalidad, mientras yo me había quedado siendo mera espectadora de su intercambio.

"Segura? Una noche conmigo y vas a estar convirtiéndote al judaísmo"

"Quizás me lo pensaría por tu judía preferida, pero por vos?" dijo observándolo de arriba abajo. "No, paso. Mucha testosterona para mi gusto…"

Mi risa fue inevitable al ver la frustración en Puck y la diversión que Milly estaba teniendo a costillas suyas, no obstante me seguía manteniendo en silencio. El principio de la conversación se había basado en prácticamente destrozar a Finn y yo no me sentía bien siendo participe de eso en ese momento. No porque no pensase que ambos tenían razón en lo que decían, sino porque al hacerlo sentía que también hablaba mal de Rachel. Finn era su elección, y ponía todo de mí por aceptarlo. Pero claro está que nunca lo había conseguido, y más claro aún era el hecho de que mi inexistente apoyo a su relación nunca fue un secreto para con ella.

"Quinn Fabray!" exclamó alguien detrás de mí, tapándome los ojos con sus manos.

"Jeff!" solté riendo y olvidándome de la conversación anterior.

Nuestras risas se fusionaron y no dude en ponerme de pie para saludarlo como era debido.

No nos habíamos visto en varios meses, aunque solíamos hablar por Skype, él contándome como su banda seguía en auge, yo poniéndolo al tanto de las novedades con mis proyectos.

"Qué bueno verte, Q!" volvió a hablar abrazándome y luego separándose y brindando con Puck por el suceso que la noche había representado.

"Jeff, ella es Milly, una amiga y gran fan de la banda" hablé presentándolos y aprovechando para hacerla sonrojar por mi indiscreción. "Milly, él es Jeff, bajista estrella"

Ambos se saludaron y luego Jeff, junto a parte de la banda, se nos unieron en una extensa ronda en la cual no faltaron anécdotas e incluso zapadas improvisadas en donde los sillones hacían las veces de instrumentos musicales.

**xxXXXxx**

"Hey, dormilona." susurró Milly con dulzura, acariciándome el brazo para despertarme. "Ya llegamos"

Envuelta en un pesado suspiro, abrí los ojos y me removí en el asiento para estirarme y quitarme un poco la pereza. "No duermo" musité aniñadamente.

Si bien no había estado lejos de hacerlo, no había cedido ante el sueño, simplemente había cerrado los ojos por la fiaca que se había esparcido por mi cuerpo y me hacía sentir cualquier movimiento como un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano.

Mi vista se posó en la puerta que daba ingreso a casa de Rachel, y mis sentidos se agudizaron una vez que dejé que la música que sonaba, en un volumen que se asemejaba casi a un arrullo, fuese percibida por mis oídos.

Incluso antes de girarme pude sentir una penetrante mirada clavada en mí, la cual no se condecía con el silencio que nos rodeaba. Pero al posar mis ojos sobre ella y verla observándome de esa forma tan intensa, mordiéndose el labio y manteniendo el silencio, me ruboricé y tragué saliva audiblemente. Inconscientemente tirándome hacia atrás, lo que provocó que mi espalda y por ende mi cuerpo se incrustase en el respaldo del asiento que se presentaba como único obstáculo a la hora de querer poner más distancia.

"Sos una borracha adorable," sonrió de costado, pero sin acercarse.

"No me conoces borracha, sólo un  _poquito alegre_ " me defendí, pero pareció hacer caso omiso a mi comentario y prosiguió.

"Y seguro te lo dicen todo el tiempo, pero sos… sos  _muy_  linda, Quinn" me halagó ahora si moviendo su mano para tomar la mía y acariciarla con extrema dulzura, contradicción absoluta con el deseo que podía leer en sus ojos y que no voy a mentir, encendía algo en mí también.

Mi mirada sostuvo la suya, o quizás fue al revés, pero de repente el espacio entre las dos me empezó a parecer excesivo.

Conjuntamente con ese cambio en el modo de accionar de mi cuerpo llegaron imágenes de toda la noche, y de cómo Milly se había comportado como la compañía perfecta, haciéndome pasar un muy buen rato y encargándose de seducirme con tal sutileza que era lo que ahora daba como resultado mis ganas de olvidarme de lo que era o no correcto hacer.

"Gracias, podrías haberte esforzado con la originalidad del cumplido, pero a esta hora no me voy a poner exigente y lo acepto igual" bromeé en un tono que conllevaba implícito cierta sensualidad y arrogancia. Su rostro se transformó y lejos de mantener la actitud que venía sosteniendo, cambio totalmente y empezó a reír a carcajadas, agitando su cabeza en negación, perpleja por mi respuesta. "No es necesario que te rías de mis comentarios, aunque suma para que consigas tu objetivo" añadí, redoblando la apuesta y aumentando su risa.

"Pensé que con dejar de tomar, para poder conducir a la vuelta, era suficiente."

"Me insulta que pienses que soy tan fácil" exclamé fingiendo estar ofendida.

"No lo sos?" preguntó curvando el extremo de sus labios en una sonrisa contenida que quedaba hermosa en su rostro.

En ningún momento me había negado a mí misma apreciar su belleza, pero en ese instante, y después de llegar a conocerla más, no hacía otra cosa más que verla cada vez más interesante. "No," negué arqueando una ceja.

Su sonrisa se acrecentó, y su mirada delataba cuanto estaba disfrutando el intercambio. "Y entonces que haces en mi auto?"

"Me trajiste, no podes hacerlo si no me subo"

"Pero llegamos hace un par de minutos y no te veo con intenciones de salir"

"No, eso es verdad, no tengo ganas. Ya no tengo sueño" confesé, y me sorprendí por la naturalidad con la que hablé, y también por la honestidad que utilicé.

"Y cuál es mi papel en todo esto? Yo si tengo sueño"

"Hacé que se te vaya, entreteneme"

"Puedo pensar en algo para pasar el tiempo" bromeó y yo me giré a mirarla nuevamente, quizás alerta por sentir su voz mucho más cerca de lo que sonaba un par de instantes antes.

Y no me equivoque, la brecha entre las dos se había acortado de forma considerable, tanto que mi movimiento ahora nos dejaba cara a cara, estudiándonos mediante nuestras miradas.

Mis ojos oscilaron hacia su boca, copiando a los suyos, que acaban de hacer lo mismo, y supe que era lo que iba a suceder incluso antes de sentir sus labios posándose firmemente contra los míos, su mano aferrándose a mi muslo y las mías a la solapa de su chaqueta atrayéndola hacia mí.

Ninguna de las dos tenía compromisos, y Milly era misteriosamente sexy sin siquiera proponérselo, no tenía un sólo motivo en mi cabeza por el cual rechazar su avance, y fue por eso que cerré los ojos y me deje llevar.

Al cabo de unos segundos se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos brevemente, mi sonrisa divertida fue toda la respuesta que buscaba para volver a acercarse, volviendo a buscar mis labios y esta vez siendo yo quien tomaba control e intensificaba el encuentro, atrayéndola tan cerca como fuese posible.

Unos segundos más y la adrenalina en mi cuerpo se hacía sentir. Milly había terminado, no tengo idea en que momento, entada sobre mí, y mis labios se habían deslizado hacia su cuello, donde ahora recorrían lo largo de su garganta.

Mi mente había estado en blanco hasta ese momento, el exacto momento en que sus manos se abrieron paso debajo de mi remera y corpiño, haciéndome temblar al rozar una zona tan sensible y receptiva de mi cuerpo. Pero incluso temblé más al cerrar los ojos con fuerza y visualizar en mi mente no a Milly, sino a Rachel.

Y eso fue motivo suficiente para separarme, sujetar su muñeca con mi mano, de modo dulce y apartarla de mi cuerpo ante su perpleja expresión.

"No tan fácil" sonreí de modo forzado, alterada por la situación y sin preocuparme por ocultar los nervios.

"Y yo no tan afortunada" resopló después de unos instantes, ya habiendo vuelto a su lugar en el asiento del conductor y mirándome con aniñada expresión, logrando despojarme de los nervios y haciéndome reír a carcajadas con ella.

Poco a poco la risa se fue desvaneciendo y la música se dejó oír producto del silencio, recordando que aún seguía encendido el estéreo.

"Fumas?" me pregunto de la nada, mostrándome una especie de cigarrillo que sostenía en sus dedos. La observe divertida, alzando una ceja sin decir nada. "Qué? No me vas a decir que sos como Rachel, no?. Si es así ahorrate el discurso de todos los males acarreados por la Marihuana..."

Y si bien en un principio el nombre de Rachel consiguió congelarme, recordando lo que acababa de pasar, el comentario se hizo imagen en mi mente, habiendo escuchado ese discurso cientos de veces. Tanto que la voz se reproducía en mis oídos y creía oírla a ella misma hablándome, situación que logró darme la oportunidad de poner a un costado parte de las imágenes que se hacían lugar en mi cabeza, haciéndome reír distendida.

"No, no soy como Rachel con respecto a eso" aclaré aun riendo. "No deberíamos hacerlo, es tarde y mañana ambas tenemos que trabajar… con Rachel"

"Okay, más para mi" se encogió de hombros y lo encendió, bajando mínimamente la ventanilla y llenando el espacio dentro del auto con un aire fresco proveniente del exterior, donde el alba comenzaba a pujar por materializarse.

La observe, curiosa, tomar una primera calada y luego sin más retire el porro de sus manos y fui yo quien dio una calada profunda, dejando que el humo se mezcle con aire y se aloje en mis pulmones, conteniéndolos ahí tanto tiempo como me fue posible, antes e finalmente exhalarlo lánguidamente, ante su estupefacta mirada.

"Dijiste que no deberíamos hacerlo," me acusó horrorizada por mi atrevimiento, pero siempre manteniendo el tono divertido en nuestro intercambio.

"Exacto, hable en condicional, nunca dije que no lo iba a hacer. Además lo necesito," sonreí reclinándome en el asiento, subiendo levemente el volumen en el stereo y mirando hacia el frente donde la noche parecía desvanecerse dando paso a un lento amanecer. Mismo que mis no tan decentes pensamientos sobre Rachel dando paso a unos más divertidos en los cuales estaría defendiendo activamente el bienestar de mis pulmones, neuronas, y organismo en general.


	11. Smells like… emotional roller coaster.

Caminaba a zancadas por el jardín, e inconscientemente enviaba mi mirada hacia el reloj, lo cual se había convertido en algo recurrente en el ultimo día. Pero en ese momento era un acto reflejo, algo que llevaba a la práctica sin proponérmelo, quizás simplemente esperando que el seguir mirando la hora fuese a causar el milagro de hacer que el tiempo se detuviese, retrocediese y por ende eso me permitiese ganar unos minutos y no tener que correr desesperada para llegar al estudio a tiempo.

No tengo idea como paso, pero con Milly nos entretuvimos escuchando música e intercambiando diferentes anécdotas y cuando fuimos consientes de la hora, fue cuando vimos como Los Angeles despertaba y comenzaba a moverse a nuestro alrededor.

Nunca bajamos del auto. Y nada más paso entre nosotras, salvo algún que otro beso que nunca llego a más porque yo no lo quise permitir, y porque ella respetó mi decisión.

Pero al ver la hora, y darnos cuenta que ya ninguna de las dos iba a volver a dormir, decidimos buscar una cafetería para desayunar antes de volver e instalarnos en el estudio para empezar a grabar el material que necesitaba y por el cual estaba en la ciudad.

Si bien las voces en mi cabeza estaban siendo reprimidas por mí misma, tan sólo al poner un pie en el estudio y ver como Rachel se hallaba sentada en el sillón, desde donde me observó con indescifrable expresión, sentí el ruido incrementando el volumen hasta convertirse en ensordecedor.

No dije nada, tan sólo conecte nuestras miradas.

Pero su rostro inescrutable y sus ojos intensos, lograron que me ruborizase, porque incluso cuando no lo decía, podía deducir que en su cabeza se alojaba una única idea cobrando fuerza. Misma idea que se alojaba en la mía y que constaba de como ante los ojos de Rachel había pasado la noche con Milly. Incluso más evidente fue cuando detrás de mí ingreso ella, actuando mucho más casual y despreocupada, pero al igual que yo vistiendo la misma ropa que la noche anterior.

"Buen día" murmuré tímidamente, caminando hacia Rachel quien no quebró el silencio y permaneció hermética. Su mandíbula tensa, sus ojos recorriéndonos de pies a cabeza antes de bajar su mirada y volver a leer el guion que estaba posado sobre su regazo.

"Te trajimos tu preferido" Sonrió Milly adelantándose y entregándole su café predilecto.

Mentalmente maldije su empleo de palabras, el uso del plural más específicamente. El implicar que ambas habíamos sido las que habíamos pasado por la cafetería no hacía más que remarcar que habíamos estado juntas toda la noche y por algún extraño, no tan extraño, motivo me incomodaba por demás que Rachel lo supiese.

"Gracias" sonrió su más falsa sonrisa, aceptándolo. "Veo que la pasaron bien" afirmó con ironía, clavando sus ojos en mí, esperando que dijese algo, aunque sería más acertado decir que no aguardaba a que dijese algo, sino más bien me desafiaba a hacerlo.

Pero no lo hice, no podía decir demasiado, y de todos modos no fue necesario porque Milly se encargó de hacerlo por mí. "Si, Q es toda una caja de sorpresas. Perdimos la noción del tiempo y terminamos yendo a desayunar juntas"

Rachel bajó sus ojos sin decir nada, y yo posé los míos en Milly con severidad, manifestándole mi descontento por lo que acababa de decir. Su respuesta fue mirarme con confusión, ajena a la idea de porque me molestaba tanto que divulgase ese ínfimo detalle.

"Cómo estuvo la cena anoche?" pregunté quitándome la chaqueta y sentándome frente a ella mientras Milly caminaba hacia la consola para poner todo en orden.

Su cabeza permaneció gacha, y su respiración pesada, pero finalmente se dirigió a mi respondiendo de modo escueto, "Estuvo bien".

"Pudieron llegar a un acuerdo?" insistí, ya dándome cuenta que iba a ser difícil sacarle muchas palabras.

"Algo así," musitó distraída.

Suspiré hondo, froté mi mano por mi cara en busca de paciencia. O quizás calma… no lo sabía.

Paciencia para contrarrestar su estado poco comunicativo, o calma para dejar de perseguirme y pensar que el haber pasado la noche fuera de su casa y con Milly era la causante de ese estrés que se reconocía en su rostro.

"El recital de Puck y su banda estuvo muy bueno, están sonando realmente bien." Comenté esperando lograr una reacción y todo lo que conseguí fue una mueca y un  _mhm_. "Te mandó saludos" persistí y esta vez por fin logre que alzase su vista hacia mí. "Y se lamentó porque su judía preferida no estaba ahí-"

"Lo sé, le mandé un mensaje" me interrumpió bruscamente. "Porque como vos no me respondiste supuse que estabas ocupada y no ibas a poder mandarle mis disculpas." Sentenció con cierto cinismo, sosteniéndome la mirada, depositando todo el foco de atención en mí, lo cual me hacía desear volver el tiempo un segundo atrás, cuando su mirada penetrante apuntaba a cualquier lugar menos a mí.

Porque si algo lograba ponerme nerviosa y desatar un sinfín de emociones en mi interior, era cuando Rachel me sostenía la mirada intentando leer mis pensamientos, que era exactamente lo que hacía en ese momento. Intentando cruzar un puente imaginario que nos unía, y así filtrarse en mi cabeza para someterme en un estado de desnudez psicológica absoluta.

"No te respondí porque pensé que dormías, o estabas con Finn, y no quería interrumpir nada." Me excusé con tanta calma como pude.

"Si, seguro" respondió con incluso más cinismo, sonriéndome de un modo forzado que ya no era imaginación mía, sino cien por ciento real.

Me quedé mirandola en silencio, temerosa de decir algo más que hiciese alterar su temperamento, de todos modos sólo fue cuestión de segundos para que eso sucediese.

Dejando el guion sobre la mesa tomo un sorbo del café que le había entregado Milly un instante antes, y acto seguido se puso de pie al tiempo que profería improperios a diestra y siniestra. "… La puta madre, esto está hirviendo! Gracias por pensar en mi voz, eh!" exclamó furiosa y de repente toda la languidez que permanecía en mi cabeza, luego de haber fumado con Milly, desaparecía.

Desde donde estaba sentada me incline hacia atrás perpleja, mi mandíbula colgando ya que realmente no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había presenciado a Rachel profiriéndose con ese léxico.

"Alguien tuvo una muy mala noche, o una muy mala mañana?" inquirió Milly divertida. "No me sorprende, también me pasaría si tengo que dormir con eso" agregó intentando descomprimir la situación, pero su intento fue fallido y sólo logro despertar una mirada asesina en Rachel.

"No estoy de humor para tus estupideces," la atacó casi escupiendo las palabras.

"Nah, en serio? Si no me lo decías ni me daba cuenta. Jamás lo hubiese adivinado."

Mis ojos se seguían abriendo mientras miraba como Milly lejos de bajar los decibeles parecía sentirse amedrentada por el mal humor de Rachel. Pero su actitud no contenía cierta maldad detrás como si lo hubiese contenido ese comentario viniendo de Santana, en este caso era simplemente un tono jocoso, sólo que no lograba ser percibido como tal en un momento limite como ese.

"Rach…" susurré con dulzura intentando acariciar su hombro pero en un brusco movimiento deshizo el contacto y se abrió paso, pasando a mi lado sin siquiera mirarme.

Su paso parecía decidido, pero justo al llegar a la puerta se detuvo. "No puedo hacer esto ahora, hagamos un break antes de empezar" habló y luego si salió decidida del lugar, sin volver a mirar atrás.

Mis ojos se quedaron clavados en la puerta por un par de segundos, y cuando me giré vi a Milly sentada en la consola, sin muestras de haberse visto afectada por el áspero intercambio.

Me acerqué molesta por su actitud, y la miré inquisitivamente, pero al igual que lo que había pasado antes, sólo me devolvió una mirada confusa. "Qué? Te contagiaste su mal humor?"

"No, pero podes ubicarte. Estas en su casa, no podes tratarla así, no me parece bien." Remarqué comenzando a perder la calma.

"Sabes por qué esta así?"

"No, supongo que se levantó mal-"

"Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre? Para ser una persona tan brillante y poseedora de gran intelecto por momentos sos increíblemente ignorante, Q"

Y si bien hasta ese momento venia conteniendo mis frustraciones, sus palabras lograron que dejase escurrir el último resquicio de control que me quedaba. "Fumar un porro te pone agresiva, o qué?" cuestioné furiosa por el insulto camuflado que me había dirigido, pero también por dejar a entrever que había algo de lo que no me daba cuenta pero que ella si había reconocido.

"No, sólo incrementa mi frustración sexual… y también me da hambre" habló con total soltura, casi mofándose de mí como lo había hecho de Rachel. "Estoy intentando descomprimir el aire, Q. Relajá… vamos a pasar toda la mañana trabajando y no tengo ganas de que haya mala vibra en el aire. No es la gran cosa, Rachel va a volver en diez minutos como si nada hubiese pasado, sólo tuvo uno de sus típicos berrinches caprichosos, tan pronto se dé cuenta de su actitud va a volver."

Mi respiración se agitaba por la impotencia que sentía, detestaba que un extraño siquiera intentase ponerme en mi lugar. Casi diría que Rachel era la única a la que le daba ese poder, quizás Santana lo tenía, pero siempre presentaba oposición con ella. Y ahora Milly intentaba decirme que hacer, cosa que no iba a permitir bajo ningún concepto.

"Necesito ir a cambiarme y darme una ducha" informé y sin más palabras di media vuelta y salí del estudio.

Probablemente no iba a hacer uso de más de media hora, y ese era el tiempo que seguramente iba a necesitar Rachel antes de volver al estudio… si es que volvía.

**xxXXXxx**

Nunca agradecí tanto el proyecto de Rachel, que la llevó a crear un estudio dentro de su propia casa, como en el momento en que me miré al espejo, decidí que estaba lista y por ende abandoné mi cuarto, caminé a paso cansino través del pasillo, la cocina y el jardín hasta arribar al estudio nuevamente para encarar la grabación.

Hay algo que a lo largo de toda mi vida no supe manejar, y eso es la incertidumbre. La misma que sentía en ese preciso instante, justo antes de ingresar. Incertidumbre acerca de si Rachel ya se hallaba dentro, o no. Incertidumbre acerca de si en caso de que Rachel no se hallase dentro, si estaba en sus planes regresar. Y principalmente, incertidumbre acerca de cuál era el motivo principal que había desatado un mal humor tan vehemente en ella.

Durante mi ducha, y mientras me cambiaba, había repasado las opciones que podían haber suscitado su reacción y sólo atiné a formular dos hipótesis.

La primera incluía a Finn y constaba de una nueva, aunque ya cotidiana, pelea entre ambos. La segunda era que estuviese enojada conmigo por mi falta de…  _¿códigos?._

Supongo que no le agradaba pensar que había pasado la noche con Milly por diversos motivos. El primero de ellos podría ser porque ambas somos sus amigas y sé de lo posesiva que puede ser. El segundo, y por el cual me inclinaba, era porque en el manual de Rachel dormir con alguien con quien iba a tener que trabajar se presentaba como la idea más estúpida e irresponsable del mundo.

Y no importa que no haya dormido con Milly, Rachel no lo sabía y en la cabeza de cualquier persona la primera deducción luego de saber que dos personas pasaron la noche juntas es esa, y no la podía juzgar por pensar como cualquier otro mortal. No sabía que era lo que había pasado, yo jamás tuve la oportunidad de explicárselo, y en ese momento ya no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso.

Pero de todas esas hipótesis reverberando en los confines de mi mente, lo que sacaba en limpio segundos antes de disponerme a regresar al estudio era cuan erróneo sonaba pensar que la solución más sensata, para haber evitado la situación vivida, hubiese sido darle explicaciones a Rachel de lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

Las contradicciones que tenían lugar en mi cabeza representaban una encrucijada en la cual deseaba con todo mí ser no adentrarme, no obstante en la cual me hallaba inmersa.

Y fue así, en medio de una avalancha de contradicciones que me detuve frente a la puerta del estudio por un instante que se extendió en el tiempo, mientras yo intentaba poner en orden mi cabeza. Necesitaba poner todo en stand by y dedicar mi foco de atención a lo que me había llevado a estar en Los Angeles.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y me decidí a entrar, a cruzar el umbral que separaba mi incertidumbre de las certezas que posiblemente yacían dentro.

Mi lado más pesimista se había apostado dentro mío, y eso me llevaba a pensar que seguramente el clima no iba a ser el mejor. Pero si ese era el caso, y se hacían evidentes nuestras diferencias, confiaba en poder trabajar sobre las mismas más tarde, pero no en ese momento.

Y la verdad es que no planeaba tomar un approach profesional dentro del estudio, pero si era necesario estaba capacitada para hacerlo, y no tenía ninguna duda de que Rachel también lo estaba, y con esa convicción me adentré en el inmenso cuarto.

Para mi sorpresa Rachel ya estaba dentro, cruzada de brazos y apoyada contra la consola en una actitud un tanto defensiva, pero calma, junto a Milly quien estaba parada frente a ella.

No me requirió mucho esfuerzo darme cuenta de que ambas estaban manteniendo una conversación que se detuvo drásticamente en el preciso momento en que advirtieron mi presencia.

Ambas se giraron para mirarme y por un segundo dudé de si entrar, o salir de ahí como si hubiese interrumpido algo.

Pensar que ambas hablaban de mí fue lo primero que se cruzó por mi cabeza, pero lo segundo fue pensar en que ambas hablan de algo que no me incumbía a mí, al fin y al cabo eran grandes amigas y es lo lógico, por ende decidí quedarme con esa segunda opción.

Pero no voy a negar que esa sensación de  _estar de más_  no era nueva, ya la había vivido anteriormente. Y algo dentro mío se retorcía al darme cuenta de que inconscientemente tendía a sentir que las interrumpía, porque interrumpirlas indicaba cierto tono íntimo en su intercambio, y la sola idea de pensar en Rachel manteniendo tal grado de complicidad con ella removía cosas en mí con las cuales no debería tener que lidiar en ese momento.

Pero la decisión estaba tomada, y por eso fue que camine en dirección al sofá, en donde tomé asiento.

Abrí la carpeta que traía conmigo, leí por arriba el guion y me dirigí a la parte final en donde había un sobre que contenía unas cuantas fotografías.

El silencio desapareció otra vez, Milly y Rachel comenzaron a hablar de aspectos relacionados al micrófono que iban a usar y eso fue todo lo que necesite para recluirme en mi mundo paralelo. O al menos eso hice hasta que sentí a Rachel dejándose caer junto a mí, sus manos aferrándose a mi brazo y su cabeza apoyándose en mi hombro, completamente en silencio.

La miré de reojo pero no dije nada, quizás porque esa actitud me había tomado por sorpresa y simplemente no sabía que decir.

Sus ojos estaban posados en la fotografía que sostenía en mi mano, y mi mirada volvió a la misma.

Era parte de una serie de tomas que había hecho al mismo tiempo en que se filmaba el corto, la totalidad de las mismas eran en locación, y había necesitado mirarlas porque de algún modo me recordaban que era lo que quería decir, creaban conexión, y ponían mi cabeza en el humor necesario para encarar la dirección.

"Permitime disculparme por mi comportamiento hace un rato" la escuché musitar con una dulzura que contrarrestaba la furia con la que había abandonado el estudio unos minutos antes.

Volví a mantenerme en silencio, pero nuestras miradas se encontraron y se sostuvieron prolongadamente, creando una comunicación visual que en nuestro caso era común y mucho más poderosa que la que podríamos alcanzar con cualquier combinación de palabras.

"Hablamos después, si?" propuso, sabiendo que su disculpa era aceptada pero no comprendida.

"Okay" fue lo que atiné a responder, y es qué después de todos los escenarios que había vaticinado en mi mente, su actitud conciliadora se posicionaba considerablemente lejana al mejor escenario imaginado previamente.

"Les parece bien empezar?" habló Milly sentada frente a la consola, e indicándonos que ya sorteado el conflicto, debíamos empezar a poner energías en lo que realmente lo requería.

**xxXXXxx**

" _(…) llegando constantemente a destiempo. Fallando una y otra vez a la hora de intentar sincronizar el instante en el que expulsaba palabras fuera de mi boca, con el instante en que las mismas eran oídas. Pero las interrogantes que constaban de preguntarme a mí misma que estaba mal conmigo, se convirtieron en momentos de preguntarme si quizás, tal vez, no había nada malo conmigo. Si quizás, tal vez… yo era yo, y debía abortar el intento de cambiar para lograr conocer y encajar en un grupo de personas en el cual, sinceramente, no estaba tan segura de querer pertenecer, para enfocarme en conocerme a mí misma."_ Finalizó Rachel, con perfecto manejo de los tiempos que yo había indicado previamente.

"Excelente, Rach" enfatizó Milly a través del interlocutor, con pulgares arriba, y enorme sonrisa.

Yo me mantuve detrás, reproduciendo otra vez en mi mente lo que había escuchado, observando como Rachel se quitaba los auriculares y los dejaba junto al micrófono antes de caminar fuera de la sala de grabación.

"Estuvo bien?" preguntó arrojándonos una mirada expectante, y consiguiendo la aprobación de ambas de modo automático.

"Creo que eso sería todo por hoy, no?." indagó Milly ya juntando sus cosas. "Quedé en almorzar con mamá y no quiero llegar tarde"

"Suficiente por hoy" hablé, sabiendo que mi voz era la que iba a tener la palabra final.

"Mañana a la misma hora? Pueden las dos?"

"Si, a la misma hora" asentí y luego de eso Milly nos saludó a ambas con un beso antes de salir con prisa del lugar, dejándonos a las dos solas en el estudio.

El tiempo que habíamos invertido intentando crear el material ideal había pasado con calma, e incluso varias risas de por medio, pero algo me indicaba que no todo estaba olvidado y que entre, al menos, Rachel y Milly algo estaba un tanto desfasado.

"Que faltó?" me preguntó Rachel con calma, y me giré para mirarla confundida. "Quinn, te conozco. No estas conforme con lo que hicimos".

Mis ojos se asentaron sobre los suyos por un momento, y su rostro no mostraba contrariedad, o molestia, tan sólo pura curiosidad. "Es perfecto, tu voz sonó perfecta" enfaticé y pude ver como la protesta estaba a punto de caer de sus labios. "Quizás demasiado perfecta para lo que yo busco" confesé caminando hasta la consola y sentándome en la silla que antes había ocupado Milly.

Rachel se mantuvo un silencio durante unos segundos, su expresión mostraba una profunda dicotomía de pensamientos teniendo lugar en su cabeza, pero nada que me pusiese en alarma por cómo iba a tomar ese comentario. "Quinn... Tu punto de vista, tus exigencias, no van a repercutir en nuestra relación. Sos la directora, y no pretendo que me digas que algo te gusta cuando en realidad no es así."

"No es que no me guste, cuando tuve que corregirte cosas lo hice" le recordé, y así había sido, en más de una ocasión la había detenido para darle indicaciones. "Es sólo que es demasiado perfecto, y quizás carece un poco de… alma? Sentimientos?"

"Queres que lo intentemos una vez más?" propuso, y su predisposición me demostraba que ella también quería volver a intentarlo, que no lo hacía sólo por complacerme, sino que ambas queríamos llegar a lograr el mejor material posible.

"Pero no está Milly"

"Importa?" preguntó divertida. "Te conozco y sé que memorizaste el proceso sólo con verla." Me sonrió, haciéndome sonrojar por el minucioso detalle del que se había percatado. "Dale, lo intentamos una vez más, no quiero ser perfecta, quiero ser ideal"

Y tan pronto sus palabras dejaron sus labios ya tenía mi aprobación. Sonreí agitando mi cabeza y extendí mi brazo en dirección a la puerta, señalándole el camino que ya conocía.

Tomé posesión de la consola, y Rachel lo hizo con el micrófono, dentro de la sala, justo frente a mí. Tan sólo un cristal (tres en realidad, ya que esa era la cantidad de paneles que conformaban la ventana) y pared de por medio.

El proceso era simpe, y al cabo de unos minutos ya se hallaba recitando nuevamente las líneas, pero yo no lograba notar un cambio a como lo había hecho antes y decidí detenerla. "Pará, eso está… sigue estando perfecto" hablé con suavidad, pero me arrepentí de hacerlo al ver su frustración.

"No sé cómo hacerlo, necesito que me guíes" protesto frustrada y en ese momento fue quizás el primer momento en que me sentí verdaderamente vulnerable como directora.

Como explicar algo que está en mi cabeza cuando no tengo palabras para hacerlo?. Sé que existen, pero en ciertos momentos parecen no estar a mi alcance, y en ese preciso momento eso era lo que sucedía.

Y decidí pensar en un modo alternativo para demostrar lo que buscaba, porque ya había aprendido que si bien las palabras suelen ser la ruta más fácil y rápida para conseguir las cosas, no siempre resulta ser la más eficaz.

"Cantá tu canción preferida" le pedí con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante mi propia idea.

Pero mí no tan ortodoxo approach la desconcertó por completo. "Qué?," me pregunto perdida.

" _Cantá . tu . canción . preferida_ " enuncié pausadamente. "Dale, no lo pienses, simplemente canta… olvídate donde estas, con quien estas… simplemente canta".

Y su mirad se clavó en mi intentando verificar si había perdido la cordura o si por el contrario de verdad quería que hiciese eso.

Pero eso era lo que yo quería.

Y eso fue lo que Rachel hizo.

Empezó con vacilación, dudosa, pero para cuando alcanzó la segunda estrofa ya todo había desaparecido, y era simplemente ella y su voz como escudo, y a la vez espada, contra el mundo entero.

"… _I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum,"_  cantaba y la ferocidad de su voz sumado a la impotente presencia que mostraba me erizaban la piel de pies a cabeza.

Hacía mucho tiempo, quizás años que no la escuchaba cantar de ese modo. Cantar por ella, sin ninguna presión, sin nada más en su cabeza que ganas de divertirse haciendo lo que le gustaba.

Y sé que Rachel no sufrió lo mismo que otros artistas de perder amor por lo que hacen, o hacerlo con menos dedicación por cansancio… es simplemente esa delgada línea que se traza entre cantar con tu corazón en el puño, desnudándote interiormente, a dar una performance perfecta para el público.

Cantaba con sus ojos cerrados y su corazón abierto.

Mi mirada la seguía de cerca, permanecía sentada en la silla, recostada, relajada, casi controlando mi respiración por miedo a que ese mínimo sonido alterase la atmosfera que ella creaba a través de su improvisada performance.

Es difícil tomar dimensión de lo que sucedía en ese instante. Rachel era mi mejor amiga, la persona por la cual tenía esa clase de amor que no conoce límites. Rachel era mi mayor vulnerabilidad y mi mayor fortaleza. Ante mis ojos Rachel era, tan sólo Rachel.

Pero aun cuando eso era cierto, al mismo tiempo Rachel no era simplemente Rachel sino una persona con un talento infinito, admirada por millones de personas en el mundo, aclamada por gran parte de los críticos, y deseada por un sinnúmero de productores.

Siempre me pasó, y me pasa, que se suceden momentos en los cuales necesito salir de mi cuerpo y mente, y mirarla desde una nueva perspectiva para recordar que puertas afuera Rachel no es simplemente Rachel, sino la estrella que siempre quiso ser… o mejor dicho, la estrella que siempre fue.

" _Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a comer. I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer._ _Nobody, no, nobody… Is gonna rain on my parade"_  cantaba a todo pulmón y yo desde mi lugar no podía evitar sonreír orgullosa y pronunciar silenciosamente junto a ella cada palabra.

A lo largo de toda su vida Rachel había tenido que sobreponerse a miles de obstáculos, y me avergüenza reconocer que en cierta parte de su adolescencia fui yo quien me encargue de hacer su vida un verdadero infierno. Pero siempre había existido un momento en que Rachel lograba acallar cualquier insulto arrojado hacia ella, y ese momento era en cuando cantaba.

No puedo decir que me conquistó con su voz, de hecho estoy segura de que no fue así como logro ponerme a su merced. Pero si fue su voz lo primero que capto mi atención, al igual que le paso a cada persona que la ha escuchado cantar, incluso a personas como Santana, quienes jamás lo van a reconocer.

Y siempre hubo un halo de elegancia en los movimientos que acompañaban su voz, y ese momento no era la excepción.

La presencia de Rachel se convertía en hipnótica y podría asemejar sus movimientos con los de una bailarina de danza clásica, no por el tipo de movimientos, que a decir verdad en ese momento no eran demasiados, pero por el estado en que trabajaban al unísono cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo.

No cantaba sólo con su voz, lo hacía con cada uno de sus músculos, y quizás un claro ejemplo de eso era ver observar sus manos con dedos extendidos, la cual tácitamente dejaban a entrever el estado de adrenalina y energía corriendo por su cuerpo.

El final llegó, y yo sin pensarlo me puse de pie, barriendo con disimulo una lágrima que caía por mi mejilla y riendo incrédula por lo que acababa de vivir.

La performance la dejo agotada, su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba con rapidez a medida que tomaba bocanadas de aire para controlar su ritmo cardíaco y en consecuente su respiración.

Abrió los ojos y me busco con la mirada, riendo ruborizada por los aplausos que en ese momento le profesaba.

" _Eso,_  es lo que quiero que hagas" señalé con una amplia sonrisa.

"Qué? Queres que cante?" replicó aun agitada.

"No, o si, quiero que sigas cantante. Es un placer escucharte" bromeé y su rubor se acentuó. "Pero no, me refiero a que no quiero que hables sino que sientas, tal cual lo acabas de hacer." aclaré. "Mirá, escucha esto," indiqué luego, dando play a la grabación que sin que ella supiese acababa de hacer de su performance.

Mi sonrisa crecía al escuchar por segunda vez la grabación, y estudie con mis ojos su expresión, y como pasaba de leerse el reproche en sus facciones por lo que seguro consideraba una horrible performance, a la sonrisa de satisfacción al entender a lo que hacía referencia.

"No me dijiste que me ibas a grabar" me increpó divertida, señalándome con el dedo índice cuando salió de la sala y caminó hacia la mesa para tomar una botellita de agua. "Ni que me ibas a sacar una foto" agregó observando la mi celular, el cual se hallaba junto a mí, aun con la pantalla encendida.

"Estas bajo mis órdenes, Berry, puedo hacer lo que quiera" contrarresté con arrogancia y me sonrió con complicidad acercándose para pararse a mi lado.

"Me entendes ahora?. Quiero sentimientos más que perfección, del interior del actor al exterior que lo rodea, del exterior que lo rodea al interior del espectador. Un puente"

"Entiendo, pero no estoy segura de poder lograrlo, Quinn. No lo escribí yo, no puedo-"

"No podes qué? Rach, la canción la escribieron Bob Merrill y Jule Styne, no obstante vos la haces tuya" hable y decidí obviar su sorpresa al escucharme dar un dato tan preciso acerca de los autores. "Sé que podes, no te lo hubiese pedido si no fuese así."

"No lo sé, Quinn" suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia el frente, pensativa.

"Rach" hablé para captar su atención, mientras me ponía de pie. "Hagamos algo, léelo una vez más y después lo grabamos. Sólo que esta vez… no pienses  _en_ lo que decís, ni pienses  _acerca_  de lo que decís," indiqué con serenidad. "Simplemente decilo y va a ser ideal. No quiero el stress en tu voz, okay? Sabes los sentimientos que quiero plasmar, eso ya lo hablamos en el ensayo, así que agarra eso como punto de referencia y practicalo no imaginándolo, sino sintiéndolo. Hacelo tuyo, si es necesario cambiar una palabra o algo, hacelo, tenés mi permiso."

"No me podes pedir que no imagine" rió rodando sus ojos.

"No, lo que quiero es que no extraigas las palabras de una imagen creada en tu cabeza, sino que se cree una imagen a tu cabeza, a partir de las palabras... no lo fuerces, deja que se dé con naturalidad"

"Está bien" asintió aun no tan convencida pero aceptando el desafío.

"Practicalo de esa forma y posiblemente salga así. Si pensas, estas imaginando... y si estas imaginando vas a hablar más desde tu imaginación detallando una situación, que desde tu interior expresando sentimientos" culminé y me sentí inquieta al ver sus ojos desnudándome sin reparos.

Ojos que permanecieron en mí durante un instante eterno.

En silencio asintió mordiéndose el labio, al tiempo que su mirada seguía posada en mí con extrema intensidad. Pero cuando pensé en cuestionar esa actitud, Rachel ya se alejaba de mí buscando espacio.

No más de diez minutos fueron los que preciso para aislarse de todo mientras leía nuevamente sus líneas, antes de tan sólo hacer uso de un intento para entregarme lo que necesitaba.

"Ideal," sonreí cuando salió de la sala de ensayo y sin aviso previo me vi atrapada entre sus brazos.

Fue un abrazo que se propagó en el tiempo y que cuanto menos se podía tildar de significativo. La carga emocional que contenía era imposible de poner en simples palabras, pero no es erróneo afirmar que recuerdos del pasado mezclados con fogonazos del conflicto que habíamos mantenido unas horas antes, contribuían para el cansancio emocional que las dos sentíamos.

Y si bien en ese momento tuve muchas certezas, sólo me permití enfocarme en la meramente laboral, que me decía que mi proyecto tenía sentido... y que la elección de Rachel, para darle voz, había sido la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado.


	12. Smells like… thunderstorms.

Como persona siempre he tenido muchas falencias, pero creo que la peor de todas, o al menos la que más aborrecía en ese momento de mi vida, era la incapacidad que poseía para mantenerme en contacto con las personas, sin importar cuan bien las mismas me cayesen, cuan cercana las sintiese, o cuanto las extráñese.

Quizás el hecho de nunca haber tenido una verdadera amistad cuando era chica, que me representase lo que era ese fuerte lazo, devenía en esa incapacidad por sostener el diálogo con personas que honestamente me importaban y sentía como parte de mi vida.

Con Santana y Brittany crecimos juntas, es cierto, pero nuestra relación no fue la típica amistad que tienen las personas a esa edad.

Cuando se trata de Santana, demás está decir que nuestras ambiciones y ego se ponían en el medio de las dos. Estar en constante competencia nunca nos permitió lograr cotidianidad, cualidad intrínseca de cualquier amistad, la cual nace a través de confesiones, complicidad y ese conocimiento íntimo de los pequeños detalles. Más bien crecimos como siendo hermanas, creo que en ese sentido la sentía incluso más cercana que a Francine, con quien había lazos de sangre inquebrantables.

Pero si era honesta conmigo misma debía reconocer que con Santana también tenía lazos inquebrantables, y que nada tenía que ver con cierta noche y lo que pasó en cierto cuarto de hotel, nuestra relación suprimía ese detalle. Habia algo que no unía, siempre nos íbamos a preocupar la una por la otra, siempre íbamos a estar cuidándonos la espalda mutuamente. Porque tal cual pasa entre hermanos, entre nosotras dos podíamos matarnos, pero jamás íbamos a permitir que alguien más intentara hacer lo mismo con cualquiera de las dos, y obviamente esa urgencia de protección tacita también la incluía a Brittany.

Brittany quizás si podía considerarla como una verdadera amiga… Brittany fue quién me enseño a reír ante cosas absurdas sin preocuparme por racionalizarlas. Brittany me enseño a abrazar y ser abrazada, cuando ese nivel de intimidad afectuosa nunca había sido algo que había conocido en mi seno familiar. Brittany me enseño a dejarlo fluir, a perder la cordura por momentos y simplemente vivir, sentir.

Me afligía profundamente y, al mismo tiempo, avergonzaba necesitar detenerme a pensar en ella unos instantes para darme cuenta de lo importante que había sido Britt en mi vida, y como me ayudo a crecer como persona, como individuo. Porque quizás no es la persona más brillante intelectualmente, pero si la más brillante emocionalmente, y eso es algo con lo que se nace, no hay libro ni universidad que te lo pueda inculcar.

Y me bastaba sólo cerrar los ojos y visualizar la sonrisa de Britt o el sonido de su risa para darme cuenta de lo mucho que la extrañaba, y lo mucho que me reprochaba a mí misma por no haberme esforzado en coincidir en Skype, en viajar a visitarla, o simplemente mantener el dialogo vía mensajes.

Pero al mismo tiempo, también era cierto que ni siquiera con Rachel lograba hacerlo. El único motivo por el cual las dos nos manteníamos en contacto creo que debía atribuírselo a ella y a su persistencia... aunque quizás la palabra no es atribuírselo sino agradecérselo.

Hacía más de un año que no veía a Sam y más de seis meses a Mercedes, y eso que ambos eran personas con quienes no quería perder contacto, no obstante estaba casi segura de que llevaba más de un mes sin siquiera hablar por teléfono.

Mismo tiempo que llevaba sin hablar con mi madre, quien había dejado tres mensajes de voz en los últimos tres días y quien aún no había recibido una llamada de vuelta tal cual lo solicitaba.

No tengo tiempo, era la excusa que tenía para ella. Tengo fiaca y estoy extremadamente cansada, es la excusa que me daba a mí misma, pero al final de cuentas la única verdad es que era incapaz de sostener la comunicación con otras personas si no estaban detrás de mí presionándome a hacerlo.

Es un defecto, como la impuntualidad, y creo que en algún momento es algo que voy a intentar mejorar, quizás deba volver a terapia con esa meta cuando regrese a Nueva York. Y quizás… tan sólo quizás, mi psicóloga se permita reírse de mi por proponerle empezar a trabajar en cambiar algo que ella señaló desde la primera sesión que tuvimos hace más de cuatro años, pensé riendo absurdamente por mi propio comportamiento.

Pero sin importar cuanto boyaba esa reflexión en mi cabeza, el celular aún seguía en mis manos, y la llamada a mi madre seguía sin ser devuelta.

Rachel se hallaba en la cocina, ultimando los detalles para la cena, y ese era motivo más que suficiente para excusarme con un mensaje en lugar de perder tiempo en realizar una llamada. De seguro Judy lo iba a entender... no la situación, sino la excusa. Al menos dando señales de vida le iba a permitir tener certezas acerca de cómo su hija menor seguía con vida y se hallaba bien. Y en lo personal, yo sabía que ella también lo estaba, si la situación fuese diferente estaba segura de que hubiese indicado algo que sugiriese urgencia en sus mensajes.

Y apunto estaba de incorporarme y caminar hacia la cocina, cuando recibí un sms de Milly que no decía demasiado, aunque al mismo tiempo implicitaba mucho.

Subir al auto, prender el stereo, que suene Waxahatchee y acordarme de vos. Nos vemos en un rato jaja ;). Xx

Me hubiese encantado atribuir el mensaje al hecho de haberle recomendado esa artista cuando nos quedamos hablando la madrugada anterior, no obstante había estado en esta situación antes y sabía que probablemente había mucho más detrás del mensaje, que un simple comentario anecdótico. Y sin dudas es algo de lo cual me iba a tener que ocupar más tarde, porque si había algo que no había ido a buscar a LA era una relación.

Me puse de pie, alisé mi vestido y me dirigí hacia la cocina, desde donde provenía una voz que me causaba sorpresa no por desconocerla, sino por haber perdido la costumbre de escucharla entonando una melodía en cualquier momento del día.

Caminé dentro y vi a Rachel decorando un plato con verduras, y a Ramona, la señora que le ayudaba con todos los quehaceres de la casa, haciendo lo propio con una tabla de fiambres.

Con parsimonia busqué apoyo en la pared y perdí noción del tiempo, enfocándome en su voz, siguiendo atenta cada mínimo movimiento, hipnotizada por verla desenvolverse en una tarea tan cotidiana así como intima.

Y en ese momento la tensión vivida la mañana anterior quedaba en el olvido, mismo que la promesa de sentarnos a hablar luego para aclarar todo, cosa que no habíamos podido hacer pero que en ese momento honestamente parecía innecesario.

Rachel estaba ahí, yo estaba ahí, y la normalidad y calma volvía a ser palpable entre las dos, echando por tierra las dudas que me habían atormentado hacía poco más de veinticuatro horas.

Sin que se percatase de mi presencia camine sigilosamente detrás de ella y robé un bastón de zanahoria que acababa de posar sobre el plato, llevándolo inmediatamente a mi boca.

"Quinn!" me advirtió con tal severidad que no pude evitar reír a carcajadas por su dramática reacción. "Estaban perfectamente ordenados por tamaño, ahora me veo en la obligación de rebanar más"

"Fue sólo uno, agrega una rodaja de-"

"No, no, esa no es la solución." Me interrumpió señalándome con la cuchilla aun en sus manos. "La idea era no tener una cleptómana de zanahorias en mi cocina, rompiendo la organización que yo ostentaba"

"¿Cleptómana?" repetí divertida a modo de pregunta, y volví a reír esta vez mirando a Ramona para buscar su complicidad. "Si se me va a acusar de cleptómana, que sea por algo que valga la pena, no por un bastón de zanahoria!" me quejé casi ofendida.

"¿Perdón?, ¿Acaso necesitas una explicación del vocablo? Dudo que haya algo que amerite llamar Cleptómano a alguien y que se mantenga dentro de los límites de lo lícito"

"Disiento" sonreí, atreviéndome a robar un nuevo bastón que a punto estuvo de caer de mi mano cuando Rachel me golpeó con la suya, pero que pude retener gracias a mis rápidos reflejos. "Puedo ser cleptómana de besos, no tendría ningún problema con eso" le guiñe el ojo y escuche la carcajada repentina de Ramona.

Durante unos segundos Rachel me miró a los ojos y luego gradualmente volvió su vista a los vegetales, murmurando algo que no llegue a entender, ni tuve tiempo de preguntar ya que Finn ingresó a la cocina instaurando mi mal humor interno de modo automático.

"¿Que hacen?" preguntó casual, luego de besar los labios de Rachel, por ende obligándome a desviar mi mirada hacia Ramona.

"Ultimando detalles, hasta que Quinn decidió venir a revolucionar la cocina robando mis vegetales" comentó, y Finn me miro sonriendo forzadamente. "Ya te vas o…"

"No, el partido se suspendió asique me voy a quedar"

Genial, pensé entre mí, lo que aparecía como una noche tranquila con amigas estaba a punto de convertirse en una pesadilla.

Rachel examinó su rostro confuso, frunciendo el ceño. "Pero somos todas mujeres" señaló, dejando el cuchillo sobre la mesada, y secando sus manos con una servilleta.

"Pero las conozco, es más, también son amigas mías"

Y eso sí que fue novedoso.

Que Finn se dirigiese a Santana, Brittany y a mí como amigas era algo que lograba retrotraerme a la sala del Glee Club, en donde todos éramos una familia, amigos y demás exageraciones que en realidad, fuera de ese cuarto, carecía de real valor.

Carecía de valor cuando recordaba en como Finn arrinconó con un slushie a Kurt y Mercedes para mantener su status, o cuando cruelmente saco del closet a Santana frente a todo el colegio, por tan sólo nombrar algunos de los hechos.

"Okay, si no te molesta ser el único hombre…" sonrió Rachel pero pude notar como la frustración y quizás también preocupación la invadían.

"Si a Quinn no le molesta ser la única soltera en la mesa…" replicó y juro que más que ira me provoco rodar los ojos, o esa fue mi primera reacción hasta que me di cuenta de que con ese comentario implicaba que Milly tenía pareja y eso sí que era algo nuevo.

"Finn!" gruñó molesta. "Además Milly viene sola, se peleó con Chloe hace más de un mes" sentenció y yo resoplé aliviada.

Él asintió y sonrió esa estúpida sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, curvando el costado de su boca, ladeando su cabeza, antes de volver a besar a Rachel y dejarnos a solas ya que Ramona también había salido.

"Perdón" musitó Rachel, quitándose el delantal y sentadose en una banqueta. "Y gracias por no responderle"

"Que otra opción tenia?" suspiré encogiéndome de hombros. "Si a él no le molesta ser el único en la mesa que no conoce el significado de la palabra ampulosidad," deje deslizar fallando a la hora de intentar suprimir una sonrisa arrogante, sonrisa que luego se transformó en una carcajada al ver como Rachel se tapaba su boca para no evidenciar la sonrisa que se abría paso en sus labios.

Cuando pasaron un par de segundos, y ambas estábamos más calmadas, suspiró agitando su cabeza, totalmente resignada. "Espero que podamos pasar la entrada y aunque sea lleguemos al plato principal antes de que se arranquen la cabeza mutuamente"

Yo mantuve el silencio antes de volver a hablar, ya esta vez con mucha más seriedad. "De todos modos no entiendo por qué me detesta tanto, por ejemplo ahora..." señalé desganada. "No dije nada, ni siquiera hice una mueca y sin embargo sigue provocándome aunque yo no le dé motivos" reflexioné en voz alta, buscando en Rachel una respuesta a una interrogante que siempre rondaba mi cabeza.

"Lo intimidas, se siente amenazado," confesó con una suavidad en su voz que me erizaba la piel. "Sabe lo importante que sos para mí, que me conoces mejor que nadie y que…" se detuvo dejando que el suspenso por lo que estaba por decir flotase en la silenciosa atmósfera. "Lo que si no entiendo es por qué vos no lo toleras a él" culminó desestimando por completo lo que había estado a punto de decir antes.

"Me parece que no te trata como corresponde y eso es motivo más que suficiente para que me resulte intolerable" hablé con honestidad atroz.

Rachel no dijo nada, sólo se tomó unos instantes para mirarme a los ojos, cosa que en los últimos días parecía haberse vuelto una constante. "Creo que no vamos a llegar a buen puerto si seguimos hablando sobre eso," resopló con lánguida sonrisa. "En tu favor esta que te seguís manteniendo fiel a tus ideas, pensas así desde siempre así que no puedo luchar contra eso. Respeto que seas consistente"

"Gracias" sonreí sacándole la lengua y moviéndome hacia la heladera para servirme un vaso de agua. Pero el timbre sonó y Rachel me miró casi implorándome ir a recibir a quien sea que hubiese llegado. "Me debes una" apunte en su dirección con mi dedo índice mientras abandonaba la cocina y me dirigía al salón principal en donde Santana ya ingresaba, tras haber sido recibida por Ramona.

"Q." asintió con sonrisa suave, acercándose, besándome en la mejilla y dándome de modo abrupto una botella de vino, previo a caminar apresurada en dirección a la cocina. "Decime que hay algo comestible entre todo el plástico vegano que seguro pusiste en estas bandejas, Hobbit" la oí decir y sonreí porque sin dudas esa era una entrada digna de Santana López.

"Quinn" exclamo Brittany ya colgada de mi cuello, abrazándome con fuerza, abrazo que me ingenie en corresponder. "Te extrañaba, estaba cansándome de abrazar mi iPad" reprochó robándome la primera sonrisa de la noche.

"Perdón B, no va a volver a pasar... yo también te extrañaba"

"Awww, Quinn" sonrió dulcemente adorando ser recibida por mi costado más tierno y yo espejé el gesto. "Llegamos esta madrugada de París, la torre Eiffel es el pararrayos más lindo que vi en mi vida humana, y primera felina," habló con entusiasmo. "No pensas igual?"

"Si, lo-"

"Me gusta tu vestido" me interrumpió cambiando completamente de tema. "Lo pinto la señora de pelo rojo?" Indagó sorprendida.

"Qué? Que señora, B?" pregunté extrañada, pero inmediatamente supe de lo que hablaba. "Oh, no!" reí divertida. "Yayoi Kusama no pinto mi vestido, aunque se parece mucho, no?" le guiñé el ojo cómplice, recordando la exposición que la había llevado a ver conmigo la última vez que me había visitado en Nueva York, donde justamente Kusama exponía su más reciente trabajo basado en lunares. Patrón que guardaba similitud con el vestido blanco con lunares negros que yo llevaba puesto.

La conversación con Brittany se extendió unos instantes más, luego Rachel y Santana se integraron y las cuatro conversamos y reímos divertidas hasta que el timbre sonó y Rachel fue a recibir a Milly, quien era la única que faltaba arribar.

Las dos volvieron un minuto después y para mi sorpresa no hizo falta presentación, ya que tanto Brittany como Santana conocían a la británica, por lo cual sólo nos limitamos a trasladarnos al sofá para sumergirnos en una charla despreocupada.

"Si yo fuese Finnepto estaría más que preocupado por dejar que mi novia tenga a esta chica sacada de un catálogo de Victoria's Secret como amiga, no te parece?" bromeó Santana hablándome al oído, teniendo la decencia suficiente de evitar que el resto la escuchase. "Aunque me preocuparía más por vos, claro está" insistió y mi respuesta llego arqueando mis cejas y manteniéndole la mirada hasta que fue ella la primera en desviar su foco de atención, siendo esa la única forma de poner fin a la conversación.

La llegada de Finn trajo un aire viciado de tensión que lentamente Brittany se encargó de disipar, permitiendo llevar adelante la charla con calma, mismo cuando nos trasladamos a la mesa y degustamos la entrada y primer plato entre risas y anécdotas de nuestra adolescencia que parecían divertir por sobremanera a la británica.

"Milly" habló Finn dirigiéndose a ella. "Rachel me dijo que cortaste con Chloe… lamento escuchar eso"

"Gracias?" respondió vacilante, tan sorprendida como el resto de quienes estábamos sentados en la mesa ante el inesperado gesto. "Gracias, Finn" repitió con más convicción y una sonrisa honesta.

"Ni lo digas" sonrió tomando un sorbo de vino. "Es más, se me acaba de ocurrir una muy buena idea. Que te parece si te presento a Adam? Es el chico perfecto para vos" expresó entusiasmado y nuevamente todas lo miramos con los ojos abiertos inmensamente, aunque esta vez no por el buen gesto sino todo lo contrario.

"Finn!" exclamó Rachel molesta, y por la cotidianidad de la exclamación juraría que en el último tiempo era la única forma en la que pronunciaba su nombre.

"Idiota" suspiró Santana rodando sus ojos mientras yo seguía mirando incrédula de lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Qué? Que dije de malo?"

"Ampulosidad" suspiré mirando hacia el techo, luego bajando la vista para encontrarme con Rachel sonriendo brevemente ante la mirada extraña del resto, dejando en evidencia que eso formaba parte de una broma privada entre nosotras dos. Incluso cuando la misma acababa de nacer y de modo completamente accidental.

"Finn" habló Brittany luego, con dulzura. "Milly no juega para el equipo de los tiburones, lo hace para los delfines" razonó bajo la confusa mirada de Finn y Milly, pero ganándose las sonrisas cómplices del resto.

"Soy gay, Finn. Lesbiana, Homosexual, ponele el rotulo que más te guste. Lo que quiero que quede claro es que no me interesa conocer a Adam" aclaró con finalidad. "De todos modos gracias por la buena intención, supongo." agregó para calmar un poco el aire que parecía viciarse nuevamente con tensión.

"Perdón, pensé que-"

"Pensaste? Eso sí es una novedad" masculló Santana y se ganó una patada por debajo de la mesa de mi parte, y casi podría asegurar que por parte de Rachel también.

"En fin, creo que lo más apropiado es que optemos por otro tópico de conversación, no les parece?" interrumpió Rachel buscando la aprobación de todos, la cual obtuvo.

"Ya sabes si vas a Lima para el cumpleaños de Leroy?" preguntó Milly ayudando a dejar en el pasado el pequeño incidente.

"No, no puedo ir. Pero van a venir los dos a visitarme asique vamos a poder festejarlo juntos" sonrió feliz. "A propósito de eso" agregó mirándolo a Finn. "Te encargaste de lo que hablamos?"

"Si, de eso te quería hablar justamente" expresó dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa y buscando algo en su celular mientras seguía hablando. "Estuve en la concesionaria esta mañana y creo que lo mejor va a ser optar por otro modelo más económico, quizás algún Toyota? O mejor aún, tú Prius..."

"Umm, no. Pá me dijo que Papá quería el modelo que te dije."

"Lo sé, pero ellos viven en Lima y es un desperdicio. Además sabes que él se va a enojar, no le gustan esos regalos caros" explicó ante la mirada de Rachel, quien no decía nada con palabras, pero parecía expresar bastante con su mirada. "En cambio vi el ultimo Lamborghini y es el ideal para nosotros"

"No necesito un auto nuevo, Finn"

"Si, yo lo necesito, y los dos lo necesitamos porque no es lo mismo conseguir que los paparazzis te fotografíen en tu Prius, a que lo hagan en un Lamborghini Aventador. La imagen lo es todo, Rach" sonrió satisfecho por su argumento, mientras Rachel lo miraba confusa y el resto intentábamos comer haciendo el mínimo ruido posible por miedo a desatar un nuevo altercado.

Y lo logramos, lo cual fue una inmensa sorpresa dado que puedo asegurar que al menos Santana y Milly tenían en su cabeza la misma imagen que yo. Imagen que constaba de Rachel y uno de sus Louis Vuitton, Versace, o Valentino bajando de un auto en el cual sonaba Move Bitch a un volumen que ponía a vibrar el pavimento. Escena que distaba de su clase, ya que dicho auto sólo podía aspirar a ocupar espacio en el garaje de algún rapero o estrella de reality show quien hacía uso de sus 5 minutos en el spotlight.

"No sé, creo que lo podemos hablar después, no obstante lo considero un gasto innecesario"

"Un gasto innecesario fue la inversión que hiciste en el estudio, cuando podrías haber optado por grabar en Londres como la discográfica había sugerido, en lugar de ir indie. O ceder horas de trabajo gratis para el video de Quinn"

Video? Acaba de llamar a mi proyecto, video?. Creo que me había olvidado lo que significaba la expresión ver en rojo, pero en ese momento lo recordé, porque mis ojos se nublaban con furia ante la irrespetuosidad con la que nuevamente se profesaba para con mi trabajo.

A punto estuve de hablar, de rajar salvajemente el manto de silencio que le siguió a sus palabras, pero la mano de Milly, quien estaba sentada a mi lado, sobre mi muslo dando un apretón a modo de apoyo me hice volver en sí y saber que no podía hacerle algo así a Rachel otra vez y en su casa.

"Rachel" habló Santana sorprendiéndonos a todos por el sereno tono de voz. "Podemos buscar el postre? Si hay algo de lo que no me voy a quejar es de tu mousse vegana" sonrió con una dulzura más que peculiar en ella.

No era difícil de discernir que era lo que Santana lograba hacer con ese gesto, y lo agradecí con una mirada cómplice. Tal cual hizo Milly, quien seguía en silencio, sin saber que era lo que debíamos hacer o decir en una situación como esa.

Finn era el único que parecía ajeno a todo, volviendo a comer como si nada hubiese pasado, como si la silenciosa pelea con Rachel no acabase de ocurrir.

Y justamente eran ese tipo de cosas, uno de los motivos por los cuales no me gustaba en lo más mínimo la idea de compartir la cena con él.

Seguramente la situación hubiese sido distinta si hubiesen estado presentes más personas, y no simplemente Finn contra dos de las personas más cercanas a Rachel y al mismo tiempo dos de las personas que más enfrentadas a él se presentaban.

O quizás no.

Porque de un simple análisis de la situación se deducía que nada tiene que ver cuanta simpatía Milly o yo sentíamos hacia él, el problema fue pura y exclusivamente de pareja, entre él y Rachel. Y luego de una semana de convivir con ambos, más los comentarios que Milly había dejado deslizar, esa situación conflictiva entre los dos parecía ser parte de la cotidianidad, donde los desencuentros abundaban.

"No puedo creer que voy a poder descansar de ese montón de inútiles por un dos semanas más" habló Santana volviendo a la mesa con Rachel, y una bandeja que contenía las copas de mousse, las cuales posaba delante nuestro gracias a que Brittany y Ramona habían juntado el resto de la vajilla. "No entiendo porque me hacen la vida imposible, pareciese que me odiaran lo cual no es lógico porque… HOLA! Les doy trabajo!"

"Te sorprende que te detesten? Porque a mí no, para nada" reí y recibí una mirada fulminante de su parte.

"Shhh, Q. Sólo porque yo deteste a todo el mundo no significa que ellos tengan que odiarme a mí. Estúpidos…" masculló dejándose caer en la silla y de modo casi imperceptible tomando la mano de Brittany entre la suya, como buscando su ancla a tierra.

"Dios, Rach!. Esto esta exquisito" halagué tan sólo al haber probado la primera cucharadita de mousse.

"Coincido" sonrió Milly. "Brittany, tenés que volver a salir en un tour próximamente o tenés descanso?"

"Descanso" sonrió con mismo entusiasmo que un niño. "San no quiere que vuelva a viajar tan seguido, asique tengo pensado quedarme en el grupo de coreógrafos y trabajar sólo acá" comentó besando la mejilla de Santana, quien se ruborizó no obstante sonrió orgullosa, mismo modo en el que yo lo hacía.

Brittany había logrado lo imposible, luego de ser rechazada de Julliard por no haber superado el examen teórico del ingreso, recibió una beca por su excelente desempeño en el examen práctico en donde lo deslumbró con sus movimientos. No obstante la rechazó diciendo que no quería quitarle la oportunidad a alguien que si había pasado ambos exámenes. Objetó que no había hecho trampa en el colegio (porque supongo que robar mi exámenes y transcribirlos no era considerado como hacer trampa en su cabeza), y que tampoco quería hacerlo en la universidad.

Después de eso vivieron con Santana por medio año en Nueva York, la latina la acompaño a muchos castings para staff de bailarines hasta que por casualidad conoció a un famoso productor quien no sólo no dudo en contratarla sino que le ofreció una beca en un importante estudio de Los Angeles en donde la enseñanza era muy exclusiva. Y si bien la misma no representaba gran importancia académica, si tenía gran peso en el curriculum, y eso quedo a la vista ya que tan sólo habiendo culminado su preparación en la misma, Brittany consiguió ingresar como una de las bailarinas principales en la gira de una de las estrellas pop del momento.

"Bueno, felicitaciones. Rachel me mostró hace poco videos de cuando competían en el colegio, y también de tu gira, aunque nada se compara con haberlo visto en vivo" enfatizo guiñándole un ojo cómplice, y sin saberlo despertando los celos de Santana quien rodeó a Brittany con su brazo, atrayéndola imposiblemente cerca, sacando a relucir su lado más protector y posesivo.

Acto del cual con Rachel nos percatamos inmediatamente y que devino en nuestras carcajadas.

"Me perdí de algo?" preguntó Finn visiblemente perdido.

"Nada" respondí sin un atisbo de emoción en mi voz, ni positivas, ni negativas, contra su persona. "Sólo los celos de Santana por ver que Milly está halagando a B"

"No estoy celosa!" retrucó la latina furiosa.

"Ustedes dos hacen linda pareja" sonrió Brittany poniéndonos a Milly y a mi bajo su mirada. "Las dos están solas…" agregó con esa sonrisa que decía acabo-de-tener-la-idea-mas-genial-del-mundo, misma sonrisa que también se abría paso en los labios de Santana. No así en Rachel quien parecía tensarse. Tampoco en mí, ya que sentía mi piel quemando al verme como foco de atención, y también por recordar lo que había pasado entre ambas.

"Sos brillante, Britt Britt" felicitó Santana besándola brevemente en los labios. "Igual dudo que Milly le dé una chance, Q ni siquiera es tan linda como todos le hacen creer" expresó con arrogancia y recibió la severa mirada de Brittany.

"Quinn es muy bonita" enfatizó Milly sorprendiéndonos a todos.

"Y sexy." Agrego Brittany. "No la escuches, Q. San siempre reconoció que sos muy sexy y que después de mi sos la chica más bonita. Y hasta el día de hoy estoy celosa porque ella pudo estar con vos y yo no"

"Britt!" exclamamos con Santana al mismo tiempo pero creo que las palabras oídas habían sido las necesarias para que el resto de las personas en la mesa entendiese sin dificultades a lo que hacía referencia.

La mirada divertida de Milly fue la primera con la que me encontré al alzar la vista, el rubor tomando control no sólo de mis mejillas sino de todo mi rostro y cuello. Luego la confusión en Finn, lo cual no me sorprendía, y finalmente llegue a la punta de la mesa, en donde irresoluta mi mirada conectaba con la de Rachel.

Dos enormes orbitas parecían verse opacadas por un brillo que casi podría asegurar se debía a lagrimas atiborrándolos. La expresión de su rostro era indescifrable, pero si tuviese que hacer mi apuesta diría que no percibía como un comentario feliz lo que acababa de oír, y el proceso que llevaba a cabo en su mente conectando los cabos sueltos para comprender realmente que era lo que Brittany había dejado implícito, era lo que bañaba con un halo sombrío su expresión.


	13. Smells like… heavy thoughts, airy touches.

Años manteniendo ese secreto habían hecho que una simple noche, que en mi memoria había quedado archivada como una experiencia fugaz, en ese momento cobrase magnitud y lastimara a Rachel. Porque no había lugar a dudas en mi cabeza que conocer ese detalle la iba a lastimar.

No porque tuviese interés en mí, no era tan naif como para pensar eso, pero si por darse cuenta de que nuestra confidencia no era plena en ambas partes. Y primordialmente, porque exponía como no importaba cuán cercanas nos hubiésemos vuelto, yo aún no confiaba totalmente en ella.

"Quinn y Santana?" inquirió Finn rompiendo el silencio y creo que tan sólo basto una amenazadora mirada de Santana para hacerlo desistir de su intento por inmiscuirse en algo que no le incumbía.

"No... no tengo-necesito..." balbuceó Rachel enredándose en sus propias palabras, con voz que luchaba por ser firme no obstante yo podía percibir temblorosa. "Si me disculpan…" susurró posando el cubierto con extrema parsimonia a un lado de su plato, agachando la mirada y poniéndose de pie para caminar raudamente fuera del salón, ignorando el llamado de Finn.

Apenas fue necesario cruzar una mirada con Santana para entendernos, y con fingida tranquilidad espeje los movimientos de Rachel. "Ya vengo," informé empezando a seguir sus pasos.

En que estaba pensando cuando elegí omitir ese detalle de todas y cada una de mis conversaciones con Rachel?. Si era un estúpido detalle, porque no se lo había dicho? Estaba segura de que el motivo no había sido porque pensase que era algo trascendental, dado que no había significado nada para mí. Creía sí que la única explicación que encontraba, a la pregunta tacita que rebota en mi cabeza, era que mi inconsciente pensaba que para Rachel si se vería como algo trascendental, al menos lo suficiente como para cambiar la imagen que tenia de mí.

Qué clase de persona duerme con su mejor amiga?. Okay, genial, ahora consideraba a Santana mi mejor amiga?. Pocas cosas detesto más que la gente que pone excusas para justificar sus errores. En sí, creo que la única cosa que odio más que eso, es cuando las personas se ponen excusas a sí mismas para justificar sus actitudes.

Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Seguí los pasos de Rachel hasta llegar a la cocina, pero ya no estaba allí.

Me deslicé despacio y la pude ver afuera, tomando asiento en una reposera frente a la pileta, y dudé durante unos segundos en si quedarme donde estaba, volver a la mesa, o ir a buscarla para hablar y darle explicaciones que no debía darle, pero que sin embargo necesitaba hacerlo.

No era buena manteniéndome en contacto con las personas. Y tampoco era buena con las palabras a la hora de expresar sentimientos, ergo la mejor opción era desistir y volver a la mesa con el resto.

Pero es obvio que eso no fue lo que hice.

Quizás puedo culpar a Rachel por siempre forzarme a desafiarme a mí misma y mis limitaciones, sea como sea, lo cierto es que a paso cansino me dirigí hacia el exterior para acercarme a ella.

"Me pregunto qué habría pasado cuando éramos chicas si Santana hubiese probado tu mousse vegana," reflexioné con serenidad parándome justo al lado de la reposera donde permanecía ella, pero ni siquiera alzó la vista para mirarme. "Probablemente la enemistad entre las dos habría sido algo imposible de sostener por mucho tiempo" culminé sentándome en la reposera contigua.

Rachel nunca volteó a mirarme, siguió mirando con frugalidad el horizonte, mientras el único sonido que se dejaba oír era la sinfonía que componían nuestras respiraciones mezclándose con la tenue brisa.

Una enorme y brillante luna nos iluminaba, y por un momento que percibí eterno me permití olvidar la tensión que debía hacer mella entre las dos y me deje llevar por el sosiego del momento, en el cual las dos nos veíamos envueltas en la quietud de una atmosfera hipnótica.

"Deberías ir adentro, Quinn." Musitó llena de indiferencia. "Milly, Santana y Finn solos creo que no va a ser algo que Brittany pueda controlar" prosiguió en voz baja.

Me giré a mirarla, gracias a la cercanía pudiendo divisar una lágrima que se abría paso en su mejilla. "Llamó  _video_  a mi proyecto" razoné altiva. "Creeme que preferís que me quede acá con vos y no ahí adentro con ellos"

"No creo que yo sea capaz de controlarte tampoco" masculló, pero la pude oír aunque no así comprender a que se debía ese comentario.

"Rach," susurré esperando que me mirase pero no lo hizo. "Rach, mirame" insistí esta vez sí consiguiendo su atención. "Lo que escuchaste, lo que pensas… no es- quiero decir, no saques conclusiones erróneas porque todo tiene una explicación"

"Es tu vida, Quinn. No tengo porque sacar conclusiones erróneas de nada"

"Pero algo te provoco lo que escuchaste o no habrías dejado la mesa del modo en el que lo hiciste"

"Es cuanto menos un poco vergonzoso descubrir un detalle como ese, y de esa forma, acerca de quien pensas que es tu mejor amiga... Me deja parada como una estúpida," lanzó dolida. "Quinn, mi mejor amiga… todo el mundo la conoce más que yo pero es mi mejor amiga!" prosiguió con cinismo.

"Nadie me conoce mejor que vos" contrarreste rápidamente. "Lo que pasó fue...fue algo sin importancia." Empecé a explicar. "Fue cuando Britt y S estaban distanciadas, después de la fiesta por el  _no_  casamiento de Will y Emma-"

"Está bien,  _Q_ " interrumpió. "Si no me lo dijiste hasta ahora, tus motivos debes tener. No quiero que lo hagas porque te ves forzada a hacerlo," manifestó concisa.

"Las dos estábamos solas" continué desestimando su exabrupto, y camuflando cuando me dolía que me llame Q, ya que ese apodo era uno que jamás utilizaba y que de hecho detestaba. "... enojadas con el mundo por diferentes motivos y una cosa llevó a la otra."

"Insisto, si no sentiste la necesidad de hablarlo en ese momento no entiendo porque queres hacerlo ahora."

"No te detuviste a pensar en que quizás si sentí la necesidad de hablarlo? Pero en ese preciso momento no éramos las dos personas más cercanas del mundo. Y además estaba avergonzada, no fue algo que planee, simplemente sucedió y me tuve que hacer cargo de mis acciones" hablé exasperada y a mis palabras les siguió un enorme silencio que parecía no parar de propagarse entre ambas.

Rachel había optado por mirar hacia el frente, y yo me quede sentada de costado, observándola expectante al principio y luego agachando mi mirada.

"Te arrepentís?" indagó luego de un buen rato y necesiten segundo para comprender a lo que hacía referencia.

"No" respondí con rotundidad. "No fue una noche sacada de uno de los libros de Nicholas Sparks, fue sólo experimentar" desestimé con media sonrisa, y pensé en como si la situación fuese diferente, Rachel estaría riéndose y alegando que el sólo hecho de estar en contacto con uno de esos libros podría producirme urticaria. Pero la situación era esa, y lo único que recibí fue silencio. "Fue algo que paso y termino en ese momento. Con Santana decidimos dejarlo en el pasado y eso fue lo que hicimos, ni siquiera sabía que se lo había contado a Brittany"

Y era verdad que no me arrepentía, quizás lo que paso nunca fue algo en lo que había pensado, no fue premeditado, y no se presentaba como la escena ideal en mi cabeza, pero no me arrepentía. Tan sólo hubiese deseado que las cosas se diesen de otra forma, pero se dieron de esa y no lo consideraba un gran error.

"Perdón, no debería hacer una escena de esto. Es tu vida y no tengo derecho a exigirte que me hagas participe de cada minúsculo detalle" suspiro sentándose de costado al igual que yo lo hacía y mirándome a los ojos.

"No pidas perdón, y ya deberías saber que sos parte de cada minúsculo detalle, Rach."

"No de este," musitó en un tono de voz no tan bajo como hubiese deseado.

"Okay, no de este. Pero no tiene sentido, no… no entiendo por qué te molesta tanto" hablé perdiendo la paciencia. "No soy alguien que vaya por la vida hablando de su vida íntima, vos mejor que nadie lo sabes, es más lo hablamos hace unos días" enfaticé poniéndome de pie y caminando cerca del borde la pileta, sintiendo sus ojos clavados en mí.

"Me molesta pensar que ella te conoce mejor que yo, me molesta pensar que sos mi mejor amiga y ahora estar dudando de si tengo razón en pensar eso"

"Es eso?" indagué dándome vuelta para mirarla. "Son celos entonces?. Pensas que por haber estado conmigo de ese modo automáticamente me conoce mejor que vos?. No seas ridícula, Rachel. Son dos cosas completamente diferentes" razoné y no obtuve respuesta inmediata.

"Quizás si te pusieras en mi lugar dos segundos lo entenderías." Reflexionó con calma y yo volví sobre mis pasos para sentarme frente a ella nuevamente. "Y sólo para que quede claro, no reduzcas mi confusión a simple celos, ni desestimes el tema porque yo también estuve presente en la conversación que tuvimos y me remarcaste que no había sucedido con nadie importante"

"Me refería a que no había sido nadie importante en cuanto a establecer una relación." Aclaré con remordimiento porque esta vez Rachel tenía razón. "Estamos… estamos bien?" pregunté temerosa.

"Si, fue sólo un enojo del momento... ya paso" me sonrió a medias, y aun cuando el aire de superioridad que adquiría de modo repentino me causaba cierta suspicacia, pude ver sinceridad en sus ojos y ese gesto me lleno de alivio. "Mejor voy volviendo adentro, es raro que no nos hayan venido a buscar aun" añadió poniéndose de pie ante mi intenta mirada.

"Rach?" hablé esperando a tener su atención para proseguir. "Perdón, no quise hacerte sentir mal"

"Porque me pedís perdón exactamente, Quinn?" pregunto de pie al lado mío, haciendo que me sienta ínfima bajo su mirada.

"Por mentirte, siento que lo hice, aunque sea por omisión, y esa nunca fue mi intención" expresé con franqueza, entendiendo que si bien la cuota de drama que contenía el ADN de Rachel amplificaba las cosas, yo también había contribuido a que eso suceda habiendo permitiendo el paso del tiempo.

"No me pidas perdón por mentirme, no tiene sentido" respondió encogiéndose de hombros, y continuó al ver mi confusión. "Todos somos mentirosos, es una condición humana quizás."

"No, no coincidió. No te miento, fue sólo-"

"Si, Quinn, lo estás haciendo..." suspiro deslizando su mano por su cabello. "Lo haces cada vez que me miras a los ojos… y lo sé porque yo hago exactamente lo mismo cuando te miro a los tuyos" sentenció con sonrisa resignada, ya dirigiéndose hacia el interior de la casa, dejándome sin palabras, completamente perpleja en el medio del jardín, intentando descifrar el mensaje que había dejado implícito entre esas últimas palabras.

**xxXXxx**

"En mi tiempo libre tengo como meta contar hasta el infinito, lo vengo intentando desde que nací pero… es difícil" la escuché hablar a Brittany y seguí su voz, encontrándomela junto a Milly. Ambas sumergidas en una bizarra y a la vez seria conversación en el living. "Nunca pude llegar, siempre algo me distrae y tengo que empezar otra vez" culminó con un suspiro que ponía énfasis sobre su frustración.

"Se de lo que hablas, yo una vez intente y es imposible. Llegue hasta doscientos veintiséis, creo que fue lo máximo que aguante. Cuál fue tu record?" respondió Milly y sonreí agradecida por su interés, sinceridad y comprensión para con Brittany.

"Noventa y ocho!" sonrió entusiasmada por encontrar algo en común entre ambas. "Y tuve que parar por que no recordaba que numero seguía, entonces llame a San y me dijo que noventa y nueve y después cien… pero para ese momento ya me había cansado así que lo tuve que seguir otro día pero empezando de nuevo"

Me mantuve en silencio un par de segundos más, apoyada en el marco de la puerta que separaba la cocina del living. Observando como las dos seguían compartiendo una conversación que ahora se había dirigido al plano laboral, y en donde Brittany cambiaba totalmente de actitud y utilizaba expresiones como  _Demi Plies_ ,  _Battement Dégagé o_ _Brisé de Volé_ , lo cual distaba mucho de donde recaía el foco de atención del intercambio minutos antes.

"Q, por favor! Estas manchando la alfombra persa del hobbit con tu baba" susurró Santana en mi oído con la malicia que la caracterizaba, misma a la cual me había convertido inmune.

"Alfombra persa?" pregunté alzando una ceja. "Veo que te tomas el tiempo de escucharla cuando habla" bromee con sonrisa victoriosa. "Dónde estabas?"

"Por ahí" respondió encogiéndose de hombros y esquivando mi mirada.

"Donde esta Rachel?"

"Si no te estuvieses babeando por Milly seguramente lo sabrías"

"Callate idiota," hablé entre dientes. "Sólo observava a Brittany y me di cuenta de cuanto la extrañaba"

"Ojo, Quinn. Estas hablando de mi novia, eh!" me advirtió ganándose una severa mirada de mi parte. "El hobbit está en su cuarto, intente convencerla para salir a tomar algo pero me dijo que necesitaba descansar su voz y más cosas que ya no la escuche decir por qué perdí el interés"

Mi mirada permaneció en Brittany, y mi sonrisa se acentuó tras escuchar la respuesta de Santana. "Es necesario?"

"Que cosa es necesaria?"

"Que actúes como si no te importase Rachel, cuando las dos sabemos que es todo lo contrario. No viviste dos años con ella porque no tenías otra opción, lo hiciste porque te gustaba hacerlo."

"Quizás," me sonrió con suspicacia. "Quiero decir… despertarme y verla caminar en ropa interior por el departamento compensaba el dolor de cabeza que producen sus discursos. Vos viste lo que son esas piernas y ese cu-"

"Santana!" la interrumpí y no supe si la vehemencia del comentario fue por lo mucho que me molestaba la crudeza del suyo, por el calor que me invadía, o por los celos que se apoderaba de todos mis sentidos.

La sonrisa de Santana hablo a un volumen ensordecedor, y nuevamente la interrogante de si aun cuando nunca lo reconocí en voz alta, ella conocía mi mayor secreto comenzó a carcomerme por dentro. Y respondí enfrentándome de la única manera que supe hacerlo, que fue no enfrentándome en lo absoluto, sólo pasando por su lado apresurada, en dirección hacia Milly y Brittany para dar por finalizada esa conversación.

"Q, San!" exclamo Brittany percatándose de nuestra aparición en la sala.

"Hey, dónde estabas?" interrogó Milly con sonrisa dulce.

Camine sonriéndole a Britt, hasta dejarme caer junto a ella en el sofá, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro en un gesto impulsivo que incluso me sorprendió a mí misma. "Antes hablaba con Rachel, y después me quede tomando aire" respondí a Milly, quien asintió sin seguir llevando adelante el interrogatorio.

"El hobbit nos abandona, pero aun somos cuatro y podemos ir a tomar algo. Que dicen?"

"Mmm, no sé, mañana tengo que madrugar" dudo Milly.

"Estoy muerta, y si lo que te motiva a mantenerte despierta es el alcohol estoy segura de que Rachel tiene algo por acá" sugerí señalando hacia el bar que había a nuestra izquierda.

"Si, además quiero ver el corto. Milly me dijo que lo tenías acá" añadió Brittany con una mirada suplicante.

Santana bufó molesta por no conseguir quórum, fulminándonos con la mirada. "Okay, pero yo no me voy a hacer cargo cuando el hobbit nos dé un sermón por profanar su bar" se excusó ya caminando para servirse un trago.

"Mañana repongo lo que usemos" propuse rodando los ojos.

"O podemos culpar a Finn" añadió Milly.

"No, no creo que culpar a Golfinn sea buena idea esta noche" sugirió Santana dando media vuelta y caminando hacia nosotras con una botella de tequila y otra de vino. "Qué?" inquirió ante mi mirada incrédula.

"Me sorprende que dejes pasar una oportunidad para pegarle a Finn"

"Hey! Si hay algo que nunca me gusto fue pegarle a alguien que ya está en el piso, no soy un ser tan despreciable, Q!" se excusó.

Santana se sentó frente a mí y nos sirvió vino, luego le explicó a Milly que Golfinn era un apodo que provenía de la mezcla de la palabra goldfish y Finn, y que el mismo se debía al poco poder de retención que tenía Finn. Quien en no menos de 4 oportunidades había olvidado que Rachel era vegana y la había hecho comer carne.

Pero todo eso fue captado por una pequeña porción de mi cerebro, ya que la otra se quedó analizando las palabras de Santana. La incertidumbre por saber si había pasado algo más entre Rachel y Finn, mientras yo estuve afuera, me consumía. Mismo que el deseo por conocer en que se había basado la conversación de Santana y Rachel durante mi ausencia.

"Quinn" me llamó Milly agitando su mano frente a mi rostro.

"Si?"

"El corto, no pensas mostrarnos cómo va el proyecto?" inquirió Santana y yo asentí lentamente, ya poniéndome de pie para ir a buscar mi disco externo que en ese preciso momento ni siquiera recordaba donde estaba.

**xxXXxx**

"Nunca supe que lo tenías en vos pero… esto aparenta ser algo  _decente_. Quiero verlo terminado…" comentó Santana, con un tono de voz que no podría catalogar aun esforzándome en hacerlo, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla, observando los últimos segundos del corto sentada a mi izquierda.

"Yo sabía que leer todos esos libros con palabras largas y elegantes que te gustaban desde chica te iban a hacer inteligente" me dijo Brittany con una sonrisa resplandeciente, arrojando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo en un abrazo que en ese momento necesitaba más que nada en el mundo.

La verdad es que soy reacia a compartir con otras personas algo que no está terminado, de hecho lo soy también cuando algo está terminado. Pero Santana y Brittany había sido parte fundamental de mi vida, ergo de la experiencia que plasme en esa cinta y desde un primer momento tuve ganas de hacerlas participes del proceso.

Y en ese momento, un año después y con el corto a un paso de estar terminado, recibir la aprobación de ambas, cada una a su manera, me ofrecía una plataforma de despegue para adquirir la confianza necesaria para mostrárselo al resto de las personas.

"Tenés talento, Q" señaló Milly, interrumpiendo mí monólogo interno. "Voy a reconocer que cuando Rachel me hablo de vos, del proyecto, me mostré un poco escéptica y sólo acepte por ella, y porque me pareció una buena forma de poner en funcionamiento el estudio. Pero después de ver el material por primera vez, esa incredulidad fue sumergida en fascinación. Lograste algo muy groso ahí, muchos sentimientos…"

"Gracias," sonreí ruborizándome.

"Lo digo en serio, es algo muy bueno. Después de verlo sentís un fuerte cimbronazo, vas a causar algo en quien lo mire, no tengo dudas."

"Pueden acostarse juntas cuando quieran, pero agradecería que este  _lovefest_  no tenga lugar frente a mí porque es vomitivo" gruñó Santana poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el bar nuevamente.

"Estas celosa? Parece que Quinn dejó huella…" soltó Milly, sonriendo desafiante, provocando que yo rodase los ojos y Brittany frunciese el ceño en dirección a su novia.

"Yo? No, para nada," habló con naturalidad tomando una nueva botella de vino y volviendo sobre sus pasos con gesto misterioso. "Pero se de alguien que si lo está, y te aseguro que no vacilaría en exterminarte con sus propias manos si intentas algo con Q" sentencio provocando que Milly y yo la mirásemos confusa. "Es una lástima, porque de verdad me caes…  _no tan mal_ "

Mis ojos gradualmente abandonaron el perfil de Santana y se movieron hacia Milly, quien tenía los suyos posados en mí. Se mostraba expectante y yo no tenía nada que acotar, porque no tenía idea acerca de que hablaba Santana. De si había algo de verídico en su comentario, o si sólo estaba intentando molestarla.

"Quinn ya está grande como para tomar decisiones por sí misma," habló Milly, encogiéndose de hombros y Santana asintió corroborándolo, y con ese gesto casi puso en descanso el intercambio que había surgido.

"Por qué no apareció, Rachel? Ella no iba a actuar también?" inquirió Brittany tirando por la borda los resquicios de tensión que habían quedado flotando en el aire.

"No, no actúa, sólo va a ser la voz en off."

"Por qué no actúa? Ella es como… muy buena en eso, porque no queres que sea la actriz?" razonó sin encontrar explicación.

"Rachel es virtuosa, no sólo con sus gestos sino con su voz. La elegí para que pusiese la voz simplemente porque sé que tiene la capacidad de hacer que mis palabras sean oídas no por cómo fueron escritas, sino por cómo fueron sentidas." Le expliqué descendiendo a un estado de calma que sólo ella podía trasladarme.

"Por qué ellas también las siente?" preguntó intentando comprenderme. "Tenés razón, ella siente lo mismo que vos, es la única que puede decirlo bien" sonrió complacida y si bien sentía la imperiosa necesidad de corregirla y hacerle ver que no era tan literal lo que intentaba decir, la deje, porque era Brittany, y porque con ella simplemente no se podían corregir las cosas. Si bien no solía tener el mismo punto de vista que el resto posee, el suyo nunca es errático y por ende en algún punto algo de verdad sus palabras deberían contener.

"Q," habló Santana y espero a que la mirase para continuar. "Nunca te lo pregunte, o quizás lo hice pero no estaba interesada en escuchar tu respuesta-"

"Cortala y pregunta" la interrumpí rodando los ojos.

"Por qué te volcaste por el cine? Siempre te imagine como escritora de libros sobre amores y  _rombos_ " sonrió evidenciando, al menos para nosotras dos, el peso que le imprimía a esa palabra.

Y quizás hasta ese momento me había mantenido ignorante de cuanto en realidad me conocía, jamás se me había cruzado por la cabeza que hubiese podido leerme tan bien. En especial porque hasta ese momento nunca me había dado indicios de nada, ni me había arrojado una andanada de indirectas, una tras otra, como lo estaba haciendo desde que llegó.

"Me gusta escribir, de hecho lo hago cuando realizo un guion, pero también me gusta la dirección, porque me permite crear un mundo nuevo." Dije comenzando a elaborar mi respuesta, no permitiéndome mostrarme intimidada por su comentario. "El cine es… es manipulación de imágenes que, si son bien ejecutadas, pueden enunciar mucho más que lo que puedo expresar en palabras. Mucha gente piensa que una película es algo más distendido que un libro, quizás por ser sólo noventa minutos en comparación a horas de lectura que conlleva leer una historia. Pero realmente entender un personaje, y las motivaciones detrás de sus acciones en un frame, en un microsegundo, en lugar de una descripción de dos páginas… tiene algo especial que no guarda ninguna relación con carencia de esfuerzo comprensivo" culminé y me sorprendí al ver a las tres absortas en mis palabras, sin hablar ni decir nada.

"Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido verlo de ese modo pero… tenés toda la razón" caviló Milly.

"En un film, cuando es bueno, necesitas estar alerta a todo… la respiración, el tono de voz, si muerde su labio, si traga saliva, donde posa sus ojos, si pestañea… todo al mismo tiempo. Representa una adrenalina diferente, y no digo con eso mejor ni peor… sólo diferente"

"Un rompecabezas para desarmar…" habló Brittany y desato la admiración del resto por la simpleza con la que definía lo que yo intentaba decir.

"Sos un genio, Britt" sonrió orgullosa Santana, inclinándose sobre mí para alcanzar los labios de su novia y besarlos dulcemente. "Y vos estas usando más palabras que el hobbit para hablar, se están mimetizando?" señaló en mi dirección.

"Callate, idiota!" mascullé molesta, empujándola para sacarla de encima mío. "Perdoname por no recordar que sos la clase de persona que sólo puede ir al cine a mirar Rápido y Furioso!"

"Bla bla bla, me aburren vos y tu mierda indie. Cuál es la diversión en ver una película durante dos horas y que no pase nada?!" exclamó molesta por mi comentario. "Pretenciosa," la oí mascullar y reí a carcajadas, satisfecha por haber logrado sacarla de quicio con tanta facilidad.

"La gracia está en ver algo un poco más real y palpable," opinó Milly bebiendo un sorbo de vino y ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Santana.

"Exacto," coincidí con una sonrisa. "Indie es una forma de englobar el concepto de independencia de ideas, al menos así es como yo lo veo... Si vas a presentar un proyecto que no tiene historia de amor con final feliz, o una adaptación de comic, o algo de eso, que represente producción multimillonaria no te escuchan..."

"No queres escribir una historia de amor con final feliz?" preguntó Brittany frunciendo el ceño, juzgándome arduamente, casi podría decir enojada conmigo.

"Honestamente? No, es una de las cosas que menos me interesan"

"No por nada estas sola..." masculló Santana y me sorprendió ver a Milly riendo, quien parecía suiza en la discusión que manteníamos, alternando su bando continuamente. "A ver, acerca de que queres escribir? El periodo de gestación de las jirafas?"

La risa se hizo presente por parte de todos los frentes y yo misma termine riendo. "No, idiota"

"Entonces?"

"No sé, S. Pero las películas de Hollywood siempre apuntan a vender fantasía, a enseñar a soñar y que si te esforzás las cosas las conseguís. Pero no siempre es así, y cuando no es así sentís que hiciste algo mal, porque es lo que inconscientemente te venden." Expliqué y las observe para cerciorarme de que de verdad querían mi respuesta. "Yo quiero mostrar realidad, conflictos estúpidos pero no por eso menos importantes. Y también quiero mostrar como a veces el chico bueno que se muere de amor y hace todo por ella, aun así no la consigue. Y como eso está bien, y es parte de la vida, y el mundo sigue y vos también."

"Eso lo muestran las películas, no es nada revolucionario"

"No, no lo muestran. Siempre es lo mismo, un amor imposible y después viene la chica o el chico perfecto y se enamoran."

"Y bueno, no es eso lo que decías" frunció el ceño Santana, sumergiéndose en un debate al cual no recuerdo como habíamos llegado.

"No, no es eso lo que decía, porque ahí todo vuelve a culminar en el chico consiguiendo a la chica, y no en el chico superando no haber conseguido a la chica" remarqué. "Hollywood es acerca de crear un mundo perfecto y de vos en tu casa mirarlo diciendo  _ya que yo no puedo tener esa vida perfecta, voy a vivir esta durante noventa minutos como si fuese la mía. Y_  yo pienso  _fucking bullshit_. No es así, tu vida es perfectamente imperfecta, no tiene nada de malo, lo que muestran en la pantalla es la excepción a la regla. Tu vida, la de tus amigos y la de tu vecino seguramente no son así. Es un buen momento para dejar de perder tiempo aspirando al imposible y utilizarlo en hacer cosas que te hagan sentir bien cuando a la noche cerras los ojos y pensas en el día que tuviste."

"Pará, Quinn... no te estarás volviendo muy profunda?" bromeó Santana, pero esta vez ni Milly ni Brittany rieron.

"Si ser profunda es aprovechar el lugar del comunicador para algo más que fantasía, entonces sí." me encogí de hombros y recline en el sofá, mi mirada detenida en la copa en donde el vino danzaba a causa del movimiento de mi muñeca. "Sólo quiero decir que ese nivel de perfección es un concepto subjetivo... Y con todo eso no digo que está mal soñar, lejos de eso! Pienso que las personas deberían estar obligadas a soñar, pero también a estar preparadas en caso de que las cosas no salgan como uno quiere. Por qué eso es la vida real, la que todos vivimos", sentencié y mi divague fue precedido por un prolongado silencio, hasta que todas nos mirándonos entre sí y comenzamos a reír a carcajadas. No porque lo que acababa de decir no tuviese sentido, sino por la atmosfera en la que, sin querer, nos había sumergido en ese momento de la noche.

**xxXXXxx**

Las agujas del reloj no se detuvieron, las bromas entre las tres tampoco, y mucho menos la presencia del alcohol que comenzaba a convertir a Santana y Milly en amigas íntimas, en muchas oportunidades a expensas mías.

No obstante la presión que comenzaba a ejercer el cansancio de Brittany, fue la encargada de poner punto final a la noche.

"No creo que los bostezos sean contagiosos, pero que lo son, lo son" bostezó Santana por décima vez, mientras se ponía su chaqueta y era arrastrada por Brittany hacia la salida.

"No entiendo" protestó Milly frustrada, caminando detrás de ambas.

"Es muy tarde como para entenderlo" reí siguiendo sus pasos.

La despedida con Brittany y Santana fue rápida, las tres intercambiamos muy pocas palabras pero prometimos volver a vernos al día siguiente para almorzar, en un acuerdo tácito para no colgarnos y hacer algo por disfrutar juntas el poco tiempo que me quedaba en la ciudad.

Milly por su parte no parecía tener prisa por irse, y cuando Brittany ponía en marcha su auto, dispuesta a salir y emprender el regreso su casa, opto por sentarse en la baranda del porch, clavando sus ojos en mí.

"La idea del corto..." habló en voz baja. "El comienzo en cautivantemente triste, no hay forma de inventar eso, tenés que haberlo vivido. Cuanta historia hay en tu pasado?" inquirió con un rostro que en la mezcla de seriedad y ebriedad, daba como resultado una expresión dulcemente adorable.

"La suficiente para llenar 26 años" respondí sin dar detalles.

"Me rehusó a pensar que alguien con una sonrisa tan linda haya tenido motivos para no sonreír. Es un pecado"

"Estas borracha" reí ante el tambaleo que sufrió su cuerpo previo a lograr mantener el equilibrio. "Te voy a tener que llamar un taxi"

"O me invitas a dormir, quizás así te puedo conocer un poco más…" suspiro dejándose caer al suelo, pero aun haciendo uso del sostén que la baranda proveía. "Quiero conocerte, me dejas conocerte?," me pidió ladeando su cabeza, con actitud infantil.

"Ya me conoces" sonreí. "Soy Quinn Fabray, vivo en Nueva York, más precisamente en Brooklyn, y soy cineasta… o al menos aspiro a serlo" culminé extendiendo mi mano para estrechar la suya.

"No te gusta hablar de tu vida personal? Sos un misterio, Quinn Fabray… y eso me encanta." Murmuró sonriendo y agitando su cabeza.

No había dudas en mi cabeza acerca de hacia donde se dirigía esa conversación, y supongo que tampoco había dudas de que esa dirección la tomaba con mi permiso.

Signo de eso fue mi risa misteriosa que no hacía otra cosa más que seguir el juego de seducción que Milly buscaba imponer.

"No, no lo soy, sólo elijo que quiero responder y que no," enfaticé.

"Alguna vez voy a conseguir una respuesta entonces?"

"Puede ser… deberías empezar con pocas expectativas y quien sabe, quizás te sorprendo"

"Okay" asintió tomando una repentina actitud altiva. "Estas enamorada?"

"Muy personal"

"Sé que estas enamorada así que saltemos a… de quien estas enamorada?"

"Muy personal"

"Okay" resopló frustrada y pensó por unos segundos. "A ver, algo simple… que quería ser la pequeña Quinn cuando fuese grande?"

"Muy personal" respondí y pude ver como un reproche estaba a punto de expulsarse fuera de su boca. "Estoy bromeando" reí para calmar su impulso. "Activista de Greenpeace… No te rías!" exclamé pero fue en vano porque su risa ya viajaba libre por la tenue noche californiana. "Me veía toda vestida de color naranja, en un gomón o barco intentando salvar una ballena. O encadenada a un árbol para evitar la tala de los mismos, no sé, algo de eso," finalicé y las dos reímos divertidas ante mi ridículo, aunque noble, deseo.

"Mmm" pensó luego de unos minutos. "A quien se refería Santana cuando dijo que alguien no iba a estar contento si intentaba algo con vos?"

"Muy personal..." comencé a responder haciendo una pausa. "Si no fuese porque no tengo la más pálida idea acerca de a qué se refería. Cosas de ella supongo" me encogí de hombros y sonreí divertida al ver que Milly sacaba un porro de su cartera y me lo alcanzaba.

Dudé durante un segundo, miré a mí alrededor y suspiré profundamente. Detestaba el poder que Rachel tenía sobre mí, detestaba ese control que lograba sin siquiera saberlo. En cualquier otra ocasión no hubiese tenido dubitaciones, pero no ahí, no en su casa, y no sabiendo lo que ella pensaba acerca de la marihuana y como siempre me reprochaba hacer uso de la misma.

Y quizás todo ese odio hacia el poder que ejercía sobre mi hizo que me rebele y finalmente lo aceptara.

Si bien la temperatura no era baja, la brisa que golpeaba mi piel era fría y por eso opté por sentarme en uno de los escalones del porch, buscando refugio al tiempo que curvé mi mano para cobijar la llama que salía del encendedor de Milly y así conseguir fuego para encenderlo. "Gracias" asentí acurrucándome en mi lugar, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con el mínimo de distancia entre ambas.

"Como es la relación con tus padres?" inquirió volviendo al tema.

"Muy personal" repetí, observando por un segundo el porro entre mis dedos y luego dándole una calada.

"No vas a dejar de ser un misterio nunca, Quinn Fabray" volvió a reír agitando su cabeza. "Okay, algo simple otra vez… Tu canción preferida en este momento?"

"Heart Of Chambers de Beach House" respondí sin pensar.

Y así seguimos hablando por un largo rato, hasta que luego ya no estábamos hablando.

No sé quién dio el primer paso, quien inicio el acercamiento, o el momento exacto en el que sucedió, pero la verdad es que no me interesaba. Sus labios se sentían bien contra los míos, obligándome a dejar de pensar acerca de cómo un cambio repentino en los últimos días hacía que mi mente se empeñase en alcanzar lo inalcanzable, y en cambio enfocándome en empezar a sentir.

Ofreciendo en la simpleza de ese acto, lo que yo anhelaba en ese momento... distracción.


	14. Smells like… astral conversations.

Recordaba una puntada en mi cabeza, aniquilándome, cuando desperté. Y hubiese deseado adjudicársela a una vertiginosa resaca, pero eso era imposible ya que la noche anterior había bebido de modo más que moderado.

Recordaba esa misma puntada acentuándose durante la hora del almuerzo, el cual compartí con Santana en un pintoresco restaurant que, por suerte, me había dejado escoger a mí.

No estaba dentro de mis planes exponerme a sobrevivir la andanada de ataques por parte de Santana por más de dos horas, pero Brittany se había visto imposibilitada de unirse a nosotras por un imprevisto que le surgió y por ende el almuerzo se convirtió en un interrogatorio constante.

Difícil fue convencer a Santana de que nada serio había ocurrido entre Milly y yo, pero más difícil fue entender por qué tenía tanto interés en que así hubiese sido, y por más que intente leer los motivos detrás de su accionar, me fue imposible hacerlo.

Y no le había mentido, la noche anterior, o mejor dicho en esa misma madrugada, no habíamos llegado a nada más que un par de besos en la oscuridad del porch.  _"Vamos a un lugar más privado, podemos ir a mi casa si te parece mejor,"_  había suspirado, con respiración entrecortada, en mi oído. Y no tengo dudas de que esas simples palabras hubiesen puesto a su merced a casi cualquier ser humano, no sólo porque era hermosa y extremadamente sensual, sino porque también era inteligente y la clase de persona que logra captar tu atención sin esfuerzo. Sin embargo en mí logró todo lo contrario, y el deseo de dejar fluirlas cosas termino abruptamente en ese momento.

" _No creo que sea lo mejor"_  fue mi primer respuesta, la cual no fue escuchada y por eso luego tuve que recurrir a un  _"De verdad, creo que es suficiente por esta noche,"_  con mayor severidad y determinación.

Eso por fin consiguió que me escuchase, aunque no así que me comprendiese. Quizás su borrachera desinhibía aún más sus acciones y fue por eso que sin tapujos me pregunto cuál era mi problema. Inquiriendo acerca de si era una histérica más que simplemente la iba a provocar para luego poner distancia, como si yo no hubiese sido participe de las acciones que llevaron a terminar en donde estábamos en ese momento.

Y tenía razón, y sé que en otro contexto no hubiese puesto distancia, pero no estábamos en otro contexto sino en ese, y no podía seguir adelante con algo que sabía que de un modo u otro iba a traerme consecuencias.

" _Perdóname, no debería haber dejado que las cosas llegasen a este punto. No busco nada serio y… no sé, perdoname"_  había resoplado, desviando la vista. Un poco frustrada con ella, un poco conmigo y un poco con la situación en sí.

" _Yo tampoco busco algo serio, Quinn. Acabo de romper con mi novia de 5 años, sólo quiero olvidarme y pasar un buen rato… y algo me dice que vos también. No tiene por qué ser algo serio si no queremos,"_  fue su respuesta y temí en ese momento que aun cuando yo no había hablado mucho acera de mí, ella se las había ingeniado para llegar a conocerme con tan sólo observarme.

Pero mi decisión había sido tomada, y aunque por momentos fuese lo suficientemente estúpida como para dejarme llevar, sabía que no quería que eso pasase a mayores. No había ni una mínima chance de que si lo dejábamos fluir las cosas no iban a terminar complicándose, y ninguna de las dos íbamos a salir bien paradas de esa situación.

Si hay algo que he aprendido es que a veces no importa cuántas veces nos propongamos planear las cosas, el futuro siempre se transforma en presente con una efímera voracidad que no deja espacio a ejecutar las cosas a nuestro antojo, no cuando hay relaciones humanas de por medio al menos.

Creo que aun con la limitación de palabras que a veces me aqueja, Milly entendió mi postura, y acepto mi disculpa por haber manejado la situación con tanta desprolijidad.

En cuanto a Santana, ni siquiera esperó una real explicación, más bien lleno los espacios que dejaba en blanco con insultos, comentarios sardónicos y de vez en cuando enigmáticos, "... _deberías abrir los ojos y mirar a tu alrededor, todo está a tu alcance si haces un esfuerzo por alcanzarlo"._

Pero la verdad es que las probabilidades de ese tipo de comentario cobrando peso se vieron truncadas al ser seguido por otro como:  _"Q, no deberías seguir comiendo carbohidratos… en especial si no tenés pensado pisar el gimnasio en un futuro cercano"_

Y vale recalcar que también recordaba esa puntada en mi cien al despedirme de Santana, al tomar un taxi para volver a casa de Rachel, al saludar a Ramona cuando ingresé, y al sentarme a escuchar música en el play room.

Pero no había rastros de esa puntada un par de horas más tarde, cuando desperté luego de una siesta en la que me sumergí aun sin mi consentimiento.

Abrir los ojos se presentaba como un cruel crimen en ese instante, me sentía tan a gusto que incluso deseaba crear un paréntesis en mi día y permanecer en el confort de ese momento por tiempo indeterminado.

Pero gradualmente fui saliendo del estado de letargo en el que el sueño me había sumido, y fui consciente de la vibración de un celular sobre la madera de la mesa ratona que estaba frente al sofá.

En detrimento de mis deseos abrí los ojos, y cuando quise estirarme para capturar el celular no sólo descubrí que no era el mío, sino también que me era imposible moverme.

Mi cuerpo se hallaba sirviendo de apoyo para el de Rachel, quien dormía profundamente, acurrucada junto a mí, habiendo previamente tomado una manta que ahora nos cobijaba a ambas.

Mi cabeza procesaba la escena a mil revoluciones por minuto, creando un caótico pánico que ni siquiera sabía a qué atribuir. Aunque eso no era completamente cierto, ya que el calor que viajaba a través de mi piel al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca, era respuesta explícitamente implícita.

Quizás la mayor interrogante recaía en porqué ahora me afectaba tanto, si quizás ese mismo escenario hacía un par de meses no me hubiese representado más que una timidez que camuflaba con frialdad.

Algo había cambiado en mí, algo que había hecho que yo ya no fuese yo, algo que había despertado lo que yacía dormido en un condicionado rincón de mí ser.

"Rach…" susurré con cuidado de despertarla. Lo cual era ridículamente contradictorio considerando que en realidad lo que quería era despertarla, puesto que su celular seguía vibrando por la llamada entrando de Doug. "Rachel?" volví a susurrar acomodando un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, chispas de pánico fueron visibles en los mismos. "Oh, no! Qué hora es?" pregunto poniéndose de pie y acomodando su pelo con sus manos. "Me quedé dormida…" gruño agarrando el celular y corriendo hacia la puerta, recolectando sus pertenencias en el camino.

Mi mente se enfrentó a potentes dificultades cuando, intentando entrelazar lo que había acontecido, mis ojos permanecieron letárgicos observando el lugar por el cual Rachel acababa de salir.

Y a decir verdad todo fue tan fugaz que no tengo certezas de si fue un sueño, una extrapolación mental o si de verdad, en efecto, acababa de despertarme con Rachel durmiendo acurrucada junto a mí.

Todo transcurrió sumamente rápido, como si en momento estuvieses volando y al siguiente, tras un simple chasquido de dedos, estuvieses cayendo en caída libre, sin tener control de nada.

Una risa absurda abandono mis labios, y me prohibí a mí misma seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

Me dejé caer en el sofá de manera horizontal y alcé mi brazo derecho, dejándolo caer sobre mis ojos.

Pero no importa cuanta calma recobré, la intensa necesidad de descubrir cuál era el leitmotiv detrás de las acciones de Rachel seguía resonando en mi cabeza.

**xxXXxx**

Mi pulgar derecho se hundió en la primera tecla y en un rápido movimiento resbalé mi mano, sin quitar la presión, a lo largo de todo el teclado. Desde el sonido más agudo hasta el más grave, generando un vibrante glissando que me erizó la piel, y nubló la visión.

No recordaba con precisión cuanto tiempo llevaba sin sentarme a tocar, pero sabía que era mucho, el suficiente para que en ese momento una emoción violenta me llenase de nostalgia.

Rachel me había comentado que ese día llegarían varios de los instrumentos que había adquirido para equipar el estudio, y me fue incapaz contenerme a entrar a la sala y observarlos.

Luego de su rauda salida, la confusión siguió instaurada en mi cabeza, sin embargo decidí esperar a que volviese para hablar con ella e intentar discernir mis dudas.

Había optado por ducharme, prepararme un sándwich y relajarme en el silencio que dominaba cada rincón de la casa, ya que ni Rachel, ni Finn parecían estar ahí.

No obstante termine sentada frente a un sofisticado piano de cola Steinway & Sons, rememorando la incontable cantidad de veces que había hecho de mis domingos una extensa clase de piano con el profesor Lewis.

El arribo de imágenes se hizo abrumador, y en un acto de inconciencia tomé mi celular y marqué el número que venía evadiendo desde hacía días.

"Quinnie? Quinnie, hija, por fin llamas!" respondió Judy con un entusiasmo que no lograba contagiarme, pero que al menos mismo tiempo tenía el poder de bañarme con avasallante calidez y familiaridad.

"Si, he estado un poco ocupada pero ahora tenía un rato libre y..." mis palabras se desvanecieron porqué realmente no sabía que buscaba con esa llamada, sólo se sintió como que era algo que necesitaba hacer y lo hice. "Como estas? Cómo va la vida por Lima?" pregunte mordiéndome el labio, dejando que mis dedos acaricien imperceptiblemente la elegante, y seguramente costosa, madera del piano.

"Bien, estaba horneando galletas para llevar al club de lectura," me respondió y pude percibir el ruido de una bandeja chocando contra el mármol. "Hoy nos juntamos en casa de Betty Campbell, te acordas de ella?"

"No," musité ni siquiera esforzándome por hacer memoria.

"Quinnie, como no te vas a acordar? Betty Campell, su hija es Jennifer Campell... De verdad no te acordas?"

"No, mamá" gruñí perdiendo la paciencia.

"Jennifer fue compañera de Francine, estuvo de novia muchos años con Colton Baker, pero después se pelearon porque Colton la engaño con su mejor amiga que ahora está casada con Brian D-"

"Okay, mamá, no…" resoplé, deslizando mi mano por mi cabello, y en ese momento recordé por qué solía evitar ese tipo de llamadas. Mentiría si dijese que no amo a mi madre, lo hago con todo mí ser, pero somos dos personas no compatibles. No tenemos un punto en común y eso provoca que cualquier conversación que intentemos mantener termine irritando a alguna de las dos. "Que libro están leyendo?" pregunté con mayor calma, intentando no sonar descortés por contar su comentario anterior.

"El Gran Gatsby" respondió y pude sentir su entusiasmo intacto, quizás producto de mi pregunta que dejaba a entrever cierto interés.

"Es un excelente libro, te gusta?"

"Si, es interesante, me gustó mucho la frase del principio" manifestó. "Dame un segundo que la tengo marcada" señaló y yo aguarde en línea a que prosiguiese. "Acá esta, dice: _"Cuando sientas deseos de criticar a alguien-"_

" _Recuerda que no todo el mundo ha tenido las mismas oportunidades que tú tuviste_." Interrumpí, diciendo el final de la cita. Había leído ese libro en más de una oportunidad y había pasajes que recordaba de memoria.

"Es algo muy cierto, no te parece?"

"Si, mamá" respondí rodando los ojos ante lo irónico que me parecía que justo ella eligiese esa frase.

"Como estas Quinnie? Enviale mis saludos a Rachel, por favor" dijo, y sonreí ante lo raro que aún se me hacía escucharla decir algo así y lo dificultoso que se me presentaba asimilar con cuanta facilidad Rachel habia conquistado a mi madre, dejando en el olvido todos los prejuicios previos. "Estas con ella?"

"Le voy a decir cuando vuelva, ahora creo que está en una reunión," respondí dispersándome en las teclas que tenía frente a mí, haciéndolas sonar con suavidad.

"Te extraño, Quinnie. No tenés pensado venir a Lima?"

"No" respondí sin pensarlo y quizás tanta rotundidad no era políticamente correcta. "Pero en un par de días vuelvo a Nueva York, quizás podrías ir a visitarme?" pregunté con sinceridad, conteniendo la respiración, mordiendo mi labio superior y percibiendo como el mundo se detenía tras ese exabrupto.

"De verdad queres que vaya?" indagó sorprendida.

"Si, estaría bueno. Además estoy deseando un poco de comida casera, y a cambio podría invitarte a algún show en Broadway," propuse. "La última vez que fuimos fue cuando Rachel estreno su última obra y..."

"Eso suena perfecto, voy a estar esperando que me confirmes la fecha exacta en que estés desocupada para hacer la reserva, si?"

"Okay, má" sonreí ya imaginándome lo que serían esos días. "No te entretengo más, suerte en el club de lectura"

"Gracias, Quinnie. Cuidate, y llama más seguida. Sé que estas ocupada y ya sos grande pero… hacete un tiempito para tu madre, si?"

"Okay, mamá, lo voy a hacer. Vos también cuídate...  _teextrañoyteamo_ " barrí las palabras fuera de mí, despidiéndome y cortando raudamente.

Palabras comunes que no muchas veces profesaba, mucho menos hacia ella, y que me hicieron soltar una risa absurda ante el pensamiento de que quizás le había infligido un principio de ataque al corazón lanzándoselas así sin más.

Mis dedos volvieron a sobrevolar el teclado y luego baje la tapa del mismo, me puse de pie y caminé fuera del estudio.

La noche había caído de golpe sobre Los Angeles, o quizás yo había perdido noción del tiempo mientras estaba dentro y lo que me pareció unos cuantos minutos habían sido en realidad horas.

Sin pensarlo, sólo guiada por un vertiginoso arribo de ideas, camine dentro de la casa, busque mi iPad, y volví sobre mis pasos, retirando una botella de vino del  _wine-cooler_ , y también una copa, antes de salir y ubicarme en una de las reposeras.

No tenía una clara idea de lo que hacía, pero sentía que en ese momento me enfrentaba a un gran caudal creativo y quise plasmarlo de algún modo. Aunque mas no fuese bosquejando una partitura y dejando ciertas frases guardadas para luego, con mayor calma y distanciándome un poco de las mismas, analizar si el material era utilizable o no.

Una hora más tarde, y con una nueva copa de vino sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba a mi derecha, cerré todas las aplicaciones y puse a reproducir un viejo disco de Ella Fitzgerald & Louis Armstrong que lograba relajarme. Así también como llenarme de esa vibra cincuentona que me invadía y que me había servido de inspiración para la composición que acababa de bosquejar.

Me mantuve inmóvil por varios minutos, mis ojos cerrados y la tenue melodía filtrándose a través de mis oídos con la delicadeza de una caricia.

La sensación de sentir una mirada posándose sobre mí altero mi trance, y al abrir los ojos me encontré con Rachel parada a los pies de mi reposera. "Perdón, no quise molestarte," me sonrió con timidez y alzó sus ojos, clavándolos en el oscuro cielo cubierto por un manto de radiantes estrellas. "Es una noche increíble" suspiró con algo de melancolía.

"Lo es," sonreí siguiendo la dirección en que su mirada apuntaba. "Y la vista desde acá es hipnótica" agregué.

"Acabo de volver de una reunión con Doug y un productor, se me hizo más tarde de lo que pensaba así que traje comida Tailandesa si querés..." habló dando media vuelta y caminando para tomar asiento en la reposera que estaba a mi izquierda. "Perdón por no volver antes, aunque igual pensé que quizás salías con Milly, o Santana." Finalizó recostándose, espejando la misma posición que yo había adoptado.

"Tailandesa de Palm's Thai?" pregunté sorprendida, y obviando su insinuación acerca de Milly y yo saliendo otra vez. "Lo fuiste a buscar vos?" indagué divertida.

"Si, quien sino?" sonrió. "Pobre de vos si alguien me reconoció y twittea algo al respecto. Peor aún si aparezco en instagram" advirtió, soltando una carajada.

"Es el mejor de toda la ciudad!" exclamé boquiabierta, mostrando mi indignación. "Sólo porque sea barato y bizarro no implica que vaya a perjudicar tu imagen, superstar" le guiñe el ojo y ambas reímos divertidas.

"Sólo te gusta por el imitador de Elvis" rodó los ojos resoplando.

"Motivo suficiente para que sea la mejor de la ciudad" manifesté como si fuese una obviedad. "Como estuvo la reunión?"

"Bien, apareció una oferta para hacer televisión, pero no estoy muy convencida" respondió sin dar más detalles. "Vos? Que hacías?"

"Digamos que irrumpí en tu estudio sin permiso, y ver el piano fue pista de despegue para varias ideas así que estuve pasándolas al _papel_ " reí señalando el iPad que estaba posado sobre mí regazo. "Es como mi metodología creativa, ante el surgimiento de ideas las dejo plasmadas en algún lugar y luego vuelvo sobre las mismas, las observo desde otra perspectiva y consigo lograr una solidificación de la idea o una reinvención de la misma." Concluí encogiéndome de hombros.

"Si seguís hablando así vas a conseguir que Santana diga que nos mimetizamos" advirtió risueña.

"Ya lo hizo" confesé encogiéndome de hombros y sonrojándome al recibir su mirada divertida.

"En fin, me alegra que sigas creando, suena interesante pero sé que es en vano que pregunte sobre eso" suspiró resignada. "Eso sí, espero verte tocándolo algún día" añadió girándose para mirarme.

"Creo que hay muchas probabilidades de que eso suceda" sonreí y la conversación languideció por un largo rato.

Quería indagar acerca de lo sucedido más temprano, pero Rachel parecía no querer decir nada al respecto, o incluso peor… Rachel parecía no sentir que la situación había representado anormalidad alguna y por ende no había nada de lo cual hablar al respecto.

"Todo esto," hablé finalmente, apuntando con mi mirada hacia al cielo. "Todo esto que esta acá arriba ya paso hace 10 mil millones de años, y nosotras lo estamos mirando como si fuese ahora," comenté sintiendo sus ojos abandonando mi perfil y clavándose en la inmensidad astral que nos cubría, en donde lo aparentemente más complejo se disolvía en simplicidad. "Creo que es una de las mejores imágenes para personificar la eternidad" sentencié y pude percibir como concordaba conmigo incluso cuando no emitió palabra alguna y sólo se limitó a mantener los ojos fijos ahí arriba.

Cuando el silenció parecía propenso a instaurarse, Rachel volvió a hablar en apenas un susurro. "Quinn?"

"Si?" respondí moviendo mis ojos gradualmente para buscar los suyos.

Su rostro se mostró dubitativo, evidenciando una lucha interna en pos de lograr encontrar las palabras correctas. "Qué pensas de la infidelidad en una relación?" preguntó finalmente, mostrando claros signos de inseguridad a la hora de traer el tema a colación.

"Umm…" dudé intentando interpretar que rumbo quería darle a la conversación, si era mi opinión sincera del tema lo que buscaba o hacer algún análisis de mi opinión y mi pasado. "Creo que eso es algo que se da, casi siempre, cuando en la relación hay alguien que no ama lo suficiente" respondí finalmente.

"No lo comparto, no es un justificativo válido. Además en una relación siempre hay alguien que ama más."

"Lo sé, es verdad. Por eso dije  _que no ama lo suficiente_." La corregí con calma. "Creo que si de verdad amas y estás enamorado de una persona, no hay lugar para la infidelidad… Simplemente porque esa persona no abandona tu cabeza ni por un microsegundo. No obstante creo que una relación está compuesta por dos personas, y por ende a veces no alcanza con sentir todo eso."

"O sea que para vos la culpa puede ser del otro?"

"No, no hablo de extremos, hablo de posibilidades. Puede pasar que alguien comete un error. Puede pasar que alguien lo hace consciente, buscando despertar algún mecanismo de alerta en el otro, como demostrándole que la relación no es segura, que se puede acabar y ver así si vale la pena o no. O simplemente porque no hay amor y no le preocupa lastimar al otro…"

Rachel no habló por unos instantes y su rostro reflejaba como las palabras eran procesadas interiormente. "Cuál de todas esas fue la que experimentaste cuando lo hiciste?," inquirió luego, incorporándose en la reposera para sentarse en la misma, rodeando con los brazos sus rodillas flexionadas, y apoyando su mentón sobre las mismas.

"La última…" confesé en voz baja, y estudiando su reacción. "Sé que fue infidelidad, pero al mismo tiempo no lo fue... Ninguna de las dos partes estaba enamorada. Fue más bien traición a la confianza en un pacto tácito, que infidelidad en una relación de confianza en donde había sentimientos involucrados"

"Pero fue infidelidad, Quinn" remarcó mirándome a los ojos.

"Si, Rach. Lo acabo de reconocer, sólo te explique cómo lo viví." Aclaré poniéndome a la defensiva, desviando mi mirada, repentinamente sintiéndome muy expuesta bajo su escrutinio.

"Lo volverías a hacer?"

"Engañar a alguien?" pregunte volviendo a mirarla, frunciendo el ceño. "No"

"Como podes estar tan segura?"

"Porque sé que ya no soy una adolescente, no me lanzaría a una relación si no estoy segura de mis sentimientos. Por algo estoy sola, no?" bromeé para ocultar la incomodidad que su cuasi acusación me había causado. "Por qué estas preguntas? A qué viene?"

"Y crees que es posible amar a dos personas?" inquirió luego de un rato, evadiendo mi pregunta.

"Si, por supuesto que sí" respondí con rotundidad y vi como tanta firmeza la sorprendía. "Pero me parece imposible estar enamorada de dos personas"

"Es lo mismo, Quinn. No podes amar a alguien sin estar enamorada primero de esa persona, ni enamorarte de alguien a quien no amas"

"Pero es posible desenamorarte y aun así seguir amando a una persona. En ese caso creo que amas y estas enamorada de una persona, mientras que sólo amas a la otra, en el sentido de preocuparte profundamente por dicha persona... O sea, si estas en una relación temes terminarla por miedo a lastimarla… obviando el hecho de que ya la estás lastimando desde el primer momento en que fijaste tus ojos en alguien más"

Ese último comentario fue acompañado de un calmo silencio, y pude percibir como interiormente procesaba todo, dándome la certeza de que la conversación no era aleatoria, y tenía un porqué, incluso si no me lo decía.

"Rach, está todo bien? Por qué salís con estas preguntas de la nada?"

"Quiero entender… cosas" respondió mirándome con tal vulnerabilidad en sus ojos que tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas para reprimir mi impulso de cobijarla en mis brazos y protegerla de toda duda que la atormentase. "Qué harías si la persona que amas te es infiel? Como lo manejarías?"

La observe durante un largo instante y supe que no importaba cuando la forzase a hablar, sólo lo iba a hacer cuando lo considerase oportuno, y fue por eso que me limite a responder.

"Me preguntaría si hice algo mal, haría una autocrítica de mi participación en la relación, pero por sobre todo tomaría distancia. Quiero decir, si la otra persona quiere seguir con la relación, si mostrase interés… tomaría distancia por un tiempo"

"El concepto de tomarse un tiempo es la mentira más grande el mundo, no existe… eso es simplemente terminar una relación"

"En la mayoría de los casos si, tomarse un tiempo implica ponerle fin a una relación, y eso ya te da una respuesta de que la decisión fue acertada" razoné intentando despojarme de la incertidumbre que me acechaba. "Si después de un tiempo todos los sentimientos siguen firmes, y el deseo por estar con la otra persona intacto, ambas partes van a encontrar el camino."

"Consideras que es eso lo que ganas tomando distancia?"

"Si, desde mi punto de vista es lo más saludable para la relación. Si te engañaron, no podes dejarles creer que eso no tiene consecuencias, no podes permitirles sentir que les perteneces incondicionalmente, porque la incondicionalidad tiene sus límites. Tenés que tomarte un tiempo para vos misma y demostrarte que sos alguien sin esa persona que te defina, y ellos también. Tenés que hacerles entender que la relación se puede terminar en un segundo si vuelven a cometer un error de ese tipo. Y sólo el tiempo pondrá las cosas en su lugar y demostrara si estaba destinado para ser, haciendo que ambos encuentren el camino de regreso hacia el otro. Además, no tiene sentido perdonar a alguien para volver a estar juntos y en cada discusión volver a usar ese incidente en su contra, si lo vuelvo a intentar tengo que estar segura de que es lo que quiero y de que puedo dejar el pasado en el pasado y no traerlo al presente para generar conflictos nutridos por mis inseguridades."

"De verdad crees que es posible dejar eso en el pasado? Empezar de cero?"

"Hablando desde lo personal… me sería muy difícil, en este momento de mi vida diría que imposible." Pensé intentando visualizarme en ese contexto. "Debería estar en esa situación... Aún así creo que hay personas que son capaces de hacerlo."

Rachel asintió en silencio, y centró su atención en un hilo que se desprendía del enorme sweater que tenía puesto, capturándolo entre sus dedos.

"Qué pasa si sos tan cobarde como para pedir un tiempo sabiendo que no hay camino de regreso? Eso te convierte en una mala persona?"

"No, Rach. Eso no te define como persona, y todos somos distintos, todas las situaciones lo son y no siempre podemos manejarlas de forma perfecta." Le aseguré empezando a impacientarme por dar mi opinión sin saber cuánta influencia la misma tenia, ni sobre qué situación la ejercía.

Su rostro se hundió en sus rodillas por completo, ningún sonido fue emitido por un buen rato, y pese a lo que mi impulso me decía, la dejé tener ese momento, sentía que era lo que necesitaba.

Fuese lo que fuese que ocurriese en su cabeza se percibía como algo intenso y si bien me desesperaba no poder hacer nada más para ayudarla, espere paciente por que volviese a hablarme.

"Estas bien?" susurré preocupada al verla buscar mi mirada, y notar como las lágrimas pujaban por abandonar dos brillantes ojos.

"Le pedí un tiempo a Finn," musitó sosteniéndome la mirada.

"Okay," respondí con cuidado, intentando comprender lo que pasaba.

Cualquier respuesta que hubiese cruzado mi cabeza minutos antes no condecía en lo absoluto con la que estaba recibiendo en ese momento.

"Le pedí un tiempo pero no lo necesito, sé que no quiero estar con él. Es sólo que no sé cómo decírselo…" me confesó derramando la primera lagrima, mostrándose completamente vulnerable.

"Rach," me mordí el labio sin saber que más decir, simplemente atinando a ofrecer cierto confort con la dulzura impresa en la pronunciación de su nombre. "Veni acá" termine diciendo, extendiendo mi mano para que la tomase y se acercase a mí.

Y no dudó en hacerlo, un segundo después sentí su cuerpo acurrucándose junto al mío, aferrándose con fuerza a mí, como buscando un ancla, en el medio de la inmensidad, que la mantuviese a salvo.

"Está todo bien," susurré rodeándola con mi brazo izquierdo y besando su cabello mientras mi mano derecha acariciaba su espalda. "Va a estar todo bien" repetí y sentí como se aferraba a mí con más fuerza.

Gradualmente las palabras de esfumaron, pero es acertado decir que ya no eran necesarias.

No fui consciente de cuánto tiempo paso, pero calculé que fue un buen rato, mientras las dos permanecíamos en silencio, recostadas en el mismo lugar.

Su confesión había disipado mis dudas, ya no necesite cuestionar el comportamiento que había tenido más temprano porque era claro el motivo que lo había desencadenado. Quizás mi única interrogante en ese momento recaía en saber de donde provenían sus comentarios anteriores, era posible que Finn la hubiese engañado? Era ese el motivo por el cual tuvo todos esos planteos?. Esa era la única, aunque imperiosa, duda que aún se resistía a abandonar mi cabeza. Aunque a decir verdad, había algo que me hacía creer que no era él, justamente, quien había sido infiel en la relación.

Y honestamente, no sabía porque me había causado tanta conmoción escucharla decir que había roto su relación con Finn. El concepto de los dos juntos se había convertido en indisoluble al de los dos discutiendo todo el tiempo. Pero quizás el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, y la cantidad de veces que ambos habían discutido para volver a estar juntos, me hacía mostrarme escéptica ante la idea de que la ruptura era definitiva.

Mi mano nunca dejo de acariciar su espalda, al igual que su rostro nunca dejó de esconderse en mi cuello. Los latidos de su corazón fueron bajando los decibeles y mimetizándose con los míos, y por un momento llegue a pensar que se había quedado dormida en mis brazos.

Mi mirada se posó en la espesa crema de estrellas que nos cubría y, aun sabiendo lo egoísta que podía parecer la idea, por primera vez en mi vida entendí por qué algunas personas sostenían que el silencio no es tiempo perdido.

"Cualquiera pensaría que después de todo lo que paso, ya habría logrado abandonar mi costado más melodramático," musitó rompiendo el silencio. "Y sin embargo…" rió limpiando su rostro al tiempo que se separaba de mi para sentarse a mi lado y mirarme con ojos catódicos.

"Quienes te conocemos no esperamos que vayas a cambiarlo nunca" bromeé sonriendo y haciéndola sonreír a ella también. "Que te parece si caliento la comida y traigo una copa mas así nos relajamos un poco?" ofrecí en un intento por animarla.

Rachel volteó su mirada hacia la mesa donde estaba mi copa y la botella de vino, y luego, progresivamente volvió sus ojos hacia mí. "La comida suena bien, pero sólo agua para mí"

"Segura?" indagué. "Dale, Rach! Acompañame, no puedo ser la única bebiendo," traté de amedrentarla, sonriendo persuasivamente.

"Una copa va a devenir en otra y no quiero emborracharme con vos" confesó mirándome con intensidad.

"Por qué no?" pregunté casi conteniendo la respiración, al ver como Rachel se acercaba imperceptiblemente a mí con un cambio de actitud, sus ojos viéndose cubiertos por un manto negro que sólo podía ser adjudicado a una cosa.

"Porque apenas y puedo luchar contra mí misma sobria," susurró sin sacarme la mirada de encima, sin retroceder. "Consumiendo alcohol dudo ser capaz de resistirme…" finalizó a centímetros de mi rostro.

Tragué saliva audiblemente, y mis ojos contemplaron su rostro, recorrieron sus labios y volvieron nuevamente a posarse en dos orbitas que seguían dilatándose, cada vez más cerca de mí.

"Rach..." suspiré, como si esas cuatro palabras que un rato antes nos acercaron, ahora pudieran suponer una barrera virtual entre ambas que nos alejara.

Permanecí inmóvil, a su merced, y deje que la yema de sus dedos se deslizase por sobre mis facciones. A cada paso dejando una caricia que me erizaba la piel, cosa que se acentuó cuando su dedo índice recorrió mis labios, sus ojos posándose sobre ellos, y sus dientes capturando los suyos propios, dejándome ser testigo privilegiado de la batalla interna que se estaba librando en su cabeza.

No dijo nada, sólo me miró y logró desmenuzarme con ese simple acto.

Sus labios capturaron los míos, esparciendo su calidez a través de una tenue caricia que me forzó a cerrar los ojos y aflojar cada musculo de mi cuerpo, rindiéndome ante ella.

Rachel se acercó, moviéndose ágilmente para terminar sobre mí, sus manos se pasaron sobre mis hombros antes de deslizarse a mi cuello, manteniéndome anclada junto a ella en un beso que continuaba intensificándose.

Mi cabeza se mantenía en blanco, mi cuerpo alerta ante cada roce, y mis labios partiéndose ante su pedido, sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

Mis brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su cuerpo, y cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron la sentí vibrar junto a mí, dejando que un sonido escapase desde su garganta, y fue ese el momento en que me sentí descendiendo casi en caída libre del lugar al que me había transportado.

"Rachel," murmuré posando mis manos sobre sus hombros y corriendo mi cara para separarla, "Rachel, pará" insistí y conseguí captar su atención.

Mi corazón latía erráticamente, me costaba llevar oxígeno a mis pulmones y hasta mantener el equilibrio ya que tan pronto mis ojos se abrieron sentí todo a mí alrededor girando vertiginosamente.

"Quinn..." susurró con extrema dulzura y un brillo en sus ojos que me desconcertó aún más. Su mirada contradecía mi estado de confusión, su mirada llena de adoración me transmitía que no había otro par de ojos que quisiese mirar en ese momento más que los míos, u otros labios que desease besar, y ese gesto no logro más que agigantar mi desconcierto y agrietar mi cordura.

"Qué-qué haces?" pregunté tirándome hacia atrás un poco para poner más distancia.

"Quinn..." suspiró otra vez, intentando tomar mi rostro con sus dos manos para que la mirase. "Quinn, está bien" me aseguró.

Pero no estaba bien, y fue por eso que con sutiliza la forcé a moverse para poder ponerme de pie e instaurar más distancia. "No, no, Rachel, no está bien, no sé por qué lo hiciste pero no está bien" reproche comenzando a impacientarme.

"Es por Milly? Es por ella, no?" recriminó poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia mí con decisión. "Las vi besándose esta madrugada, es por eso?" insistió furiosa.

"Qué? No la metas en esto porque no tiene nada que ver," aclaré. "Dios, Rachel! Estas con Finn, no sé en que estabas pensando pero… estas con Finn"

"No estoy con Finn, no fui lo suficientemente clara cuando te dije que lo dejé?"

Su actitud terminó de sacarme de quicio, y ahora no sólo ella estaba furiosa sino que yo también lo estaba. "Y cuánto va a durar eso? Un mes? Dos? Un año como la última vez? Cuanto, Rachel? Decime!" la ataqué sin realmente detenerme a pensar en lo que decía. "No tenés derecho a hacerme esto, no… no podes hacerlo" finalice girándome y caminando en dirección hacia mi cuarto para conseguir refugio y no permitir que me viese quebrarme ante ella.

"Quinn, no es lo que pensas…" la escuche decir, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, seguí caminando hasta encontrarme acurrucada en mi cama, abrazada a la almohada y cerrando los ojos con fuerza en un intento desesperado por apagar mi cabeza.

 


	15. Smells like… stuck on the puzzle.

Los rayos de sol ya habían comenzado a filtrarse por la ventana desde hacía un largo rato, y mi alarma había sonado en más de dos oportunidades.

Aunque no fue ninguno de esos, el motivo por el cual estaba despierta.

Me había resultado atrozmente difícil conciliar el sueño la noche anterior, y cuando el mismo por fin había llegado, no se extendió por más de cuatro horas hasta que volví a despertarme, siendo invadida automáticamente por un fuerte insomnio.

Mi cuerpo se percibía macilento, mi mente exhausta, y esas eran parte de las razones por las cuales seguía en la cama, recostada boca arriba, con mi brazo derecho cubriendo mi rostro.

Era curioso, aquel cuarto posiblemente redoblaba el tamaño del mío, en Nueva York, sin embargo a cada segundo sentía que las paredes se cerraban a mí alrededor. La quietud comenzando a abrumarme de forma vehemente.

Imágenes de la noche anterior se reproducían en mi cabeza como un vertiginoso ballet. Y si bien en ese momento, tomando distancia, podía reconocer cuanto había sobredimensionado mi reacción ante Rachel, eso no quitaba que la misma estuviese justificada.

Me era imposible inhibir el sabor que sus labios habían dejado en los míos, borrar las sensaciones que me habían generado, e incluso desprenderme del calor que sus manos habían dejado impreso sobre mi piel.

Pero el sentimiento en general era agridulce, lejos de cómo lo había imaginado desde que descubrí que estaba enamorada de ella... O quizás desde mucho antes, quizás desde el primer momento en que me atreví a fantasear con la idea de besarla, aun sin saber muy bien lo que eso significaba.

Si me tomaba un momento para detenerme a mirar hacia mi pasado y pensar en nuestras interacciones, me topaba con cientos de momentos impregnados de alta tensión. Y por más increíble que pareciese, me era imposible no sonreír ante esos recuerdos.

Rachel siempre había sido especial.

_Diferente._

Cuando todo el colegio estaba subordinado ante mí poder, ella hacía caso omiso a mi pedido de que dejase de perseguir a Finn, y de hecho hacía todo lo contrario.

Cuando cada estudiante del McKinley se hacía a un lado al verme caminar por los pasillos, Rachel seguía su recorrido a paso firme.

Cuando todas y cada una de las personas agachaba la mirada al tenerme en frente, Rachel buscaba sostenérmela, desafiante, poniendo a temblar el suelo bajo mis pies por la adrenalina que ese simple gesto me inyectaba.

Pero por sobre todo recuerdo como cuando todo el colegio me daba la espalda y se reía de mí por mis errores, Rachel me buscaba para ofrecerme no sólo su apoyo sino también su amistad.

Era difícil decidir en qué momento me enamoré de ella.

Quizás fue ese día en el pasillo en que me dijo que pese a todo no me odiaba, y me comprendía. O quizás cuando la vi cantar  _No Air_  en un cuasi dúo con Finn, mientras el resto de nosotros nos balanceábamos en el fondo, yo sintiendo como un ataque de celos me consumía por ver como él era el centro de su atención. O quizás cuando pasamos toda la tarde juntas en su casa practicando nuestro dúo, y pude conocer otra Rachel... No, no a otra Rachel, simplemente a Rachel. Porque sin lugar a dudas antes de ese día nunca me había dado la oportunidad de hacerlo.

A decir verdad, estoy convencida que la sumatoria de todos los momentos en que interactuamos, ya sea a través de una silenciosa mirada o gritos en el pasillo del colegio, fueron los causantes de que me enamorase profundamente de ella. Y creo fervientemente que me lo acepté a mí misma el día en el que me confesó que Finn le había propuesto casamiento.

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba enamorada de ella? Lo que si era una certeza es que lo estaba, y era algo con lo que había aprendí a convivir, dejándolo constantemente relegado a un segundo plano, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

O al menos así lo había vivido hasta el momento en que Rachel decidió besarme.

Y todas las sonrisas desaparecían con ese momento, dando paso a una angustia que se sentía en mi pecho, y parecía exteriorizarse a través de las lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos.

No podía culpar a Rachel por actuar de modo impulsivo e insensible porque estaba segura de que para ella no había significado nada, de que ni siquiera tenía una mínima idea de la dimensión de sus actos y de lo que eso significaba para mí.

Soñar con una situación así por años, para que cuando se dé sea por… Por probarse a sí misma que no era menos que Santana?. Por hacer tambalear cualquier lazo que se estuviese creando con Milly?. Por un intento desesperado de suprimir la angustia que le infligía romper con Finn?. Por buscar algún tipo de confort?.

Eso era lo que me dolía. Eso era lo que me producía angustia y furia en la misma medida.

Si yo había aprendido a convivir con esos sentimientos, preservando nuestra amistad por sobre todo, ella no era nadie para venir y destrozar todos mis esquemas besándome así como así, quitándome absolutamente todo.

Porque hasta el momento al menos había podía tener esa estúpida fantasía de como seria besarla y ser besada... fantasía que en ese instante se había esfumado y no iba a poder recuperar.

Ahora ya tenía la certeza de que Rachel sólo podría besarme como consecuencia de su pelea con Finn o sus celos de Santana, y no como consecuencia de un deseo irrefrenable de simplemente besarme, que era lo que yo siempre había anhelado.

No tenía derecho a hacerme algo así, pero yo no tenía lugar a mostrarme lo molesta que estaba, porque eso evidenciaría como me sentía. Y las consecuencias de eso era algo que no quería ni considerar.

Así que, qué debía hacer?.

Un suspiro pesado fue liberado y al mismo tiempo se escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta que hizo que mi cuerpo se tensara y mis ojos se cerraran de modo inmediato, fingiendo estar dormida.

Pero nadie ingreso al cuarto.

Un segundo después escuche pasos alejándose y agradecí que Rachel respetase mi privacidad.

No podía esconderme de por vida, pero un par de horas para terminar de aclarar mi cabeza eran necesarias.

La idea de abandonar su casa e instalarme en un hotel había cruzado por mi cabeza infinidad de veces pero… cual era el sentido de eso?. Primero, iba a mostrar cuanto me afectaban sus acciones. Segundo, iba a ser un tanto inmaduro puesto que debíamos seguir trabajando juntas. Y en tercer lugar, y lo más importante, sólo me quedaban cuatro días en aquella ciudad, previo a volver a Nueva York, a mi rutina, y a concentrarme nuevamente en mi vida.

Sigilosamente salí de la cama, me dirigí hacia el bañe y tomé una ducha rápida. Luego, envuelta en una bata, me acerqué a mi valija, la cual nunca había deshecho, y busqué ropa para cambiarme.

Por el rabillo del ojo divisé un papel en el suelo, al lado de la puerta, y me acerqué para inspeccionarlo.

_Tengo que salir, pero a la hora acordada voy a estar en el estudio.  
Perdón por lo de anoche, me dejas que te invite a cenar así podemos hablar? X_

_PD: Te deje el desayuno preparado._

_Rachel*_

Mis ojos se cerraron, un suspiro fue exhalado con pesadez y la nota arrojada sobre el escritorio que estaba a mi derecha.

Sinceramente no sabía que me hacía sentir peor, si saber que para Rachel besarme parecía no ser la gran cosa, al menos si me basaba en analizar la forma en la que se expresaba. O si el hecho de que ni siquiera sentía que tenía derecho a enojarme con ella porque su puta perfección la había llevado a dejarme el desayuno preparado, en un nuevo acto de amabilidad de esos que siempre tenía.

Odiaba el sólo pensar en dejar todo así nomás, en hacerle creer que podía besarme cuando quisiera sin que haya consecuencias, no obstante esa opción parecía como la que menos explicaciones iba a requerir de mi parte y creo que en ese instante eso sonaba como beneficial para mí.

Aprovechando la soledad reinante en la casa, me termine de vestir y abandoné el cuarto para trasladarme a la cocina y desayunar. Parecía no haberme dado cuenta hasta el momento, pero mi cuerpo comenzaba a mostrarse famélico ante la falta de comida desde la tarde anterior.

Tan pronto puse un pie dentro de la cocina, un gruñido escapo de mi garganta y mis ojos rodaron con fuerza, evidenciando mi molestia por que no sólo Rachel me había preparado el desayuno sino que también había utilizado tocino para hacerlo.

_Estúpida y sensual Rachel!._

Mi orgullo no era más fuerte que mi hambre, mucho menos que mi amor por el tocino, así que sin pensarlo me senté en la isla, me serví la comida y encendí mi iPad para chequear los mails que se habían agolpado en mi bandeja de entrada y que había rehusado leer desde que había llegado.

Spam, Spam, Newsletters de la universidad, mails grupales de mis compañeros, Spam. Y cuando la monotonía me forzaba a releer por arriba, o directamente eliminar, me topé con un mail del Profesor Jannelli que no decía demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para obligarme a cerrar la aplicación de inmediato, abrir el navegar y adelantar mi vuelo de regreso a Nueva York.

Dos días.

Eso era todo lo que me quedaba en aquella ciudad, y si bien antes había estado deseando que el tiempo pasase rápido para poder volver a mi rutina, ahora que el sonido del paso de las agujas del reloj subía sus decibeles, saber que me tenía que volver antes me imprimía cierta desazón que sólo se debía a una cosa.

O más bien a una persona.

Misma persona que parecía volverse a apoderar de todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos, tal cual había acontecido en los últimos dos años en el colegio.

Un buen rato me mantuve ahí, en silencio, decidiendo como debía sentirme.

Luego mis ojos se posaron en la pantalla del dispositivo, aun encendida, y repentinamente una sensación de adrenalina y ansiedad me consumió.

Tomé el iPad en mis manos, al tiempo que enviaba un breve mensaje a alguien que iba a necesitar para concretar la idea que en ese momento se acababa de instaurar en mi mente, y que era del tipo de ideas que no me abandonaban hasta que las convertía en realidad. Aun obteniendo como resultado un fracaso, eso no importaba, sino simplemente exteriorizar esa escena imaginaria que se había creado en mi cabeza.

**xxXXxx**

Mis dedos permanecieron presionando las teclas con suavidad, hasta que el sonido que las mismas habían emitido se esfumó por completo. Y recién ahí me permití retirar las manos para posarlas en mi regazo, abrir los ojos y soltar la bocanada de aire que creo había contenido desde que me senté frente al piano.

Mi foco de atención se posó sobre el teclado durante un instante que se extendió lánguido en el tiempo.

Dentro de la sala el único sonido que se percibía era el de mi respiración, aunque metafóricamente hablando podría asegurar que mis pensamientos y las emociones que me invadían, se manifestaban a través de gritos afónicos que flotaban libres por el aire.

Y fue tanto lo que me retrotraje durante ese lapso de tiempo, que llegue a olvidar que del otro lado había alguien observándome con atención.

"Y?, que te pareció?" pregunté finalmente, alzando la vista y dirigiéndola hacia el cristal que estaba encallado en medio de la pared, y que me aislaba la sala de control.

"No sé qué hiciste ahí, Quinn. No sé qué produjo eso, pero lo que sí sé es que estoy alucinada con el resultado" sonrió Milly hablando por el intercomunicador.

"Recordame algo," sonreí mordaz. "Vos eras ingeniera de sonido y además productora, no?" indagué y observé su mirada confusa. "Digo... porque si lo sos, no dándome ninguna indicación, como que dejas mucho que desear."

"Por qué habría de hacerlo si lo que buscaste lo conseguiste?" preguntó encogiéndose de hombros. "Me llamaste exclusivamente para que te ayudase a grabar lo que estaba, y te cito textualmente,  _resonando_  en tu cabeza. Eso es lo que acabamos de hacer, y creo que es más que interesante" habló con naturalidad. "Si estuviésemos grabando un disco intentaría otro approach, quizás sugeriría probar con otros tiempos, otros tonos, agregando una segunda pista, y diversas variantes para tener un umbral comparativo… Pero acá ni tuviste partitura, fue casi una zapada y fue lo que vos querías. No quiero arruinarlo porque así está perfecto" finalizó bebiendo un sorbo de agua.

"Muchas gracias," hablé riendo y me tomé un momento más dentro de la sala.

Una de las primeras interrogantes planteadas por Milly, cuando llegó esa mañana, fue cual era motivo que había provocado esa  _jam session_. Sin embargo ya me conocía lo suficiente como para no intentar ahondar en mi vida privada. Y yo agradecí que así fuese, porque si tenía que explicar que era lo que había pasado por mi mente mientras ponía melodía a las imágenes, me hubiese sido imposible hacerlo sin utilizar la palabra:  _Rachel_.

"Lo queres escuchar?" preguntó y sin esperar a mi respuesta dio play y dejo que el sonido viajase libremente.

La melodía comenzaba lenta, pero a medida que los segundos pasaban, su intensidad y velocidad iba creciendo, hasta llegar a la cúspide. Y luego iniciaba el descenso, primero de modo raudo y luego ya haciéndolo paulatinamente, hasta apagarse por completo.

Se sentía como adentrarse en el mar nadando con calma, encontrarse con la ferocidad de una ola chocando contra vos y que pese a tus esfuerzos te arrastra hacia la costa. Y luego observando como las olas rompen en el horizonte, mientras te mantenes anclada en la orilla, ya sólo percibiendo una tenue corriente de agua y espuma que llega débilmente a cubrir tus pies, los mismos que se hunden levemente en la húmeda arena.

Era valiente, era violento, y finalmente era vulnerable, todo en un combo que era precisamente parte de los sentimientos expresados en mi corto. Corto que había tenido la idea de coronar con un final en donde los créditos no se reproducirían en silencio, sino con un instrumental de piano de fondo.

"Yo tampoco sé que hice, pero me gusta" sonreí, y me desestabilizó un poco encontrarme contenta con algo que había hecho casi accidentalmente, siendo que otras veces era mi mayor critica para cosas a las que me había abocado con gran ahínco.

"Me intrigas tanto, Quinn Fabray" rió sacudiendo la cabeza y no pude evitar sonreír divertida.

Luego de eso abandone la sala de grabación y me uní a Milly en la sala de control, mientras ella hacía lo suyo con el audio para que quedase listo para ser utilizado.

"Si lo pensas…" habló haciendo una pausa para crear expectativa. "No es justo que te esté ayudando con todo y vos ni siquiera me dejes conocerte."

"Soy así, no me presiones" me excusé apoyándome en la consola, junto a ella, y mirando hacia el interior de la sala en la que había estado unos minutos antes.

"Envidio a cualquier persona a la que le permitas conocerte" resopló frustrada. "Pareces alguien interesante, casi puedo asegurar que lo sos… que te hicieron para que te resguardes tanto del mundo?"

"Soy así," repetí sin pensar. "Si te sirve de consuelo no hay muchas personas a las que tengas que envidiar"

"Conozco a la principal," rodó los ojos mofándose de mí. "Sos un enigma, y me enerva que sea así" gruñó. "Estoy empezando a pensar que hay cosas de las que no hablas ni con vos misma" elucubró luego, mirándome de reojo.

"Si querés mantener un secreto, debes esconderlo de vos misma así que…" comenté dejando que una estela de misterio prosiguiera a mis palabras.

"Okay, basta!" exclamó reclinándose en la silla y girando para mirarme. "No me voy a quedar sentada acá, ayudándote, mientras vos te haces la intelectual citando a George Orwell" señaló haciendo una pausa para leer mi reacción, y verificar si me sorprendía que supiese de donde había sacado la frase que dije anteriormente. Pero yo no di signos de nada en mi rostro. "Exijo algo a cambio" finalizó con voz seductora que irónicamente no me producía nada más que una risa divertida.

"Que querés?" pregunté arqueando una ceja.

"Algo de vos" respondió sonriendo de costado.

La miré unos instantes y desvié la mirada resoplando pesadamente. "Que conste que sé que vas a terminar ayudándome aun si no hago nada pero… una pregunta" propuse. "Pregúntame lo que quieras y prometo responder"

"De quien estas enamorada?" inquirió sin pensarlo y mis ojos se expandieron enormemente porque jamás pensé que esa iba a ser su pregunta.

"Qué?" inquirí intentando ganar tiempo para crear una buena respuesta.

"Ya me escuchaste, Q" insistió y se topó con mi silencio vacilante y mi mirada teñida de pánico. "No te preocupes, ya me respondiste" desestimó gesticulando con sus manos y volvió a sus quehaceres.

Mi mutismo se propagó a través de los siguientes minutos y, cuando Milly término su tarea, un crucé de miradas entre las dos basto para aclarar mis dudas.

Yo no había dicho nada, y ella tampoco, sin embargo las dos lo habíamos hecho.

"En fin," resopló poniéndose de pie y yo me tensé, lista para ponerme a la defensiva. "Esta noche toca  _Magic Wands_  en el Troubadour" comentó y mi rostro evidencio mi confusión mediante una arruga que surcó mi frente. "Conoces la banda? Queres ir?"

"Umm," dudé, definitivamente intentando encontrar el eje luego del repentino cambio en la conversación que acababa de proponer. "No lo sé?"

"No sabes si conoces la banda o no sabes si queres ir?"

"No, si-si cono-conozco un poco," tartamudeé. "Pero no sé si voy a poder"

"No estoy invitándote a salir, Q. Tengo dos tickets extras, voy con amigos y por ahí te querías sumar"

"Te puedo responder más tarde? No sé qué voy a hacer a la noche" respondí, recordando que aún tenía una charla pendiente con Rachel, la cual no sabía si podía, o quería, evadir.

"Si, no hay drama" asintió con amplia sonrisa, jugando con las llaves de su auto.

"Ya te vas?" indagué para no dejar espacio al silencio.

"Debería irme, sí. Tengo que hacer unos trámites y estaría bueno que aproveche el break que tengo hasta que grabemos con Rachel"

Milly había llegado temprano, minutos después de que yo le enviase un sms mientras desayunaba.

En el estudio de grabación la situación no distaba mucho de lo que ocurría en una isla de edición, y fue por eso que no me sorprendí demasiado con el paso del tiempo.

"Pero si tenés una forma más interesante en la que pueda invertir el break, soy toda oídos" insinuó caminando hacia mí con mirada exageradamente intimidante.

Posiblemente en otro momento hubiese mantenido la broma, y respondido del mismo modo, pero no fue así y sólo me eche a reír a carcajadas.

"Interrumpo algo?" escuché decir a una voz que no era la de Milly, sino la de Rachel. "Pensé que habíamos quedado para comenzar con la grabación a las 2, pero apenas y es mediodía lo cual implica que-."

"Sigue en pie, Barbra" sonrió Milly recolectando sus cosas. "Sólo vine temprano a hacerle un favor a Q, pero ya me tengo que ir a terminar unos tramites si quiero volver a la hora pactada"

Rachel desvió su mirada hacía mí, esperando que rompiese mi mutismo pero no sabía que decir para hacerlo. "Podemos hablar?" finalmente pregunto mordiéndose el labio, sin preocuparse por mostrar su lado más vulnerable.

"Umm," vacilé dejando que mis ojos oscilaran entre los suyos y mi celular. "No puedo ahora" respondí con un hilo de voz. "Quedé para almorzar con Brittany, pensé que no venias temprano" me excusé y su rostro se tensó.

"Queres que te alcance a algún lugar?" interrumpió Milly, recién después de preguntarlo dándose cuenta de la tensión que se había creado entre Rachel y yo. "Quiero decir, voy saliendo y estoy con el auto y-"

Rachel no dijo nada, sólo clavo su mirada en mí, expectante por mi decisión.

"Okay, si no te molesta" respondí y contemplé como la contrariedad en Rachel no hacía otra cosa más que incrementarse, tanto que dio media vuelta y abandonó el estudio dando un portazo.

"Si ustedes dos llegan a tener sexo, con toda esa tensión" habló haciendo un ademan con su mano, señalando el lugar en que estaba Rachel antes y donde yo aún permanecía. "Traten de hacerlo acá así el temblor se lo adjudican a un terremoto. En Nueva York va a ser más complicado..." bromeó tomándome del brazo y obligándome a seguirla.


	16. Smells like... suck it and see

Hacía más de veinte minutos aguardaba la llegada de Brittany, y si bien conocía de su facilidad para dispersarse, la impuntualidad nunca había sido uno de sus defectos.

La mesera se acercó y me ofreció la carta de menú, pero sólo ordené una limonada y luego volqué mi mirada en la pantalla del celular en busca de novedades de Brittany, pero no había ninguna.

Esa mañana, luego de escribirle a Milly, había llamado a Brittany y le había pedido encontrarnos a almorzar para conversar, ponernos al día y también para aprovechar el poco tiempo que me quedaba en la ciudad.

No fui consciente si en algún rincón de mi cabeza también estaba la idea de hablar con ella sobre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con Rachel. Quizás sí, quizás inconscientemente lo había pensado puesto que Brittany era una de las personas en las que más confiaba, y era uno de esos momentos en los cuales me vendría bien escuchar el punto de vista de alguien que podía analizar la situación desde otra perspectiva completamente diferente a la que yo tenía.

Pero la verdad es que no estaba segura.

Probablemente el único motivo real de mi invitación era pasar tiempo con ella, divertirme, relajarme, calmar mi ansiedad y disfrutar de su compañía, la cual me había dado cuenta que extrañaba horrores.

Probablemente el único motivo real, para creer que el motivo real de mi invitación era pasar tiempo con ella, devenía de mi incapacidad para buscar ayuda cuando la necesitaba, de mi imperiosa necesidad de creerme autosuficiente, de mi estoico orgullo que me imposibilitaba siquiera considerar los consejos que alguien podría proferirme acerca de mi vida íntima, y en especial amorosa.

Sabía que Rachel y el incidente no habían abonado mi cabeza ni por un instante, y sabía que si quería hablar acerca de ello no tenía más que llamar a mi terapeuta... Pero la sola idea de escucharla recriminándome no considerar acudir a ninguno de mis amigos antes de llamarla me hacía sentir culpa y una creciente migraña.

No era necesario decirle a Brittany quien era la persona involucrada, no necesitaba saber que era Rachel, y conociendo a Brittany posiblemente no le interesaba saberlo tampoco.

Pensándolo bien, conociendo a Brittany era más que probable que dedujese de quien se trataba y aun así siguiese sin importarle.

De hecho, conociéndome a mí misma y como tendía a actuar bajo presión, es probable que el saludo no fuese un  _Hey, B! Como estas?_ Sino un  _Rachel me besó, Rachel fucking Berry me beso, en el sentido de atacar mis labios con los suyos, en el sentido de_...

"Chill out, Q!" escuché detrás de mí y mi postura se irguió rígida. "Estas musicalizando el restaurant con  _Skrillex feating NIN_?" habló Santana tomando asiento frente a mí.

"Qué?" sacudí mi cabeza para salir por completo de mi trance. "Y donde esta Britt?" inquirí frunciendo el ceño.

"Podía escuchar tus pensamientos desde afuera!" aclaró rodando los ojos. "Y Britt no puede venir así que vas a tener el honor de pagar por mi comida,  _Quinnie_ " sonrió de costado.

"No me digas así,  _Satan_ " mascullé entre dientes. "Y no estoy de humor para aguantar tu ironía, sólo quería hablar con Brittany" resoplé frustrada.

"Por mi perfecto, no hablemos." Propuso con calma. "Podemos ir ordenando? Estoy muerta de hambre" finalizó girándose para buscar a la mesera.

 _Muchas gracias, B!_  pensé, reclinándome en mi silla y armándome de paciencia porque era lo único que me iba a ayudar a sobrevivir a un almuerzo a solas con Santana en un día como ese.

La mesera se acercó, Santana ordenó su comida, yo la mía, y luego aguardamos en silencio, cada una sumergida en su celular, hasta que nos trajesen el primer plato con la entrada.

Brittany me escribió para disculparse por no poder acudir al almuerzo, y me extrañó que no mencionase a Santana pero supuse que no había considerado necesario hacerlo.

Cuando ambas estábamos por terminar el plato principal, Santana bufó y dejo los cubiertos sobre la mesa, de modo brusco. "Okay, Q. Pensé que el silencio era lo mejor pero me _agota_  ver tu cara de  _quiero-exterminar-a-Finnepto-porque-Rachel-lo-pref iere-a-él-y-no-a-mi_ , que tenés desde que llegué. Dale…" habló moviendo sus manos. "Hablá, pero hacelo rápido porque tengo miedo de morir de aburrimiento a mitad de la historia"

No dije nada, sólo rodé los ojos en respuesta a su típica actitud y llevé el cubierto con un nuevo bocado de comida a mi boca. Escondiendo perfectamente como esas palabras quedaban resonando furiosas en los confines de mi mente.

"A ver si nos entendemos, yo digo  _hablá_ , y vos  _hablas."_ Señaló apuntado su dedo índice a mi pecho _. "_ No me hagas recordarte lo que significa haber crecido en Lima Heights Adjacent." Amenazó endureciendo el tono de su voz.

"Y que queres que diga, S? Parece que lo tenés todo claro en tu cabeza. Terminemos de comer así las dos dejamos de padecer este almuerzo y seguimos con nuestro día" sugerí jugando con la comida que estaba en mi plato, sin alzar la vista en ningún momento.

"Mirá, rubia... Podés creerme o no, no me interesa, pero estoy acá porque quiero. Brittany no pudo venir y te notó un poco ansiosa en el teléfono, me lo comentó y decidí venir en su lugar. Y obviamente la comida gratis es un plus que no iba a desaprovechar" acotó.

Mis ojos se posaron en ella, y me permití recordar quien era, y cuál había sido nuestra relación a lo largo de todo el tiempo que llevábamos conociéndonos.

Pude recordar mil y una situaciones en la que nos encontramos atrapadas, mil y un secretos que accidentalmente tuvimos que guardar, y la verdad era que nunca... absolutamente nunca, Santana había utilizado ninguno de ellos en mi contra. Tan sólo se había limitado a hacer mi vida miserable cuando los mismos eran de público conocimiento, pero jamás a dejarme en evidencia o traicionarme. No cuando sospechaba que Puck era el padre de Beth y no Finn. No cuando supo que estaba en una relación con mi profesor en Yale. No cuando pasamos la noche junta. No cuando... Okay, si lo hizo cuando contagió con Mono a Finn, pero para lo que era nuestro historial consideré que era posible pasarlo por alto, en especial si recordaba el momento en que le conté a Coach Sylvester acerca de su cirugía plástica.

Estaba loca si pensaba que podía confiar en Santana.

Estaba loca si pensaba que ese era el momento adecuado para enfrentarme a uno de los desafíos que planteaba mi terapia en relación a la  _confianza_.

Pero principalmente estaba loca si en ese momento creía estar  _pensando_ racionalmente. Y eso quedó en evidencia cuando suspirando hondo y, rogando no equivocarme, me decidí a hablar.

"Rachel…" musité, bajando la mirada y jugando con la comida. "Rachel me besó" confesé envuelta en un carraspeó nervioso, mientras lentamente alzaba la vista para contemplar su expresión.

"Ewww, necesitas Listerine?" preguntó y la fulminé con la mirada. "O que te acompañe a hacer un poco de shopping por Victoria's Secret para reponer tu ropa interior arruinada por tus hormonas?"

"Ya fue, olvídate de que dije algo" exclamé agitando mi cabeza, lista para ponerme de pie.

"Okay, Rachel te beso!" resopló apática. "No es eso lo que querías desde...  _siempre_?"

"Hace cuanto lo sabes?" pregunté, y por suerte Santana no necesito que le aclarase a lo que hacía referencia para entenderlo.

"Desde que te acostaste conmigo" reconoció sincerándose. "En especial por que antes habías estado toda la noche mirandola con expresión suicida por verla con Finn" finalizó y yo necesité un momento para retrotraerme a ese momento y ver cuanta verdad había en lo que decía. "No supe cuan serio era, de hecho estaba segura de que era sólo un capricho. Pero lo que sí sabía, era que era por ella y no por él"

"Por qué nunca dijiste nada?"

"No era mi deber hacerlo, es tu vida, Q." respondió encogiéndose de hombros. "Brittany tampoco te lo dijo, pero lo sabe"

"Como lo sabe?" pregunté sorprendida, y con ganas de estrellar mi frente contra la mesa al darme cuenta cuán lejos había estado de mantener el secreto bien guardado.

"Porque según ella estabas deprimida, subiendo canciones tristes, y esquivando las visitas a Nueva York, desde que el hobbit volvió con pie grande" explicó. "Pero después de un tiempo volviste a la normalidad y me convencí de que había sido algo del momento, sin importancia, que lo habías dejado atrás" desestimo. "Un capricho más de los tantos que has tenido, y que te frustraba porque obviamente era el único que no habías cumplido"

No dije nada, sólo asentí y agradecí que Santana me otorgase un preciado silencio para acomodar mis ideas.

La mesera retiro nuestros platos, y al cabo de unos minutos regreso con el postre, mientras las dos aun permanecíamos en un silencio que ahora ya no era tan incómodo.

"No lo hice" suspiré y Santana me miró confundida. "No lo deje atrás, sigo sintiendo lo mismo," comenté y obvié explicarle que cuando decía  _sentir_  claramente no hacía referencia a un capricho sino a algo mucho más profundo.

"Y Rachel te besó…" habló para forzarme a explicarle la situación.

"Si, anoche" dije, tomando una bocanada de aire y empezando a relajarme. "Estuvimos hablando mucho, una conversación rara, después me confesó que le pidió un tiempo a Finn, y después de la nada cambio su actitud y me besó"

"Y vos que hiciste?"

"La besé al principio y después-" hice una pausa repasando su respuesta. "No te sorprendió que haya peleado con Finn... Lo sabias?" indagué confundida.

"Quizás... Digamos, hipotéticamente hablando, que Rachel dejó deslizar un comentario al respecto cuando hablé con ella, mientras vos te babeabas por Milly".

"No me babeaba por nadie" mascullé entre dientes. "Te dijo algo de mí?"

"No, sí, quizás?. Sólo me acuerdo que me increpó por haberme acostado con vos y no decírselo"

"A mí también, supongo que lo toma como una falta de confianza de mi parte," reflexioné frustrada. "También note los celos por Milly, pero jamás en mi vida me imagine que me iba a besar."

"Mhm, a mí tampoco me entra en la cabeza como alguien puede llegar a querer besarte, Q." instigó buscando molestarme pero en ese momento era inmune a todo. "Sí sabía que sos su preferida, y que estaba abierta a cualquier experiencia cuando vivíamos juntas. Pero entre las dos era todo normal, no temía por mi integridad sexual, ni psicológica," culminó degustando su postre por segunda vez.

"Qué?" inquirí alzando una ceja.

"Que el hobbit sabía que no tengo ningún tipo de problema moral con el homicidio, así que jamás se animó a mirarme como nada más que su roommate, o  _sexy-latina-con-la-cual-jamás-iba-a-poder-tener-na da_ "

"Pensas parar de insultar a Rachel y ayudarme?" protesté.

"Y qué esperas de mí? Una sesión de terapia? Ya te dije que sólo vine por la comida gratis" hizo una pausa. "Y por qué me preocupo por vos, no te voy a dejar sola si sé que necesitas compañía, aun cuando tu primera opción siempre sea Brittany." Confesó y ese comentario captó mi atención, en especial porque había un deje de dolor tiñéndolo. Pero antes de que pudiese sacar una conclusión volvió a su actitud combativa. "Pero no abuses, Q!"

"Vos pensas que sólo me besó porque estaba celosa y no tiene ninguna importancia para ella? Decime algo, ayudame a entender," imploré ya olvidándome de mi orgullo, porque habiendo llegado a ese punto, cuál era el sentido de retrotraerme y actuar desinteresada?.

"No sé qué queres que te diga, no soy buena para dar consejos... Puedo darte una cachetada si eso te sirve," propuso sonriendo de costado. "No puedo ofrecerte otra noche de pasión porque soy fiel a Brittany, además son las 12pm y no estoy borracha como para querer acostarme con vos."

"Santana!" reproché ahogándome en mis propias frustraciones.

"A ver, Q. Sentada acá no vas a encontrar una respuesta, eh! Menos en mi porque no fui yo quien te beso. Pero por mi experiencia viviendo con el ho-Rachel… Estoy segura de que hay un porqué detrás de ese beso, no puede haber sido sólo algo impulsivo"

"No me quiero ilusionar, ni quiero sentarme a hablar y quedar como una estúpida que está enamorada de ella, si de su parte todo fue algo del momento y nada más"

"UGH! Por qué seguís insistiendo con que fue algo del momento? Hablaste con ella? Le planteaste como te hizo sentir?" indagó y yo negué tímidamente. "Y bueno, Q!. Dios!, no sé si sabes pero hay algo que se llama dialogo y la gente suele recurrir a él para expresarse. Es fácil, mirá… usas letras para formar palabras, con esas palabras formas oraciones que forman-"

"Okay, ya entendí, estúpida. No me subestimes!" ataqué molesta. Aunque no podía desentrañar si molesta conmigo misma, o con Santana. "Pero no es tan fácil, no sé qué decir, a veces creo que lo mejor es dejar todo como esta y olvidarlo. Si puede vivir hasta ahora sin hacer nada con respecto a mis sentimientos puedo seguir viviendo así"

"A ver, vos sos idiota?"

"Perdón?" respondí alzando una ceja desafiante.

Y por qué tenía que tener amigas como Santana? Por qué no podía ser la clase de persona que tenía amigos que en tiempos difíciles estaban ahí para remarcarme cuan valiosa era?. Que por supuesto Rachel iba a estar interesada en mí, que era hermosa, que era inteligente, posiblemente exitosa. Que todo iba a estar bien y la clase de cosas que, aun cuando no sean verdaderas, las suelen decir las personas para alimentar el ego de quien está atravesando una situación como la que yo atravesaba. Por qué no colaboraba para que yo pudiese cementar mi confianza?. No lo había imaginado, eso existía, o sólo era un espejismo creado por Hollywood? Uno de esos momentos forzadamente, e irrealmente, cruciales que se sucedían segundos antes de que el protagonista principal tomase una decisión que iba a cambiar el rumbo de todo? .

Mi vida no era una película, mucho menos una comedia romántica de Hollywood, y sabía que pretender buscar respuestas en Santana, para mis propios problemas, era la estupidez del año.

Y mi vida no necesitaba de una decisión trascendental, porque realmente no había nada trascendental a corto plazo. No iba a llegar y correr a los brazos de Rachel, ni iba a huir... me iba a limitar a volver y cerrar una nueva jornada de trabajo.

"Qué? Acaso tartamudeé? Deja de hacerte preguntas si les tenés miedo a las respuestas! Te tenía por muchas cosas, pero no por cobarde, Q"

Y supe que Santana no era la amiga perfecta que iba a alimentar mi ego, pero si una buena amiga que iba a resumir mis pensamientos para que me fuese más fácil identificar los porqués que me habían llevado a estar perdiéndome dentro de un laberinto que yo misma había creado.

Durante unos minutos permanecí en silencio.

Y sí, la actitud de Santana amedrentaba mi indignación por el modo en que me trataba, pero la mayor combustión la generaba yo misma y el modo en el que estaba actuando, que no se condecía con esa filosofía de vida que había adoptado en los momentos decisivos de mi vida, en los cuales siempre elegía arriesgarme por lo que quería.

No obstante creo que eso tenía una razón.

Si bien todo el mundo siempre me veía como alguien que podía conseguir lo que quería, la realidad es que yo me hubiese definido como alguien que siempre quería lo que podía conseguir.

Y por primera vez, me veía en la posición de querer algo que mi cabeza se empeñaba en elucubrar como imposible, inalcanzable, quimérico, y por ende terminaba sumergiéndome en el miedo ante la incertidumbre.

"Te puedo preguntar algo?" dije, rompiendo el silencio.

"Si, Q. Y la respuesta es no. No voy a cambiar de idea, no me voy a acostar con vos de nuevo" me respondió altiva, y yo opté por no molestarme y simplemente rodar los ojos divertida.

"Qué harías en mi lugar?" indagué, mostrándome vulnerable aun pese a mí esfuerzo por no hacerlo.

Santana me observó durante un segundo y me prepare para recibir un nuevo insulto, pero no fue eso lo que expresó.

"Que haría en tu lugar? Estaría teniendo sexo en cada rincón de esa casa, y en cada posición posible. No comiendo este...  _delicioso_  Cheescake y aguantando la presencia de alguien que no me agrada demasiado" respondió llevándose un último bocado de postre a su boca.

"Interesante respuesta" sonreí de costado. "O sea que estarías teniendo sexo con Rachel por toda la casa?, eso sí que no me lo hubiese imaginado"

"Hablaba de tener sexo, por ejemplo podrías estar haciéndolo con Milly"

"Mhm" asentí sonriendo sardónicamente.

"No seas idiota, Q!" amenazó señalándome con la cuchara. "Todavía sigo sin tener problemas morales con el homicidio, y tengo contactos, así que no me provoques" finalizó, luchando por no dejar que una sonrisa se hiciese evidente.

Y por un momento me olvide de Rachel, y mis dudas y miedos, simplemente disfrutando de un almuerzo con una de mis mejores amigas.

Porque era así, no importaba cuanto ambas nos esforzásemos por negarlo, y no importaba cuan distinta fuésemos, en el final esa hermandad que sentía que era la que nos unía, tenía sus raíces fuertemente arraigadas en una amistad rara, sí, pero duradera.

"Se me hizo tarde, Rachel y Milly me deben estar esperando en el estudio" hablé mirando el reloj en mi celular. "Perdón, Satan, pero me tengo que ir  _ya_ " proseguí poniéndome de pie. "Gracias por tu  _¿consejo?,_  y por invitar el almuerzo. Estuvo delicioso!" le sonreí acercándome para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarme rápidamente.

"No se te ocurra irte sin pagar, Q!" la escuché exclamar con tono amenazante, pero no me detuve y seguí caminando fuera del local.

Santana no me había ofrecido ninguna respuesta o solución, de hecho ni siquiera podía catalogar como consejo, el escucharla decir que ante cualquier duda lo primero que haría era buscar acostarse con alguien, en lugar de pensar y racionalizar la situación.

Y yo no tenía respuestas ni soluciones, pero en ese momento, y en lo que representaba quizás mi mayor crecimiento como persona, cosa de la cual pretendía alardear con mi psicóloga en un futuro muy cercano, me decidí a dejar de evadir verdades.

Estar en la oscuridad puede ser una concepción ambivalente, pero en mi caso, estar en la oscuridad hacía referencia a mostrarme ignorante por miedo a descubrir una verdad que no me gustase, sin darme cuenta de que quizás lo que encontraba era algo que anhelaba profundamente.

Nuestros monstruos tienen el tamaño que nosotros mismos nos encargamos de asignarles, y yo acababa de decidir que no iba a adjudicarle ningún tamaño en absoluto.

Era Quinn Fabray, siempre lo había sido, y si había una palabra que no iba a permitir que me definiese... esa era cobarde.

No todo pasaba tanto por lo que yo pensaba que ese beso hubiese significado, sino por lo que en realidad había significado, y eso era algo que sólo iba a averiguar cuando hablase con Rachel.

El resto carecía de importancia… o al menos de eso me intente convencer mientras caminé para conseguir un taxi que me llevase de regreso a su casa.


	17. Smells like… awkward is the new normal.

"Rachel, estás a destiempo otra vez" resopló Milly, cortando la grabación por cuarta vez. "Y vas a tener que dejar de imprimirle enfado a tu voz, suaviza el tono, encontrá el equilibrio entre…" se detuvo gesticulando en el aire, y me miró para que la ayudase a vociferar la indicación de modo adecuado.

"Cortemos por cinco minutos, si?" sugerí, y Milly asintió.

Hacía dos horas que había regresado del almuerzo con Santana, e idéntico tiempo desde que nos metimos en el estudio de grabación.

Rachel no me había hablado, pero me había bastado leer las miradas que me arrojó en incontable número de veces para saber que no estaba de buen humor. Mucho menos tenía ganas de estar confinada a permanecer en el estudio con Milly y conmigo.

"Hay algo que debería saber?" preguntó Milly, poniendo su mano en mi hombro y por sobre el suyo fue inevitable ver a Rachel observándonos con una mirada insoluble.

"Está todo bien" sonreí de costado y me disculpe para salir por un momento al exterior.

El sol aún permanecía radiante, iluminando el azul cielo californiano, y la temperatura era más que agradable.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y busqué apoyo en la pared, junto a la puerta del estudio, agradeciendo no tener un cigarrillo conmigo, porque en ese momento era todo lo que quería y sabía que eso podía generarme un nuevo conflicto con Rachel.

Aun me quedaban casi dos días más en aquella ciudad, lo cual implicada vivir dos días más sumergida en esa encrucijada en la que Rachel me había forzado a adentrarme.

Pero luego de eso mi vida debía seguir adelante, de hecho estaba planificado que así fuese.

Regresar a Nueva York por una semana para trabajar en la parte final de la post-producción del corto, y luego subirme a un avión y viajar a Camboya para concretar la primera escala del próximo proyecto en el que iba a estar trabajando.

Era irónico como mi apreciación acerca de mi vida daba como resultado un organizado desastre... o un desastre organizado?. Mi vida profesional parecía tener un rumbo, y mi vida personal también, o al menos lo había tenido hasta la noche anterior.

Cada vez que tenía mucho miedo ante un determinado suceso, me recordaba a mí misma que la regla implica que tanto le temes que al fin sucede, y eso me forzaba a enfocar mi pensamiento en otra cosa… pero la regla también implica que tanto lo deseas que al fin sucede.

Y esa era una dicotomía que se abría paso en mi cabeza y no parecía tener intenciones de abandonarme, a pesar de haber decidido horas antes dejar de evadir verdades.

No obstante, lo más desafiante se presentaba a la hora de intentar discernir con claridad a que le temía, o que era lo que deseaba.

Le temía a un rechazo por su parte, quitándole importancia a lo que había pasado?. O deseaba que fuese eso lo que sucedía porque aun siendo la salida más dolorosa, se preveía como la más prolija?.

Ni siquiera podía procesar la idea de Rachel teniendo algún tipo de sentimiento hacia mí, o cuanto más una atracción sexual quizás guiada por la curiosidad o los celos... Aunque es no implicaba que la duda no estuviese inserta en mi cabeza, y el sólo hecho de tener la duda ya me otorgaba una respuesta.

Si mi personalidad hubiese sido otra, o si hubiese sido más abierta a apoyarme en otras personas probablemente en ese momento me hubiese hallado llamando a Shannon, mi ex roommate y persona más cercana de mi círculo de amigos new yorkinos. Pero demasiado me había costado abrirme con Santana, lo cual me había agotado un tanto psicológicamente.

Y si, era cierto que el haber hablado con Santana representaba un avance en mi terapia, y pasos agigantados en mi crecimiento personal. Pero tampoco era como si fuese una persona completamente cerrada que se aísla del mundo, sólo lo hacía cuando se trataba de expresar cosas realmente intimas a nivel sentimental.

Ese tipo de exposición, ese tipo de vulnerabilidad había sido casi un tabú a lo largo de toda mi vida, aunque un tabú que languidecía de convicción cuando perdía el control con el tequila...

" _Wow, Q!. Decime que lo que creo que es, en realidad no es… o es, no, si, decime que es!"_

" _Okay, okay, para! Anda más lento, y… qué?"_

" _Estas enamorada de ella desde los 18?"_

" _Puede que incluso desde antes"_

" _Por dios! Como es posible que nunca me lo hayas contado? Quinn, desde que te conozco sos la persona que le esquiva a las relaciones, y siempre pensé que era un problema de no querer comprometerte en una relación estable, pero ahora veo que es porque sabes que la persona no es la correcta"_

" _Como sea, no es tan importante, Shanz"_

" _Es importante, no puedo creer que si estas muerta por ella, la idiota aun quiera estar con el gigante"_

" _No le digas idiota! Y de todos modos Rachel no lo sabe"_

" _QUÉ?"_

" _Está bien que tenga un pasado, y un presente, que demuestra que no me da miedo inmolarme para conseguir lo que quiero pero… esto es diferente"_

" _Diferente, cómo?"_

" _Podemos parar con el cuestionario?, Todo el cuarto está girando"_

" _No, cuando va a ser la próxima vez que te voy a tener personificando a la honestidad? No, Fabray. Al menos decime porque no se lo dijiste! Como podes vivir con eso?"_

" _Es parte de quien soy, quiero decir… amarla… es parte de quien soy, no lo puedo cambiar."_

" _Amarla? Quinn Fabray acaba de decir amarla? Es el fin del mundo y no me enteré? Necesito buscar un bunker?"_

" _Callate idiota!"_

" _Awww, no te hagas la enojada, esta noche sos la honestidad cursilesca en persona"_

" _Esa palabra no existe"_

" _No me importa, ahora la acabo de inventar"_

" _Cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía fue… raro. Primero me lo negué, pero termine reconociéndomelo, mirando hacia atrás sabía que no había nadie que me hubiese hecho sentir la clase de cosas que ella me hacía sentir, nadie que me empujase a mejorar como persona, nadie por quien hubiese hecho tantas cosas de modo desinteresado"_

" _Nunca pensé en decir esto de vos pero, y ahora si estoy siendo sincera… sos un amor, Fabray"_

" _Ma-ta-te!"_

" _Si una chica viene y me dice eso, no importa cuán heterosexual sea… te juro que le doy una chance. Más si tiene tu belleza"_

" _Ojalá fueses Rachel, entonces"_

" _No entiendo como no se lo decis, te juro que me cuesta creerlo"_

" _Para qué? No hay ni una ínfima posibilidad de que pase algo entre las dos. No es como si tuviese la duda, sé que no, me convencí de que no. Arruinaría nuestra amistad por una causa perdida? No, no quiero vivir sin tenerla en mi vida… Cuando te das cuenta de que algo no puede ser cambiado, no te queda otra más que asimilarlo y seguir adelante, y eso es lo que yo hice."_

" _Pero debes estar sufriendo, si los sentimientos son tan fuertes…"_

" _Duele pero… como dije, cuando sabes que no hay otra opción lo naturalizas y casi que sentís que no duele tanto, es algo que siempre está ahí y pasa a un segundo plano. La vida es constante adaptación y esto no es la excepción"_

Una risa absurda escapo por mi boca al darme cuenta de que parte de lo que había querido escuchar de Santana hacía unas horas, lo había escuchado en ese momento, aunque la situación distendida y alejada de cualquier atisbo de realidad lo hiciese carecer de relevancia.

Esa había sido la conversación que había mantenido con Shannon una noche cualquiera, mientras ambas estábamos tiradas en el piso tomando tequila, un viernes por la noche.

Esa fue la segunda vez que hablé de mis sentimientos hacia Rachel, la primera había sido con mi terapeuta y si bien intentó persuadirme para que enfrente a los mismos, terminó aceptando mi modo de manejar las cosas por que vio como había ideado un mecanismo que no me impedía seguir con mi vida.

Y si bien siempre me había encargado de hablar de sentimientos y de prohibir que de mi boca saliese una palabra que los englobase, lo cual me permitía seguir en una especie de limbo, la realidad es que los mismos habían estado siempre ahí. Y no tan relegados a un segundo plano como me gustaba pensar.

Las palabras de Shannon habían sido certeras, por ejemplo era verdad que no había podido mantener ninguna relación con nadie, pero no siempre había pasado porque constantemente comparase a las personas con Rachel, o al menos si lo hice jamás fui consciente de ello. Más bien se trataba de que nadie me hacía sentir especial, nadie tenía la habilidad de hacerme sentir la única persona viva en el mundo con tan sólo una mirada, nadie siquiera lograba hacerme sentir lo suficientemente confortable como para ser yo misma.

Pero después del beso todo cambio, y la mínima chance de que Rachel tuviese algún tipo de sentimientos por mí que excediesen la amistad, me aterraba porque representaba derrumbar los esquemas que tarde años en construir.

"Quinn?" habló Rachel agitando su mano frente a mí para sacarme fuera de mis pensamientos.

"Hey" sonreí sin saber por qué.

"Hey" sonrío ella envuelta en una risa absurda. "Daría cualquier cosa por saber que estabas pensando" confesó mordiéndose el labio, y su aprensión a la hora de buscar un acercamiento hacia mí me recordó esa etapa en la cual comenzamos a explorar un acercamiento que terminó consolidándose en amistad.

Nunca más deseaba que Rachel tuviese esas dudas para dirigirse hacia mí, lo detestaba, y aunque aún recordaba como unas horas antes había salido dando un portazo del estudio, no podía evitar dejarlo pasar por alto y disminuir la creciente tensión.

"Sólo tenés que preguntar" me encogí de hombros, mirandola a los ojos, decidida a responder con sinceridad si era lo que quería.

En silencio me mantuvo la mirada por varios segundos, pero no dijo nada y concluyó por posar sus ojos en la extensa pileta que estaba a nuestra derecha.

"Creo que estoy empezando a arrepentirme de elegir la actuación y el canto, lo mejor hubiese sido ser directora de cine," suspiró volviendo a mirarme pero por un breve segundo. Una sonrisa tomó control sobre su rostro al verme levantar una ceja, confusa por ese comentario. "Me acordé de lo que me dijiste, que cuando dirigís tenés la oportunidad de poner el mundo como queres, y hacer que funcione"

"Eso es lo que queres?"

"Más que nada en el mundo," respondió con cierto matiz nostálgico en su voz.

"Igual no es tan fácil, estoy empezando a creer que eso sólo funciona si sos Sofía Coppola" reí suavemente.

Las dos volvimos a encadenar nuestras miradas, como si de una reacción magnética se tratase. Al mismo tiempo el silencio envolvía palabras mudas. Las cuales era imposible descifrar. Las cuales ambas sabíamos que flotaban libres en el aire, a nuestro alrededor.

"Milly se está impacientando, dirigime para terminar rápido con esto porque me está agotando" resopló frustrada. "Vos directora, yo actriz. Vos dirigís, yo obedezco" sentenció.

"Okay," sonreí misteriosa, irguiéndome y tomando una gran bocanada de aire para hablar con voz firme. "Necesito que sonrías, no tu sonrisa  _Schue-acaba-de-otorgarme-un-sólo_ , sino tu sonrisa  _no-puedo-creer-que-Quinn-Fabray-me-ceda-la-decisio n-de-elegir-la-pelicula-sin-siquiera-presentar-opo sición_ " hablé con seriedad y vi so confusión. "Y que te acerques a mí y me abraces, pero no como si la directora te lo estuviese pidiendo, sino como si eso fuese lo que deseas" finalicé.

Mantuve la mirada en ella, pero no atinó a hacer nada, sólo frunció el ceño esperando una risa que delatase mi broma.

En lugar de eso encontró mi ceja arqueándose de modo desafiante.

Y lo siguiente que observé fue un flash de su sonrisa mientras su cuerpo colisionaba contra mí, sus manos aferrándose a mi cuerpo y su rostro hundiéndose en mi cuello.

La sentí temblar en mis brazos, o quizás era yo quien lo hacía, me resultaba difícil distinguirlo.

Por un momento ninguna de las dos dijo nada, sólo me vi envolviéndola en mis brazos, y sintiendo como ella se aferraba incluso con más fuerza.

La sonrisa que sentía contra mi cuello, y la que se abría paso en mi rostro, sumado a la calma que ejercía sobre mi ese contacto fue más delatador que cualquier palabra que se pudiese pronunciar y supe, exactamente al mismo tiempo, que lo que más temía y lo que más deseaba se acercaban vertiginosamente a la realidad que estaba frente a mí.

"Quién hubiera pensado que iba a ser Quinn Fabray quien solicitara mis abrazos?" bromeó desprendiéndose de mi con sutiliza, y dejando que sus manos acarician mi cintura al hacerlo.

"En realidad sólo te estaba dirigiendo" desestimé rodando los ojos, procurando no dejar que el escalofrió que recorría mi cuerpo fuese visible.

"Ya que lo mencionas, podrías ayudarme a volver ahí adentro y hacerlo bien de una vez por todas?"

Por un momento pensé en las palabras apropiadas para explicarle mi modo de concebir ese tramo del corto, pero más que palabras se me vino un momento, una imagen, a la cabeza que podía darle un idea de lo que pretendía.

"Te acordas lo que sentiste cuando te nombraron Prom Queen?," pregunté y Rachel respondió con gesto confuso.

"Asombró" balbuceó insegura, ruborizándose.

"No, eso no. quiero decir, si asombro, sorpresa, es lo primero que sentiste, pero eso fue un instante… Yo me refiero a justo después, cuando caminas a recibir la corona" indiqué y le cedió un momento para que pensase.

"Deber? No sé, por un lado me moría de la emoción, por el otro veía a Finn y su cara de pánico y más que sentir que tenía que ir a estar parada a su lado, sentía que tenía que salir corriendo y darte el espacio a vos." Resopló y yo me vi invadida por la impotencia, pero lejos estaba de sorprenderme ya que yo misma había notado la estúpida perplejidad en él.

"Yo no lo llamaría obligación… Es esa dicotomía que se libra entre el miedo a hacer algo, pero la convicción de hacerlo. La persona tiene miedo, incertidumbre, no obstante las enfrenta y prevalece el aceptar el desafío, aun pese a no saber en qué clase de situación se está embarcando."

Las palabras cayeron de mis labios inocentemente, pero tan pronto navegaron libres, haciendo mella en las dos, nuestras miradas se buscaron y nuevamente nos perdíamos en un dialogo silencioso que evidenciaba el mensaje, que sin querer, quedaba impreso en esas palabras.

"Quinn?," inquirió luego de un segundo eterno, y yo asentí preparándome para lo que fuese que estuviese por salir de su boca. "Como pensas dirigir a una actriz que no conoces? De dónde vas a sacar las anécdotas para señalar lo que pretendes?" culminó, dejando que su sonrisa se agigante por ver mi perplejidad y casi enfado por su atrevimiento.

"Y vos como pensas mantener tu trabajo después de mostrar semejante irrespetuosidad ante tu directora?" me defendí acercándome a ella, arqueando una ceja y terminando por romper en una carcajada, justo al mismo tiempo en que ella lo hacía.

"Lamento profundamente invadir el  _estridente_  dialogo que están manteniendo," se mofó Milly asomándose por la puerta, y sacándonos de nuestro trance. "Pero necesitamos terminar esto ahora si pensamos en hacer la última parte mañana" culminó y sin darnos tiempo a nada más volvió a ingresar, dejándonos nuevamente en soledad.


	18. Smells like… interstellar burst.

" _(…) y es en medio del trayecto transcurrido, a través de situaciones erráticas, cuando llegamos al punto en que ya no hay vuelta atrás, y los caminos se bifurcan para encarar nuestro futuro._  
El punto de inflexión en que dejamos que prime nuestra parte más egoísta, quizás porque es el instante en que comenzamos a comprender que primero debemos ser nosotros quienes nos respetemos como individuo, para que luego el otro lo pueda hacer. Y es, a su vez, el momento en que sabemos que estamos solos, al mismo tiempo en que no lo estamos.  
Si algo aprendí en mi adolescencia es que la vida es contradicción, y depende del momento en que nos encontremos, que veamos una, u otra cara de la moneda.  
Cada paso representa alejarse más de ciertas personas, y acerarse más a otras. Está en nosotros decidir si el paso lo damos en base a lo que somos... o a lo que esperan que seamos." Culminó Rachel, y una pausa eterna se instauró en todo el estudio.

Un nudo se había creado en mi garganta, y mi piel se mantenía erizada desde que pronunció la primera palabra del relato, el cual había expresado de corrido.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, a través del cristal, y supe que había memorias compartidas que no hacían más que recordarnos a ambas cuan entrelazadas estaban nuestras vidas.

"Genial, Rach" sonrió Milly, con pulgares arriba. "Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir a enfrentarme a las agujas!"

Rachel salió del estudio y la miro extrañada, espejando mi expresión.

"Agujas?" preguntamos ambas al mismo tiempo.

"Me voy a tatuar, es ahora o nunca." Aclaró poniéndose la chaqueta. "Q, esto es tuyo" agregó entregándome un pendrive con el material que habíamos grabado esa mañana, y Rachel no se mostró ofuscada, o si lo hizo lo supo camuflar con elegancia.

"Gracias" asentí. "Espero que no mueras en el intento" reí mofándome de ella, y me arrojó una mirada molesta.

"Callate, Q!. Tenés alguno acaso?" preguntó y cuando asentí, y Rachel rió divertida, se vio invadida por la curiosidad. "Cuál?. Dónde?"

"Muy personal" respondí altiva.

"Dios, sos insoportable" exclamó antes de girarse y mirarla a Rachel. "Es imposible que te deje llegar a conocerla, no?. Cómo se hace?".

"Intente de tantos modos, que no estoy muy segura de cuál de todos fue el que funcionó," dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pero cuando se giró descubrí una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

No pude evitar reír divertida y eso desconcertó a Milly, por lo que procedí a mover el pelo de mi nuca y dejar al descubierto un pequeño tatuaje en forma circular.

"No lo había visto, qué es?. Una especie de espiral?" preguntó deslizando la yema de sus dedos por sobre el lugar en donde la piel estaba cubierta por tinta negra.

"No, no es un espiral" resoplé soltando mi pelo y forzándola a romper el contacto.

"Que es, Rach?" inquirió tras ver que no iba a recibir respuesta de mi parte.

"Yo no tengo nada que ver, es a ella a quien tenés que preguntarle" evadió responder y yo sonreí, porque en realidad la razón del tatuaje era algo que nunca había accedido a confesarle. Pero al parecer Rachel no quería que Milly supiese que ella tampoco conocía cual era el significado del mismo.

Me lo había realizado tras el primer año en Yale, y nunca supe como había hecho para vencer el miedo a las agujas (ya que ese era un tatuaje real, y no uno temporal como el de Ryan Seacrest que lucí en el colegio). Probablemente fue producto de saber lo que quería, la convicción llevándome a entrar en un local de tatuajes sin siquiera ser consciente de que lo hacía hasta que vi una aguja clavándose en mi piel... o bueno, más bien la  _sentí_  clavándose sobre mi piel.

"Okay, sabes qué?" preguntó retóricamente, y sin esperar respuesta alguna prosiguió. "Me voy" finalizó dándole un beso a Rachel, y luego otro a mí. "Te paso a buscar para ir a ver Magic Wands?" inquirió antes de salir.

"Umm," dudé y ni siquiera tuve que darme vuelta para saber que Rachel estaba clavando su mirada en mí, no obstante lo hice y me encontré con una mirada suplicante contra la cual no podía hacer nada. "No, ya quedé con Rachel. Pero gracias igual!" sonreí y Milly asintió antes de retirarse por completo.

"No tenés que quedarte si no queres, podes ir con ella," remarcó con tono severo. "Una vez más, una vez menos" dejo deslizar luego, en un murmullo que si bien fue difícil, pude descifrar.

"Si me quedo, es porque quiero" enfaticé con poca paciencia.

Y me tome un segundo para calmarme, detestaba ese tono de voz, detestaba esa actitud a la defensiva que tomaba. Había sido ella quien me había pedido hablar, y ahora que le demostraba que accedía a hacerlo se mostraba indiferente.

Rachel salió primero, y yo la seguí, ambas caminamos a través del jardín hasta llegar a la cocina en donde tome asiento en una banqueta, siguiendo con mis ojos sus movimientos mientras se dirigía a la heladera para retirar un yogurt.

"Peli y pizza?" sugerí para romper el creciente silencio, aunque la entonación hizo que saliese más como una pregunta.

Y sin proponérmelo me hallé conteniendo la respiración hasta que observé una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

"Suena bien." Asintió, ruborizándose.

"Okay," respondí un poco confusa. "Decime un número del 1 al 10" agregué expresando la primera idea que se me venía a la cabeza. "Dale,  _ya_!" ordené cuando venía que abría su boca para protestar.

"Está bien," resopló. "Dos, el número de premios Oscars ganados por Barbra" enunció y yo rodé los ojos divertida.

"Okay, yo elijo seis y gano, así que elijo la película" sentencié con seriedad y vi su rostro perplejo por un segundo, antes de escuchar su queja.

" _Quinn!"_

"Okay, te doy otra chance para ver quién paga la cena" articulé condescendiente. "Volvé a decirme un número del 1 al 10"

"Diez" respondió, rodando los ojos exasperada.

"Uno, o sea que pagas vos porque se invertía la regla y era el menor número"

" _Quiiiiinnn!"_  volvió a reprocharme con más énfasis, manos en cadera y golpeando el suelo con su pie derecho.

" _Rachel!_ " grité espejando su pose, pero echándome a reír un segundo después.

"Basta, Quinn!"

"Okay, okay" sonreí alzando las manos a modo de rendición. "Me voy a cambiar, y mientras aprovecha para llamar y pedir pizza" reí guiñándole un ojo al pasar caminando junto a ella al tiempo que me dirigía hacia mi cuarto escuchando como sus reproches se desvanecían en la distancia.

**xxXXxx**

"No tengo ni la más pálida idea acerca de que es lo que acabamos de ver" resopló Rachel, hundiéndose en el sofá, con sus piernas flexionadas contra su cuerpo.

"Uno de los mejores musicales de la década pasada" sonreí, y me estiré por sobre la bandeja que estaba posada en el sillón, separándonos, para quitarle el control remoto.

"Blasfemias en mi casa, no!" exclamó horrorizada. "No te permito decir eso. Necesito recordarte que Chicago y Moulin Rouge fueron estrenadas en 2002 y 2001 respectivamente?"

"No, y de hecho amo a Baz Luhrmann, y es un film genial... y también esta Sweeney Todd de Tim Burton que es genial, y bla" respondí encogiéndome de hombros. "Ahora callate y dejame repetir esta escena" finalicé, reproduciendo mi momento favorito del film, el cual había sido creado por un alucinante trabajo de fotografía del francés Bruno Delbonnel.

"… _strawberry fields forever,"_  canté con un hilo de voz, sintiendo la mirada de Rachel sobre mí, "Qué?" pregunté girándome para observarla.

"De verdad te gusta?" inquirió, y yo asentí. "Prácticamente se puede afirmar que no tiene guion, es predecible desde la primera media hora," argumentó indignada, agitando su cabeza.

"Si, ya sé que es el típico romance cliché que lo intentan vender como anti-cliché" expliqué poniendo pausa y girándome completamente para enfrentarla. "Pero no podes negar que hay algo especial que nace del dinamismo no convencional que Taymor consigue cuando por medio de imágenes coloridas, misterio, y absurdez traduce iconográficamente las canciones"

"Si, muy lindo el toque psicodélico, pero eso no opaca que no tiene una historia solida detrás"

"Es un viaje lisérgico increíble, abrí la cabeza y no seas estructurada" sonreí y,muy a su pesar, volví a dar play. "Además Evan esta genial en este rol."

"Hubieses empezado por ahí" murmuró molesta, y me volví a girar para mirarla. "Si sólo querías verla porque te gusta Evan Rachel Wood, lo podrías haber dicho" finalizó poniéndose de pie y caminando fuera del playroom.

Si bien encontraba a Evan Rachel Wood atractiva, incluso aún más después de conocerla personalmente, ese era el último motivo por el cual quería ver  _Across The Universe_ , pero Rachel volvió a mostrarse fastidiada y no me dio tiempo a defenderme.

Froté mis dedos sobre mis parpados y resople exhausta.

Estaba completamente desconcertada por el comportamiento de Rachel, quien parecía cambiar su humor de un momento a otro sin previo aviso, lo había hecho durante todo el día. Y sin lugar a dudas, eso estaba logrando que me muestre arisca a la idea de hablar sobre lo que había sucedido.

Me giré en el sofá, apoyando mi espalda sobre el brazo derecho del mismo, y flexioné mis piernas contra mi cuerpo, apoyando mi mentón sobre mis rodillas.

Qué había hecho esta vez para romper su calma? Evidentemente era yo la culpable de su reacción, pero por más que pensara no lograba elucubrar ninguna respuesta idónea a ese interrogante.

Cuando estuve a punto de ponerme de pie para ir a buscarla, Rachel apareció frente a mí, posó un plato con diferentes tipos de chocolates a mi lado, y se sentó junto a mí. Esta vez corriendo la bandeja, que nos separaba, a un costado.

Desde mi posición contemplé su perfil, sólo iluminado por la luz de la gigantesca pantalla, y si bien parecía más relajada, aun no había vuelto a hablarme.

"Gracias" susurré sin poder contenerme a comer el primer trozo de chocolate, y Rachel sólo asintió y tomó el control remoto para buscar la siguiente película.

La noche ya había caído sobre Los Angeles, no obstante seguía siendo temprano, aunque una rara sensación me indicaba que esa era una de esas noches en donde el tiempo pasaba a ser relativo.

Para mi sorpresa no había elegido un nuevo musical, ni nada de Barbra, sino que había decidido poner Monsters Inc, que no sólo era mi película animada favorita, sino que también la suya, aunque se negase fervientemente a reconocerlo.

"Monstruos de noche? Espero que te hagas cargo si hoy no puedo dormir," murmuré divertida, y aun en la oscuridad la pude ver suprimiendo una sonrisa y rodando sus ojos.

"Sos una nena grande, creo que lo vas a poder manejar perfectamente" respondió, cruzándose de piernas y relajándose frente a la pantalla, postura que yo también adopté.

Aunque la tranquilidad duraría un par de segundos, hasta que mi celular comenzó a sonar a lo lejos, y Rachel se estiró para alcanzármelo, observando la pantalla al hacerlo. "Todavía estas a tiempo de ir con ella, si queres" lanzó y me arrojó bruscamente el celular, sin siquiera mirarme.

Mi confusión desapareció al ver el nombre de Milly en la pantalla, en una llamada entrante que rechacé.

Y para evitar futuros conflictos, decidí apagar el celular antes de arrojarlo sobre la pequeña mesita.

Rachel no dijo nada, no obstante en algún momento en que me distraje, se movió para tomar distancia, casi recuperando la que había un rato antes entre las dos.

"Okay, me vas a decir que te pasa?" increpé sin ser consciente de como las palabras caían de mi boca. "Estoy acá con vos, no?"

"Bueno, no es necesario que lo hagas sonar como una obligación" habló con total calma, pero imprimiendo cierto sarcasmo a su voz.

"No sé qué hice para que estés así conmigo, pero si te molesto y querés que me vaya, no tenés más que pedírmelo"

"Yo no te voy a pedir nada, pero tampoco te puedo obligar a que te quedes acá si preferirías su compañía por obvias razones"

"Y cuáles son esas  _obvias razones_?" pregunté perdiendo la paciencia.

"Es bastante obvio" masculló entre dientes, y subió el volumen para poner fin a la conversación.

"Si prefiero una compañía es la tuya, y lo sabes," aclaré elevando la voz. "De dónde viene todo esto? Estas celosa? Bueno, no tenés motivos, no pasó nada entre ella y yo!"

"No fue eso lo que yo tuve la oportunidad de presenciar, pero es tu vida" puntualizó sin mirarme. "Y no estoy celosa, podes hacer lo que quieras con ella... con Santana, o con quien quieras."

"Podes dejar de meter en el medio a gente que no tiene nada que ver?"

"Podemos seguir mirando la película?" resopló fastidia y no dije nada, pero tomo mi mutismo como un sí, y se giró volviendo a posar sus ojos en la pantalla.

El silencio hundiéndonos conseguía remarcar la tensión instaurada entre ambas, al tiempo que consumía el aire en el cuarto, hasta que ya no pude lidiar más con la situación.

"No soporto que estemos así," exclamé frustrada. "De verdad no sé qué te hice, pero un minuto está todo bien y al siguiente parece que me queres a diez kilómetros de distancia"

Rachel siguió observando la película por unos cuantos segundos, y cuando había perdido las esperanzas de que me respondiese, lo hizo. "Ya sé que sos una  _Fabray_  con todas las letras, y que el evadir las cosas es, prácticamente, parte de tu ADN pero... No podés pretender que no pasó. Podés pensar que podés hacerlo, pero la realidad es que no podés" señaló con un tono de voz más aplacado, pero aun distante.

"Todo esto es por el beso? Ya fue, Rach. Mientras más rápido nos olvidemos mejor, no quiero pasar todo el tiempo que me queda acá discutiendo" expresé y observé cómo una vez más había elegido hacer un comentario desacertado, al menos desde su punto de vista.

Pero era verdad que pensaba así. Rachel seguía molesta por lo que había pasado, y eso podía indicar cualquier cosa menos que en ese beso había habido algo más que un simple impulso del momento.

La culpa era el leitmotiv que la llevaba a mostrarse prácticamente bipolar conmigo, y eso era todo lo que iba a aceptar como respuesta. Si tanto le molestaba la situación y la incomodaba, lo mejor era olvidarlo de inmediato y seguir adelante, intentando borrarlo de nuestras memorias.

"Wow, Quinn. No te esfuerces tanto en ser sutil, eh!" me gritó exasperada, aun sin mirarme a los ojos, en cambio teniendo la mirada fija en la pantalla. "Ya entendí que te horrorizó que alguien como yo te besase, pero no es necesario que me hagas sentir tan... tan nada" finalizó con voz quebrada, dejándome estupefacta.

"Rachel, yo…" balbuceé pero no supe que decir, porque no quería sacar conclusiones erróneas en ese momento.

"No, ya fue, Quinn. Desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos me dejaste en claro lo que pensas de mi físicamente," habló limpiando una lagrima que caía por su mejilla. "Ya sé que no soy tan linda como Santana, Milly, o cualquiera de todas las personas por las cuales te sentís atraída, pero podrías haberlo disimulado un poco"

"Rach," suspiré confusa, pero hizo caso omiso a mi voz.

"Ojalá pudiese olvidarme que pasó, ojalá me resultase tan fácil como a vos, pero no puedo" soltó girándose para mirarme por primera vez desde que había empezado el intercambio. "No puedo, de hecho… desde que pasó, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza ese momento" finalizó con las lágrimas nublando su vista. O quizás la mía. O quizás ambas.

No sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero eso no impedía la incontenible sensación de aflicción que se apoderaba de mí.

"Rachel, yo lo único que quise decirte es que no es necesario que sigas preocupada por lo que paso. Perdón por reaccionar así, tuve mis motivos para hacerlo, pero está todo bien… No tenés que ponerte así, ya pasó, no le voy a decir a nadie, mucho menos a Finn-"

"Finn?" indagó incrédula, agitando su cabeza. "Él no tiene nada que ver con todo esto"

"Bueno, supongo que si tiene que ver si te sentís tan culpable que no podes dejar de pensar en lo que pasó."

"No me siento  _culpable_  por lo que pasó, Quinn!," me gritó furiosa, luego tomando unas enormes bocanadas de aire para calmar su respiración agitada.. "Si no puedo dejar de pensar en ese momento, es porque no puedo evitar tenerte frente a mí y querer besarte otra vez" confesó ante mi atónita reacción. "Pero no te preocupes, no lo voy a volver a hacer, es obvio que a vos no te pasa lo mismo" culminó volviendo a limpiarse las lágrimas, para luego ponerse de pie y caminar fuera del cuarto, dejándome completamente sola con mis ensordecedores pensamientos.

Los últimos segundos pasaron tan deprisa que estoy segura de que si hubiese pestañado, me hubiese perdido el momento en el que Rachel me confesaba que el beso si había significado algo más.

Rachel acababa de descargar todo lo que había provocado que actuara como lo había hecho, y había terminado vociferando su certeza de que yo no sentía lo mismo.

Era eso lo que le había molestado?, pensar que yo no sentía lo mismo?. Como podía siguiera pensar eso?.

Y la respuesta la encontré tan pronto me detuve dos segundos a pensar en lo que había sucedido desde la noche anterior.

Rachel me besó, y yo salí casi corriendo horrorizada, buscando refugio en mi cuarto en donde permanecí hasta la mañana siguiente, hasta un segundo después de tener la certeza de que ella se había ido de la casa. Durante todo el día me mostré indiferente, para culminar diciéndole que no era tan importante, y que mientras más rápido nos olvidásemos de lo sucedido, mejor.

Por supuesto que Rachel iba a pensar que no sentía lo mismo… aunque sentir…  _sentir_ implicaba sentimientos. Sentimientos de Rachel hacia mí, sentimientos que la hacían desearme de un modo que sobrepasaba lo meramente platónico.

Rachel tenia sentimientos por mí, sea cual fuesen esos sentimientos, los tenia, existían, y esa certeza si puso en jaque el mundo como lo había concebido hasta ese momento.

Era fácil convencerme de que lo sucedido era simplemente un impulso producto de los celos, algo que surgió por su confusión, por el distanciamiento con Finn.

Resultaba tan pero tan fácil convencerme de eso, que quizás inconscientemente sabía que no era así. Porque no sólo Rachel me había hecho saber, si bien no cuan fuerte o profundo, que había algo más, me lo había dicho indirectamente la noche anterior, antes de besarme.

 _Crees que es posible enamorarse de dos personas?,_  me había preguntado, y si bien en ese momento había parecido algo aleatorio, ahora cobraba sentido y quizás, quizás… no, era imposible que Rachel estuviese enamorada de mí. Pero a lo mejor si sentía algún tipo de atracción que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para amedrentarla a querer explorarlo.

Lo que tanto deseaba, lo que tanto temía, era lo que tenía ante mí. Y si bien un par de horas antes había creído tener esa epifanía, ahora tenía la seguridad de que así era, aunque no así la convicción acerca de cuál debía ser mi accionar ante eso.

La delgada línea que divide el creer del saber algo, se transforma en una brecha oceánica cuando las certezas llegan.

Codos sobre mis rodillas, cabeza en mis manos y ojos cerrados con fuerza, era la posición que adopté durante varios minutos.

Sentía el aire escasear, pero cada músculo de mi cuerpo permanecía entumecido y la idea de moverme no se aparecía como la más idónea en ese momento.

Rachel no tenía derecho a hacerme sentir así. Por qué me arrojaba al vacío de ese modo y sin previo aviso?.

En ese momento, el enojo de la noche anterior hacia ella por haberme  _robado_  un beso y la ilusión que en mi cabeza esa situación había gestado durante tanto tiempo, se multiplicaba una infinidad de veces.

Ya no se trataba de un beso, ahora se trataba de Rachel instaurando en mi cabeza la certeza de que había sentimientos involucrados, un deseo físico creciente, y me tentaba a dejar que todo fluyese. Aún con la posibilidad de que sólo fuese un capricho que con el tiempo se iba a desvanecer, y que me iba a dejar como una anécdota en su pasado.

Sentimientos no significaban amor, y eso hasta una persona con el coeficiente intelectual de Finn lo podía teorizar.

Sentimientos, en algún punto, eran los que yo había desarrollado por Milly, en dónde no necesariamente estaban ligados al amor, sino más bien al deseo que nacía de la química que se había generado entre ambas.

Y sí, en algún punto me preocupaba por ella. Y si, si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras no hubiese dudado en terminar acostándome con ella, para luego sólo tenerla como un buen recuerdo de un buen momento… y quizás eso era todo lo que sentía Rachel.

Los  _quizases_ , y los  _si no fuera por_  me azotaban, y la contradicción que traía aparejada cada nueva imagen llegaba a desquiciarme, dejándome abandonada a mis pensamientos en el medio del playroom.

**xxXXxx**

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve sentada en el playroom, ni supe en que momento deje de estarlo. Sólo fui consciente de donde estaba, cuando me encontré en el cuarto que estaba ocupando, sentada en el piso, mi espalda contra la cama, mi mentón sobre mis rodillas, y mis brazos rodeando mis piernas.

Inconscientemente había repasado muchos diálogos en mi cabeza, pero con eso no lograba más que amplificar mi miedo.

_Miedo._

Si me preguntasen a que temía, creo que no hubiese tenido una respuesta. La única certeza que seguía teniendo era que el tamaño que mi miedo estaba adquiriendo era el que yo misma le estaba otorgando, y debía actuar de inmediato para acabar con esa situación.

Estaba tentada a analizar incluso los pros y contras de mis acciones, pero un pequeño ruido puso fin a esa intención.

Mi mirada osciló hacia la puerta, la cual había dejado entreabierta, y me encontré con Rachel apoyada contra la pared, observándome sigilosa.

"Perdón, sólo me había querido asegurar de que no te habías ido y…" habló con tal inseguridad que sobre el final no sólo se desvanecieron sus palabras, sino también su voz.

"No," suspiré volviendo mi mirada a un punto cualquiera. "Estuve pensando en mil cosas, pero jamás pensé en irme" le aseguré encogiéndome de hombros.

No la observé, pero pude percibir que asintió en silencio, dando un paso dentro de la habitación, y volviendo a adoptar la misma posición en la que se hallaba antes.

"Estas enojada conmigo?," balbuceó con timidez y cuando volteé a mirarla, la vi moviéndose inquieta en el lugar.

La observé durante un segundo más del necesario. "Si", reí absurdamente, "más de lo que me gustaría," reconocí después, porque verdaderamente lo estaba.

Estaba furiosa con ella por lo que había hecho, lo que había dicho, lo que había causado y lo que podía causar.

"Lamento escuchar eso, pero…" comenzó, adentrándose aún más dentro del cuarto. "Pero no esperes que me disculpe" finalizó sentándose en una silla a escasos metros de dónde yo estaba.

"Me parece bien, no espero que lo hagas" afirmé. "De hecho sólo espero que estés enojada conmigo en igual medida" confesé, posando mis ojos con ella y observando su confusión.

"Lo estoy" aseveró, sonriendo suavemente lo cual contrastaba con lo que acababa de expresar.

Ninguna de las dos volvimos a hablar por varios minutos. Pero a diferencia de lo que pasaba antes, el silencio ahora se soportaba, y casi que se apreciaba, porque ya no traía consigo conflicto, sino un augurio de resolución.

Por mi mente habían resonado mil y una hipótesis, pero ahora, frente a Rachel, con el perfume de su piel acechándome, sabía que sólo había una única salida.

Aun cuando me rehusase a ella, aun cuando no tuviese certezas a lo que desencadenaría la misma, aun cuando no supiese ejecutarla.

"Puedo preguntarte algo?" mascullé y recibí su consentimiento de inmediato. "Qué cambio?"

Dos palabras.

Una pregunta tan simple, que cruzaba la línea y terminaba siendo la más complicada que podría haber proferido.

Ya no era tiempo de tener certezas, sabía perfectamente lo que el beso y su comentario de esa noche habían implicado, así que indagar acerca de si sus sentimientos hacia mi tenían un carácter de simple amistad era perder el tiempo y dar vueltas en círculo sobre una gran obviedad.

En cambio preguntar qué cambió, mitigaba con simpleza, la complejidad del contexto.

Rachel suspiró en silencio, se incorporó, y caminó la distancia que nos separaba para sentarse casi a mi lado, con sus piernas estiradas, su espalda apoyada en la cama, y su hombro rozando el mío.

"Te acordas de lo que dijiste anoche?" preguntó y yo fruncí el ceño confusa. "Dijiste,  _todo esto que esta acá arriba ya paso hace 10 mil millones de años, y nosotras lo estamos mirando como si fuese ahora_ " explicó y asentí recordándolo. "Es eso, no cambio nada, siempre estuvo todo ahí, es sólo que ahora me detuve a  _ver_ " culminó en voz baja, y mis oídos se esforzaron por seguir el tono de su voz sin perderme ni un ápice de su respuesta.

Cada palabra había hecho mella en mí, esperaba cualquier tipo de respuesta pero no una de ese calibre, en donde la vaguedad y  _escuetitud_  de las palabras sólo era producto de la convicción del argumento detrás de las mismas, lo cual hacía que estas sobrasen.

"Puedo preguntar algo?" manifestó con un hilo de voz, y sin mirarla asentí, sabiendo incluso antes de que las palabras cayesen de sus labios cual iba a ser su pregunta. "Estas con alguien?" susurró, y negué de modo inmediato. "Entonces por qué te pusiste así? Tan grotesco te parece la idea de que yo sienta-… de que yo te haya besado?" reformuló sobre la marcha, con voz agrietada, desgarrando algo dentro mío.

Me había sumergido tanto en mis sentimientos, y en mi vida, que puse en un plano secundario sus sentimientos, cuales fuera que fuesen los mismos. Y ahora que veía su vulnerabilidad al preguntarme eso, era consciente de lo que realmente había mostrado mi reacción.

"No, Rach, nada más lejos que eso" murmuré y no estuve segura de sí me había escuchado hasta que volvió a hablar.

"Entonces que fue? Necesito entender," suplicó.

Y quizás fue el tono de su voz, la cercanía entre ambas, o las ya inexistentes fuerzas para aminorar el ávido deseo, lo que me forzó a dejarlo fluir, sin volver a pensar y limitándome a actuar.

Me giré lentamente, cruzando las piernas estilo indio, y quedando frente a ella. Aun sin mirarla, clavando mis ojos en mis manos, las cuales se posaban sobre mi regazo.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, y suspiré… exhalando el aire al mismo tiempo que todos mis mecanismos de defensa se desactivaban, derrumbándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Porque fue así como paso, luego de pestañar mi mirada se alzó, y mis ojos se posaron en los suyos creando un puente que Rachel supo cruzar, leyéndome a la perfección, encontrando en esa conexión la respuesta que no me animaba a vociferar.

Rachel no dijo nada.

Yo no dije nada.

Su mano derecha se posó sobre mi mejilla, barriendo una lagrima que al parecer bajaba por ella sin que me hubiese percatado. Y ese mínimo contacto, piel a piel, fue todo lo que bastó para que los resquicios de auto-control implosionasen como si de un estallido interestelar se tratase.

Cerré los ojos y lo siguiente de lo que fui consciente, fue de mis labios amoldándose a los suyos con sofisticada delicadeza.

Sus manos me sujetaban a ambos lados de mi cuello, y las mías se aferraron a sus brazos. Y sé que la dicotomía se libraba entre si me aferraba a ella buscando un ancla a tierra o buscando separarla, pero al final de la batalla lo único que estaba haciendo era aferrándome a ella para traerla hacia mí, ansiando tenerla lo más cerca posible mientras nos diluíamos en un eléctrico beso.

Cuando finalmente nos separamos para tomar aire, no me alejé. Mantuve la mínima distancia, apoyando mi mejilla sobre la suya para mantener el contacto, y el momento se propagó en el tiempo, permitiendo que una vez más, en su compañía, el silencio no fuese tiempo perdido.

"Como puedo estar segura de que esto es sólo algo que entre vos y yo?" pregunté con un hilo de voz, y los nombres de Finn, Milly, y Santana quedaron flotando silenciosos en el aire, porque no había necesidad de arruinar el momento nombrándolos, porque Rachel sabia a lo que me refería.

"No podés," suspiro, haciéndome estremecer luego por el calor de sus manos aferrándose a mi cintura. "Vas a tenés que confiar en mi"

Un primer beso en mi cuello, y sentí tal dulzura como nunca antes en mi vida había experimentado.

Un segundo beso sobre mi piel, y sentí mi corazón saltándose un latido para luego retomar un ritmo voraz.

Un tercer beso sobre mi mandíbula, y sentí mi respiración deteniéndose por un segundo.

Y luego mis labios volvieron a buscar los suyos, con igual delicadeza, con igual pausa, fundiéndonos electrocutadas en un beso que parecía prolongarse lánguido en el tiempo.

Era como si quisiese dibujar la silueta de sus labios en mi retina. Grabar en mis labios, el calor que los suyos desprendían, y almacenar el pH de su saliva en mi memoria. Porque aun cuando en el momento mi cuerpo y mente se dejaban llevar, la parte consciente que aún quedaba en mí, no tenía certezas de si iba a haber otra noche como esa.

"Vuelvo a Nueva York en menos de 24 horas," suspiré entre besos.

"No me importa," respondió de igual modo.

"Necesitamos hablar," propuse, pero mi voz delataba como mi cuerpo no estaba interesado en mantener una conversación en ese momento.

"Después," indicó recapturando mis labios, previo a trasladarse a mi cuello al tiempo en que sus manos se filtraban bajo mi vestido, deslizándose por mis piernas, y sus ojos escudriñaron los míos en busca de aprobación. "Todavía estoy enojada con vos," sonrió de costado rompiendo la seriedad en la que inconscientemente nos habíamos sumergido. "Pero creo en tus ojos" añadió envuelta en un suspiro, y mi respuesta llego en una mixtura exacta entre risa divertida y sonrisa cargada de emociones que esas últimas palabras habían generado.

Dicen que nadie puede ir para atrás en ningún aspecto de la vida, y en ese momento lo viví en primera persona. Porque no importaba ya más nada, no había vuelta atrás, ni la quería. Y me lancé a lo desconocido, sin pensarlo por segunda vez, tal vez sin pensarlo siquiera una, sólo en busca de abrevar mi deseo.

Sus labios, y sus manos, guiaron el camino.

Me sentí caer sobre la cama, con ella sobre mí, despojándome pieza a pieza de toda mi ropa, mientras yo hacía lo mismo con la suya… una prenda tras otra siendo arrojadas a un costado, hasta hallarnos piel a piel.

Su mano derecha estaba entre mis piernas, la mía aferrada a su muslo. Mi mano izquierda estaba sobre mi cabeza, y la suya sujetándola ahí, al tiempo que conseguía apoyo. Mis labios abiertos expulsaban mis jadeos, y los suyos se cerraban capturando tramos de mi piel, para para morder con desquiciante delicadeza.

La sensación era avasallante, mis sentidos se veían abrumados pero la agudización que experimentaban, pero aun así ávidos por  _más_.

"Sos todo lo que siempre quise y más," suspiró en mi oído y yo sentí como en ese momento las dos nos desprendíamos del mundo exterior, tele-transportándonos a una dimensión paralela en donde nada más existía, en donde la gravedad no tenía lugar, y en donde los roces pasaban a conformar un nuevo lenguaje. "Y sos hermosa," añadió con voz ronca y agitada, calando hasta mis huesos con la intensidad de sus palabras, haciéndome estremecer aún más.

Su cuerpo se posicionó entre mis piernas, su boca y lengua exploraron mis pechos, del mismo modo en que yo lo hice con los suyos, antes de finalmente ascender en busca de mis labios. Nuestras manos se encontraron, dedos entrelazados, mismo que nuestras miradas.

Y en ese momento sentí como ambas nos movíamos a nuestro propio ritmo, suspendidas en el espacio, mientras el mundo alrededor nuestro no se detenía, sino que avanzaba siguiendo su curso mientras ni ella ni yo nos preocupábamos por eso.

Su piel ardía en contacto con la mía, la sentía en cada resquicio de mi cuerpo, creando una conexión tan infinita que nos hundía en un zigzag frenético en el que realmente no era consciente de donde terminaba ella, y empezaba yo. Los latidos erráticos de nuestros corazones se alinearon, y nada más fue necesario para alcanzar la cima y dejarme caer en caída libre, junto a ella, por primera vez en una noche que no iba a finalizar ahí.

Sólo varias horas después, con mi cuerpo cubierto por el suyo, suspiré pesadamente, rindiéndome al cansancio.

Me había caracterizado toda mi vida por ser independiente y ejercer mi libertad, pero no fue hasta ese preciso momento, hasta esa última lánguida caricia de mis dedos sobre su piel, y ese último suspiró chocando contra la mía antes de quedarme dormida, en que supe que no existía tal libertad e independencia si no estaba con ella, por más contradictorio que eso pareciese.


	19. Smells like… love buzz spirit.

Existen personas que sueñan cuando duermen y otras que no. O mejor dicho, existen personas que al despertar recuerdan lo que soñaron, y otras, como yo, que sólo en raras ocasiones retienen imágenes, a modo de chispazos, acerca de lo soñado.

De chica me parecía normal, y hasta me agradaba. Nunca tuve problemas si miraba una película de terror, nunca me desperté alterada en medio de la noche, y nunca tuve sueños sexuales, como Santana solía llamarlos.

De conversar acerca de eso con mi terapeuta, nunca pude arribar a la conclusión de si había algo que me perturbaba y erosionaba mi consciencia al despertar, de si simplemente no soñaba lo suficientemente profundo para recordarlos, o de si era un caso extraño en que simplemente soñaba en negro.

Y por todo eso es que podía aseverar con certeza los pocos sueños que había tenido, recordado, a lo largo de toda mi vida había. Pero sólo un par de ellos se habían quedado grabados en mi memoria con claridad.

Uno sucedió justo después de que mi abuela falleciese, y el sueño tan sólo constó de despertarme y verla a los pies de mi cama sonriendo, así de simple, así de significativo, así de impactante, y en especial, así de gratificante.

Y luego recuerdo varios en los cuales la protagonista era, obviamente, Rachel.

Nunca fue nada sexual, en realidad mis fantasías más voraces e íntimas fueron producto de soñar despierta, pero cuando estaba dormida la mayoría de veces se trataba acerca de un contacto sutil.

La simpleza más exquisita representaba, por ejemplo, sostener su mano y jugar con sus dedos mientras hablábamos de algo que no recordaba. O estar recostadas en el pasto, en el jardín de casa, con su cabeza sobre mi hombro y nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Y la última, pero igual de recurrente imagen, nos hallaba despertando juntas, no tengo precisión acerca del contexto exacto, sólo de verme abriendo los ojos y encontrándome con su amplia cabellera nublando mi vista. Mi cuerpo cobijando el suyo, rodeándola con mis brazos, y mi sonrisa acentuándose a medida que inhalaba el aroma de su piel, el perfume de su pelo, y me embriagaba en la calidez que su cuerpo irradiaba.

Es quizás por ese motivo que aun habiendo pasado varios minutos desde que había abierto los ojos, aun no estaba plenamente segura de sí estaba soñando, o si en efecto ya estaba despierta.

Porque mi nariz rozaba su hombro. Porque su cabello se hallaba frente a mis ojos. Porque su piel se fundía con la mía producto de la posición en que mi cuerpo se pegaba al suyo, rodeándola con mis brazos, sintiendo el de ella sobre el mío, y sus dedos entrelazados con los míos. Siendo ella también quien había no sólo permitido, sino mantenido esa posición adoptada en algún momento de la noche.

Suspire, y desprovista de voluntad, permití que un escalofrió me recorriese la piel, electrificando todos y cada uno de mis nervios al recordar las vertiginosas ultimas horas.

Mi parte más racional me pedía a gritos que abandonase esa posición y pusiese distancia. Mi parte más sanguínea me ordenaba permanecer ahí y acortar aún más la distancia. Y la puja entre las dos era tan feroz que una terminaba suprimiendo a la otra, lo cual daba como resultado que mi cuerpo actuase por instinto, y, paulatinamente, se rindiese ante el confort que pugnaba por tomar total control.

No se trataba de continuar la maratónica situación vivida hacía apenas unas horas, pero tampoco se trataba de huir.

Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba analizar, pero eso no significaba que también necesitase espacio, o quizás si lo necesitaba pero no lo quería.

Contradicciones una y otra vez. Y cómo es posible dudar de que la vida, y de que cada momento es una contradicción si analizamos algo tan básico como que nacemos para morir?.

La vida es irreversible, cada momento es irreversible... el tiempo incansablemente se empeña en destrozar el presente. Y sólo nos da la oportunidad de, cuanto mucho, aspirar a tener un nuevo momento para rectificarnos.

Y partiendo de eso, que caso tenia arrepentirme de lo que había pasado la noche anterior? Lo único que tenía era la posibilidad de decidir, con un poco más de frialdad, como proceder desde ese momento en adelante.

Y posiblemente eso es lo que hubiese hecho si en ese momento Rachel no hubiese gruñido al tiempo que forzaba a que mi aferre en ella se estrechase.

El silencio se mantuvo, las dos estábamos despiertas pero ninguna dijo nada por un buen rato. Hasta que la comodidad empezó a incomodar.

"Creo que debería…" musité, intentando separarme con sutileza pero encontrándome con su resistencia.

"Quedate acá, conmigo" demandó, caprichosa.

Pero el sentido que imprimió en esas palabras iba mucho más allá de una referencia a un simple momento, o quizás yo estaba volviéndome paranoica. Sea cual fuese el caso, no emití palabra alguna y me relajé.

No importaba cuan egoísta me sintiese, sabía que al día siguiente iba a estar en Nueva York con una habitación vacía y no encontraba en mi la voluntad de prohibirme ese momento cuando lo tenía frente a mí.

Al cabo de unos minutos, mi teléfono vibró, y ella se estiró para alcanzármelo.

Mis ojos oscilaron por la pantalla y de inmediato me incorporé en la cama, ante la perpleja mirada de Rachel quien no sólo me observaba expectante, sino que completamente desnuda ya que en el movimiento la había desprovisto de la sabana que nos cubría.

Me humedecí los labios inconscientemente, sonrojándome, y volví mis ojos a los suyos. "Necesito ir a ducharme" informé, levantándome, y poniéndome una remera para cubrir mi cuerpo momentáneamente. "Santana y Britt están en camino"

"Qué?" inquirió confusa.

"Saben que me voy esta madrugada y supongo que les pareció adecuado actuar como buenas amigas y venir a desayunar," gruñí irónica.

"Deciles que no vengan"

"No puedo decirles que no vengan" respondí rodando los ojos. "Es tu casa, si te molesta voy a ir a desayunar a algún Café con ellas y-"

"No seas idiota, Quinn." Me interrumpió ofendida, "Voy a bañarme en mi cuarto, y bajo a preparar algo" añadió poniéndose de pie. "Pero en algún momento del día tenemos que hablar, prometeme eso," dijo y yo asentí, viendo como caminaba fuera del cuarto, completamente desnuda.

Me quedaban menos de veinte cuatro horas en Los Angeles. No había lugar donde esconderme, no obstante de antemano sabía que tenía el día cargado de trabajo en el estudio.

Mis ganas de evadir el tema, se mezclaban con mi necesidad imperiosa de hablar del tema.

Y a esa hora del día, con la ciudad amaneciendo frente a mí, el reloj ya comenzaba a dejarse oír con un grotesco tic tac que resonaba en mi cabeza.

**xxXXXxx**

Luego de bañarme, ya lista para emprender el día, me senté en mi cama y usé un par de segundos para aniquilar ese tic tac creciente.

Y como era una costumbre me vi abrumada por cientos de imágenes que colmaban mi cabeza y referían a lo que habían sido esas dos semanas que había pasado en Los Angeles.

Podía hacer hincapié en uno y cientos de momentos, pero mi inconsciente se enfocó en rescatar sensaciones, en lugar de situaciones.

Sin embargo esta claro que esas sensaciones estaban desencadenadas por situaciones, por lo cual la interrelación entre ambos conceptos no dejaba de estar, ineludiblemente, ligada.

Pero en ese momento, sentada en la soledad del cuarto, sumergida en mis pensamientos, fui consciente del cambio más grande que se había generado en el transcurso de esas dos semanas entre Rachel y yo.

Y el mismo no era haber cruzado el límite de la amistad, ese sólo había sido un disparador, pero el gran cambio había sido como pasamos de ser dos personas que no tenían reparos en moverse con soltura en presencia de la otra, a ser dos personas que en la intimidad suscitada habían creado, sin querer, una distancia que rompía con la naturalidad de la que hablaba.

Basta recordar el modo en que Rachel me despertó, tras mi primer día en LA, saltando sobre mi cama y envolviéndonos en risas divertidas. O esa misma mañana, en donde si bien despertamos juntas, y prolongamos esa unión tanto como nos había sido posible, nuestras mentes ponían distancia. Quizás por miedo… seguramente por miedo.

Y me di cuenta de que odiaba eso.

No era tan ingenua como para creer que dormir juntas y realizar abruptas confesiones no cambiaba las cosas en nuestra relación, pero me rehusaba a permitir que la parte más pura de nuestras interacciones se viese arruinada por eso.

"Quinn!" escuché mi nombre en voz de Brittany, y sin seguir perdiendo tiempo salí del cuarto y me dirigí hacia la cocina.

"Huele a…" la vi hablar a Santana, olfateando como un sabueso. "Sexo!" finalizó, con sorna.

"Qué?" se volteó Rachel, quien estaba en la cocina, clavándole los ojos encima con cierta temeridad.

"Probablemente es debido a que no te bañaste antes de venir," ataqué rodando mis ojos, aunque dando un paso más para saludar como era debido tanto a Brittany como a ella.

"Las dos nos bañamos" protestó Brittany.

"Así es, Britt. Del mismo modo en que ellas dos" completó Santana.

Rachel me miró confusa y yo simplemente atiné a encogerme de hombros. "Podrías haber pasado por algún lugar y traer el desayuno, no?" reproché, volviendo mi mirada a Santana.

"Por qué habría de hacerlo si puedo venir y conseguir que  _Barbrarian_  cocine para mí?"

"Me deja estupefacta cuanto ha decrecido la creatividad de tus apodos con el paso del tiempo" habló Rachel, volviendo a posar su atención en la sartén. Yo caminé bordeando la isla, y al pasar tras de Rachel no dude en hundir mis dedos índices a ambos lados de su cintura, haciéndola saltar por la sorpresa. "Qu-Quinn!" gruñó con rostro confuso, y nuestras miradas se encontraron por un instante, en un silencioso dialogo que culminó con ambas sonriendo divertidas.

"Como estas Britt?" hablé tomando asiento.

"Cansada" resopló dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Santana. "Pero San dijo que hoy volvías a Nueva York, y seguro volvías a desaparecer y quería verte un rato más" prosiguió, y por el rabillo del ojo me percate del rubor en las mejillas de la latina, que buscaba actuar indiferente. "Pero le dije que en dos semanas teníamos que ir a Nueva York y podíamos pasar tiempo juntas, no?"

"Me encantaría, Britt. Pero en dos semanas voy a estar de viaje," confesé, y observé como su rostro se entristecía. "Pero sólo por diez días, así que si a la vuelta están, podemos ir a Fao Schwarz o Coney Island!" sonreí, y me encontré de verdad deseando que ambas prolongasen su estadía en la ciudad para poder realizar esas actividades.

"De verdad?" inquirió, y yo asentí. "Promesa de meñique?" insistió, extendiendo su mano, y yo sonriendo entrelace nuestros dedos.

"Vamos a ver si cumplís, y no estas súper ocupada con tus nuevos amigos…" ironizó Santana, y estuve a punto de responder pero Rachel se acercó a la mesa con dos platos, y yo me puse de pie para ayudarla con el resto. "Seguro adelantaste el viaje por que los extrañas…  _fucking hipsters_ " acabó mascullando por lo bajo

Rachel y yo nos miramos sorprendidas, y luego volteamos para observarla arqueando nuestras cejas. "Estas celosa, Santana?" refirió Rachel, copiando el sarcasmo de la latina.

"No" gruñó. "No es en mí en quien despierta celos, Quinn" remarcó con especial énfasis y Rachel bajó su mirada al plato.

"Si adelante el viaje, es porque me vi forzada a hacer un cambio en mis planes, y necesito estar en Nueva York para terminar un par de cosas" hablé, llevando el cubierto con un trozo de panqueque a mi boca. "Mmm, Rach… es delicioso" gemí con la boca llena, sonrojándome intensamente.

"Qué cambio?" insistió Santana.

"Jannelli, uno de mis profesores, considera que mi corto tiene buenas posibilidades de ser seleccionado en Sundance este año, y me aconsejó volver a Nueva York para terminar la postproducción y llegar al plazo que tengo para presentarlo"

"Sundance? Suena pretencioso, pero supongo que esta… bien" repitió Santana camuflando su interés.

"Mi idea era presentarlo el próximo año, pero me dijo que los rumores indican que este año van a abundar tres temas: Matrimonio igualitario, violencia de género, y control de armas"

"Y eso que significa?" preguntó Brittany.

"Eso significa que la mayoría de esos proyectos se van a eliminar entre sí, porque el festival se caracteriza por presentar cierta variedad en la selección. Y por eso, más lo que él ya sabe de mi corto, es que considera que tiene grandes posibilidades de ser seleccionado, y luego quizás apuntar a los festivales de Tribeca, Chicago, Seattle… y por qué no Cannes" agregué y sentí el inmenso silencio en la mesa.

"Cannes? Wow…" suspiró Rachel, pero su rostro no mostraba confusión, tan sólo entusiasmo y cierto chispazo de orgullo en sus ojos, lo cual me otorgó una confianza que sólo ella tenía el poder de inyectar.

"Sinceramente, creo que Cannes es algo más que imposible, pero si considero que hay posibilidades de que entre en el Short-Film Corner, que es en Cannes al mismo tiempo" hablé y me sorprendí de la atención que las dos posaban sobre mí. "Es como un festival paralelo y está muy bueno para crear conexiones y conocer gente. Pero eso es lo que él piensa, yo sólo quiero terminarlo y sentir la satisfacción de haber culminado mi primer proyecto" confesé encogiéndome de hombros y volviendo a comer.

Con el paso de unos instantes, las tres espejaron mis movimientos y volvieron a devorar los panqueques.

"Y vos, Rachel? El Lunes terminan tus vacaciones pero que vas a hacer?" inquirió Brittany.

"No lo sé" respondió y captó mi interés de inmediato. "Pensaba comenzar con la pre-producción de mi disco, y obviamente tengo ya los horarios congeniados para los ensayos de la próxima película. Pero ahora estoy replanteándome un poco todo eso" culminó mirándome brevemente y luego volviendo su atención a su plato. "Vos vas a seguir de gira?"

"No" respondió. "Santana quiere asentarse en una ciudad, WME le hizo una oferta de trabajo aunque falta saber si es en Los Angeles o Nueva York"

"WME?! Por qué no dijiste nada?" inquirí, sorprendida por la noticia. "Eso es… increíble, Satan. Felicidades!"

"Todavía no es seguro, además quiero estar en un lugar en donde Brittany pueda seguir con su trabajo así que…"

"Por lo que dice Britt, sólo falta tu firma" habló Rachel con una sonrisa suave. "Me alegro mucho, Santana"

"Si, si… como sea," musitó. "Tenés syrup normal, o algo comestible?"

"Todo es comes-" comenzó a hablar Rachel, pero la interrumpí poniendo mi mano sobre su pierna, indicándole que no tenía sentido discutir, ya que Santana no iba a entrar en razón.

"En la heladera seguro encontras el de Finn," sugerí con sonrisa desafiante. "Sentite como en tu casa" agregué viendo como no protestaba, sino que volvía a comer sin hablar.

Mi mano había permanecido en el muslo de Rachel, y se sentía tan bien y correcto ahí que me costó retirarla.

"Quinn," me sonrió, y mi nombro cayendo de sus labios me esparcía un extraño sentimiento que removía algo en mi interior. No hablé, sólo me giré a mirarla, para que prosiguiese, y eso hizo. "Dijiste que viajabas en dos semanas?"

"Umm, si, voy a estar una semana en-"

"Nada suena más aburrido que quedarme a escuchar más sobre tus sexcapades, Q" interrumpió Santana poniéndose de pie, y recibiendo la reprimenda de Brittany. "Pero B tiene una reunión y no quiero que llegue tarde" completo.

"Ya se van?" preguntamos con Rachel al unísono.

"Sólo queríamos pasar a saludar a Quinn, San quería verte antes de que te fueras" dijo Britt sonriendo. "Y yo también, Lord Tubbington no pudo venir porque después no volvíamos a casa y él no puede estar en el auto porque es astrofobico"

"Claustrofóbico, Britt" corrigió Santana dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Te vamos a extrañar, Q." protestó Brittany acercándose y abrazándome. "No desaparezcas" me advirtió antes de soltarme, besando dulcemente mi mejilla.

"Y yo a ustedes. Voy a esforzarme por estar en contacto, y nos vemos en Nueva York, si?" le sonreí, y desvié mi mirada hacia Santana, que permanecía en un rincón hablando en susurros con Rachel.

"Buen viaje, Q." dijo Santana finalmente, arrojándome una mirada cómplice. "Espero que haya sido mejor que el Cheescake" culminó con sonrisa sarcástica y yo rodé los ojos recordando nuestra conversación, sabiendo a lo que hacía referencia, pero sin ninguna predisposición a confirmarle su sospecha.

"Nos vemos, San" asentí, y las dos desaparecieron por el pasillo junto a Rachel, quien volvió en cuestión de segundos.

"Para qué me hicieron cocinar? No comieron nada" habló confusa, mirando hacia donde hasta hacía un segundo habían estado Santana y Brittany. "En fin, querés que lo recaliente?" inquirió señalando mi plato.

"No, no es necesario" sonreí nerviosa.

Me había prometido no permitir que el silencio nos aplastase con la fuerza de su gravedad, no obstante ahí estaba, sintiendo como su sola presencia consumía el aire a nuestro alrededor.

Rachel se mostró dudosa, pero luego de unos segundos volvió a tomar asiento en su banqueta, acercándola previamente un poco más a la mía, y me miro a los ojos, como pidiendo en silencio permiso para iniciar algún tipo de contacto.

"Hey," susurró buscando mi mano con timidez. Su gesto me lleno de ternura y rodé los ojos divertida permitiendo, inconscientemente, que nuestros dedos de entrelacen lánguidamente. "En que estábamos?"

Y aunque oí su pregunta, me tome un segundo para observarla, almacenando todas y cada una de sus facciones en mi memoria, y reprimiendo unas ganas atroces de besar sus labios una vez más.

"En que me voy una semana a Camboya" confesé en un suspiró.

"Camboya? Que vas a hacer en Camboya?" preguntó estupefacta.

Me humedecí los labios, y forcé mi mirada a permanecer en sus ojos. "Trabajar?" respondí pero salió a modo de pregunta y su ceño se frunció aún más. "Tengo un nuevo proyecto en el cual voy a empezar a trabajar, y Camboya es la primer estación... por así llamarlo"

"El del videoclip?" reflexionó, recordando una conversación que ambas habíamos compartido hacía un tiempo.

"No, eso es un trabajo basado en tipografías y lo voy a hacer en Nueva York, cuando vuelva" aclaré. "El viaje es en el marco de un film, mezcla documental, que quiero hacer. Lo vengo pensando desde hace algún tiempo, y creo que es el momento para iniciarlo… es un trabajo a largo plazo"

"Explicame?"

"Es acerca de algo tan simple y complejo como el  _amor_ , pero en su más puro estado" expuse y observé su confusión.

"Y necesitas ir a Camboya para eso?" rió. "Además, no eras vos quien juro nunca hacer un típico film romántico?"

"Y lo sostengo" sonreí bajando mi mirada a nuestras manos entrelazadas, dándome cuenta de cómo mi pulgar acariciaba su mano inconscientemente. "Esto se basa en _entrevistas_  a nenes de unos 6 años, y el objetivo es ver el mundo a través de sus ojos" confesé con timidez. "Quiero mostrar los testimonios de un nene y una nena por cada continente, y el primero que elegí es Asia"

"Seguí" me sonrió Rachel cuando me detuve.

"Se me ocurrió elegir un país por continente, y dentro de ese país, pueblos pequeños de no más de cinco mil habitantes. Camboya es el primero, y vamos a ir a una comunidad llamada Svay Chrum."

"Van a ir?"

"Si, conseguí la colaboración de Shannon, ya que considero necesario la presencia de un psicólogo para guiar el rumbo de la conversación con los nenes. Y también de una ex compañera que tiene conexiones en Unicef y nos van a ayudar a hacer algún tipo de obra benéfica en cada lugar al que vayamos"

"Es una idea hermosa, Quinn" me sonrió emocionada. "Sabes que estoy orgullosa de vos, no?"

Y no respondí con palabras, pero si con el rubor de mis mejillas y una tenue sonrisa.

"Argentina y Nueva Zelanda son otros de los países que ya seleccione, pero como dije antes... es un trabajo a largo plazo."

"Puedo ser parte de tu equipo?" preguntó a tono de broma, y yo negué con mi cabeza, pero sonriendo ampliamente. Mis ojos oscilaron entre nuestras manos, aun entrelazadas, y el reloj que indicaba que Milly estaba por arribar de un momento a otro. "Necesito pedirte algo" hablé y ella asintió. "Me podes prestar el estudio cuando termines de grabar? Quiero aprovechar la ayuda de Milly para editar todo, y también quizás crear alguna melodía en piano"

"No necesitas preguntármelo" dijo mirándome con seriedad. "Lo podes usar cuando quieras... pero con una condición"

"Okay, cuál es la condición?"

"Una cena" sonrió tímida, mordiéndose el labio.

"Me parece justo" respondí riendo y el sonido emitido por la vibración de mi voz se vio silenciado por sus labios, que se acoplaron a los míos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y que eran ahora los encargados de enviar una onda expansiva a través de mi cuerpo.

Podría haberme resistido, sabía que debería haberlo hecho, porque al fin y al cabo nada estaba realmente claro entre las dos. No obstante Rachel tenía el poder de aniquilar mi voluntad y resistencia a su antojo, y eso es lo que hacía en ese momento.

O quizás eso era lo que me gustaba creer, ya que de ese modo la culpa por seguir nutriendo la confusa situación en la que nos hundíamos, podía atribuírsele a ella.


	20. Smells like… home.

" _(…) Hay una razón por la cual mucha gente tiende a decir que todo tiempo pasado fue mejor. Y eso no es porque antes hayan pasado menos cosas malas sino porque, felizmente, la gente las echa al olvido. Esta no es una frase propia, pero la voy a tomar prestada de un escritor llamado Sábato, y por qué lo hago?. Por qué en mi caso durante mucho tiempo tendí a pensar que todo tiempo pasado fue peor, y eso era simplemente porque no entendía que debía dejar de acarrear conmigo esa pesada ancla con todo lo que eso conllevaba, y aceptar las cosas como son. Prescindiendo de detalles superfluos si quería madurar y encontrarme a mí misma tal cual era, y no tal cual la mirada de otro me definía._

_Hoy, felizmente puedo decir que todo tiempo pasado es simplemente eso, tiempo pasado, con sus cosas buenas y malas. No tuve una epifanía, más bien se sucedió gradualmente. Necesite darme cuenta de que si estaba estancada era solamente mi culpa… yo era la única interponiéndome entre mi futuro y yo, y en orden de empezar a vivir mi futuro, necesitaba desprenderme de ese pasado._

_Y con desprenderme del pasado no digo borrarlo, sino lograr una especie de conciliación con el mismo, porque es una obviedad decirlo, no obstante lo voy a hacer: El presente y el futuro son inherentes a nuestro pasado, ya que en base a cómo entendamos ese pasado es que vamos a construir el presente y el futuro._

_La vida es irreversible, no podemos cambiar lo que ya paso, pero si podemos aprender de eso, rescatar las cosas buenas… Todo, absolutamente todo lo que vivimos nos define como personas, pero está en nosotros saber cuáles de esas cosas queremos escoger para que formen parte de nuestra memoria consciente y sean piezas esenciales en la formación de una mixtura con las nuevas vivencias que experimentemos a medida que emprendamos el viaje._

_No paso tanto tiempo, quizás solo el suficiente, pero sé que hoy, aquí y ahora, estoy en condiciones de afirmar que si miro hacia atrás, estoy feliz de sólo acarrear en mi cabeza todas las sonrisas sonreídas, y de haber aprendido que no tenía que ser lo que los demás querían que fuese, para pertenecer… Yo soy yo, y eso es motivo suficiente para pertenecer._

_Y al final todo acabo siendo más simple de lo que creía, basto con entender eso, para ver cómo se abría ante mí un nuevo horizonte."_

La voz de Rachel sonaba con apacible firmeza, pero con un velo de esperanza que conjugaba a la perfección lo que el texto reflejaba, que no era más que esa noción de _convicción_.

Había comenzado escuchando su narración con mis ojos clavados en ella, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo mis ojos se cerraron y las imágenes del film acompañaron a su voz. Y cuando Rachel habló acerca del nuevo horizonte, podía visualizarlo, justo antes de que la pantalla se tiñese de negro y diese lugar a los créditos.

"Y… terminamos" habló Milly, trayéndome a la realidad y al abrir mis ojos me encontré con Rachel sonriendo con la mirada perdida, posiblemente presa de alguna sensación despertada por las palabras.

Había sido el primer intento, y Rachel lo había concretado de corrido sin ningún inconveniente, como si fuese un discurso espontaneo que surgía en el momento y no lo que el guion indicaba.

Milly permaneció avocada a diferentes tareas en la consola, Rachel salió y habló durante un segundo con ella y luego se acercó hacia donde yo me había posicionado, cerca de la puerta, portando una sonrisa tímida.

"Qué opinas?" cuestionó, cada vez más cerca.

"Es ideal," asentí satisfecha, y su sonrisa evoluciono en una enorme y resplandeciente, que no difería en lo absoluto de la que siempre aparecía cuando en el Glee Club recibía los aplausos tras uno de sus tantos solos.

La dilatación de ese microsegundo en que nuestras miradas se encontraban me ponía en jaque, y me dejaba a un paso de patear el tablero, olvidándome de mis compromisos, de mis proyectos, de su vida y de la mía. Me dejaba en una dimensión en donde lo único que prevalecía era la avidez por explorar una inminente relación.

Los colores siempre fueron una de esas cosas abstractas que poseen el poder de capturar tu atención por tiempo indefinido, mostrándote una inmensidad ante tus ojos.

Los colores son un lenguaje, al igual que las palabras, los acordes o los roces, probablemente los mismos no pueden narrar una historia, pero si imprimirle sentimientos. Y si mi vida en ese momento era una historia, los colores que la contaban eran fuertes y vibrantes… de hecho lo habían sido desde que Rachel oso posar sus labios sobre lo míos por primera vez.

Rachel me miró divertida, frunciendo el ceño, cuestionando silenciosamente hacia donde había volado en ese preciso instante y yo me sonrojé.

Sus manos buscaron las mías con disimulo, y jugó con mis dedos en silencio por un instante eterno. "Creo que vas a ser una excelente escritora y directora, ojala pudiera decir que me sorprende lo talentosa que sos pero… No, no me sorprende. Siempre supe que había algo diferente en vos," sonrió de costado y no importaba cuán amable sea Rachel a la hora de amedrentar a las personas que quiere a perseguir sus sueños, en ese momento, y del modo en el que lo dijo, me hizo creer que era así. A tal punto que por primera vez no tuve la necesidad de abstraerme para buscar motivos que me permitiesen argumentar porque difería con lo que acababa de decir.

"Gracias," susurré, enfocando mi gratitud no en esas palabras, sino en mi mirada.

El momento se vio quebrado por su celular sonando, y cuando lo agarró su rostro palideció.

No necesité esperar a oírlo de su boca para saber quién llamaba, pero aun así me lo confirmó.

"Es Finn, necesito atender el llamado," habló, abriéndose paso para salir fuera de la sala.

 _Finn_. Eso era todo lo que bastaba para aterrizar en la realidad nuevamente, y recordar que no había, al menos hasta ese momento, ningún comienzo. Sólo un final colgando en el aire, y que no me incluía a mí, sino sólo a Finn y Rachel.

"Quinn, te voy a necesitar" habló Milly y sacudí mi cabeza acudiendo hacia ella. "Necesito directivas" sonrió señalando la consola.

"Necesitamos editar el audio, y dejarlo listo para ser usado en el video," hablé sentándome a su lado y mirando mi notebook, la cual contenía el material visual. "Y estuve pensando en probar añadiendo música, te parece que podemos hacer algo al respecto?"

"Umm, estamos jugadas con el tiempo"

"Sólo sería piano, quiero probar, ver que fluye de mi cabeza en tiempo real mientras miro el corto. Que decís?"

"Qué es típico de director salir con esas cosas a último momento, así que felicitaciones, vas por buen camino" rió, y yo me limité a rodar los ojos ante el camuflado cumplido.

"Por dónde empezamos?" pregunté cambiando mi postura, y enfocándome en el trabajo que teníamos por delante.

"Por ponernos cómodas, porque esto va para largo" resopló riendo.

**xxXXxx**

Una hora se transformó en dos, en tres, luego en cuatro, y cuando volví a mirar el reloj fui consciente de que habíamos estado en ese estudio más de 10 horas desde que Rachel había concluido la grabación de su voz en off.

Mientras con Milly habíamos trabajado en la post producción, Rachel había permanecido dentro de la sala, recluida en un rincón leyendo, luego momentáneamente saliendo para volver con comida y bebidas frescas, y apenas uniéndose a nosotras por momentos.

Pero era notoria su intención de darnos espacio.

Espacio que agradecí, porque sabía que en un par de horas debía abordar un vuelo y lo último que necesitaba era perder el foco y desaprovechar la oportunidad de contar con la ayuda de Milly para pequeños, pero importantes, detalles.

La imagen de Finn, y la corrosión que las dudas ejercían en mi cuando Rachel salió a recibir la llamada, fueron difuminadas de inmediato, ya que no tardo en volver y sonreírme animada.

Pero ahora, diez horas habían pasado, y me hallaba acostada en el piso con los ojos cerrados escuchando por quincuagésima vez un audio que ya sonaba completamente absurdo en mi cabeza, mientras Rachel me observaba desde el sofá, y Milly lo hacía desde su silla, junto a la consola.

Hasta el momento habíamos creado tres variantes, la primera incluyendo sólo la voz de Rachel, la segunda con la voz de Rachel y ciertos pasajes musicalizados con melodías instrumentales, y por ultimo uno con la voz de Rachel y un background conformado por una melodía en piano que se acoplaba a los estados que atravesaba el cortometraje de principio a fin.

"Okay, lo visualizo…" suspiré aún recostada sobre la alfombra, con mi brazo cubriendo mi rostro. "Ya está, no cambiemos nada más" agregué sin estar satisfecha, pero conociéndome sabía que difícilmente iba a estarlo en algún momento. Lo más idóneo era tomar la decisión de cortar sabiendo en el fondo que se había logrado lo mejor posible.

Cuando por fin abrí los ojos, me encontré con la mirada de Rachel clavada sobre mí, y un rubor corrió por sus mejillas a medida que su atención volvía a su libro.

Sonreí mordiéndome el labio, pero el tic tac del reloj volvía a resonar en mi cabeza, y me recordaba que nada estaba tan claro como por momentos me distraía creyendo.

"Deberíamos descorchar para dar inauguración oficial al estudio sin nombre, no?" rió Milly ingresando con una botella de Champagne y tres copas.

Nunca la oí salir, y la sorpresa en el rostro de Rachel denotaba que ella tampoco se había percatado del momento exacto en que Milly había abandonado el estudio, caminado hacia la cocina de la casa y vuelto otra vez.

"No le digas estudio sin nombre!" acusó señalándola con su dedo índice, pero riendo y acercándose para concretar el pedido de la morena. "Necesito pensar un buen nombre"

"Convoy," hablé sin pensarlo y de inmediato cuatro ojos se posaron sobre mí, expectantes. "Es simplemente una idea… para el nombre" musité con timidez y me acerqué a aceptar la copa que me era ofrecida.

"Por qué Convoy?" se interesó Milly, y Rachel aguardó ansiosa.

"No sé, lo relaciono con convoy galáctico. En donde galáctico hace referencia a galaxia, que puede ser metáfora de  _casa_  de las estrellas. Y eso guarda relación con las estrellas que son el emblema de Rachel" expuse en medio de una crisis verborragica. "Y Convoy por que no sé, me gusta la palabra, y quizás representaría al sequito de personas que van a estar trabajando con ella acá? Y el combo implica un viaje que es cómo yo veo el proceso de grabación de un disco. Viaje espacial, algo así..."

"Y todo eso se te acaba de ocurrir?" preguntó Milly, suspicaz.

"Si, bueno… o sea, fue sólo una idea"

"Me gusta," reflexionó Rachel mirando hacia la nada, como pensando en voz alta. "Me encanta" enfatizó luego, mirándome con una sonrisa enorme. "Ahora sólo te falta ponerle nombre a tu corto"

"Punto y coma," sonreí. "Creo que se va a llamar  _Punto y coma_ "

"Pero me gustaba EFIL" protestó.

"Y a mí me gustaría entender a qué hacen referencia" añadió Milly, intrigada.

"Punto y coma…" señalé tomándome un momento para formular la explicación. "Siento que es una noción que refiere futuro, indica que hay algo más. Es la mejor forma de personificar esa acción que se realiza cuando una escena se enlaza con la anterior, pero que al mismo tiempo se desprende de la misma. Eso es la vida, y eso es lo que intente mostrar… hay finales, hay principios, pero nada termina ni nada empieza, todo está encadenado. Un principio es inherente a un final, y viceversa"

"Ese es el nombre, ni se te ocurra cambiarlo" advirtió Milly.

"Okay, después de escuchar esa explicación creo que te voy a dejar que lo elijas por sobre EFIL" comentó Rachel suprimiendo una sonrisa.

"Por  _Convoy_  y  _Punto y coma_ " exclamó Milly alzando su copa, y tanto Rachel como yo nos unimos al brindis.

**xxXXxx**

Me había despedido de Milly con la promesa de mantenernos en contacto para mantener colaboraciones en futuros proyectos. Y acto seguido me había apresurado a dirigirme a mi cuarto en donde puse en orden mi valija.

Luego camine dentro del baño, me desvestí, ingresé a la ducha, y antes de que mi cuerpo pudiese comenzar a relajarse salí de la misma, me cambié, y al alzar la vista y encontrar mi reflejo en el espejo finalmente comprendí que me quedaban escasas horas antes de volar de vuelta hacia Nueva York.

 _Y ahora qué?,_  fue la pregunta tácita que se apostó en mi cabeza.

Y como si hubiese estado leyendo mi mente Rachel apareció detrás de mí. Nuestras miradas encontrándose a través del espejo, la suya llena de convicción, la mía, fluctuante.

"Okay, ahora estoy empezando a pensar que de verdad te vas," dijo extrañada.

"Umm," dudé de si hablaba en serio o no. "Es que me voy, Rachel. Mañana  _tengo_  que estar en Nueva York" respondí confusa.

"No quiero que te vayas," susurró casi junto a mi oído, sin dejar de aproximarse.

Mi cuerpo tembló tan rápido los dedos de su mano derecha corrieron mi cabello hacia un costado, dejando lugar para que sus labios se posasen en mi cuello mientras su otra mano se aferraba a mi cintura.

Mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente, y un suspiro escapó prófugo de mi boca al sentir sus labios depositando un segundo beso justo sobre mi tatuaje, prolongando ese contacto en el tiempo.

Abrí mis ojos y boca al mismo tiempo, pero las palabras se ahogaron en mi garganta al encontrarme con su intensa mirada mediante el espejo.

"No te vayas," lanzó suavemente sin dejar de mirarme, mordiendo, provocativamente inocente, mi hombro. Sus dientes rozando mi piel con extrema frugalidad, contrastando la ferocidad con la que mis manos se aferraban al lavabo. "Habló en serio, no te podes ir ahora" insistió y esta vez su voz mutó convicción en timidez.

"Me tengo que ir," musité. "No depende de mí" reafirmé e inmediatamente se separó de mí, envuelta en un pesado suspiro. "Rachel," hablé con calma, girándome y siguiendo sus pasos para enfrentarla, pero no supe que más decir.

"Okay, te vas," exclamó caminando en círculos dentro del cuarto. "Y qué pasa con nosotras?" inquirió, deteniéndose y mirándome a los ojos.

"No hay un  _nosotras_ , Rach" ofrecí con media sonrisa y ni bien las palabras abandonaron mi boca parecieron incinerar el aire.

Rachel me miró con incredulidad y pareció estar a punto de hablar, pero acabó por no hacerlo, optando por dar media vuelta y salir del cuarto.

"Rach," la llamé siguiendo sus pasos, pero me ignoró completamente. "Rachel, no me hagas esto cuando estoy a una hora de irme" insistí ingresando al playroom tras ella.

"No te hago nada, Quinn" escupió, girando violentamente sobre si para quedar cara a cara conmigo. "Acabas de decir que no hay un  _nosotras,_  así que no tengo la más pálida idea acerca de lo que haces referencia"

"Si no me das la posibilidad de explicarme, va a ser imposible que nos entendamos" exhalé frustrada.

"Entendí perfectamente," habló con desdén. "Ahora anda a buscar tus cosas y encarate de llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto."

"Me estas echando?" interrogué arqueando mis cejas, pero no fue en gesto desafiante, sino completamente perpleja por su actitud.

"Te viene a buscar Milly o necesitas que te llame un taxi?" prosiguió, ignorándome.

"Siquiera te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?" pregunté alzando la voz. "Por dios, Rachel! Hace dos días estabas durmiendo en los brazos de Finn, ni siquiera cortaron sino que le pediste un tiempo. Hoy estuviste hablando con él… De que  _nosotras_  me hablas? Vos te das cuenta de la situación en la que nos pusiste?"

"O sea que es mi culpa? Yo fui la que causó todo?" refirió acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí.

"Y… yo no fui a besarte, así que difícilmente yo fui quien generó todo esto" suspiré posando mi mano izquierda en mi cadera, y la de derecha recorriendo mi pelo en un gesto delatador, que exponía mi nerviosismo.

"Muchas gracias, Quinn! No era necesario que me recordaras la grotesca situación que te hice vivir!," gritó arrojando sus brazos al aire.

"Otra vez lo mismo? Cortala, sabes que eso no fue lo que dije!" exclamé con idéntico tono de voz.

"Entonces que quisiste decir?. Siempre es lo mismo con vos, siempre haces lo imposible para proteger tus sentimientos, y me dejas en el medio de incertidumbres. Hablame, decime algo, usa palabras… deja de dar vueltas bordeando el verdadero conflicto!"

"No estoy bordeando nada, vos lo haces que ni siquiera negás el hecho de prácticamente seguir en una relación con Finn" hablé cruzándome de brazos, apoyándome en el respaldo del sofá que había en el medio de la sala.

"Okay," sonrió condescendiente. "No, no estoy con Finn. Primero le pedí un tiempo y después de besarte di por terminado todo. Y si, estaba con él hace  _tres_  días, aunque no había ni restos de una relación romántica entre los dos. No me podes castigar por eso, es algo que no puedo cambiar" manifestó cruzándose de brazos, adoptando idéntica postura a la mía sólo que apoyándose en la barra que se alzaba en la pared frente a mí. "Y quiero que te quedes porque quiero estar con vos, me importa poco y nada cuan precipitado eso pueda sonar" agregó, e hizo un gesto informándome que ahora la pelota caía sobre mi lado.

Y verla hablar con tanta franqueza removió algo dentro de mí, conjuntamente me hacía entender que tenía razón y era yo la única que había evitado poner en palabras lo que sentía y pensaba.

Suspiré hondo y me prohibí siquiera barajar la opción de encontrar una salida fácil, porque sabía que si lo hacía, condicionaba mi decisión, así que me abrí ante ella y hablé.

"Estas con Finn desde los 16 años, no me podes salir con que cortaste todo, no al menos si todavía no lo viste en persona. Te pensas que no va a aparecer exigiendo una charla y explicaciones?" inquirí y vi su blanca expresión. "De hecho apuesto todo lo que tengo a que por eso llamo hoy" agregué y sonreí de costado al ver la respuesta en su gesto incómodo. "Como lo veo yo… no me podes pedir que me quede sentada a esperar que soluciones tu vida, ni me podes pedir que pretenda que no tenías una vida con Finn hasta hace prácticamente horas," expresé suavizando el tono de voz porque eso ya no era una discusión, sino un intercambio. "Yo tengo mi vida, Rach, tengo mis metas y necesito seguir moviéndome en pos de concretarlas. Me lo debo a mi misma," culminé dejando que mis brazos cayesen lánguidos a un costado de mi cuerpo, en un gesto tácito de rendición.

"Pero aparentemente podes pretender que entre las dos no pasó, ni pasa, nada," masculló herida. "Y seguís sin decir nada, es evidente que no queres estar conmigo pero seguís sin decirlo" resopló relajando su cuerpo, invadida por la frustración.

Había una infinidad de cosas que no estaba diciendo, que quería decir, no obstante sabía que no iba a decir. Y en ese momento todo se redujo a intentar encontrar las palabras para hacerle entender como me sentía, sin llegar a ser explicita y desnudar mi mente y mi corazón ante ella. No porque no quisiese, sino porque consideraba que ese no era el momento adecuado.

"Yo no dije eso. Sólo pido que aclares tus cosas porque yo, en lo personal, no tengo nada que aclarar.  _Sé_ lo que quiero."

"Sé lo que quiero" repitió mis palabras, mofándose de mí. "Y sin embargo aún no pusiste nada en palabras y fui yo la que habló y me expuse para que hagas trizas lo que siento" reprochó y una lágrima comenzó a surcar su mejilla, forzándome a acercarme a ella y hacerla desaparecer con mi pulgar.

Tan pronto nuestras miradas se encontraron, di un paso hacia atrás volviendo a poner cierta distancia entre ambas.

"No se te ocurrió pensar que quizás no usé palabras por que no las considero necesarias?," respondí, mirandola a los ojos. "Por donde queres que empieza? Por el principio?" desafié cansada. "Cuando era chica sabes la cantidad de veces que sentí que no tenía nada más que perder? Que no me importaba esforzarme porque el resultado tenía un sabor agridulce, el mismo que produce lograr algo pero no tener nadie a quien hacer sentir orgulloso?. Pero no sé en qué momento fue, aunque quizás siempre en el fondo lo supe, que me di cuenta de que si tenía a alguien a quien perder. Y ese alguien eras vos," confesé con voz temblorosa.

"Quinn," susurró atónita por mi impromptu.

"Porque no importa cuánto me esforcé por perderte, nunca me permitiste hacerlo, y siempre estuviste ahí para guiarme cuando perdía el rumbo. Fue por vos que aplique en Yale, y fuiste vos la primera persona que me hizo sentir que con ese logro alguien estaba orgulloso de mí. No fue casualidad que te buscase tan pronto tuve la noticia, ni es casualidad que aún hoy siga buscando tu aprobación" proseguí sin aliento, pero segura de que una vez que había empezado ya no podía parar. "No importa cuando tiempo pase, y donde estemos paradas, o a quien tengamos a nuestro lado… para mí siempre vas a ser esa persona especial que saca lo mejor de mí, que ve lo mejor de mí, que cree en mí y que me motiva a mí misma a buscar mi mejor versión. Y si esa conexión no nace en el amor más puro y sincero que se pueda experimentar… si no es así, sinceramente no tengo idea cómo funciona el mundo"

Rachel me miró sin pestañar, tragó saliva y el modo en que su pecho se movía era un claro indicio del estado de adrenalina en que la había sumergido.

"La cosa es… sabes que siento cosas  _muy_  fuertes por vos, y sabes que podes ponerme a tu merced con un beso, lo sabes, ya lo comprobaste… pero si de verdad te importo no vas a hacerme eso, no así. Me merezco algo mejor, en especial por haberte respetado todo este tiempo" dije haciendo una pausa para tomar aire.

Rachel seguía mirándome fijo a los ojos, mordiéndose el labio, indecisa de si mantenerse donde estaba o caminar hacia mí, sus ojos brillando más y más por las lágrimas que los inundaban.

"Lo queres escuchar? Queres más palabras? Sí, estoy enamorada de vos... Si, te amo, Rach," revelé casi temblando, pero irónicamente en ese momento en que sentí que me inmolaba, también encontré cierto tipo de liberación, de alivio.

Habían sido años y años de guardar rigurosamente ese secreto, de no hablarlo con nadie más que conmigo misma, al menos antes de haberme confesado con Shannon y mi terapeuta. Pero ahora había visto la luz, y sabía que ya era irreversible, que todo se convertía automáticamente en un recuerdo, que iba a tener consecuencias en mi futuro… _por siempre_.

Y fue ahí, cuando experimente con más fuerza que nunca las contradicciones de la vida.

En ese momento sentía que moría por besarla, al mismo tiempo en que sentía que besarla iba a ser mi sentencia de muerte.

En ese momento sentía un ávido deseo de lanzarme de lleno a una relación con ella, al mismo tiempo en que la sola idea de estar en una relación con ella me imprimía un deseo irrefrenable de correr en dirección contraria y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

En ese momento sentía la necesidad de escuchar que ella también me amaba, con igual ferocidad con la cual me veía aterrada por la posibilidad de escuchar que me amaba.

"Es atroz el pánico que me haces sentir, sabes lo que es tener a alguien en tu vida que tiene la posibilidad de destrozarte sin siquiera proponérselo?. Guardé y reprimí estos sentimientos durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora ya están ahí afuera, listos, aguardando para que los implosiones con un rechazo que sé que es inminente. Siquiera entendes el poder que tenés sobre mí? Nada, absolutamente nada me hace más feliz que vos, con la misma intensidad con la cual nada me hace más miserable que vos"

"Quinn," gimió comenzando a llorar silenciosamente.

"Si estoy con vos, estoy con vos. Y voy a querer estar todo el tiempo con vos, y voy a querer que seas mi novia, y que quieras estar conmigo todo el tiempo… Y con eso no me refiero a estar juntas físicamente las 24 horas del día, porque lo que yo quiero es algo que va mucho más allá de eso. Es a fusionar nuestras vidas, quiero hacer planes juntas… Lo mío no es un impulso, como si es en tu caso," puntualicé. "Así que no te mofes de mi cuando digo que yo si se lo que quiero, porque te aseguro que sí sé perfectamente lo que quiero" culminé sin aire, agitada, y parada a escasos centímetro de ella, incluso sin saber cómo habíamos llegado a tener esa proximidad.

"Yo también se lo que quiero, y no te voy a rechazar, como podes pensar eso después de estos últimos días?" inquirió en voz baja, mostrándose vulnerable.

"Porque es un impulso, acabas de dejarlo a Finn. Quién me asegura que querés lo mismo que yo? Que no soy solo un experimento?" pregunté. "Rach, me conozco y vos me conoces. No soy una persona fácil, no sé estar en una relación, siempre tiendo a arruinar todo lo que quiero, consideraste eso? Está en mi naturaleza auto boicotearme... Te aseguro que estas dispuesta a lidiar con eso"

"No te parece que esa es una decisión que yo debería poder tomar por mí misma?" preguntó rompiendo su trance. "Dejame que yo lo decida, dame una oportunidad de averiguarlo, dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que no estoy equivocada... y que vales la pena"

"Sabes cómo va a afectar esto a tu carrera? Digamos que hipotéticamente lo intentamos... Siquiera pensaste en las consecuencias que puede acarrearte estar conmigo? Tenes idea de cómo separar tu vida privada de la pública sin consumirte en el intento?. Pensaste en la reacción de Finn? No quiero terminar con un ojo negro porque tu ex se enteró de lo nuestro y decidió volar a Nueva York, tirar mi puerta abajo y manifestar que sos  _suya_ " exclamé sin respirar, con la necesidad de vociferar todas y cada una de esas incógnitas, aunque sin estar segura de sí lo hacía por ella, o por mí misma. "No tengo ganas de lidiar con todo eso, así que la pregunta es… Pensaste en las consecuencias, Rach?"

Estaba convencida de que en mis 26 años jamás me había expresado con tanta honestidad y claridad, exponiéndome ante ella del modo más vulnerable posible. Sus ojos se mostraban estupefactos, y yo juraba que los míos mostraban el pánico que comenzaba a invadirme al ser consciente de lo que había pasado.

Rachel no dijo nada, y al cabo de unos segundos desistí de esperar una respuesta y caminé hacia mi cuarto para recoger mis cosas, ya que el taxi que había pedido con antelación estaba próximo a llegar.

Era extraño, y pese a que en otro momento mi cabeza hubiese sido un remolino producto de una repentina desesperación gobernándome, me hallaba tranquila, relajada, y casi podría decirse que satisfecha por finalmente haberme sacado un peso de encima.

Posé sobre la cama un sobre con el nombre de Rachel, y caminé hacia la ventana para admirar por última vez las luces de la ciudad.

"Desde los 16 años me he encargado de vivir mi vida basada en fantasías" oí su voz y me giré, encontrándola sentada sobre la cama con el sobre, que había dejado hacía unos instantes, en sus manos. "Perseguí mi sueño nacido de una fantasía. Construí mi relación con Finn fomentando todos y cada uno de los momentos que compartimos en fantasías. Y no importa lo que hayamos dicho a diario en estos últimos meses, quizás años, cada vez que lo miré a los ojos y el me miró a los míos… los dos sabíamos que no estábamos enamorados. Que simplemente creíamos que esa era la forma en la que debían sucederse las cosas. O que es lo que el destino nos tenía preparado, y simplemente nos conformamos"

Rachel hablaba y yo la observaba, y aun cuando estaba tentada a hablar, sentí que ese era su momento y decidí escucharla.

"Pero cuando te tengo cerca, cuando me miras a los ojos, siento que mi vida se ve envuelta en una adrenalina de la cual no tengo precedentes." expresó alzando la vista y clavando sus ojo en los míos. "Siempre fue así, y sabes que es lo más aterrador de eso? Que se siente real, Quinn…. Tus besos, tus caricias… todo eso se sintió real"

Prosiguió con calma, imprimiendo tales sentimientos a su voz que mi piel se erizaba bajo su mirada.

"Y yo llegué a ese punto en que no quiero seguir viviendo una fantasía sobre el escenario, en el set, y en mi casa. Es algo idílico, así como apócrifo. Quiero actuar y cantar para divertirme, ser mejor performer cada día porque ese es mi sueño… Pero en cuanto llego a casa, tiro el bolso sobre el suelo, me quito los zapatos y camino hacia el sofá para dejarme caer… en ese momento quiero realidad, Quinn. Quiero ser yo, y tener alguien adelante que me acepte como tal, que me amé como tal, y que se muestre tal cual es. Quiero que las cosas sean simples en su complicación..." dijo tomando una bocanada de aire, como buscando valor. "Y sabes qué? Con vos fue con la única persona con la que pude sentirme así de completa, con la que pude percibir mi vida así de real... Sos la única que me hace sentir simplemente Rachel, sos la única que me hace sentir simplemente una  _persona,_ " confesó con una vulnerabilidad en sus ojos que distaba de la intensidad con la que se posaban sobre los míos. "Tenés razón en que no pensé en las consecuencias, y que  _actué de modo_  impulsivo. Pero podes decirme, mirándome a los ojos, que aun seguís pensando que lo que dije e hice en estos días fue tan sólo un impulso?."

"Por qué ahora?" musité mordiéndome el labio, moviéndome inquieta en mi lugar luego de su declaración.

Posiblemente todo lo que acababa de decirme no era nada revolucionario, pero si marcaba la diferencia en mi perspectiva porque no podía hacer otra cosa más que creerle. Y el creerle devenía en tener la certeza de que si bien todo se había sucedido de modo desprolijo, impulsivo, el hecho en sí no era un impulso, algo realizado con suma liviandad.

"Porque recién ahora me animé a  _dejarlo fluir_ , como vos siempre decis," sonrió de costado. "Porque recién ahora me reconozco que todo lo que siempre quise fue tenerte en mi vida... y supongo que mis papás y mi psicóloga tuvieron mucho que ver en lograr ver todo con claridad"

"Es todo muy complicado, Rach… No sé qué decirte, te juro que no sé…" suspiré, posando mi mirada en un costado.

Y el silencio se instauro, ella no dijo más nada, no obstante capto mi atención cuando la escuche abrir el sobre. "Ese es un regalo que tenía para vos, ya sé que no es la gran cosa pero…" hablé sin saber muy bien que decir, terminando por encogerme de hombros para quitarle importancia.

Su mirada me observó con severidad por un instante y luego recayó sobre el objeto en su regazo. "Qué es?" preguntó, posando la yema de sus dedos por sobre la hoja.

"El pre-storyboard que realicé del corto," señalé mirando la hoja que contenía tres recuadros, que se habían transformado en tres escenas claves del cortometraje. "Eso es el disparador, es algo que hice incluso antes de armar el guion"

Y sonreí para mí misma recordando como ese día había llegado al departamento apurada, había tomado unos lápices y una hoja en donde había plasmado tres escenas: La primera eran los ojos de una niña despertándose, la segunda una joven caminando con gente transitando apresurada a su alrededor, a mucha más velocidad que ella. Y la tercera era esa misma joven, de espaldas, caminando con un par de personas más, mientras el resto se veía difuso pero estático, con un horizonte de fondo.

Eso había dado nacimiento a la idea del corto, eran esas tres escenas las que había considerado, en su momento, claves para diseñador la narración en mi cabeza.

"Es una estupidez, pero no sé, ya que me ayudaste pensé que por ahí estaba bueno que-"

"Es de lo más significativo que me han regalado en mucho,  _mucho,_  tiempo" susurró con voz temblorosa y pude ver como su mejilla era cubierta por silenciosas lágrimas. "Gracias" agregó poniéndose de pie.

"De nada, gracias a vos en realidad" musité en voz apenas audible.

"De gestos como este es lo que hablo cuando digo que quiero algo real," sonrió señalando la hoja. "Una realidad que solo encuentro en vos… Cuando no importa por cuanto tiempo te pases andando por diferentes caminos, todos los senderos confluyen siempre en el mismo lugar... Cuando eso sucede necesitas preguntarte si quizás ese no es tu lugar. Pasé mucho tiempo evadiendo mi verdadero destino por miedo, por lo que sea, pero ya no quiero seguir haciéndolo" susurró acercándose hacia mí, hasta posar sus manos en mi cintura.

"Rach," suspiré sin saber cuál era el propósito de esa acción.

"Es como la conversación que tuvimos por teléfono cuando me mudé a Nueva York," habló con suavidad.

Tan sólo escucharla hablar de ese momento, mi mente se trasladó hacia el verano en que Rachel viajó a Nueva York para preparar todo lo necesario previo a su mudanza, justo instantes después de que Finn rompiese con ella. Y mi mente recordó la charla que habíamos tenido por teléfono, la última charla de ese tipo que habíamos tenido, en la cual yo había intentado hacerle ver lo equivocada que estaba al querer acarrear un ancla de su pasado en su futuro, al pensar que su mundo acababa por que Finn la había dejado.

"Es verdad que no tengo que detenerme, porque la persona indicada para mí se va a mover a mí mismo ritmo y no va a estar abrumada por mi mundo. Y en especial, tenías razón, si tengo a donde ir, si tengo un destino, un lugar al cual arribar… es sólo que no permití reconocerlo hasta este momento," culminó hablando a escasos centímetros de mis labios, su mano acariciando mi rostro con adoración.

Mi cuerpo se rindió, y mi mano se alzó para quitar un mechón de pelo que cubría parte de su rostro. Mis dientes mordiendo mi labio inferior, mis ojos clavados en su boca, anclándome al mundo por un instante que percibí eternos.

"Me miras como si quisieras besarme," sonrió de costado, divertida, erosionando la creciente tensión.

"Es que me estoy muriendo por hacerlo," exhalé a modo de respuesta, apreciando como la brecha entre ambas se desvanecía poco a poco

No hubo palabras, ya las habíamos agotado en explicaciones y confesiones, y solo quedábamos ella y yo, creando un hueco en el tiempo.

Rachel dio un paso más para eliminar toda distancia, se alzó en puntas de pie y rozó su nariz contra la mía, deslizándose luego hacia mi mejilla, para finalizar por capturar con sus labios los míos en un beso que desestabilizo el piso bajo nuestro. Provocando un temblor que no hizo otra cosa más que lograr que ambas nos aferrásemos con fuerza a la otra.

No sé si fue un segundo que se percibió como una eternidad, o una eternidad que se percibió como un segundo, solo sé que cuando ambas nos separamos, mi cuerpo vibraba a su merced.

Lentamente, rozando su nariz con la mía, y luego acariciando con la misma mi mejilla, Rachel fue apartándose.

Sus manos permanecían en mi cintura, y las mías aferradas a su cuello, y en el instante en que nuestras miradas se encontraron mi corazón cesó su marcha.

Momento irreversible.

Existe ese cliché colectivo que suele hacer referencia a como muchas miradas pueden romperte el corazón, pero en ese instante, en ese siempre que se creó como si fuese un paréntesis que se instaura en un tiempo y momento indicado, fue todo lo contrario. Su mirada me hizo sentir como si tomase pieza por pieza mi destrozado corazón y lo restaurase, provocando un cimbronazo por todo lo que eso traía aparejado.

"Quinn," suspiró sin aliento.

Y cuando aún no me recobraba por completo, el timbre sonó en toda la casa, trayéndonos del modo más raudo y trágico de vuelta a la realidad.

Mis ojos oscilaron hacia el reloj, y Rachel se apresuró a aferrarse a mí en un sólido abrazo. "Quedate, Quinn" susurró en mi oído, logrando doblegar mi resistencia.

Pero mi decisión estaba tomada, y todas las confesiones y explicaciones no eliminaban las incertidumbres, no desvanecían las responsabilidades ni solucionaban las irresolutas situaciones.

"Sabés que de verdad tengo que irme, Rach" susurré abrazándola brevemente, y besando su cabeza.

Pero cuando el timbre sonó por segunda vez me separé, caminé para tomar mi morral, abrigo, y valija.

Y luego de mirarla por última vez, camine fuera del cuarto... fuera de la casa.

**xxXXxx**

El viaje hacia el aeropuerto, y el trámite previo a abordar pasó de modo borroso ante mis ojos, ya que mi cabeza se veía inundada por una mixtura de palabras, besos, caricias, y lágrimas. Las mismas lágrimas que tenía el rostro de Rachel cuando me vio alejarme de ella, aun ante su pedido de que no lo hiciese.

El último llamado para abordar se oyó en los parlantes y con paso cansino me dispuse a dirigirme hacia la dirección indicada.

Cuando tan solo había dado un par de pasos, mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo y al retirarlo vislumbré el rostro de Rachel en la pantalla, indicando la llamada entrante.

"Rach?" hablé a medida que me giraba para mirar en ambas direcciones, como impulsivamente creyendo en la posibilidad de encontrármela en el aeropuerto, e inconscientemente irritándome conmigo misma ante la idea de que así fuese.

Pero eso no era una película, era mi vida, y no había nadie corriendo dentro de un aeropuerto a último momento... simplemente porque no hay nadie, que en su sano juicio, decida cometer tal ridiculez en la vida real.

" _Tú la estrella,_  
cósmica galaxia yo.  
Hoy habítame."

Rachel recitó con voz entrecortada. "Que es eso?" preguntó luego inquisitiva.

Rodé los ojos y sonreí a medias al recordar que había escrito esas palabras en el anverso de la hoja con el pre-storyboard. "Es un haiku, y aunque no resulte verídico, está escrito en esa hoja desde el mismo momento en que cree el storyboard" añadí caminando lentamente hacia donde el resto de los pasajeros se dirigían.

Un silencio se creó en la línea, y cuando pensé que Rachel ya había cortado, su voz volvió a oírse, esta vez más segura y clara. "Tu tatuaje… tu tatuaje es una galaxia?" preguntó ansiosa.

"Una no muy linda, debo decir, si te llevó todo este tiempo darte cuenta" sonreí mordiéndome el labio, y esa sonrisa se extendió al escuchar su risa al otro lado de la línea.

"Buen viaje, Quinn" susurró y percibí una sonrisa acompañando sus palabras, antes de colgar la llamada.

**xxXXxx**

El viaje se hizo extremadamente corto puesto que dormí en gran parte del mismo, y el resto del tiempo lo invertí reproduciendo en mi cabeza imágenes de los últimos días, así también como escribiendo la biografía para lo que sería el personaje principal de un nuevo guión.

Quizás para muchos no tiene sentido escribir la biografía de un personaje ficticio, pero en mi caso particular me parecía el modo más adecuado de familiarizarme con el protagonista, hacerlo mío, meterme en su mente y conocerlo de principio a fin, dando como resultado un relato más cementado a la hora de exponerlo.

Pero ahora Nueva York se hallaba bajo mis pies, literalmente hablando.

El ritual se iniciaba tal cual ocurría siempre.

Mis manos se aferraban al apoyabrazos del asiento, al mismo tiempo en que mi ojos se cerraban y dejaba lugar para que la música que viajaba desde el iPod, a través de los auriculares, hasta llegar a lo más profundo de mi cabeza fuesen los encargados de engañar a mi mente, para no entrar en pánico.

Pero hubo algo que cambio, porque no fue la música la encargada de combatir mis miedos, sino la imagen de Rachel mirándome a los ojos, y el recuerdo de sus labios posados sobre los míos, de su piel cubriendo la mía.

Mi pulso se había acelerado, pero no producto del miedo justamente.

Y al tiempo en que mis ojos se abrían, y veía como la gente a mí alrededor se removía inquieta en sus asientos, esperando por la orden para poder abandonar el avión, mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba, acabando en una radiante sonrisa.

Hacía dos semanas me había encontrado presa de un laberinto, en donde cada pared estaba representando mis secretos y miedos más grandes, pero en ese momento las paredes se habían derrumbado, y ante mi veía con libertad un vasto horizonte.

Descendí del avión para retirar mi equipaje, respiré el no tan puro aire neoyorkino que tanto había extrañado y me sentí en casa. Pero esta vez no sólo por arribar a mi hogar físico, sino por haber encontrado el hogar sentimental también.

Y ya lista, a medida que caminaba fuera del aeropuerto en busca de un taxi, reí absurdamente ante la contradictoria sensación que me invadía, sintiendo como el adiós esta vez se convertía en una despedida con una bienvenida ya implícita.


End file.
